Wish Upon a Horcrux
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The story formerly known as "Hermione's Age Difference Issues". A stray wish and a horcrux send Hermione back in time... but not as far as you may think. And what does Severus Snape have to do with it? Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody.
1. When You Wish Upon a Horcrux

"When You Wish Upon a Horcrux"

It had been five days since Ron had rejoined Harry and Hermione. She should have been happy. After all, wasn't she supposed to be in love with Ron? Yet he was so immature to have run off in the first place. Maybe he had matured _somewhat_, but _still_… It was so damn frustrating!

Now she sat there, holding a fragment of the locket. She didn't know why she kept it. The boys had led her to where Ron had used the sword of Gryffindor to destroy it, but she felt a memento might help her get through this, to show that they had accomplished part of what they had set out to do. It was like a security blanket, with the security. And without being a blanket. What did that make it, then?

Tired of thinking, Hermione sat there, New Year's Eve, while the boys were discussing how to create a fireworks display inside the tent. Casting the Tempus Charm, Hermione discovered that midnight was only seconds away. It was nearly 1998. What would the new year bring?

If only I could go back to where this all began, she thought. Sirius wouldn't be dead; Dumbledore wouldn't be dead. Hell, I could even save Cedric Diggory, with any luck!

"I wish…" she murmured. She gripped the piece of the locket so hard that a jagged edge of it drew blood; but she didn't notice. I wish I could return to 1994, to stop _him_ from rising again, she thought, just as 1997 ended, and 1998 began.

"I _wish_," she said again, opening her eyes. But where was she? This wasn't the tent.

This was the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione! What the hell happened to _you_?"

**

* * *

**

Indeed. What

_**did**_** happen to her? This isn't the usual kind of time-travelling fic; at least, I hope it's unique. At the very least, unusual. You'll see what I mean as we go along.**


	2. Happy New Year?

"Happy New Year?"

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, panic-stricken. "What… what am I doing here?"

"Hermione you're… you're _hot_!" Ron said, looking her up and down.

"Oh, shut up, R-Ron?" she said, suddenly studying him very carefully. "Did you take some kind of anti-ageing potion?

"There's an anti-ageing potion?" Lavender asked.

"No, you're the one who took an ageing potion," Harry told Hermione. He looked younger as well. What was going on?

"How did I get here from the forest?" she asked, looking around frantically, and saw that everyone she knew in Gryffindor looked younger. And there were older students who shouldn't have been there.

"You were in the Forbidden Forest?" Ginny said, and Hermione gaped at the girl who looked like she was barely a teenager.

"No!" Hermione said, frustrated.

"Happy 1994, everyone!" came the united voices and Fred and George as they set off some fireworks in the room. They had only just arrived from their dormitory, and hadn't seen the older Hermione there.

"1994?" she shrieked, leaping up from the couch. "What… Did I seriously just time travel? I can't have done. All I was doing was wishing, and I had… I had _this_," she said, pulling the piece of broken locket out of her palm. "I… shouldn't it be 1998?"

Everyone looked at her as though she was mental, but it couldn't be denied that Hermione had just suddenly aged in front of their eyes.

"You're talking to her again?" Fred asked Ron and Harry, who had momentarily forgotten that they were annoyed at her over the whole Firebolt incident.

"Haven't you noticed, Fred?" George said, waving his hand at Hermione. It finally dawned on Fred that she now looked about 18, not at all the 13 she should have been.

"Oh," he said.

"It's… it's four year ago?" Hermione asked, still panicking. "I… I need to see the headmaster. Oh Merlin, he's still alive, isn't he? Please tell me that Albus Dumbledore is still alive!" she exclaimed, grabbing Fred's shirt front.

"Yeah, he's still alive," Fred said. "Hey, Hermione. Want to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, eyeing her up and down. "You sure have grown up fast, you know that?"

"You're too young for her," George said, elbowing his brother out of the way as Hermione tried to grasp reality. "Come with _me_, Hermione."

"I need to see him," Hermione said, bolting from the common room. She ran as fast as she could, but as she rounded a corner she bumped—hard—into someone who grabbed her to stop her from falling over. She looked up into the face of Severus Snape, and gasped.

**

* * *

**

Gosh. Seems I'll be keeping these chapters short. The next chapter, "Meeting a Murderer", was actually part of this chapter, but I decided to try and match the length of the first chapter a bit better.

**Gribouille1—lovely to see you again!**


	3. Meeting a Murderer

"Meeting a Murderer"

"May I help you, miss?" Severus asked, a twinkle in his eyes, and he held onto her firmly but carefully. He hadn't recognised her yet. Of course, she was supposed to be shorter, with wilder hair. And in the Gryffindor common room, not roaming the halls after curfew.

"Oh, uh," Hermione said inarticulately. She couldn't draw herself from his eyes. She started to tremble, forgetting what she was supposed to be doing.

"It's all right," he murmured. "I've got you. Now, are you looking for someone in particular?"

Hermione was completely overcome by his smile. She had never seen him smile. In fact, nobody ever saw him smile. Probably because it was so rare an occurrence.

"Uh, hello, Professor," she said. Yes, she had definitely forgotten that he was Dumbledore's murderer. Standing there, still in his arms, she was having a difficult time even remembering who she was.

When she called him 'Professor', Severus was confused. Who was this young woman in front of him? He hadn't seen her before… had he?

"Are you a past student?" he asked, frowning, and letting her go. When her legs gave out from under her, he was forced to rush forward again and hold her up.

"S-sort of," Hermione said, trying to focus her mind. She found it difficult at the moment.

"Well, either way, you shouldn't be here," he said, annoyed that he had forgotten himself so much.

"I just came from the Gryffindor common room… Oh! I remember," she said. "Sir, it's me. Hermione Granger."

"Granger?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Then it hit him. He knew he'd seen those eyes before. He even recognised something in her voice, though it was older, more mature, than it had been when he had seen her… when was it? When did he last see her?

"Yes, sir," she said, looking down at her feet. He let her go once again.

"Out after curfew, Miss Granger?" he asked, back to his usual self. A smirk settled on his face. "Perhaps docking some points would…"

"Professor, look at me," she said, standing back and waving her arms out at her side. "Doesn't something seem… unusual to you?"

"The fact that you've taken some illicit Ageing Potion doesn't seem that unusual, considering the Polyjuice incident—what was it, a year ago?"

Hermione winced. "Professor, I've just travelled back in time and I… Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering that he had killed—was going to kill—the headmaster, and she made a break for it, running past him and to Dumbledore's office.

"Damn," he said quietly, wondering if she was going to tell him about their little… was it a moment? He wasn't quite sure. He sure as hell didn't know what had gotten into him, but… Hang on. Travelled back in time? Oh, this he had to investigate.

**

* * *

**

Those of you who've read my story _**That One Little Word**_** will know what I mean when I say: back to alliterating the titles, apparently.**

**As I said in the previous chapter's author note, this was part of "Happy New Year?", so I decided that since it was written, I'd post it at the same time. I'm in a generous mood. **


	4. A Meeting with Dumbledore

"A Meeting with Dumbledore"

"Uh," Hermione said, looking at the stone gargoyle, which stared back at her impassively.

"Cod lollies," Severus said, making her jump two feet in the air. The gargoyle moved, and Hermione, panicked, bolt behind it, up the stairs, and to the door of Albus Dumbledore's office.

_Cod_ lollies, she thought. Good grief, Professor.

She pounded on the door viciously, which was a contrast to Dumbledore's mild voice.

"Enter," he said, and Hermione opened the door. She stared at the headmaster for a full ten seconds, just drinking in the sight of someone who was, in the future, dead. Soon, the sight was blurred as tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran forward. Rounding the desk, she threw herself on Dumbledore, sobbing as she held him close.

"Merlin, Professor; I've never been s-so happy to see you!" Her shoulders jerked up and down as she wept onto his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you'd better explain," he murmured, raising his eyebrow at Severus, who just shrugged.

"She ran into me in the hall," he said, explaining his presence. At his voice, Hermione's head whipped around, and she backed away.

"Don't come near me," she said in a voice so hard that both men looked at her, more than a little shocked.

"I wouldn't advise speaking so to one of your teachers," Severus said icily, the only emotion on his face coming from his eyes, which were filled with fury.

"I'm _not_ your student," she replied, glaring at him fiercely.

"Oh?" he said, his raised eyebrow going even higher.

"Sit down and explain, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, indicating a chair in front of his desk. Hermione stepped forward jerkily, and sat down, her eyes never leaving Severus as she felt about for the seat.

"Oh, do get a grip on yourself, girl," Severus growled, and Hermione sat down abruptly, slightly shocked.

"Now, I assume from your—er, strange behaviour—that you have not taken any ageing potion or used any ageing charm," Dumbledore said to Hermione, who finally turned away from the potions master to the headmaster. She nodded. "I hate to ask it, as it seems so unlikely, but have you travelled by…"

"Time; yes," Hermione said, calming down. "And you're… you're dead, sir," she said, more tears running down her face. While her memory was foggy, she still had a hold on some on the facts; at least, at the moment.

"How did I die?" Dumbledore said, interested. "No, wait. You mustn't tell me about the future."

"But I can save _lives_ this way!" Hermione said. "What year is it? 1994? Well, I can save Cedric, and Sirius, and you, and…"

"Sirius?" Dumbledore frowned. "Sirius Black?"

"Ye… oh. Of course. He's uh… he's innocent. Professor. Peter Pettigrew… Oh! There's _something_ about Peter Pettigrew, but I don't know quite _what_!" She hit her forehead with the palm of her right hand. "Why can I not _remember_?"

"Perhaps it's the effects of time travel, Miss Granger?" Severus suggested drily, inspecting his nails to feign disinterest. Not that it mattered. Hermione was alternating between looking at her hands and looking at Dumbledore. The headmaster was just watching her.

"How did you know about Peter Pettigrew?" he asked.

"Professor Dumbledore, I've come from the future," Hermione said. "And I've somehow replaced my 1994 body with my 1998 body. And I appear to be losing my memories of the future."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Dumbledore suggested kindly. "But I'm afraid that in this, uh, _situation_… You probably cannot be returned to your own time."

"Because this _is_ my time, isn't it?" Hermione asked. Neither she nor Dumbledore had noticed Severus sit down next to her.

"Why are you so angry at me, Granger?" he asked, and again she started at his voice.

"I… I think there's something bad that you do in your future," she said, screwing up her face in an attempt to remember. "Something to do with You-Know-Who, and… and Malfoy?" She wasn't sure. The men tensed when she mentioned Lord Voldemort.

"Perhaps you had better explain about Tom Riddle," Dumbledore said.

"He's back," Hermione said. "In my time. He comes back, s-somehow. Sometime."

"When?" Dumbledore asked in a hard voice.

"That's the problem, Professor," she said, tearing up again. "I… I just don't know!"

**

* * *

**

Is it just me, or is this a longer chapter than the others so far? It seems longer because of the amount of dialogue, I realise. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed reading it even more than I enjoyed writing it. Hurrah for writing!


	5. Problems

"Problems"

"Well, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, putting his head in his hands, "is there anything you _can_ tell us? Yes," he said, putting his hands up, "I know that I said that we shouldn't know anything about the future, but it seems that I may have been wrong."

"It's a bloody miracle," Severus muttered, smirking, and Dumbledore glared at him.

"You said that Cedric would die," Dumbledore continued, trying to prompt Hermione, but she just looked slightly confused.

"Cedric?" she asked.

"There are three boys in this school who go by the name 'Cedric'," Dumbledore told her patiently. "Cedric Carlisle, Cedric Diggory, and Cedric Horton."

"Oh, uh," she said, frowning in concentration. "I think it's… Cedric _Diggory_? That name kind of rings a bell."

"I think, Headmaster," Severus said, "that research into the matter of this time travel, and Miss Granger's memory loss, would be in order."

"Quite right, Severus," Dumbledore said, still looking at Hermione. "Perhaps she can help you?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione said, feeling miserable.

"You said that Severus wasn't your teacher in the future," Dumbledore said. "Had you dropped Potions?"

"I wasn't going to Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Harry, Ron, and I… We were travelling around. I remember a forest, and then I was here. I can't remember why we weren't at school, but I think it also had something to do with L-lord V-voldemort."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "What did you want to do here, then?"

"By next year, hopefully I'll have some idea of what has happened to me," she said, thinking it over. "So perhaps I can start my seventh year in the next school year, when the boys are in their fourth year. Would that be all right?"

"I'm sure it would be fine," Dumbledore said, beaming at her once again. Hermione couldn't help but yawn. The headmaster chuckled. "Perhaps Severus had better take you back to Gryffindor Tower so that you can get some sleep. And don't worry about explaining anything to your friends tonight. I'll make an announcement at breakfast tomorrow."

"What will you say?" Hermione asked, standing up.

"The truth," Dumbledore said simply. "No point in lying, is there? Perhaps if this was ten years in the past, or twenty."

"Right," Severus said, following it with a snort. "In _my_ school years."

"That would be easier to explain," Dumbledore said. "Well, it would be easier to lie, and say that you were an exchange student. But in this case…"

"Quite," Hermione said, nodding. "Well, good night, sir, and thank you."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

**

* * *

**

Well, I've done it again. Posting two chapters because I made this one too long, so the second one will be posted right after this. Enjoying it all so far? I realise that there hasn't been much plot progression, but all in good time, peoples; all in good time. And I won't be posting so often in London, I should imagine, so I'm making the most of this while I can.


	6. A Cat and a Rat

"A Cat and a Rat" 

She and Severus made their way to the tower slower than they would usually have walked in a similar situation.

"Miss Granger," he finally said, and Hermione stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry for anything I may do in the future."

"Well, you may not do it in the future if I can get my memory back and stop it—stop _you_—from whatever it is that you do."

"Thank you," he murmured. Hermione was surprised. Not only did she get an unwarranted apology from her Potions professor, but also thanks. It was unheard of for anyone, let alone a student, to get either.

It took them both a few seconds to realise that they were looking at each other again, unable—and unwilling—to move. Hermione's breathing slowed, while her heart rate sped up. Severus stepped towards her; but right then they heard a meow. They looked around, and saw Crookshanks making his way over to them.

"Oh, Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed softly, squatting down to scoop him up into her arms. "I've missed you!"

"There," Severus said. "Another thing for you to remember. You haven't seen him in awhile, apparently."

"Yes," Hermione said, nuzzling her cat's fur while Severus looked on, wishing that it was his neck she was nuzzling. He shook the sudden thought out of his head, blaming it on a lack of female companionship in… well, quite some time.

Crookshanks meowed again, and struggled to get down. Disappointed, Hermione placed him on the floor, but he looked at her before trotting off down the hallway a bit. He then looked back at them, as if to say 'Follow me' before he continued a bit further. They looked at each other, and silently agreed to follow.

After several minutes of walking around the castle after Hermione's cat, they soon heard a scratching and scuttling noise. Crookshanks held back, for a wonder, because there was Ron's rat, Scabbers.

"Hello, Scabbers," Hermione said, picking him up. "Now, Crookshanks, you haven't been scaring him, have you?"

'Who, me?' Crookshanks' expression seemed to say.

"Funny," Hermione said, looking at Scabbers' front feet, and noticing the missing toe. "Now, why do I keep thinking of Pettigrew when I look at him?"

"Maybe this thing belonged to him," Severus said, indicating Scabbers.

"N-no," Hermione said.

"Well, what's going on here?" a voice asked, making them turn quickly. Remus Lupin walked towards them with a smile plastered on his tired face.

"Hello, Remus!" Hermione said brightly.

"Her… Hermione?" he said, wide-eyed. "What happened to you? It _is_ you, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "I've travelled back in time by… four years, isn't it, Professor Snape?" He nodded. "And I've taken over my younger body. We're not quite sure why, or how. But, uh…" She looked at Scabbers, and something made her frown. "We found Scabbers! Uh, this may seem a funny question, but could you look at him? I know you were a friend of Peter Pettigrew—well, I remember that very faintly, so I could be wrong—but…"

"No, you're right," Remus said, holding out his hand with a frown. "Why?"

"Miss Granger thinks that there's a connection between this rat and Pettigrew," Severus said. "Though he was always a very rat-like man anyway."

"More than you'd think," Remus muttered, taking Scabbers from Hermione. "Well, he never had a pet rat, but… Oh, Merlin!" he said softly. "Wormtail?"

**

* * *

**

You'll know to whom he refers in this scene, doubtless. At least, I should hope you would.


	7. A Discovery

"A Discovery" 

"What do you mean, 'Wormtail'?" Severus asked Remus, who was looking in complete disbelief at Scabbers.

"It's… it's _Wormtail_," Remus said quietly, as Scabbers struggled in his grasp.

"Professor, you're _hurting_ him!" Hermione said, trying to get him to let go.

"No more than he deserves, I suspect," Remus muttered, pulling out his wand. Hermione gasped, and it was all Severus could do to hold her back as Remus put Scabbers on the floor.

"Oi!" a voice shouted, and they all looked up to see Ron and Harry moving towards them.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said, relieved that he was there in time.

"If it's not bad enough that your bloody cat chases him around, now _he's_ going to hex him!" he said, jerking his thumb angrily at Remus, who was waving his wand slightly.

"Don't hurt him, Professor Lupin," Hermione said, struggling in vain against Severus' arms. He decided to keep holding her… just in case.

"This won't hurt him," Remus said, and just then, a spell shot out of his wand and hit the rat. Ron cried out in rage, and sped forward, only to shrink back in shock as the rat slowly turned into a stout man, cowering in fright as his eyes darted around in the darkness.

"R-remus," he said. "H-hello, old friend."

"Old friend?" Remus said, furious. "You're supposed to be _dead_, Peter! What the hell is going on here?"

"Uh, well," Peter Pettigrew said, twiddling his hands a bit while the Golden Trio and Severus looked on in wonder, "f-funny thing you should ask."

"He's an Animagus?" Hermione whispered, turning a questioning gaze on Remus. He nodded, and waved his wand again. Pettigrew flinched, but nothing happened.

"He can't change back now," Remus said grimly. "Just as well. Come and explain yourself to Dumbledore. Now!" He grabbed the man's arm and hauled him along in the direction of the headmaster's office.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking around at everyone, confused.

"This is the man _supposedly_ killed by Sirius Black," Remus said fiercely, jogging Pettigrew's arm slightly to emphasise his point. "Clearly, he's still alive."

"And he's been with you all this time, Ron," Hermione said, wide-eyed. "Hang on!" she exclaimed. "H-he… oh, there's _something_! How can my memories be fading?"

"That's what we intend to find out, Miss Granger," Severus said dryly, still holding onto her. Neither of them were complaining; and in the dark, with the added distraction of a man presumed dead, no one actually noticed.

"Something about… _he_ killed them! I think," she said, chewing on a fingernail. Pettigrew looked frightened, and guilty about something. "And your parents, Harry," she said, turning to her best friend. "He's connected to them somehow… some spell?"

"I think you've disturbed the headmaster enough this evening," Severus murmured in Hermione's ear, tightening his arms around her waist slightly. She shivered. "You can find out what happened tomorrow."

"Will you get some Veritaserum, Severus?" Remus asked.

"But of course, Lupin," Severus replied, smirking.

"Thank you."

"If this is something to do with my parents," Harry said, looking at Remus, "I want to come, too."

"You'll find out tomorrow, Potter," Severus said loudly, glaring at him. Again, his arms tightened around Hermione, only this time it was an unconscious reaction to what Harry had said. "Go to bed before I take any more points off you."

"You haven't taken any off yet, Professor," Harry said, glaring back.

"Don't tempt me," Severus said, his eyes flashing.

"Speaking of taking things off," Ron said, turning bright red when he noticed where the Potions master's arms were, "_hands off our Hermione_!"

"Do forgive me for trying to stop her from attacking Lupin in your rat's defence," he said, letting go of Hermione reluctantly. She was also reluctant to step away from him, but knew that she had to go back to the common room, and try to sort out what was happening to her. At least there weren't any classes the next day.

"Good night, professors," she said to Remus and Severus. "Come on, you two," she said, hooking her hands around her friends' arms. "He's right. We can ask Professor Dumbledore about it tomorrow. I'll probably have to see him tomorrow, anyway."

"What _did_ happen to you, `Mione?" Ron asked, looking her up and down yet again.

Severus suppressed a chuckle as he watched everyone depart, leaving him alone in the hallway.

**

* * *

**

Jolly good, folks! I've had such nice feedback, that I'm positively

_**glowing**_**! I'll try to keep posting while I'm overseas, but I can't guarantee anything. We leave on Friday—five days' time. Oi…**

**I apologise again for the lateness of this posting. Unfortunately, I ran into difficulties on the website—in other words, I couldn't log in and upload this flipping chapter.**

**Also, I've come up with an idea for another story, another time travel fic. Which pairing would you like to see with Hermione? I'm one of those people who just didn't think that she could actually work out with Ron. **

**kk1999—yes, I thought that it would be appropriate: her cat antagonises the rat, and then she tries to protect that rat who isn't actually a rat. Hmm.**

**padslet—I think it really took Hermione's comments coupled with Scabbers'/Pettigrew's discovery for it to hit him that all wasn't as it seemed. We'll find out next chapter what the discovery will lead to.**

**notwritten—We've had a **_**busy**_** weekend, that's for darn sure. Thank goodness it's almost over!**


	8. Truths Revealed

"Truths Revealed"

Sure enough, the next day Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast.

"I'm sure you've all been made aware of the… surprising accident that seems to have befallen Miss Hermione Granger," he said, and Hermione blushed as everyone turned and looked at her. Some of them hadn't heard about it, and their jaws dropped. There were also those who had heard, but only the Gryffindors, and some students from other assorted houses, had actually seen her. There was some whispering, and many boys were looking at her far more appreciatively than they ever had before. Her blush just deepened.

"There were more startling revelations during the night-time, though," the headmaster continued, and the students looked at each other.

"As you know, the prisoner who has escaped from Azkaban, Sirius Black, was incarcerated for mass murder, including the betrayal of Harry Potter's parents, leading to their untimely deaths." Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, who just stared at Dumbledore, waiting for him to get on with it. "One of the men he was accused of murdering is Peter Pettigrew, and old friend of his. However," he said, glancing down at the staff table momentarily, and then raising his eyes again, "Peter Pettigrew has been alive all this time, and was responsible for the crimes of which Sirius Black was accused."

Gasps went up from the tables, including from the staff. The only teachers who knew about it were Remus and Severus, so it was a surprise to everyone else.

"Albus," Minerva whispered hoarsely. "We… we were wrong all this time?"

"Late last night, Aurors from the Ministry of Magic took Pettigrew away to Azkaban, where he will await trial. Therefore, the danger from Sirius Black has been lessened; and if you see him, please reassure him that he is innocent, and bring him to me. I know that this is unprecedented, but it's the least that we can do for someone who was wrongly imprisoned for the murder of his friends."

"Darn right it's unprecedented," Ginny muttered to Hermione. She nodded at the younger girl. "Inviting a criminal…"

"He's not a criminal," Hermione corrected.

"…into Hogwarts is just… it's just not done."

"No."

"Parents will complain."

"Dumbledore wouldn't put us in danger," Hermione said. As the other students chattered around her, she chanced a look at Severus. He noticed her watching him, and watched her back, only out of the corner of his eye. The look she was giving him made him feel a bit funny. Why did she seem so interested?

"Are you going to tell them about Granger's… condition?" Severus asked Dumbledore.

"I should, shouldn't I?" the headmaster mused, tapping his chin with a finger while he stirred his porridge with his other hand.

"It would make sense, wouldn't it?" he said.

"All right," Dumbledore said, standing once more.

"There's a lot going on that we don't know, isn't there?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Severus almost said 'Duh!'—it was a word he had picked up from listening in at conversations among Muggles near his home at Spinner's End—but reasoned that it would be so decidedly out of character that it would shock everyone to death. And multiple deaths would involve _so_ much paperwork.

"In regards to Miss Granger's unfortunate state, this is due to the fact that she somehow travelled back in time a few years, and has taken over her younger self… so to speak," he finished a bit more quietly as the hall buzzed with intrigue. Hermione felt like banging her head against the table. She was that embarrassed. "However, she seems to be having problems with her memory, so I would please ask you not to pepper her with questions, as it would be quite fruitless."

"Damn right it would," Hermione muttered, annoyed.

"In the meantime, she will attend her regular classes, and I expect you to all treat her as you did before—perhaps with even more respect, considering what she has probably gone through in the intervening years," Dumbledore finished.

"I just wish I _could_ remember," she said, feeling useless, not for the first time in her life.

**

* * *

**

Aw. Poor Hermione. So troubled.

**notwritten and jeanmarie95—Glad to know that I'm not the only one having issues. However, they seem to have been resolved by now.**

**Gribouille1—Not there yet. We leave on Friday. We'll be going to other places in England, and to Wales.**


	9. A Fugitive Running

"A Fugitive Running"

Despite Dumbledore's warnings and pleas, there were still people—a large number of them—who were determined to find out their future from her. Hermione, however, knew the speed of gossip in the school. So, between classes, she sent her Patronus to the headmaster, and asked permission to hex anyone who questioned her about the future again. He sent her a reply just as she reached the next class—she had his pull permission to tell people of the threat.

By dinner time, Hermione had threatened six people with a variety of curses and hexes that she had learned in the last few years. She was now feared throughout the school, and no one else bothered her.

"Wow," Ron said, looking around at the other students during the meal. "They're actually _scared_ of you, `Mione."

"Don't. Call. Me. That," she said through clenched teeth. "Remember? You two aren't talking to me."

"Yeah, but…"

"Don't 'yeah, but' _me_, Ronald Weasley!" she hissed loudly, and several students nearby shut up, in case she started throwing hexes.

"All right, all right, `Mi… er, Hermione."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and the look gave Hermione the impression that she was being patronised. With a growl, she stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Her head swivelled around as the door to Hogwarts opened, and she gaped as Sirius Black staggered inside, and promptly collapsed.

Like a shot, Hermione was by his side. He was severely malnourished. Hermione sent her Patronus for the second time that day, this time to Madame Pomfrey to warn of the new arrival.

With a flick of her wrist, Hermione levitated the barely conscious man into the air, and hurried up the stairs with him, whispering reassuring things all the while, as he groaned in pain and hunger.

"Nearly there, nearly there," she said, panting a bit as she ran towards the infirmary. "We'll be there in less than a minute, Mr. Black."

"Call… call me 'Sirius', love," he said, smiling a little as he looked at his saviour. "You have… the right. You're… looking after me, aren't you?"

His smile made Hermione blush a little. "Well, we've been told to help you…"

"But you didn't… have to," he said, punctuating his words with a cough. "Nor did you run… and get someone else." He groaned again as Hermione pushed open the doors, to be greeted by Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, my dear girl," she said, pulling back the covers on a bed hurriedly. "Thank you for bring him here, Hermione."

"'Hermione', is it?" Sirius asked, grinning at her, feeling better as he was settled comfortably into the bed. He hadn't been in a bed this soft since the night he was captured by Aurors; from there, it was straight to Azkaban; and after he had broken out, there was no possibility of a soft bed while on the run.

"Hermione Granger," she said, introducing herself as she helped Madame Pomfrey heal the various cuts and bruises that Sirius had gained, Merlin knew how.

"Hermione Granger," Sirius said, grasping her hand as she adjusted the blankets on the bed, "as far as I'm concerned, I owe you my life. Let me know if there's _anything_ I can ever do to repay you. _Anything_," he repeated, moving his eyebrows slightly, eyeing her up and down. Hermione blushed yet again, fiddling with the blanket using her free hand.

"Sirius, you leave her be," Madame Pomfrey said, watching the exchange. "She's a student here."

"How old are you?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes away from Hermione's face.

"I'm… I'm eighteen," she said, and he smiled mischievously.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, entering the hospital wing. She jumped back, dropping Sirius' hand. The convict's eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched her reaction; but he settled back in the bed contritely when Dumbledore shot him a severe look.

"Headmaster," Sirius said, tucking his hands inside the blankets, out of temptation's way; she was still so close to him.

"I'm glad to see that you are well," Dumbledore said, approaching them.

"He's skin and bone, Albus," Madame Pomfrey told him, her eyes flashing. "He'll need to do a lot of eating—and a lot of healing—if I'm to pronounce him even _marginally_ well!"

"Will _you_ help me get better?" Sirius asked Hermione innocently. She started slightly at his voice.

"I… er, if Madame Pomfrey needs my help, I'll… yes, I'll help," she stammered.

"Good," Sirius said, feeling smug.

"In the meantime, you should return to your common room, Miss Granger," Dumbledore reminded her.

"Which house… ah," Sirius said, staring at the badge on Hermione's chest. "A Gryffindor like me, eh?"

"Uh, yes," Hermione said, feeling funny at his intense gaze. "Anyway, I must go. Let me know if you need my help anytime, Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes, dear," she said. "You can floo to the common room, if you like."

"Until later then, Mr. Black," Hermione said, nodding slightly at him.

"Sirius," he insisted mildly.

"S-sirius," she said, before she hurried to the fireplace and returned to the Gryffindor tower.

"Behave," Dumbledore said, frowning at the former prisoner of Azkaban. "Don't want to end up back in prison, do you?"

"Ah, but she's of age," Sirius said with a smirk, as he settled back on the pillows.

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey decided not to tell him about Hermione's time travelling… yet.

**

* * *

**

Ooh. A longer chapter than usual, for this story, anyway. But honestly, someone needs to hit Sirius Black up the back of his head.

Title taken from the lyrics of "Stars", from the musical version of _Les Miserables_. I'm sorry that I've had so many chapters with titles which start with 'A'. I'll try to do better.

**sonea91—Why, thank you! So far I've only written HGSS and HGSB pairings. She does **_**not**_** end up with Sirius in this story… at least, not yet. I'm not sure how things will actually turn out in the end. I've got isolated events in my story notes, but a lot of incidental things will happen, such as this. I wasn't planning on having him flirt with Hermione, to tell the truth.**


	10. Helping Sirius

"Helping Sirius"

At sixteen minutes past two in the morning, Madame Pomfrey sent a Patronus to Hermione: Sirius had had a nightmare, and needed calming down. He had asked for the girl in a moment of blind panic before passing out.

Struggling down the stairs to the fireplace, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Hermione realised that she didn't have her dressing gown on; but she was too tired to care, and hoped that she could return to bed soon after. She threw some of the floo powder into the fire, stepped in, and forced herself to say 'Hospital Wing' as clearly as possible.

Within moments, she was stepping out of the fireplace in the infirmary, coughing slightly, still a bit disoriented with the early hour.

"Pro… Professor Snape?" she said, her voice husky with tiredness. Sure enough, the Potions teacher was bending over Sirius' bed slightly, tilting something down his throat.

"Miss Granger," he replied, not turning around as he tipped the vial up more.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, walking up to them.

"I flooed for Severus when I realised that we had run out of Dreamless Sleep Potion," Madame Pomfrey said. She was holding Sirius' hand as he stared blankly at the ceiling; or, at least, he _had_ been staring blankly at the ceiling. As Hermione approached the bed, and Severus removed the vial, the convict swallowed, smiled, and sat up straighter.

"If it isn't Hermione Granger," he said, grinning cheekily at her.

"I brought additional vials of the potion for your stores," Severus told Madame Pomfrey over the bed.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, smiling tiredly. "Now go to bed. You sound exhausted."

"I wasn't expecting a late night—rendezvous?—as Miss Granger was," he said, too tired to even bother trying to smirk. He looked her up and down, and Hermione deeply regretted not having thrown on a dressing gown when she thought of it.

"You called for me, apparently," Hermione told Sirius, ignoring her teacher.

"And you came," he said, holding out his free hand. Severus obligingly moved out of the way, and placed the spare bottles of potion on a table nearby.

"Have a nice night, Miss Granger," he said. "Don't let Black tire you out, will you?"

Hermione's jaw dropped open, Madame Pomfrey frowned, and Sirius tossed up between glaring and laughing.

"How… what… _Professor_!" Hermione finally said, now wide awake with indignation.

"Never mind, love," Sirius said, reaching out for her hand, which was currently in a fist. "He's just jealous."

"Of _what_?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Perhaps you should return to your room," Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione made the mistake of glancing at Sirius, who gave her such big puppy dog eyes that she was in danger of melting on the spot. Severus snorted.

"Now I'm _definitely_ leaving," he said, and he strode out of the room, robes billowing.

"Well, I must say, he hasn't improved with age, has he?" Sirius said, grinning again.

"You know him?" Hermione asked, sitting down without thinking.

"We were at Hogwarts together, in the same year level," he explained. Madame Pomfrey hovered nearby, ready to take charge if her patient tried anything on the student. "Of course, _I_ was in Gryffindor—annoyed my pureblood-fanatic family no end—and Snivellus," here he jerked his head at the door, "was in Slytherin."

"He's Head of Slytherin now… hang on. 'Snivellus'?"

"Our nickname for him," Sirius said, and he sniggered. "Fitting, isn't it? Oh, we Marauders used to make life _hell_ for him."

"Marauders… as in the Marauders Map?" Hermione asked, frowning a bit at Sirius' remarks about Professor Snape.

"Oh, so you've heard of it?" he asked, leaning back with a smirk, hands behind his head.

"Harry's got it," she replied. Sirius nodded his approval.

"Well, I looked forward to getting to know Harry," he admitted. "After all, I'm his godfather, and therefore his guardian."

"That's _wonderful_!" Hermione exclaimed. It was as if she'd never been asleep at all. "I don't suppose that you can sign his pass for Hogsmeade, then, could you? I don't like him sneaking there… Oh, er, not that he'd sneak there, because that would be breaking the rules," she added hastily, remembering that Madame Pomfrey was there.

"I've gone completely deaf," she proclaimed, concentrating on some knitting that she had summoned from her office.

"Better and better," Sirius murmured, squeezing Hermione's hand slightly while he ran his thumb along the skin on the top.

"I haven't, however, gone blind," she continued, and Sirius paused. But he winked at Hermione, who blushed slightly, hoping that he wouldn't notice in the dim light.

"Madame Pomfrey said that you had a nightmare," she said, her voice a bit high; she quickly cleared her throat before she continued. "What was it about?"

"Azkaban," Sirius said, suddenly depressed, and they all sat there quietly. Half an hour later they were still there, not moving, just thinking about the horrors that Sirius would have endured during his imprisonment. He eventually dropped off to sleep, and Hermione left some minutes later, still not breaking the silence. Tears slid down her cheeks as she too drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Oi, again with the long chapters. Poor Sirius. Of course, he's clearly trying to make moves on Hermione, and she's extremely susceptible to his charms at the moment; but things

_**will**_** change. And I've no doubt that Sirius will eventually tell her what happens in the dream.**

**Leaving for London tomorrow, but I **_**will**_** update as often as I can, and fully intend to post at least one more chapter after this today.**

**Thank you for your support!**


	11. Schooling

"Schooling"

"Stop talking, Potter, or I'll remove points," Severus said with a sneer, looking directly as Harry, who had just been working on his potion.

"But I didn't say anything, sir…"

"Ah, but you just _did_," the teacher replied, standing up slowly and approaching Harry and Ron's cauldron, and the indignant Gryffindors sitting behind it.

"Only because you spoke to me, _sir_," Harry insisted, clenching his teeth.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking back, _Mr_. Potter," Severus said with mock politeness.

Don't say it, Hermione mouthed to the two boys; but as they weren't looking at her, it was pointless.

"Professor," she said loudly, raising her hand. He turned his head slowly, and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as Hermione's hands dipped slightly. "Uh…"

"What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked, his voice barely a purr. She gulped.

"Uh… well… I wanted to check with you that… uh… Is this the right angle at which to be cutting these roots?"

"Miss Granger," he said, and she sank into her stool with some little difficulty. "As everyone in the school surely knows, you are the resident know-it-all; so I ask you, what possible reason can you have to think that you are cutting the roots _incorrectly_?"

Hermione blinked, and glanced so briefly at her two best friends that only Severus noticed. Sure enough, the boys were calm now; or at least, they weren't ready to hex the Potions Master, but they were rather nervous for Hermione.

"Could it be," he continued, "that you are trying to distract me from Potter and Weasley?"

"Why would I do that, sir?" she asked, and she bit her lower lip in worry.

About to retaliate, Severus drew himself up to his full height; but Hermione was exceedingly grateful to the gods above when the fireplace roared to life, and Madame Pomfrey's head popped up amid green flames.

"Miss Granger? Hermione?" she called, and Severus glared, suppressing a sigh.

"What is it, Poppy?" he asked, approaching the fireplace.

"Oh, Severus," she said. "I need Hermione in the hospital wing. Sirius is…"

"Disrupting. My. Lesson," Severus said, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

"I have to respect my patient's wishes," Madame Pomfrey said primly, but her look was very severe; and Severus, sighing, beckoned Hermione over to the fireplace.

"Can't it wait?" he asked, controlling the whine that was threatening to impose in his voice.

"No, it can't!" Madame Pomfrey said, and her head disappeared from the fire.

"Well, it seems you have a reprieve, Miss Granger," Severus said, smirking slightly at the sigh of relief that Hermione let escape. "Collect your things and go to the infirmary. Floo there; can't keep Sirius Black waiting, can you?"

"No, sir," Hermione said, blushing. She returned to her cauldron, and smiled apologetically at Neville, with whom she had been working.

Sorry, she mouthed, and he nodded understandingly. Book bag over her shoulder, Hermione returned to the fireplace.

"I shouldn't worry," Severus whispered as she passed him. "Mr. Black is _very_ experienced with girls."

Hermione's hand itched to slap the smirk off his face, but refrained with great difficulty, instead holding her bag in a death grip. She forced a smile onto her face.

"Why, Professor Snape," she said loudly, throwing some floo powder into the fire with her left hand, "I didn't know you cared!"

Before he could retort, she stepped into the green flames, and flooed to the hospital wing, leaving behind an irate professor, who barked at the class to get back to work.

**

* * *

**

Well, where can I take this? I forgot to say just how much I loved the idea of Severus Snape saying 'Duh!' in one of the previous chapters. Was it chapter seven, eight, or nine? They're all so short. In 48 hours we'll be in London! Gaah!

**Glad you all seem to be enjoying the story so far. Hurrah!**


	12. Extreme Gratitude

"Extreme Gratitude"

Green flames erupted in the hospital wing's fireplace, and Hermione Granger stepped out gracefully, book bag swinging slightly, her hair glinting in the glow of the fire. At least, that's how Sirius saw it, and he smiled.

"Sirius Black, you have _impeccable_ timing!" she exclaimed, hurrying forward to him and taking his hands in hers. "How can I _ever_ thank you?"

"I'll think of something," he said, smirking. "I won't tell you how I found out your timetable, but I did, and knew that any excuse to get you out of Potions would do."

"Well, I think Professor Snape was just about to sound off at me, because I kind of… you know… uh…"

"What did you do to Snivellus?" Sirius asked. Hermione frowned slightly at the name, but didn't comment… yet.

"I smart-mouthed him… I think," she said. Sirius barked out a laugh, startling her slightly. She sat down, smiling shyly.

"Tell me, what did you say?"

"He was deducting points unnecessarily from Harry, as per usual," Sirius growled at this, but Hermione kept on, "so I tried to distract him. Naturally, he saw through it," she said, grimacing. "He was _definitely_ about to punish me somehow, I'm _sure_ of it. But before I left, he implied… he implied…" She trailed off, and Sirius frowned.

"What. Did. He. Say?" he asked, affronted at whatever it was that the professor might have said. Affronted for Hermione's sake.

"He implied what, well, everyone _else_ has been implying," she said, tilting her head a little, embarrassed.

"And by everyone else, you mean…?"

"Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey."

"And just _what_ do you think they've been implying?" Sirius pressed.

"That you're… you're after me for… for…"

"Well, I do confess that you're _very_ attractive, and yet so… unattainable? Perhaps you belong to someone else… or wish that you did?" he finished, tilting his head as well.

"I…"

"Tell me, Hermione Granger," he said, "how do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" she hedged.

"I think I know how you can show me your gratitude," he said.

"You're causing me to skip class, which is something I _never_ do," Hermione said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Then she remembered something that he said earlier. "You think I'm… attractive?" she finished in a squeak.

"Oh, very," Sirius said, swinging his legs around and off the bed to face her full on. "So. Do you want to pay me back for my help?"

"Well," Hermione began, licking her lips nervously as she looked down at her lap.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said, tipping her head up and pressing his lips to hers. She jerked back at the sensation, and a flush came over her face, and trailed down her throat.

"I…" she said, unable to speak for quite some time, while Sirius just watched her closely.

"Yes?" he asked. Neither of them noticed the green fire appear, nor the head of Severus Snape look up at them, just as Hermione launched herself forward. She took Sirius' face in her hands, and kissed him passionately. And they were too busy to see Severus pulled his head out of the fire, no expression on his face.

**

* * *

**

Oh no! What will happen next? And what's with Hermione? How did I let that

_**happen**_**? I'll try to get in another chapter tomorrow morning, but I can't make any promises.**


	13. Aftermath

"Aftermath"

"Miss _Granger_"

Hermione broke off from the kiss immediately, and they both turned their heads to see Madame Pomfrey standing there, a look of astonishment written clear across her face.

"Just _what_ did you think you were doing?" she asked, and Hermione glanced at Sirius, and let go of his face, which she just realised she was still holding.

"I was thanking him for getting me out of Potions," she said, and Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"Miss Granger, I _never_ thought I'd see the day where you'd be thanking someone for helping you to skip class, especially in such a manner!"

"Am I really that hard to resist, Poppy?" Sirius asked innocently, grabbing onto one of Hermione's hands and kissing it gently.

"I really must get back now, unless there's a real reason that you called. Did you have another nightmare?" Hermione said.

"Just wanted the pleasure of your company," Sirius said with a shrug. He grinned suddenly, and kissed her other hand. "I should do more for you in the future, if that's how I'm going to be repaid."

"Yes, well, I'll go now," Hermione said quickly, and she hurried to the fireplace, her bag swinging wildly, and she returned to the classroom.

"Ah, Miss Granger; finished already?" Severus asked snidely. "You may be just in time to save Longbottom's cauldron from melting."

"Sir," Hermione said, ducking her head as she made for her stool. He grabbed onto her arm to stop her passing.

"What, did Black tire of you so easily?" he said, wide-eyed with supposed innocence. "I thought girls usually held his interest for longer than a quick… snog." Hermione's face flamed up.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you use the word 'snog', sir," she said, flustered, as everyone listened, hardly believing that Hermione could have been kissing a strange man while she skipped class. Had she really changed so much over the last four years of her… well, future?

"You may return to your seat," Severus said, letting go of her arm. Hermione nodded her head shortly, and hurried over there, head still bowed. She avoided looking at anyone's eyes, and tried her best to ignore the sniggers she could hear coming from the Slytherins.

"Where are you up to?" Hermione asked Neville, looking into the cauldron, and thinking that it didn't look anything like it should in _any_ of the steps.

"Uh, well…"

For the rest of the lesson, Severus continually goaded Hermione about her kiss with Sirius, and she felt embarrassed when she realised that he must have seen them. She was also embarrassed _and_ annoyed that he was deliberately telling the whole class about in; indirectly, of course. Knowing the speed of gossip at Hogwarts, Hermione was glad that she was actually eighteen, despite the fact that her memories seemed to have stopped at fourteen.

"Come and see me before you go, Miss Granger," Severus said, who had given her a low mark for the potion because Neville had really botched it up along the way. She would have words with Sirius later.

"Professor?" she asked after class, standing in front of his desk.

"I feel compelled to warn you about Sirius Black," Severus said, and Hermione raised her eyebrows at this apparent show of concern. "He's a womaniser—he was at Hogwarts, and after Hogwarts. Hell, he was probably chatting up the Dementors in Azkaban, just to avoid falling out of practise!"

"Are you telling me that you _really_ care about my welfare?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just warning you," he replied, leaning back in his chair, reminding Hermione of how Sirius would lean back in his pillows. They both also had a penchant for putting their hands behind their heads, just as the professor was doing so now.

"Well, it was just the once, and it was to thank him for saving me from your wrath," Hermione said. When Severus just looked at her blankly, she said, "You were just about to punish me—or something—when Madame Pomfrey flooed. Apparently he just wanted me to visit, and he knew that I'd have Potions at this time."

"How did he know that?" Severus asked, his voice hard, as he sat forward in his chair once more, his eyes suddenly glinting.

"I… I don't know," Hermione said, her eyes wide at the ferocity in his tone.

"I don't like this," he muttered. "If he's found out your timetable, he'll be able to continue bothering you. And if you reject him, he'll just find another female. Really, he's worked his way through most of the school before. I'm sure he has no qualms about doing it again."

"But he's an adult, so it wouldn't be allowed," Hermione said, frowning.

"If he thinks he can get away with kissing you, he'll try anything," Severus said. "Now find out from him how he knew which class you had, and then come and tell me."

"He told me that he and his friends used to… well, he didn't use the word, but I think he was implying that they bullied you," Hermione said, slowing down at the end.

"And?" Severus asked, eyes flashing.

"Just… wondered, that's all. You know, if perhaps you're a bit blind to him because of that…"

"There's a reason that the headmaster and your head of house have been warning him to back off from you," Severus said severely, "and it's because they know about his ways, and are worried about you. As am I. So please steer clear from him; or at least don't give him any encouragement. Unless, of course, that's what you want," he finished, sneering.

"But… but I _don't_ want him!" Hermione said, her eyes getting even wider. "It's not him I want."

"Then who?" Severus asked, leaning forward.

"I… I need to go," Hermione said, bolting from the room so fast, that it almost put his neck out to watch her leave.

**

* * *

**

Ah, but Hermione: "Faint heart never won fair lady". Yes, I think by this stage she would definitely rather have Severus than Sirius. And now we know why she kissed him, though there's probably something that she isn't telling us… uh, Severus.

By the way, sorry it's such a long chapter again. I've written longer than this before, but I was hoping to have shorter chapters in this story. Still. Consider it a pre-London gift from me, to you. Leaving in less than six hours!


	14. Calm Before the Storm

"Calm Before the Storm"

After the arrest, trial, and imprisonment of Peter Pettigrew, and the full pardon that Sirius received, things settled down at Hogwarts. After the events of the past two years, for the rest of the year to be so calm was a bit of an anti-climax.

Sirius still flirted with Hermione, who took it in her stride. After kissing him that one time, she made sure that he understood that it really was only the once… but it wasn't until a couple of weeks later that she confronted Sirius, demanding to know why he was still putting moves on her.

"I'll be out of here soon, love," he said, smiling and shrugging. "Once I get back to the real world, a free man, I'll be going out and having fun at all sorts of nightclubs, meeting girls who are excited by the fact that I'm an ex-convict. I need to practise on someone, and I know that you aren't serious about me." Hermione laughed, and he joined in.

"Oh, well that makes sense," she said. "So all the people who've been warning me against you…"

"Were worrying unnecessarily," he finished.

Sure enough, he was released from the hospital wing a few days later, and he was to return to the family home, 12 Grimmauld Place. During the Hogsmeade weekend, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all helped him move in, along with the teachers who had been assigned to escort them: Minerva and Severus.

Yes, life was quiet once again at Hogwarts, and students were able to get on with exams and assignments as though nothing had really happened. The next bit of news that got the students mildly excited was that Hermione would be released from her studies for the rest of the school year, and then do her seventh year while Harry and Ron did their fourth year. Because life had been relatively boring until then, the school was abuzz for two days straight.

One of the Aurors who had come for Peter Pettigrew was a young woman named Nymphadora Tonks. She was one of Sirius' cousins; the only one he got along with, apparently. She visited the school quite a bit when he was recovering, and she was going to stay with him at Grimmauld Place, at Madame Pomfrey's instructions. Tonks, as she preferred to be called, was to make sure that Sirius was eating enough, at least until he seemed to be able to stand on his own two feet. However, even after he recovered and was out of Hogwarts, she still visited the school, though no one was sure why. Yet.

"Did you hear?" Ginny whispered to Hermione as they sat down to breakfast one day, nearing the end of the school year.

"Hear what?" Hermione asked, leaning towards the younger girl to hear better.

"Turns out that Tonks and Professor Lupin have been seeing each other secretly, and they're getting married after school finishes!" Ginny said. "He's going to open a book shop in London so that Tonks can be near work."

"So he'll be leaving the DADA job," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Probably just for the best…"

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it'll just be easier for them, won't it?" she said lamely. Ginny just shrugged off the answer and started eating her breakfast. Hermione had worked out that Remus was a werewolf, but had decided not to tell anybody, as it wasn't her secret to tell.

"Anyway, we don't know who's going to be the next teacher yet, but there goes another one," Ginny said between bites of toast. Hermione just nodded, and ate her own breakfast quietly. She only looked up from her meal once, even when Harry and Ron joined them, and she saw Severus looking at her.

**

* * *

**

Just wrote this while waiting at Brisbane Airport. We've got half an hour before we have to go to the gate, or wherever. Hey, I've only travelled overseas once, so I don't know how everything goes. Last travelling I did was to Canberra and back, at Easter. Love Canberra at Easter, what with the National Folk Festival.

**I've just reread this chapter and made a correction or two. We're in London, in my sister and her friend's apartment. We've just had lunch, and I've had to change the time on the laptop. I'll write another chapter after this. Sorry it'll take a bit of time between postings.**


	15. During the Holidays

"During the Holidays"

The Weasleys had the Burrow; Harry had the Dursleys. Hermione had Hogwarts.

She went home to the Granger residence first. She hadn't yet told her parents what had happened, and dreaded what they might say, and think. They may have been proud, let alone surprised, when they were told that she was a witch; but this time-travelling 'incident' would be a hell of a shock, and may even be a setback in their acceptance of the wizarding world, and their daughter's role in it.

Hermione waited at King's Cross Station for her parents, knowing that they wouldn't recognise her at first. She went to the car park, and sat on a bench, watching the cars that came in and out so that she'd know them when they came. She waited. And waited. But still they didn't arrive. Surely they didn't know about the situation, and were shunning her?

With a sigh, she stood up, and stretched. She picked up Crookshanks in his basket, grasped her trunk's handle, and turned around to walk to a safe floo point. She went straight to her parents' house, to her bedroom, and released Crookshanks. Leaving her trunk in her room, she headed downstairs, and came upon her mother and father in the living room.

"You didn't pick me up," were the first words she spoke to them. They leapt up like a shot, and stared, open-mouthed.

"Her-hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Is it… it can't be you."

"There was an… accident," Hermione began. "But why didn't you come and get me?"

"We drove along and looked, and saw other students leaving," Mr. Granger said. "But we didn't see you there."

"I didn't see the car," Hermione said.

"We bought a new one," Mrs. Granger told her. "Didn't you see it outside when you got here?"

"How _did_ you get here?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I apparated," Hermione said. "I learnt how to last year."

"Last year?" Mrs. Granger said, frowning. "You didn't tell us that."

"No; well… as I said, there was something that happened to me on New Year's Eve," Hermione said, indicating that her parents should sit back down.

"You took some kind of potion that aged you, didn't you?" Mr. Granger asked accusingly. Hermione was hurt.

"Of course I didn't," she said. "It was December 31st, 1997, and just as the time hit midnight, I somehow got sent back in time four years. Unfortunately, I can't remember what happened. Along the way, my memory left me—the memory of those four years, that is. It just… faded. I don't know how to get it back yet, but I'll…"

"That is _it_," Mrs. Granger said, rising from her chair once more. "I've been able to deal with many things these past few years, but _this_… this is just too much."

"How do you think _I_ feel about it?" Hermione asked, also standing. "I'm now four years older than my friends; my older body has taken over my younger one."

"You realise that if people found out about this, they'd assume that we had you out of wedlock," Mr. Granger continued, the last to stand up. "We could never explain it to anyone; no one has a growth spurt like this."

"So you… you want me to leave," Hermione said dully. Crookshanks wandered into the room and over to her. She picked him up and held him close, her hands trembling slightly.

"It really would be best," Mrs. Granger said, and Hermione nodded.

"Yes; I see that," she said. "Funnily enough, this doesn't feel like home anyway. I don't know why—maybe something like this happens in the future—but it's like I wasn't meant to come home to you."

"Then go," Mr. Granger said, and a few minutes later they heard a faint pop as Hermione apparated from her former bedroom.

**

* * *

**

Poor old Hermione. I might trot along to King's Cross Station while in London, and take a picture of Platform 9 ¾. I know a lot of people do it, but who cares? They also do Harry Potter walks, so I'll try to go on one of those.


	16. In the Leaky Cauldron

"In the Leaky Cauldron"

She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, unsure of what to do now. Should she contact Harry or the Weasleys? Or perhaps she should return to Hogwarts?

While she was mulling over the situation, she ordered a pint of butterbeer. When someone brushed against her, she whipped around, wand at the ready. Fully prepared to defend herself, she saw that she was face to face with Professor Snape.

"Sir!" she said, and she quickly put away her wand.

"Attacking teachers, Miss Granger?" he asked snidely.

"N-no, Professor Snape," she said. Crookshanks shifted slightly in his basket, but made no noise.

"What brings you here, with your school things no less?" Severus said, arching an eyebrow at the cat basket and the trunk.

"My parents… well, with this problem, it's understandable…"

"What _is_ it, Miss Granger?"

"They've kind of… uh… kicked me out. It's for the best, really!" Hermione insisted as Severus' face darkened in anger. She shrank back in her seat in fear.

"No parent should treat any child like that," he hissed. "Not for something outside of their control."

"What choice do they have?" she said. "They're _Muggles_, Professor!"

"Just what were you planning to do now?" Severus asked, crossing his arms and looking at her sternly. "Stay with Potter? The Weasleys? Black?" At this last suggestion, his scowl deepened even further, and Hermione really began to fear for her life.

"I… I don't know," Hermione said. "This isn't something I was exactly expecting. Do you think I could return to Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps, if the headmaster gives you permission, and if a teacher accompanies you back there."

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone," Hermione began. "That's why I was hoping just to go back to Hogwarts. Maybe I'll be able to recover my memory there. It will certainly be easier with the library there. And I can get ready to begin my studies in the next school year, can't I?"

Severus sighed, and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I've almost finished my shopping in Diagon Alley. If you come with me to the apothecary, and help me carry the bags back to the school, I'll ask Professor Dumbledore if you can stay. You'd need someone to escort you there anyway, so…"

He was cut off when Hermione threw her arms around him. "Thank you, sir!" she exclaimed. "I'm ready when you are." She picked up the cat basket in one hand and her trunk in the other.

"Uh… all right, then," Severus said, and he took the trunk from her hand, trying to ignore the feelings that arose between them at the simple touch. "Come along, Granger."

**

* * *

**

Killing time while Rosemary (my sister) is on Youtube, making me watch things that I just don't like. Okay, well, time to go now. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter; and, naturally, the ones before it.


	17. Early Return to School

"Early Return to School"

Dumbledore was perfectly happy to let Hermione stay at Hogwarts during the holidays before school resumed, though neither she nor Severus told him the real reason for her stay; that she now had no home. Instead, Hermione was given the guest rooms nearest to the library so that she could have easy access to the books. Because she was the only student there, she was given permission to sit at the staff table, which pleased her no end.

"How is your research going, Miss Granger?" Minerva asked over dinner, three weeks into her stay.

"It's difficult to find direct references to time travel, because so many people argue that it isn't possible," Hermione admitted. She hated to conceded defeat when it came to research. "Those few incidences that I've found so far are where people have travelled back longer in time than I have, by decades instead of just years. Even centuries. Also, when it comes to things like the Time Turner, you run a risk of running into yourself, but instead I've just replaced my younger body."

"I wouldn't be complaining," Severus muttered, and immediately wished that he hadn't spoken aloud, as it had fallen into one of those dreaded lulls in a conversation where everyone hears what is said. Everyone looked at him, astonished.

"Are you being sarcastic, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Would it make you feel better if I said 'yes', Granger?"

"I…" Hermione wasn't sure what to say to that, so she just shook her head and returned her attention to the soup she was eating.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Albus asked, determined not to let him escape this one.

"I do not have to explain myself, Headmaster," Severus said loftily.

"Yes; it's all right, Professor," Hermione told Dumbledore.

"Nonsense," Dumbledore said. "What did you mean by you 'wouldn't be complaining'?" he asked insistently.

"I just meant that… that many of the male students are paying far more attention to her than before," Severus said, trying not to stammer. "It seems to be an anomaly for Miss Granger. She should make the most of it."

"I don't know what you're implying I should be doing to 'make the most of it', Professor Snape," Hermione said, suddenly interested in the conversation again.

"Wish I hadn't said anything," Severus said, trying to keep a whine out of his voice.

I wish he hadn't, too, Hermione thought, returning once again to her soup.

**

* * *

**

Gosh, I just keep going, don't I? I'll post a couple of chapters at a time, if I can. At least I've got access to the net on Rosemary's laptop. Woo hoo! Time to work on my other story, now…


	18. Triwizard Tournament

"Triwizard Tournament"

The holidays passed with little trouble. Hermione went to the Ministry of Magic with Harry and Sirius so that they could arrange Harry's move from Privet Drive to Grimmauld Place, including moving the protective wards that Dumbledore had originally put in place at the Dursleys' residence. By the end of the holidays, Harry was happily settled at Sirius' house, and Hermione and Ron had visited them.

Severus was still acting strangely, in Hermione's opinion. When she expressed her concerns to Sirius, he just dismissed them, and asked why she was thinking of Snivellus, of all people. She berated him for using the nickname so severely that Sirius determined never to use it again, for fear that Hermione may hex him.

He still didn't understand her attitude, though.

At the start of term feast, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, which struck a chord in Hermione's memory; however, she put it down to having read about it before.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron said as they returned to the Gryffindor tower. "You can go for it, since you're old… er. Than us. Well, it's true!" he said, as Hermione shot him several icy looks. "Anyway, you're already brilliant, so you're bound to get in."

"It's dangerous, for one thing," Hermione said as they sat in front of the fire in the common room. "My memory is the link to future events, and if I die in the contest, then who knows how it might affect the future?"

"What if you're _meant_ to compete?" Harry asked. "Maybe that's why you were sent back to this time, to stop someone else from dying by participating in the competition."

"I…" Hermione didn't have an answer for that. She was glad that she had her holiday assignments written, because it had given her more time for reading. She was still unsuccessful in her search, and was now going through books in the Restricted Section of the library. "Meanwhile," she said, changing the subject slightly, "I need you two to help me do my research."

"Oh, `Mione…" Ron groaned.

"You can do your schoolwork, at the very least, and just keep me company," Hermione snapped. "Come on, the number of times I've helped you two, and you're not even willing to be there for moral support?"

"All right, all right," Ron said. Harry grinned at their argument.

"We'll always be there for you," he told Hermione, who smiled at him.

"_Thank_ you, Harry," she said, and she went to bed after bidding them good night.

**So, we're getting to the tournament now. Who can guess what's going to happen?**

**SevereWrath--you're right. It ****_is_ necessary for the plot. I think it's chapter 24 (?) that has the explanation for their behaviour. There will be further explanation in later chapters, but you're right that it isn't how parents should behave. However, I don't adopt the view that they aren't a loving family.**

**Morning in London, morning in London. Bought blue gloves yesterday that were, according to the label, 'Magic Gloves'. So I officially have a pair of magic gloves. Is this an omen for this writing or **_**what**_**?**


	19. Hermione Granger and the Goblet of Fire

"Hermione Granger and the Goblet of Fire"

Time seemed to fly. At continued prompting from everyone else in Gryffindor, Hermione _did_ put her name into the goblet of fire, to put herself forward for the tournament. When the goblet accepted her name, it was official: she was definitely of age; the time travel hadn't affected that.

However, despite all that she had learnt in the intervening years that only she had lived, she was convinced that she'd never be good enough for the competition. After all, she wasn't as sporting as the others; how on earth could book-learning help in such a physically dangerous tournament?

"Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore intoned, grabbing the paper that the goblet spewed out. "Hermione Granger."

The Gryffindors cheered, and Hermione's heart started to pound. The goblet had chosen her to compete. She, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum. Did that make her the _new_ Chosen One? Harry would probably be relieved for the spotlight to be on someone else for once.

But that wasn't to be.

The goblet sprang to life again just when everyone was settled down. Dumbledore caught the fourth piece of parchment that flew out, and read what was on it.

"Harry Potter."

All heads turned to Harry.

**

* * *

Yeah, so we know what happens next. I'm not going to insert everything word for word that happens when the adults are discussing Harry's participation in the tournament, because what's important is that it's decided that he'll go on. I'm sorry to any Cedric fans out there, but it's important—for 'artistic' reasons—that Hermione is the Hogwarts competitor. Well, one of them, really.**


	20. Gryffindors Compete

"Gryffindors Compete"

The time for the first part of the contest drew close. Hagrid, worried about Harry and Hermione, showed them the four dragons that would be used. Immediately, Hermione began to research everything that she could about dragons, wondering what kind of role they would play. Something that all the books stressed was that dragons were fiercely protective, which made her wonder if she had to find treasure that they had hidden without getting roasted alive; but they didn't have long enough to find it. Or did they?

There wasn't much preparation that Hermione could do without being in full possession of the facts. She was going nearly mad with worry. If only she could remember what would happen! Now she was putting in as much research as she could in relation to the competition, which put her time-travel and memory research in the backseat.

"Looking forward to today, Miss Granger?" a voice asked as Hermione walked along. It was the Day of the Dragons, as she now thought of it.

"Oh; Professor Snape," she said, as her teacher drew level with her. "I'm just heading down to the arena now."

"Do you know what the contest is about?"

"Dragons play a part," Hermione said miserably. "That's all I know."

"You're not supposed to know _anything_ about it," Severus said, tilting his head.

"Uh… I…"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Hermione," he said. She blinked.

"You called me 'Hermione'?" she asked, dumbfounded. Severus looked uncomfortable—for about a split-second, anyway.

"I'm not teaching you today," he said finally. "Though that does not give you permission to call me by _my_ first name, you hear?"

"Certainly, sir."

"I suppose you told Potter about the dragons, then?" he said, sneering, back to his usual self once more.

"We all know about it, Professor," she said. They were, by now, right near the tent. "At least, I _think_ we all do. Find out soon enough, right?"

Severus nodded, and then left her at the edge of the tent. She joined the others inside.

When it was Hermione's turn in the arena, she looked around, and found the mother dragon quickly. She looked, and sure enough, a golden egg was sitting there. After a few moments' thought, she picked up a rock, and made a copy of it. She threw the copy behind another rock, where it made a loud enough sound to catch the dragon's attention.

That done, she created a replica of the golden egg using the other stone, waiting for the dragon to move away to where she had thrown the stone. Blessing her presence of mind in wearing sneakers, she crept up to where the eggs were, and got ready to replace the real egg with her fake egg.

Just then, a gasp—and several screams—went up from the crowd, as a shadow fell over Hermione. She looked around, knowing what she would see. Sure enough, she was face to face with the mother dragon.

**

* * *

**

Why did I feel compelled to put in a cliff-hanger? Possibly my sadistic nature. Being stuck in London, and risking a cold, does that to one.

Klo--funnily enough, I quote from _HMS Pinafore_ in several chapters' time. Hurrah for G&S!

Everyonen else--I love twists in stories. I'm glad you all approve.


	21. What Happened Next

"What Happened Next"

Hermione opened and shut her mouths several time, frozen in spot. When the dragon reared back to fire—literally—she leapt into action. She summoned her yellow canaries, which flew back and forth, trying to distract the magical creature; while they were busy, she then summoned her Patronus, which swam around in circles.

While the dragon was distracted, she swapped the eggs, and made the real one small enough to fit into the pocket of her robes. That done, she leapt down to the ground, and bolted behind a boulder. There were cheers from the crowd, but her survival instinct had taken over, and her wand was at the ready, her senses alert. She watched the dragon settling back over the eggs, frowning suspiciously—from what she could tell—at the golden egg.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called from the tent, and Hermione turned quickly, about to hex him. Then she realised who it was, and as the sense of danger ebbed away, she blushed at her foolishness, as she considered it, and walked sedately to the headmaster.

"Sorry about that, Professor," she said, and she pulled the egg out of her pocket. She frowned as she returned it to its proper size.

"No problem, my dear, no problem!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Well done!"

"It seemed too easy," Hermione admitted, looking warily over her shoulder. "The dragon wasn't easily fooled, as I suspected would be the case, but she made a pretence of leaving, giving me the opportunity to get up there. At least it's all over with now."

"Not _all_ over with," Severus said, entering the tent as she spoke. Again, Hermione whipped around, wand out, prepared to defend herself. She relaxed when she saw who it was, and pocketed her wand once more. "Aren't you skittish today?" he added, smirking at her.

"Well, gee, Professor," she replied, "a person escapes death-by-dragon, and you expect them to be feeling calm?"

"No need to be sarcastic, Granger," Severus said, and Hermione laughed at that.

"So many students have just felt incredibly derisive towards you, without even knowing why," she said, and Dumbledore chuckled as Severus frowned at her. "Never mind, Professor. I won't tell anyone. Of course, I can't speak for Professor Dumbledore."

"No indeed," Dumbledore said, wiping a tear away from his cheek. "Now I must go and watch the rest of the competitors. Don't worry, Miss Granger. You can have a nice long rest before the next part of the contest now."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

**

* * *

**

How will Hermione find out what to do with the egg? Sorry that Hermione's go in the arena wasn't that great—I'm not the best strategist when it comes to thinking up new things for old characters in old situations which I haven't created. I just thought that something along the lines of Transfiguration would be more in her line than flying on broomsticks.


	22. Promise of a Ball

"Promise of a Ball"

Now that the pressure of the first part of the tournament was over, Hermione and Harry felt that they could relax. Ron was speaking to Harry again, but he was still annoyed at Hermione for some reason, which was frustrating. After all, he had been the one to suggest that she put her name into the goblet in the first place!

At dinner, Dumbledore announced that the Yule Ball would take place, and that students who were in their fourth year or higher could go. The champions, naturally, would be going with their own partners. Harry had a crush on a fifth year named Cho Chang, so he was planning to ask her out.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked him.

"What about her?" Harry asked, clearly oblivious to the younger girl's crush.

"You could ask her if Cho can't go with you," Hermione said. "In fact, why don't you just ask Ginny anyway? I'm sure she'd say 'yes'."

"I'll see," Harry said, shrugging. Hermione rolled her eyes, and went back to thinking. As a girl, she wasn't supposed to do the asking. Since Ron was still ignoring her, she wasn't expecting him to ask her to the ball. Viktor Krum had been paying a bit of attention to her; but why?

"If Cho isn't available, and Ginny isn't either," she said slowly, and Harry looked at her, "I guess you could always ask me. I don't think anyone else will ask me."

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked, his eyes wide. "You're much better-looking since you've got older, _and_ you're the Hogwarts Champion to boot! Just wait, and you'll get a whole lot of boys asking you."

"But they'd be asking me for all the wrong reasons," Hermione said, considering her options. "I mean, the only ones who I know well enough to be comfortable with would be: you, possibly taken; Ron, who's not speaking to me; Neville, a possibility; and Fred and George, where if one takes you, the other one takes you as well. Let's be honest."

"Maybe Neville _will_ ask you," Harry said.

"But I'm so much older than everyone else in seventh year!" Hermione said. "If Viktor Krum asks me, I may end up going with him, just because I'm closer to his age."

"What if Charlie comes along to the ball? Or Bill? Even Percy?" Harry suggested.

"I guess," Hermione said. "Only I don't know them as well, except Percy."

"Anyway," Harry continued. "Are you going to tell your parents about the competition?"

Hermione bit her lip. She'd eventually told Harry about what had happened when she went home for the holidays; he had been as shocked as her, but she had urged him not to tell anyone else about it. She hadn't mentioned that Professor Snape knew as well.

"I guess I could go and visit them," she said. "They have a right to know."

"Of course they do!" Harry exclaimed, and they went back to doing their schoolwork a few minutes later.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter, what happens at breakfast the next morning?


	23. Visitors

"Visitors"

"Miss Granger, the headmaster would like to see you in his office after dinner," Minerva said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. The girl looked up at her head of house, confused, but nodded. Was it something to do with the competition? Professor McGonagall looked so serious.

"What did you do now, `Mione?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Oh, she must have caught me hitting the Firewhiskey again," Hermione replied, smirking. Fred and George laughed, while the rest of the Gryffindors who were listening looked astounded at her remark.

Minerva was close enough to have heard, and almost snorted. When she reached the staff table, after she sat down she told the rest of the teachers what Hermione had said, and they all roared with laughter. Even Severus found himself chuckling openly, which frightened all the students who noticed it.

"I confess, I didn't know that Miss Granger had it in her," Professor Flitwick said, wiping tears from his eyes. Most of the students were looking up at the table by now, wondering what had the teachers laughing.

"She'll either be horrified or flattered that we were laughing over what she said," Severus said, regaining his composure faster than anyone else. "What is it you need to see her about, Albus?"

Dumbledore sobered up, and told the others what was wrong. There was no more laughter from the staff table that night, and students would always dismiss it as a moment of insanity on the parts of the teachers.

"We'd better go now," Dumbledore finally said. He, Minerva, and Severus went to his office, and Hermione joined them minutes later.

"What is it, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as she sat in front of his desk.

"I'm afraid that we have some bad news for you, Miss Granger," he said. There was no twinkle in his eye. "But perhaps you should see it for yourself?"

"See what?" Hermione asked nervously, glancing at Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Here," Dumbledore said, indicating the Pensieve. All four of them leaned over the bowl, and dove into a memory that would haunt Hermione forever.

"This is my home," she said as they all landed outside her house. She glanced over at the garage, and saw it open, with the old car there. "I thought they got a new one," she said, looking at it with confusion written all over her face.

"Just watch," Dumbledore said, as they all watched his Memory-Self ring the doorbell.

"Hello, Dumbledore," a tall man said when he had opened the door.

"Kingsley," the Memory-Headmaster said gravely. "Tell me what happened."

"Come inside," Kingsley said, and he held the door wide open. Memory-Dumbledore paused in the doorway, looking around outside. The real Dumbledore ushered Minerva, Severus, and Hermione inside.

"Inspired thinking, Albus," Severus said drily, though he was worried now. He had a very bad feeling.

"Well, I like to think that I have a certain amount of foresight," Dumbledore said. "I try to give myself such concessions in case I have to look at my memories again later."

Kingsley spoke to Memory-Dumbledore. "They've been missing for a number of months, but we were unable to find them. Finally, we got a message from an unknown source, saying that he—or she—had the Grangers hostage, and that we weren't to inform Miss Granger until we had their say-so."

There were tears in Hermione's eyes by now, and Minerva had her arm around her favourite student. Severus glanced at them, trying to disguise his discomfort and concern, and Dumbledore watched all three of them, before returning his attention to the scene before him.

"Whoever it was closed the Grangers' dental practice, and has been impersonating them, with the help of an accomplice." Hermione gasped, and clapped her hands over her mouth. Severus stepped closer to her side without thinking.

"That explains their behaviour, including not picking me up at the station," she whispered, moving forward to Kingsley. "Where are they? What's happened to them?" she asked urgently, forgetting that he couldn't hear her.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Memory-Dumbledore said.

"We got an owl last night saying that the Grangers had been returned to their place of residence, and that if we didn't bring their daughter, Hermione Granger, that they would kill them."

"_No_," Hermione moaned, dropping to her knees with a sob.

"Naturally, we couldn't risk it," Kingsley said. "It was clear that their intent would be to ambush her, ending with who knows what. Being Potter's friend and all…"

"And a Muggleborn," Memory-Dumbledore added.

"Precisely. As it turns out, they'd been dead for a few days anyway, so we were right to…"

"No!" Hermione screamed, tears saturating her cheeks, and her body shaking with heart-rending sobs. Severus knelt down beside her, and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him as the memory faded in the background. When they returned to the office, she was still holding onto him, heart-broken, as he held her close and stroked her back, trying his best to calm and comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said softly, but Hermione didn't hear him, as she let the black of her Potions teacher's cloak envelope her, blocking out any light.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry, too, folks. What can I say? This all had to happen. But fear not! Things _will_ be put right. By the characters. Through me. I must admit, I chuckled over Hermione's joking remark. Then I wrote the rest of the chapter. And I felt bad.

2random4words & sonea91--Hermione will get three different people asking to take her to the ball; three significant ones, anyway. The Weasley twins may ask her. I've written about a dozen or so chapters in advance, so I can't remember. Anyway, watch out for chapters 27, 28, and 30.


	24. How It Hurt

"How It Hurt"

"I'm sorry, too," Severus murmured into Hermione's hair. "I wish I'd known. I should have guessed from what you told me in the Leaky Cauldron. At the time, I thought that it wasn't the kind of behaviour you'd expect from parents, but with my own history, I figured that I was the last person to know about…"

"It's okay, Professor," Hermione said, her voice muffled where it was pressed against his chest. "Nothing anyone could have done. I know that." The pain of her parents' deaths was intense; she felt guilty for having thought badly of them when they had rejected her, even though she now knew that it hadn't been them. She didn't know why they had been impersonated. In truth, had anyone ever actually come to pick her up from King's Cross?

"We'll find out who did this, Hermione," Minerva said, stroking the girl's back—well, what she could stroke of it, as Severus was holding her tightly.

"And when we do…" Dumbledore began.

"They'll pay," Severus and Hermione said together. Dumbledore and Minerva looked at each other, startled.

"They'll be turned over to the Ministry, and imprisoned in Azkaban for murder," the headmaster said firmly, and Minerva nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll take you to the dorms now, and you can have all of next week off classes," she said soothingly.

"No, it's fine," Hermione said quietly, pulling her head away from Severus' chest very reluctantly. "I need to do something to keep my mind off… them." Nobody knew whether 'them' referred to her parents or their killers. She possibly meant both.

"I'll escort Miss Granger," Severus said firmly, letting go of her. Hermione sniffed a couple of times, and noticed, with a certain amount of embarrassment, that her Potions teacher's robes were spotted with her tears. "It doesn't matter," he added, when she opened her mouth to apologise. She blushed. "Now come on. Take advantage of my uncustomary kindness. But not a word to anyone." He winked as she took his arm, and they left, completely forgetting to say good night to Minerva and Dumbledore.

"Th-thank you, sir," Hermione said as they walked along. "I'm sorry that I've been such a burden."

"What burden?" Severus asked, frowning down at her. "Honestly, Granger, if I thought you were being a burden I wouldn't have offered to take you to bed—your bed. Your dorm. Er… you know what I mean."

Hermione was too distressed by her situation to notice what he had said. Severus sighed in relief when he saw this, and they continued to walk in silence. He eventually cleared his throat, and Hermione looked up at him with a start.

"I haven't been the best of teachers, I know," he said, and he cleared his throat again. "It isn't in my nature to be kind to anyone, or encouraging to anyone not in Slytherin house. It's especially difficult when the smartest student just happens to be in Gryffindor." He smirked at this, and Hermione stared at him. "I'm sorry for being so unsupportive…"

"Oh, Professor, it really doesn't matter," she said, interrupting him. "You're hard on us for a reason: to make us better. Potions _is_ a dangerous subject, particularly with poor Neville in the room. Of course, it wouldn't be nearly so dangerous if you were just nice to him, or at least didn't frighten him into doing something stupid. There's no room for mistakes around volatile substances."

Severus thought over all of this. It didn't explain, or excuse, the majority of his behaviour, but at least Hermione was trying to understand him; more to the point, she was defending him. Professor Snape! The evil head of Slytherin! He smiled, genuinely smiled, as she tightened her hold on his arm. But then he realised why.

"Hermione?" he asked desperately, as she sank to the floor.

**

* * *

**

I duly apologise to all and sundry, and even to those neither all nor sundry. But! Fear not, dear ones!

Sonea91--I'll try to do my best describing the ball. I've already written the chapter/s with the ball, so I'll modify them. Problem is, I don't know whether I should refer to what was described in the book, or go with changing it because history is being changed, as Padslet said.

Lauri4Snape--Gah! I'm getting predictable? Have I been reading too much Snanger fiction? But thank you.


	25. Infirmary Again

"Infirmary Again"

"What's the matter?" Severus asked, shaking Hermione's shoulder gently as she sat on the stone floor of the school, trembling uncontrollably.

"They're… they're dead," she whispered, looking into the distance, her eyes unfocussed.

Shock, Severus thought, and he picked her up swiftly, forgetting that he could have just used magic to levitate. He carried her to the hospital wing, thankful that most of the students were in their dormitories by now, as he didn't see any along the way. Not that he was in the right state of mind to notice anyone else at the moment. His sole intent was on getting Hermione to the infirmary so that Madame Pomfrey could administer a Calming Drought.

Not only had Severus forgotten that he could use magic, he also forgot that he was a Potions master, and could have just summoned some of the potion and given it to her himself.

"Poppy!" he called when he reached the infirmary. "Hermione's gone into shock."

"Albus warned me that might happen," Madame Pomfrey said, coming out of her office and going over to the bed where Severus had laid her down gently. "Poor dear. Such a terrible thing to happen; her parents murdered." She tutted as she checked Hermione all over, making sure that it was only shock that was making her shake so badly.

Severus, having regained his composure, found the right potion and brought it to the bed, where Madame Pomfrey tipped it down Hermione's throat. Within moments, she had stopped trembling, and was just lying there calmly. She felt numb; she was now an orphan, and maybe it could have been prevented. Maybe if the Ministry…

"I'll stay with her," Severus said, never looking away from Hermione's face as she fell asleep. He sat down on a chair beside the bed. The tone of his voice brooked no argument. Madame Pomfrey simply nodded, and closed the curtains around the bed part of the way.

"Then I'll send a message to her housemates," she said, but Severus wasn't listening. He was instead thinking about the day when he had seen Hermione kissing Sirius, and the memory hurt him beyond reasonable thought. His hands gripped the sides of his chair like vices, and he wondered—not for the first time—why he was so affected by what he had seen, why he was so annoyed.

It was only a matter of seconds before Harry and Ron jumped out of the fireplace, closely followed by Ginny and Neville. They dashed to the bed, slowing down when they saw Severus there, looking angry as hell.

"Um… hello, Professor," Harry said nervously. Severus glared at him, and then checked the time. He smirked.

"Out after hours, Potter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Madame Pomfrey told us…"

"Did she give you express permission to leave your dormitories after curfew?"

"No, she…"

"Did she ask you to come here?"

"No, sir, but…"

"_Then why are you here_?"

"Why are _you_ here, sir?" Ginny asked boldly, before mentally smacking herself when she remembered who she was talking to.

"I was there when she collapsed, and brought her here," Severus said. "I can assure you that Miss Granger is well protected with me here."

"Why would she need protection?" Neville asked, concerned for his friend.

"That's… I'm not the one to tell you that," Severus replied. "What it concerns… Miss Granger can tell you. It's for her to say, not me."

"What is it?" Ron asked. Severus just looked at him, and Ron turned white.

"As I have said, Weasley," he told him in a deathly quiet voice, "I cannot tell you. You'll just have to wait until Miss Granger can tell you herself."

"When will that be, Professor?" Harry asked calmly, flexing his fingers slightly.

"Ask Madame Pomfrey. _Tomorrow_. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor each for being out of your tower after curfew," he finished, smirking at their furious looks. They knew better than to argue, however, and left quietly.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione murmured, and Severus jumped at the quiet voice. His eyes met hers, and he felt compelled to ask her something.

"Why did you kiss Black that day?" he said before he could stop himself.

"He wanted me to thank him," she said. "So he kissed me. Just once. The only reason I kissed him back was because…" She trailed off, looking down at her hands.

"Because?" Severus prompted, and Hermione turned her gaze back to him.

"Well, I wanted to check to see if it was just a… whether I just h-have a thing for men with d-dark hair," she said, blushing. Severus arched an eyebrow again.

"And?" he asked.

"I don't," she said, dropping her eyes again.

**

* * *

**

So…? I asked myself, looking away from the laptop briefly. `Twas but a fleeting glance to the left arm of the chair, however, and my eyes soon returned to the Word document I had before me. I bravely smiled as I wrote my author note, my hands barely trembling as I considered my next words. Would I write another chapter tonight? Was the website working properly now, so that I could post the next two chapters that I had in Document Manager? Only time could tell…


	26. When the Ball is Brought Up Again

"When the Ball is Brought Up Again"

"So, what _do_ you have a 'thing' for?" Severus asked. If she said that she preferred men with red or blonde hair, he might just hex himself out of his misery. Where did _that_ come from? he wondered.

"Well, I mean, it isn't a _type_," Hermione said, her brow furrowed. "No, not a type-thing. I've learnt that. No."

"Oh."

They both stayed silent for awhile, and before long, Hermione had dropped off to sleep again. Severus sighed, and sat back in the chair, grateful that the next day was a Saturday, and that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. That way, he didn't have any classes to worry about, and could go without sleep for a night.

However, that wasn't to be. He _did_ fall asleep eventually, only to wake when he fell off the chair. Shaking his head, and checking to make sure that he hadn't woken Hermione with the thump, he settled himself under the covers of the bed next to her, and was soon once again in the land of nod.

He was still there when Madame Pomfrey woke him in the morning. Shaking himself, he tidied the covers, sat back in the chair beside Hermione, and waited for the inevitable—the arrival of her impossible comrades.

"`Mione!" Ron cried, rushing into the hospital wing first. Severus turned and sent him a glare that plainly said 'Shut up'. They all quietened down, and the students stared in amazement as Severus gently touched Hermione's shoulder and shook her, whispering, "Wake up, Miss Granger. You have visitors."

Her eyelids fluttered as she woke, adjusting to the light in the infirmary. Once she felt sufficiently human again, she sat up slowly. Severus quickly propped up extra pillows behind her back, forgetting that she had only been there for shock, not for some serious injury. She smiled at him, which made him almost smile back. _Almost_. Harry cleared his throat, and Severus backed away from the bed with a scowl.

"I'll tell the headmaster that you've improved," he told Hermione, ignoring the others and Madame Pomfrey, and he swept out of the hospital wing.

"What happened to you last night?" Ron asked as they crowded around the bed.

"My…" Hermione paused, remembering why she was there. The tears threatened to spill, but she blinked them back, refusing to cry in front of her friends. "My parents were murdered by someone. The Ministry doesn't know who, yet," she said, as they all gasped in shock, "and I just collapsed in the corridor as I was returning to the common room."

"So that's what Dumbledore wanted you for," Harry said.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," she said, "and yes."

"There's more, isn't there?" Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded. She indicated for them to sit down, and proceeded to tell them of the day she had returned from school, and the memory that Dumbledore had shown her. They were surprised yet again at Severus' actions, when she told them how he had comforted her.

"No wonder he was short with us," Neville said, and the others nodded just as Severus and Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

"Hello, sirs," Hermione said, as they approached.

"I'm glad to see that you have improved, Miss Granger," the headmaster said, only a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. "We will all understand if you wish to withdraw from the tournament."

"What, and leave Harry out in the cold?" Hermione asked, grasping her friend's hand. "Never."

"Anyway, we've got the Yule Ball to prepare for, now," Ginny said, excited as she took Hermione's other hand. "It's going to be so fun! You'll see, Hermione."

The older girl didn't look nearly so excited. "If you say so, Ginny."

"C'mon, Hermione," Ginny said, looking anxious.

"I thought I'd had this conversation."

"Yes, with me," Harry said. When the others looked confused, he explained. "She's worried about having to be invited by someone, and has narrowed her list down to having to go with Krum. If he asks her, that is. Which he hasn't yet. Or has he?"

"No."

"When was all this?" Ron asked.

"You weren't talking to me," Hermione said grumpily, crossing her arms. "Being childish as usual."

"I'm _not_ child…"

"Oh, yes you are!" Hermione and Severus both said. Everyone looked between the two of them, and those could raise their eyebrows raised them.

"See? Professor Snape thinks so, too," Hermione finally said, to Severus' relief.

"I've been of that same opinion these last fear years," he added, sneering at Ron.

"Anyway, I'm certainly feeling better now," Hermione said, slinging her legs around and sliding off the bed. "I think I'm up to the trip to Hogsmeade. Who else is going?"

"Great! We can look for clothes for the ball!" Ginny said. "Neville's asked me to go, so I need to find something since I can go, too."

Hermione smiled at Neville as Ginny dragged her from the room. A pity, really. Neville had been one of the few possibilities for the ball. He, and the older Weasley brothers. That really _did_ just leave Viktor Krum.

**

* * *

Then what shall Hermione do? What **_**is**_** a girl to do? Fortunately, I've never had such a problem. We had discos at primary school, and the school formal (i.e. prom). Plus the semi-formal, which is on the year before the formal. Hmm. Not that I'd get invited to anything like that anyway, so yeah. Never had Hermione's problem. Particularly now that she's 'hot', as the boys pointed out in chapter two, "Happy New Year?" **


	27. Krum?

"Krum?"

"Busy today, isn't it?" Ginny remarked, looking around Hogsmeade.

"People are shopping for the ball," Hermione pointed out. "From all three schools. Of course it will be busy."

"Her-mo-ninny," a voice said, and the two girls whipped around. Viktor Krum was standing there, with a gaggle of girls behind him.

"Kr-Viktor," Hermione said, inclining her head. "What do you think of Hogsmeade?"

"It is fine," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I wished to offer my con… er, condolences?" Hermione nodded. "For your parents' death. It is a terrible thing. I hope you will still be competing?" Another nod. "I also wish that you would come with me to the Yule Ball. Will you?"

"Uh," Hermione said, glancing down briefly. "It's very nice of you to ask me, Viktor. Could I… think about it?"

"You wish to think about it?" Krum asked, frowning very slightly. Only Hermione noticed the miniscule movement of his eyebrows, and she felt affronted.

"Well, I hadn't really had time to think about the ball that much lately," she said icily, "what with my new status as an orphan. I will have to think about it."

"If you do not wish to go, there are many other girls who would," Krum said.

"Then take one of them," Hermione said through clenched teeth. She knew precisely why he was asking her. It was bound to be something to do with the principal of his school, Igor Karkaroff. He probably wanted information on Hermione, as she was the competition. Maybe he even hoped to find out about Harry as well. She wasn't going to play into their trap.

"Very well," Krum said three seconds later. He bowed shortly, and returned to the crowd of girls.

"Probably going to put himself up for auction," Hermione said sourly. Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"I thought… well, you said… oh, never mind," she finally said at Hermione's raised eyebrow.

"I don't like his attitude," she said. "I'd rather go with someone I get along with. Maybe one of your older brothers could take me," and she smiled. "I don't know. I'll see."

"They'll certainly be here for the ball," Ginny said as they continued their walk to the clothing store. "I could suggest it to Mum, if you like."

"We'll just see what happens," Hermione said. "Hell, Harry could take me. After all, the champions all have to go to the ball. In fact, I think I'll suggest it to Harry. We'd only be going as friends, Gin," she added hastily, noticing Ginny's pained expression.

"I know," Ginny said. "I just wish… well, it doesn't matter."

"You're lucky to be going with Neville," Hermione said. "He's a great friend, and from what I hear, his grandmother taught him to dance really well, so when it comes to dancing, there'll be heaps of girls who'll be jealous of you."

"Really? You think so?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Absolutely! I don't think Harry knows how to dance."

"Then you'll just have to teach him."

"Teach who what?" a voice said, and the girls turned around.

**

* * *

**

Ah, girly chat. Something I've never really mastered. First ball invitation: done.


	28. An Offer

"An Offer"

"Oh, Professor Snape!" Hermione said. "Uh, we were just talking about the ball, sir."

"What about it?" Severus asked, looking from one girl to the other.

"Well, Gin's going with Neville, who knows how to dance, and if I go with Harry…"

"As a last resort," Ginny added.

"Then we've got to make sure that he knows how to dance," Hermione finished. "So Gin suggested that I teach him. We could get Neville to help, I suppose," she added, turning to Ginny.

"Longbottom can dance and the Boy Wonder can't?" Severus said. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Is there something you wanted, Professor?" Ginny asked. "We were just going to look at ball gowns."

"Please, don't let me keep you," Severus said, standing aside. "Though Miss Granger, you could certainly do worse than go with Potter."

"What, you mean Ron?" Hermione asked, smirking. "Joking, Gin!" she added.

"Nah, it's all right. I know what you mean."

"Weasley would certainly be a worse option," Severus agreed. "You need someone older than you. What about Krum?"

"Just turned him down," Hermione said, blushing.

"Well done, Granger," he said approvingly. "Going against the grain. You're far too intelligent for him."

"The older Weasley boys would be okay," Hermione continued.

"Yes," Severus said, nodding slowly. "But Potter would certainly not be a last resort."

"How true, Professor," she said.

"After all, wouldn't _I_ be your last resort?" Severus asked, arching an eyebrow. Ginny and Hermione gaped at him. The older girl recovered first.

"Are you… are you asking me to the ball, sir?" she asked.

"Did I say that?" he replied. "I'm your teacher, Miss Granger. However, if you need someone to teach dancing, Professor McGonagall will be holding classes for everyone, so you needn't worry about… private tuition."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, and Ginny nodded her agreement and thanks.

"But if you need an escort to the ball, as a last resort," Severus said, slowly, leaning forward to whisper in Hermione's ear, "you know where to find me."

He walked away, wondering why the hell he did that, leaving the girls staring at his back.

"W… wow," Ginny said. "Did he just…?"

"Yes, he did," Hermione said. "And believe me: he's far from a last resort. If Harry and the Weasley boys fail me, he's top of the list."

**

* * *

**

Indeed. Why the hell _**did**_** he do that? Just think of the controversy. Mwa-ha-ha-ha!**


	29. The Weasley Boys

"The Weasley Boys"

Harry opened the egg, and an awful wailing sound came from within.

"Close it, close it!" Ron bellowed, and Harry obliged.

"Bet yours sounds the same, `Mione," George said, and Hermione nodded.

"I've never heard anything like it before," she said. "I asked Professor Sprout—nowhere near the greenhouses, naturally—and she'd never heard anything like it before from any plants. I asked Hagrid, and he hadn't heard it before either. It can't be a banshee's wail, because that's fatal, isn't it?"

"You've done all this without asking us?" Ron said.

"I'm so used to doing research for the both of you that it just came naturally," Hermione told him, frowning at his ingratitude. "I didn't want Harry to listen to it any more than necessary. I'm surprised that he hadn't heard it before now, to tell you the truth."

"Well, I _did_ try it once," Harry admitted. "But I thought that maybe it contained a message that only everyone else could hear, and that the challenge was supposed to be something to do with group work."

"Good thinking, but obviously not the case," Hermione said. Harry beamed at the praise.

"So do you think you know what it is yet?" he asked.

"I'm still looking into magical creatures," she replied. "I've got as far as the 'l's. If you all stay reasonably quiet, then I can get on with reading, and perhaps come up with something."

"You borrowed that out of the library, did you?" Fred asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder at the book.

"Yes," Hermione said, skimming through the pages with her usual speed. She was soon so absorbed in her reading that she didn't notice when a crowd of people came into the common room via the portrait.

"Hermione, dear!" a voice exclaimed, and Hermione nearly dropped her book in shock.

"Mrs. Weasley!" she cried, jumping up into the woman's arms. The motherly hug, something she had so missed from her own mother, brought her parents to mind, and she began to cry. Everyone looked at her sympathetically. Ginny had had the foresight to send an owl to her mother, telling her about Hermione's parents.

"There, there, dear; calm down," she said, stroking Hermione's back.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Hermione said, sniffling. "It just… it hits me from… from time to time. That's all."

"I understand, love," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Here, Hermione," someone said, and Hermione was passed over to Bill, who gave her a great big bear hug. They had only met a few times, but still liked each other well enough. It was the same with Charlie, who hugged Hermione next. Even Percy hugged her.

"I'm only here for a visit," he told the others. "Then I'm needed back at the Ministry. But when I was told about your parents," he said to Hermione, "I thought I should come along with the others. For support."

"Thank you, Percy," Hermione said, running the back of her hand over her eyes. "It was very kind of you. Ever the Head Boy, eh?" Everyone laughed, more at the fact that Hermione called Percy 'kind', rather than her last comment.

"Anyway, we're here to take care of you now," Mrs. Weasley said. "Arthur will be here for the ball, of course. He's looking forward to seeing you again.

"I'm glad you're here," Hermione said, nodding. Then they all turned around when they heard Harry's voice.

"Hermione, what about mermaids?"

**

* * *

**

Aha! Harry's figured something out on his own; well, kind of with Hermione's help, but he took the opportunity to look through the book, and the initiative he shows in doing that speaks a lot. Doesn't it?

In honour of the title of this chapter, I apologise to those who have noticed the error I made in a previous chapter, regarding a reference to Ron's brothers, when Hermione was talking to Ginny. Thank you for pointing out the mistake, and I shall rectify it immediately. Keep enjoying the story!


	30. Of Course, Harry!

"Of _Course_, Harry!"

"Mermaids?" Hermione asked, having temporarily forgotten her research.

"Yes," Harry said. "Look: under the water, their voices sound like singing; above the water, it sounds like screeching."

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said, taking the book from him. "Then… then we should be listening to these underwater!"

"So let's go, then," he said, tugging her on the hand.

"What, together?" Hermione grinned.

"Use the prefect's bathroom," Percy suggested. "Obviously, not after curfew, which it is right now," he added when everyone looked at him in surprise. "But tomorrow. Just ask one of the prefects. The bath's big enough for lots of people to go swimming."

"Certainly not risking the lake," Hermione said. "Thank you, Percy."

"Oh, you're welcome," he said, almost blushing. "Well, I should probably go now."

"We're staying at Hogwarts," Charlie said, grinning at Hermione. She smiled back.

"Glad to hear it," she said.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, touching her arm. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Harry," she said. "We'll be back," she added as they went to the portrait hole to leave the common room. "What is it?" she asked when they were alone in the corridor.

"Look, I'm a bit nervous about going to the ball, since I can't dance," Harry began.

"Well, we're going to get group lessons," Hermione told him.

"I know," Harry said. "I don't want to go with anyone I don't know, and I know how uncomfortable you are about going with a stranger. I asked Cho Chang, but she's going with someone else, so I thought… would you like to go with me?"

"Oh, Harry," she said, "of _course_ I'll go with you. I'm so relieved you asked. I was worried about going with anyone else, particularly since I turned down Krum."

"Great," he said, and he gave her a big hug.

Watching from the shadows, Severus scowled. So it really wasn't dark-haired men in general. It was just the one boy with dark hair that she fancied. Harry Potter.

A sharp throb in his arm distracted him, and he stared in horror at the tattoo of the Dark Mark, that seemed to have somehow re-activated. What did it mean? He had to see Dumbledore immediately.

**

* * *

**

Ye gads, does that man jump to conclusions. Convenient, really, that there are so many male characters in the series who have dark hair. Terrific for story-telling purposes, ain't it?

Oh, by the way. I'm currently working on chapter 53 (?) so things are really progressing. This is going to go on for some time, I fear. I apologise in advance.

ScarecrowAtTheBarber--I apologise for Snape's OOC-ness. He's really been quite different from the beginning. But he's going to get grumpier again.


	31. A Bath in the Bathroom

"A Bath in the Bathroom"

"Okay, so we're all here?" Harry asked. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all nodded. "Then let's go!"

With a terrific splash, they all leapt into the giant bath in the prefect's bathroom. One of the Ravenclaw prefects, who they had met in Hogsmeade, gladly gave them the password, as the Hogwarts champions were doing so well in the tournament so far.

Deciding that Harry and Hermione shouldn't be left alone in a bath, no matter how big, Ron had insisted on accompanying them, despite Hermione's protestations that there really was nothing going on. To protect Hermione's reputation, Ginny insisted on going with them as well, to Hermione's great relief.

So there they all were, splashing about in the water, eggs at the ready. They had brought both, just in case they said different things. Hermione and Ginny placed Bubblehead Charms on all four of them, and then they all dipped in under the water, where Harry opened his egg.

After the message, Hermione 'played' her egg, which sang the same thing. They were both impressed that Harry's deduction about the mermaids was correct, but were now worried about what might be taken by the mermaids.

"What if it's a person, and not an object?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow anyone to get killed… would he?" Ron said.

"People have died in the competition before," Hermione said.

"Then we've got to do some research before the big day, haven't we?" Harry asked.

There was complete agreement, and they all got out of the bath. After drying off their swimming gear where they stood, they slipped their robes back on, and hurried out, hair still wet, carrying their towels.

"Well, well, well," came a deep voice from nearby. They all whipped around, and saw Severus standing there, a smirk on his face but something unreadable in his eyes.

"Professor," Hermione said, her voice trembling.

"Having fun, are we?" he asked, deliberately noting their wet hair, the towels, and their bare legs poking out from under their robes. "Is there anything we need to worry about? The virtue of Hogwarts, for example?"

"Why, you…" Ron began, but for a wonder Harry held him back.

"Let's get back to the dorms," he said in a low voice. Ginny and Hermione nodded, and tugged on Ron's arm, too.

"All together?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny growled, which secretly amused him.

"No, Professor," Hermione said in mock horror. "Of _course_ not. We were all planning to get dressed in the common room, while most of the students are in Hogsmeade."

This girl's getting worse, Severus thought, remembering her remark about the Firewhiskey. It must be the bad effect her idiotic friends have on her. Pity she was never in Slytherin…

"I'll leave you to it," he said out loud, and left them all there, looking after him.

"Is Snape going soft?" Ron wondered, a little too loudly.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your disrespect towards a teacher, Weasley," the Potions teacher called back, rounding a corner. Ginny hit her brother behind the head, and they went on their way to Gryffindor tower.

**

* * *

**

So what was Severus doing in the corridor just then? We'll find out in the next chapter… See you there! If you liked the previous chapters, you'll _love_ chapter 32, "Skulking in the Corridor".


	32. Skulking in the Corridor

"Skulking in the Corridor"

Severus tried to kid himself that the Dark Mark's sudden reawakening hadn't affected him in any way. If Karkaroff could brush it off so easily, so could he. Right? Anyway, he had far worse problems at the moment. That damn ball, for example, and Dumbledore's insistence that all the teachers attend. No matter how many times Severus pointed out that surely some teachers needed to be on hall duty, it was to no avail.

"You, most of all, need to socialise more, my boy," Dumbledore told him, twinkling as he said it.

If he had only known that the only person Severus wanted to socialise with was a student, perhaps the headmaster would have thought differently. But it hardly mattered. She was in love with Harry Potter.

But still he had to see her. He wasn't surprised that she had gone to other teachers for help over that golden egg—she had done it out of habit as much as anything else—and wanted to know what she had come up with. Theorising with somebody else was something that Severus got a kick out of, and she was one of the few people he could really have an intelligent conversation with. At least, he was sure she was; it wasn't as though he had actually tried. And why would he?

So when he heard her asking a Ravenclaw prefect if she could have a bath in the prefect's bathroom, to do research for the next contest, he was annoyed to see her heading back to the castle with Potter. He was too angry to see the two youngest Weasleys walking with them.

Out of his duty as a teacher, he decided that he had better follow, and stop any 'funny business' that may be detrimental to Hogwarts' reputation. Unfortunately, also out of his duty as a teacher, he had to stay in Hogsmeade until the rest of the students were ready to return.

She came out of the bathroom with the rest of them, and he was slightly embarrassed to see that there were four students, not two. He was even more embarrassed to see her bare legs underneath her robes. After docking points from Gryffindor, he cheered up, and returned to his office.

Once there, he got drunk. Severus Snape never got drunk. He had alcohol around, certainly, but he only ever drank in moderation. When he had been a spy, it was never a smart idea to lose your control like that. Now, however, he was in dire need of a little pick-me-up… and had many more than one.

"Go and see… Regulus Black!" he told his doe Patronus. He kept sending messages to people, who must have been amused to realise that he was drunk, though they didn't know why. However, when he ordered the doe to go to Regulus Black, it just stood there, looking at him.

"Ah, of course," he said seriously. "Dead, isn't he? Uh…" Then he grinned evilly. "Go and see Petunia Dursley, and tell her that… that her contraceptive potion's ready!"

The Patronus leapt through the wall without a sound, and returned quite awhile later, having created a hell of a stir at Number Four Privet Drive. As the magic hadn't been performed in front of the Muggles, however, the Ministry of Magic wouldn't be called in, though Severus didn't think of that until Dumbledore reprimanded him later.

"Uh…" the Potions teacher said, his drunken mind searching for a name. All the teachers at Hogwarts—and some of the Slytherin students—had got messages from him by now, so who was left?

"Send a message to Hermione Granger's parents… tell them that I love her," Severus sang, falling off his chair as he fell asleep. He never noticed the Patronus disappear for the last time through the wall of the dungeons.

**

* * *

**

Whoa. Spooked? Well, you shouldn't be. Clearly they're alive. Unfortunately, Hermione doesn't find out yet. You'll see when she does, though.

**This chapter is a personal favourite of mine, just because I amuse myself incessantly over the Patronus that Severus sends to the Dursleys. Ha-Ha! Ha-ha! Ha. Ehem.**

**And I apologise for having messed with your minds/emotions. And Hermione's, as well.**


	33. Preparing for the Ball

"Preparing for the Ball"

The night of the Yule Ball had arrived at Hogwarts. Funnily enough, while Harry was escorting Hermione, Fleur was going with Krum. In other words, all the champions were paired off with each other.

"That's the advantage of having two female and two male competitors, isn't it?" Harry remarked, and Hermione giggled.

"What, there's only the one advantage?" she asked as they walked along past the other students.

"Well, we're running the risk of this turning into a more dangerous version of _Battle of the Sexes_," Harry said, and Hermione laughed again. She was nervous. This was the right thing to do; much as she was really regretting not accepting Severus' offer, it would have caused too much trouble, right?

Right.

"Shall we dance, Hermione?" Harry asked, spinning her out onto the floor, mirroring Krum and Fleur.

"I'd love to, Harry," Hermione said, curtsying as he bowed. Soon, they were a whirl of black dress robes (Harry) and a red dress with silver trimming (Hermione). As she spun around, the pleats of her dress showed an emerald green fabric underneath the folds of red.

Severus watched them dance. Hermione had laughed at something Potter had said. Twice. He ground his teeth as he stood behind the other teachers, scowling at the ball in general, and at the Hogwarts champions in particular. It had taken some days for him to live down his night of drinking. When he had woken, Madame Pomfrey had been bending over him, tut-tutting. Apparently, his Patronus had gone to her (eventually), and alerted her to his… situation. Yes. It definitely took far too long for the staff members to forget.

Now, he felt a headache coming on as more and more couples took to the floor; and judging by the number of incompetent dancers, he was increasingly glad that he had opted to go alone. He was far more likely to live this way.

To his surprise, Longbottom really _was_ dancing brilliantly, and there were many girls standing on the sidelines, watching him with their mouths open. Potter, unfortunately, was actually doing quite well. Clearly, if someone had a partner worth dancing for, it was easy enough to learn. But he still wanted to dance with Granger.

Faint heart never won fair lady, his head told him. Even though I don't want to win her. Really. I just want to dance with her.

At the end of the third dance, Hermione sat down next to Ginny, who had surrendered Neville—with some reluctance—to a girl from Hufflepuff.

"Told you he was good," Hermione said, and she had some water.

"You didn't actually know," Ginny replied. "But you're right. He's great."

"Is love in the air?" Hermione asked, and Ginny blushed.

"I sincerely hope not," someone said, and the girls turned to see their Potions teacher standing behind them, resplendent in his black dress robes. They both gaped when they saw just how good he looked, but a raised eyebrow from him was all it took for them to pull themselves together.

"What's wrong with love, Professor?" Hermione finally said.

"Because it can lead to the bushes outside, which disrupts the… fun… for the teachers," he replied with a sneer.

"Fun? For you, sir?" Ginny asked boldly. Severus chuckled at her question, which again shocked the girls.

"Fun, for me, is docking points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley," he said, lowering his voice. "So don't tempt me."

"Sir," she said meekly, sinking back in her chair, looking relieved when Harry came over to them.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said. Harry had been dancing with Fleur, who had tired of Krum very quickly. "What's up?"

"Just coming to ask for a dance," he said, smiling.

"Why, how kind of you to ask Miss Weasley," Severus said, and Harry looked surprised for only a split second.

"Ginny's a friend," he said. "Why wouldn't I ask her? Unless, of course, she's waiting for Neville to return," he added, and Ginny shook her head emphatically. She took Harry's hand, and he helped her up. As they started to walk to the floor, Hermione turned back to her professor.

"Meanwhile," he said, and she noticed that he had his hand out. Looking down at it in amazement, she looked back up at him, and asked one question.

"Sir?"

**

* * *

**

Was that a disappointing question? Still, who wouldn't blame her for being surprised out of her mind? Of course, her 'question' leaves it wide open for Severus to make some sarcastic remark at the start of the next chapter, so hurrah! (And believe me, I put in a sarcastic remark. Tee hee hee...)

Glad I staggered you all with the revelation of the previous chapter, _and_ that you enjoyed the scene with Drunk Severus and the Patronus.


	34. Just a Dance

"Just a Dance"

"I was unaware that you had never seen a hand before, Granger," Severus remarked, as Hermione continued to stare at him, dumbfounded. "Look, do you want to dance or not?"

"Oh… uh, yes, sir," she said, and they walked, hand-in-hand, onto the dance floor, standing not far from Ginny and Harry. Ron and Lavender Brown were nearby as well, and they all looked gobsmacked when they saw Hermione's dance partner. However, their attention was snatched away as soon as the music began, and they all started to waltz.

"When did you learn to dance, Professor?" Hermione dared to ask as they swept around the room. The unusual couple were drawing a lot of eyes, including some very undesirable people.

"I learnt when I was younger," he said shortly, but seeing the curious look in her eyes, he sighed, and explained. "I learnt because at least when I was at a dance, some girls, the ones who really could dance, would have a decent partner, and I wouldn't feel so… left out."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, mission accomplished!"

"When did _you_ learn to dance?" he asked.

"When I was younger… you know how I'm a Muggleborn? Well, because I could do things other kids couldn't, I had to try and find 'normal' things to do, things where I wasn't likely to make 'weird' things happen." Severus snorted. "It's true. I took lessons in dance, riding, swimming, music… As many things as I could get my hands on, so to speak. Being dentists, my parents could afford it. Unfortunately, because you can't really learn any of those things just by reading, I didn't last long with any of them. But the dancing came back to me when we started the group lessons in preparation for the Yule Ball, so I guess some things never leave you, do they, Professor?"

Severus just shook his head, and they remained silent for the rest of the dance. He led her back to the table where she had been sitting, bowed, and went back to join the rest of the teachers who weren't dancing. They all started to pepper him with questions; and at the same time, Hermione's friends were interrogating her, too.

"It was just a dance, just _one_ dance," Hermione said, her eyes wide. "Why can't I dance with a teacher? Other students are doing it."

"Other students aren't dancing with the bat of the dungeons," Ron hissed.

"Oh, grow up, Ronald," Hermione said, feeling close to tears. When she mentioned her parents during the dance, it had affected her slightly. Maybe he had noticed it, and that's why they hadn't talked anymore. Of course, maybe it had something to do with the fact that they never took their eyes off each other.

"He's right, Hermione," Harry said, and he chewed his lower lip.

"What, you expected me to say 'no' to a teacher?" she asked, trying to smile.

"Actually," Harry said, turning to Ron, "_she's_ right. Hermione's just a girl who cain't say no."

"You _know_ that song?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed. When she had been learning music, she had become addicted to musicals.

"Mrs. Figg likes to play Rodgers and Hammerstein music," he replied with a shrug, referring to his Squib next-door neighbour. Former neighbour, actually, but still friend.

"Glad to hear it," Hermione said.

"Don't change the subject," Ron said fiercely, and the others looked at him again. "You were _dancing_ with _Snape_."

"That's _Professor_ Snape, Ron," she said, standing up angrily. With a whirl of her dress, she stormed out of the hall, closely followed by her friends.

"What are you doing? Where are you going, `Mione?" Ron asked, suddenly feeling very repentant.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said icily, rounding on him. "Thank you for ruining my evening with your childishness, Ronald Weasley. Thank you _very_ much." She swept up the stairs, the tears now escaping down her cheeks.

"It's all Snape's fault," Ron said mutinously.

"Ron, don't be like that," Ginny admonished him. "It was very kind of Professor Snape to dance with Hermione, so she didn't have to sit there alone. I didn't see _you_ asking her to dance, after all."

"She's our friend," Ron said.

"I went to the ball with her," Harry said quietly. "You couldn't even ask her just once?"

"Well, I…"

"Loitering in the Entrance Hall, I see," Severus said, and they all jumped.

"N-no, Professor," Ginny said, blushing, hoping that he hadn't heard their conversation; she was never quite sure when it came to Professor Snape. He probably knew as much about the goings on in Hogwarts as Professor Dumbledore did, only Dumbledore was far more lenient, as a rule.

"Then either follow Miss Granger, or rejoin the other students," he said, waving his hand in the direction of the ball. So they returned to the Great Hall, still bickering quietly.

**

* * *

**

Back by popular demand, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! It's very exciting that I now have over 100 reviews. How cool!

So Hermione leaves the dance in tears again, only this time for a different reason; oh, I do so love doing parallels such as this!


	35. The Next Morning

"The Next Morning"

At the start of Hermione's time-travelling adventures, she had just been through a patchy time with Ron in 1997/98. When she jumped back in time, he and Harry were in the process of ignoring her. During the next year so far, she and Harry had both been ignored by him, because of the Goblet of Fire debacle. Now, it was her turn to ignore him, and she was going to do it with far more grace and decorum than he ever had; well, she'd try to, anyway. Yes. Elegant ignoring. That was the plan.

But she soon found that, with the number of times Ron tried to apologise to her the morning after the ball, it would just be easier to be an Ice Queen instead. After her repeated refusals to accept his apologies, he went off in a huff, and she was able to return to her homework. She could now also look forward to Christmas. She would have to spend it at Hogwarts. Again, the thought of her dead parents depressed her, and she found herself wandering the hallways alone that afternoon.

"Miss Granger," a voice said, and Hermione asked herself why she kept encountering her Potions professor.

"Hello, sir," she said, the misery in her voice making him frown.

"What, disappointed to see me? Had a row with Potter?"

"Neither," she said, leaning against a column. She crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at the floor. "It's Ron. Being a childish ass, as per usual. He was bad last night, and is downright terrible today. Surely he should have… oh, well, perhaps I behaved a bit badly, too."

"When?" he asked sharply. "I hope you don't mean during our dance. You did nothing improper. Let's be honest; why would you do anything improper with me?" he asked, grinning evilly. She didn't notice.

"No," she said. "I meant this morning. I was set on ignoring him, then changed my anger tactics, and now he's ignoring me instead, and I'm walking the hallways, thinking about my parents, and utterly miserable."

"Oh; I see," he said. "I never really said that I was sorry for their death, did I?"

"You may have done, Professor," she said, wiping a hand across her face. "I'm afraid I don't remember. But you comforted me when I needed it, and that means so much more than empty words."

"I'm glad I didn't upset you, then," he said, and with a nod, he continued down the corridor, thinking about how she hadn't been disappointed to see him.

**

* * *

**

What does it all mean? That's what _**I'd**_** like to know…**

**I'm sorry that I've probably disappointed people with this chapter. Although Severus has been a bit OOC lately, I still didn't think he'd just run after Hermione. He's not ready to do that yet, publicly. He probably wanted to run after her, but he has a persona that he needs to maintain, and running after upset Gryffindors to comfort them is just _not_ the way to go about it. So, yes. Sorry, folks.**


	36. Confusion and Research

"Confusion and Research"

Hermione didn't reveal her confusion over her Potions teacher to anyone. She was afraid of what they might say. Instead, she decided to concentrate on being worried about the next contest. She was happy that she had at least learnt swimming, but knew that she must find a way to stay underwater for a long period of time—and a way to find what she had lost. Some sort of Location Spell, perhaps?

Madame Pince was able to help. She found many books for Hermione on surviving underwater. While they were useful, many of the methods of breathing underwater involved potions, which not only involved hard-to-find ingredients, but some required two pairs of hands to complete the potion.

Professor Snape might help, she thought, but then dismissed the thought just as quickly.

Besides, some of the potions lasted for more than an hour, and she'd have to brew an antidote as well so she wouldn't be stuck looking like… well, whatever she would look like.

There was always the Bubblehead Charm, which would last for an indefinite amount of time; very handy when she had such a long time to be underwater. Of course, with any luck she'd be out in much less than an hour. She could even try to learn how to communicate with underwater creatures, so that they could help her find her 'treasured possession'. She wasn't sure if she could sing in 'mer-talk'.

She took pages of notes, including a reference list which she could accidentally-on-purpose leave somewhere for Harry to find. She had probably broken some rule or other by helping him with the egg; but then, he helped her, too, so it was only right.

"Done," she said, closing the final book. She returned the books to the shelves manually, enjoying the feel of them as they slid through her hands into place.

When Hermione returned to the common room, she sat in the armchair by the fire, and waited for an opportunity to 'give' Harry the booklist. She realised that it would be difficult to just leave it lying around, as another student may find the list and give it back to her, spoiling her plan. Maybe if she just left it in one of Harry's books? Or slip it under the pillow in his bed?

"I'll just give it to him," she finally decided.

"Give what to who?" Ginny asked, scaring Hermione out of the chair.

"Oh, just this list to Harry," she said, and then an idea came to her. "Ginny?" she asked casually, and Ginny immediately went on the alert.

"Ye-es?" she asked warily.

"Thank you for finding this list," Hermione said, pushing the parchment into Ginny's hands with a significant look. "Harry will be so grateful that you found it; it's very important for the next part of the tournament, I think. He's probably been searching for it everywhere."

"Of course," Ginny said, cottoning on quickly. "He's so used to doing research for himself that he just can't get over the habit, can he?"

"No," Hermione said, and she winked, and sat back down into the armchair, smirking.

Harry came into the common room some minutes later, and Ginny, who had been lounging in the other fireside chair, leapt up.

"Harry," she said, moving forward and ignoring her brother, who just glared at Hermione's back. "I found that list you were looking for."

"List?" Harry asked, glancing down at it confused. He realised what the list of book titles meant. "Oh, of course. Thanks, Ginny. I'm so grateful that I remembered to write all of these books down so that I could look at them in the library… again."

Hermione smiled to herself as Harry trotted out of the room right away, with Ron trailing behind, confused as ever.

**

* * *

**

There will definitely be some people out there who complain about this chapter, what with Hermione helping Harry

_**yet again**_**. There will be complaints about the fact that "Clearly she thinks [that] he's helpless" and "Yet again, Hermione comes to the rescue" and "Give Harry a chance to show that he's got brains, too".**

**Oh, and Harry still won the first contest, if anyone was interested. I've decided that Hermione was second, Fleur was third, and Krum was last. Ha!**

**Ah, the delights of subtext…**


	37. Underwater World

"Underwater World"

The day of the second contest was bright and sunny, although because of British weather, it doubtless wouldn't last. Still, rain wouldn't matter to the four people who would be underwater.

Hermione found herself praying at the table that morning, silently of course, and it wasn't just the 'grace' that she was saying; she was praying that her parents would be looking down on her, proud of her achievements so far. Particularly her mother. It was Mrs. Granger who had helped her daughter learn swimming when Hermione was simply petrified of the water. Yes. She missed her mother the most, and felt it keenly that day.

"Buck up, `Mione," Harry said, shovelling his third slice of toast into his mouth, thankfully using knife and fork to cut it first. "It's a beautiful day."

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He probably wants to avoid speaking to me this morning, and will just show up later to see Harry off," Hermione said bitterly, still peeved at his childish behaviour. "And wish him good luck."

"Well, I'll wish you good luck in his stead," Ginny said, and Hermione smiled at her younger friend.

Sure enough, the redhead gave Hermione a big hug moments before she had to jump into the water. Harry and Hermione were both using a variation on the Bubblehead Charm that they had found in one of the books; it was specifically for underwater use, and only activated when the person was underwater. It would last three hours, two minutes and fifty-six seconds. It deactivated out of water, so they didn't have to think about performing a counter-charm. They would both also use a spell that worked something like flippers on their feet, which was again a spell that didn't required a counter-charm.

Last of all, if one of them found the missing objects—assuming that they were all together—then they would send a Patronus to lead the other. It wasn't really cheating when they were just trying to survive a dangerous competition.

Ron never showed up to wish Harry good luck; but he was so busy saying goodbye to Ginny that none of them noticed. All Hermione could think as the two kissed was: It's about time.

Once underwater, Harry and Hermione separated, hoping that they would meet again soon. With the 'flippers' on, they moved quickly, breathing normally as though they were just in the world above. After a quarter of an hour, Harry saw the four missing people. As soon as he saw Ron's red hair, he sent his Patronus to Hermione.

When he got closer, he got such a shock that he couldn't move for several seconds. Once he recovered, he spent the time waiting for Hermione looking for a way to cut the ropes that were binding the 'treasures' in place. He found some nice sharp rocks.

Hermione swam up to him five minutes later, and Harry dismissed his Patronus.

"Good find, Harry," she mouthed.

"Prepare yourself, Hermione," he mouthed back, and she was confused, until she saw what he meant.

**

* * *

Who is Hermione's treasured possession? Can you guess? The possibilities are pretty clear, though, aren't they?**

**The name of this chapter is dedicated to this place in Mooloolaba. Underwater World is absolutely fabulous; the best part is the huge tank with sharks, fish, sting-rays, and all these other marine creatures—plus coral—where it's got a moving walkway underneath. You can stand on the walkway, and travel along slowly while sharks swim over you, behind thick glass, of course. You can also get seal kisses in the show area, and there are otters, and you can swim with dolphins, I think. All sorts. I love Underwater World. If it wasn't so far from Brisbane, I'd have my next birthday (21****st****) there.**


	38. The End of Contest Number Two

"The End of Contest Number Two"

"M-mother?" she whispered. Harry handed her one of the rocks, and they both swam forward. Hermione could barely think as she methodically cut away at the ropes, releasing her mother's body. "You go," she mouthed to Harry, who nodded, and swam off with Ron. Hermione set off some moments later, remembering that time was of the essence.

Was the person whose hand she was holding really her mother? Was it some nasty game that was part of the contest, like some psychological test? In which case, it was in really bad taste. Perhaps it was just a Boggart—but why would a Boggart of her dead mother be one of her treasures?

There was only one way to find out what was going on, and that was to get out of the water and see what would happen.

On the way, she saw Fleur being attacked by some creatures; they were Grindylows, Hermione eventually realised. She sent a spell their way, and they left Fleur, who smiled gratefully at Hermione. The Gryffindor pointed out the way to the merpeople's lair, and the French girl swam off.

When Hermione broke the surface of the water, she gasped for air, feeling the spell leave her immediately.

"I need some help here!" she called out, but thankfully Harry had alerted the professors to the situation, and Severus was waiting there to pull her out. Mrs. Granger had regained consciousness as soon as Hermione pulled her out of the water, and Severus helped her up, too.

"Mrs. Granger, I presume," he said, a smile threatening to break out on his face. As soon as he spoke, Hermione's mother looked at him strangely, as she had recognised the voice from the Patronus that he had sent. But of course, he didn't remember sending the Patronus to the Grangers, so he didn't notice anything amiss.

"Who are you?" she asked, frowning.

"Is it really you, mother?" Hermione asked hoarsely, and Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter.

"Of course it's me, Hermione," she said. "Why wouldn't it be? And more to the point, where am I? Even _more_ to the point, why weren't you home for Christmas?"

"Why didn't you… I thought you were dead," Hermione said, her voice suddenly dropping.

"You what?" Mrs. Granger asked, but then she started shivering as a breeze blew up around them. Dumbledore draped a large towel around her shoulders, and she thanked him.

"Th-the Ministry said that you w-were _d-dead_," Hermione whimpered, as Severus put a towel around her, smoothing it down unnecessarily. Mrs. Granger noticed this, but didn't comment. Yet.

"Well, they were wrong," she said. "We went to King's Cross Station, but you weren't there."

"I waited, but you didn't come, and then I went home, and y-you told me that because I looked older, because I _am_ older…"

"Perhaps this conversation would be better continued at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore suggested. Minerva, Severus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger all walked back to the school, where all would be explained.

**

* * *

**

Whoa. I disappointed a lot of people by making the treasured possession Hermione's mother. But I suppose you need to know that the 'treasuring' is mutual; after all, Fleur's treasure was her sister, Harry's was Ron, Krum's was (originally) Hermione. No, we don't find out who it is. Well, I may work out something later. How about Karkaroff? Could he be Krum's treasured possession? Ha!

You'll get the continuation of the conversation in the next chapter, naturally. I hope you're still enjoying this story. It's nowhere _**near**_** finished, yet. I'm not sure how much longer it will go for, but I'll try not to make the chapters too long, and I'll also try to post a chapter every day.**


	39. Mr Granger is Fetched

"Mr. Granger is Fetched"

"I need my husband to be here, too," Mrs. Granger said when they were all seated in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Severus? Will you floo there and retrieve him?"

Severus nodded, and threw some of the green floo powder into the flames. He disappeared with a 'whoosh', and they all waited in silence until he returned with a frantic Mr. Granger, who threw his arms around his wife when he saw that she was safe.

"Hello, darling," he said, also embracing Hermione, who was increasingly flustered by everything that was going on. "How are you?"

"I'm alive, so far," she muttered, and sat back in the armchair that Minerva had summoned for her. "But I want to know what's happened."

"She thought we were dead," Mrs. Granger told her husband simply, and he was astonished.

"But we went to the station on time, and you weren't there. We didn't know how to get in touch with you the magic way; and when it was obvious that you weren't returning home for the holidays, we accepted those tickets that the next door neighbour had offered to us," he finished.

"Tickets?" Severus asked sharply, looking up.

"Yes; we went away for a couple of months, to Australia," Mrs. Granger replied. Again, she gave Severus a strange look, only he noticed it this time. What had he done? Had she noticed the way he put the towel around her daughter? Feeling strange himself by now, he looked away.

"It was a good holiday," Mr. Granger said, trying to cheer everyone up. "Honestly. Two and a half months seemed to fly, and it was January before we knew it!"

"January?" the teachers and students chorused.

"Yes, Janu… oh dear," Mrs. Granger said. "But we were there to pick you up. I remember. There was a bad road accident on the way back, which is why we took so long to return. I'm _sure_ it…"

"I'm not sure of _anything_ anymore," Mr. Granger grumbled, massaging his temples.

"I think you may have been Confunded," Dumbledore said gravely. "I don't see the purpose in all of this: making Hermione feel abandoned, then unwanted; then making her think that she was an orphan; and now you turn out to be alive."

"Whoever it is will pay," Harry said angrily. Severus snorted.

"Just what were you planning to do, Potter? And how were you going to find whoever's been playing these psychological games on Miss Granger? Do tell me; I'm intrigued to know."

Harry ground his teeth as he glared at his Potions teacher. "I didn't say that _I'd_ be the one to make them pay, _sir_. Clearly, whoever it is has never met an angry Hermione. You should try interrupting her while she's in frantic-study-mode. _Then_ tell me that you wouldn't be scared of her."

Severus was amused by the thought of an angry Hermione, but didn't show his amusement. He just raised an eyebrow expressively, and turned to the headmaster.

"Can you view the memories of Muggles in the Pensieve?" he asked, and Dumbledore nodded, his customary beam returning.

"Why, of course, Severus! That's it! What I mean to say," he said, recovering from his quick delight, "is that I'm sure it's worth a go. I've never tried it before—naturally—but I'm always up for experimentation."

"I'll remember that," Severus and Minerva muttered at the same time, making everyone else laugh.

"Sir, if I may?" Dumbledore asked, approaching Mr. Granger, who resigned himself to being subjected to a magical experiment, and waited patiently. Dumbledore pressed his wand to Mr. Granger's forehead, and when a silvery substance appeared at the end, he took the memory over to the Pensieve, and stirred it in. He indicated for everyone to follow him, as they dove into the memory.

**

* * *

**

Well, things are moving along spasmodically, aren't they? Or is it sporadically? Possibly both.

**It's been SNOWING in London! Woo hoo! It's my first time that I've seen snow, so it's all very exciting. I made a snowman the other day—about six inches, or fifteen centimetres—and a bigger one today. This one was twice as tall, and rounder, with eyes, a nose, arms, and a hat. I also made a snow angel at the church nearby, falling backwards into the snow in a very ungainly fashion, which had both myself and Mum laughing hysterically.**

**IMPORTANT: I've also got to tell you about two websites I've been introduced to through discussions with fellow fan fictioners. One is for discussing fan fiction and fan art in general (not specific things like Harry Potter fan fiction, Sherlock Holmes fan fiction, etc). The other is for online Harry Potter role-play.**

**First one: **

**Second one: .com **


	40. An Unmemorable Villain

"An Unmemorable Villain"

They went through several of the Granger's memories, and even Hermione's memories, before dinnertime. All came to the same conclusion: while there was evidently a Confundus Charm placed on her parents, neither they nor Hermione had seen anyone suspicious; everyone in each of the memories looked different. Of course, someone could still have been using Polyjuice potion.

Severus admitted that there was some ingredients missing from his stores, but since the same thing had happened some years ago—here he looked at Hermione, Harry, and Ron—and since the culprits hadn't been caught back then, he had decided to investigate it later.

"Well, now's as good a time as any," Dumbledore told him, and Severus nodded. He then nodded a goodbye to the Grangers, and swept out of the room to go to the dungeons.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began, "you know that you can rule out whoever took the ingredients two years ago, so it may be someone only around this year."

"Don't worry," the headmaster said kindly, glad that this polite and intelligent young woman still had her parents, "Severus knows that, too."

"H-he does?" Harry asked, wide-eyed. "But why…"

"Hasn't he docked points?" Dumbledore finished. "Severus is fair enough not to accuse someone without evidence when it comes to _serious_ crimes; crimes that can lead to expulsion." Hermione nodded, but Harry snorted disbelievingly.

"He implied that he knew, that first night I was back," she said.

"What's he talking about?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Nothing that matters now, clearly," Hermione said, hoping that her parents wouldn't pursue the matter.

"As it is," Dumbledore said, "I'd like the two of you to stay at Hogwarts until this mystery is solved. We have guest accommodation, and you can return to your home during the day. I'll send a house elf with you, invisible, of course, who can protect you from harm."

"Can it be Dobby?" Hermione asked brightly.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted to help," Dumbledore replied.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Mrs. Granger said to the room at large, her temper starting to rise. "In case you'd forgotten, we're what you call _Muggles_. We don't know what all this means."

"We'll all go to dinner right now," the headmaster said firmly. "And then after that, we'll take you to the guest quarters. Your daughter can stay with you temporarily. Miss Weasley, would you kindly fetch Miss Granger's things after dinner? Minerva will show you the way to the guest quarters from Gryffindor tower."

"Yes, sir," Ginny said.

"And now to dinner!" Dumbledore said, and he led the way to the Great Hall.

The Grangers were as intrigued with Hogwarts as the rest of the students were with them. It was so unusual for Muggles to come to the school, as they couldn't see it on a map, and it only looked like ruins to them whenever they saw it. But if the headmaster was all right with it, then it must have been… well, all right.

"They're staring at us," Mrs. Granger whispered to her daughter, disconcerted by all the looks. Mr. Granger was decidedly less disconcerted, as he was enjoying the food too much to notice.

"Well, you _are_ a phenomenon, being a Muggle at a magical school," Hermione said, and Mrs. Granger eventually gave in and tucked into the delicious food prepared by the house elves.

The rooms in the guest quarters were more than satisfactory, and Hermione had an enjoyable evening, talking with her parents, whose things were also brought to them, so they could show Hermione the photographs from their holiday in Australia. It would take awhile, but with the help of _Hogwarts: a History_, she was able to explain enough about Hogwarts to make things less confusing for her parents, and they all fell asleep happy that night.

**

* * *

**

One-two-three…

_**ahn**_**.**

**Now, to those who have a problem with my use of the word 'phenomenon', here's my explanation. While it's true that it should be 'phenomena', as Hermione is talking about both of her parents, she is, in this case, talking about them as a couple, ergo the singular, instead of plural. **


	41. Parents Who Just Have to Deal

"Parents Who Just Have to Deal"

The Grangers thought that Hogsmeade was simply wonderful, and happily drank butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks with their daughter and her friends. Mrs. Granger had learnt French at school, so she got on well with the crowd from Beauxbatons, and she had many happy conversations with Madame Maxine. Madame Pomfrey chatted eagerly with the dentists over their remedies for various teeth ailments.

Seeing the people she loved from both of her worlds made Hermione deliriously happy; though with the advent of the final contest dawning, and so many questions unanswered, she knew that the happiness wouldn't last. And she was right.

"You've faced off a dragon, _and_ dangerous underwater creatures in a contest which _you_ put your name down for," Mr. Granger said, quietly furious.

"Well, I didn't think I'd actually get in," Hermione said softly. "And it was also a good way of finding out that I was, in fact, the age of my body, thus confirming that I really _did_ travel time. Which means the loss of my memories is serious, because I must have been sent back for a reason."

"I can't get my head around the fact that you're four years older than you were when we saw you less than half a year ago," Mrs. Granger said, burying her face in her hands. "It's… it's so unbelievable."

"You're saying that to a Muggleborn witch?" Hermione asked, a smile quirking the corner of her lips.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Mr. Granger asked, and Hermione nodded.

"We're about to head down to find out what the final part of the competition will be," she said. "Plus, if I win this, it's one thousand galleons, which will go towards my further education… _wherever_ I go."

"All right," Mrs. Granger said, and they watched as Hermione joined the other champions on their way down to what looked like a giant garden being planted.

"It's a maze," she whispered, studying the lines. And it was _huge_.

"What's it all about?" Harry asked Dumbledore, who was there to explain.

"In the maze—it will be fully grown by the day of the competition—you will each enter in the order of whoever is coming first. Once inside, you must be prepared to face off many dangerous magical creatures, plants, and other threats. Prepare to be tested physically, mentally, emotionally, and intellectually."

Emotionally? Hermione thought. Maybe there'll be a Boggart, then… And intellectually… perhaps a dragon or a sphinx…

"Whoever reaches the trophy first wins the competition, and the thousand-galleon prize," Dumbledore concluded briefly. "Any questions?"

"What precautions are being taken to ensure our safety?" Hermione asked.

"That will be explained on the day," Dumbledore said. "But rest assured, Miss Granger; there _will_ be security measures in place."

Not wholly satisfied, Hermione returned to her parents, Harry tagging along behind her, deep in thought.

**

* * *

**

I know that that's not the original conversation, but without access to my books at home, and writing all this on a laptop without internet connection at the moment, makes things _**rather**_** difficult. I do confess, I cannot recall when certain things happened, and when others are explained. I'm just eager to get ahead with this story, as something very exciting will happen before the last contest. And you'll all see what happens, of course…**


	42. Using the Professor's Books

"Using the Professor's Books"

Hermione couldn't believe it. The night before the final contest, and she had absolutely exhausted every book she had come across in the library, had been unsuccessful in the book shop in Hogsmeade, and was seriously considering owling Sirius about looking at the Black family library. As an old pureblood family, surely it would be extensive? She desperately needed to find out more about her time-travelling incident, and in the run-up to the final part of the tournament, she had been so busy researching methods of defending herself against all possible dangers in the maze that she had forgotten all about the 'other' matter.

"Why don't you ask Professor Snape?" Madame Pince suggested as Hermione voiced her worries as she returned yet another armful of books to the trolley.

"What do you mean? Do you think he could help?" Hermione asked.

"He has a remarkable collection of books, from what I've heard," Madame Pince said, her eyes shining. "No one's ever seen it apart from him; I don't think Albus has ever seen it before, in fact. That's why some of us think that it's a myth."

"A possibly mythical library, and I haven't heard about it?" Hermione said. "That's incredible. I'll go and ask him now!"

"Good luck," Madame Pince said, amused at the young woman's enthusiasm. She was so like her that it was amazing, and sometimes disconcerting. But she wiped the rare smile off her face quick smart as a student approached the desk. Like Severus Snape, she too had a persona to maintain.

Hermione hurried down to the dungeons, excited at the prospect of an unexplored library right here in Hogwarts. Of course, she could have just used the Room of Requirement, and asked for it to show her books with the solutions to her time-travelling problems.

Well, some problems couldn't be solved by reading books.

She knocked perhaps a _bit_ louder than necessary on the office door of her Potions professor, but that was because she basically ran into it with all the momentum she had built up going down the stairs.

"Enter!" a sharp voice said, and Hermione obeyed.

"Uh… Professor?" she said, looking around the room. He was sitting in an armchair by a lit fire, legs stretched out in front of him.

"What is so important that you chose to disturb me at this time of night… so close to curfew, Miss Granger?" He said it in mock surprise, and Hermione resisted the urge to glare at him, or poke her tongue out at him. Anything to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I was wondering, _Professor_, if you possibly had any books for me to consult," she said icily. This amused Severus no end.

"Why, Granger, I have _many_ books that you could consult," he said pleasantly, "but you'll have to be more specific if you wish to get anywhere."

"Anything to help me work out what happened to send me back four years, and how I could possibly get back," she said, sitting down in the armchair opposite him. He raised his eyebrow, as she hadn't been invited to sit. Realising this she jumped up, but he waved her back down wearily.

"Sit down, Granger; you're giving me a headache moving so quickly," he said, well aware of the fact that he sounded so much older when saying that. "Yes, you may use my books. I have quite a number of them. However, anything you see in there _stays_ in there, unless it's something to do with your personal research; in which case, you still keep it to yourself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, feeling suddenly breathless as he led her to a dark corner of his room. He murmured something she didn't hear, and then she heard stones moving with very little sound. Light emerged slowly as a large room revealed itself.

**

* * *

**

And next… we see the library! Woo hoo! I lo-ove books, I lo-ove books…


	43. A Magical Room

"A Magical Room"

She felt like she was in the Disney movie _Beauty and the Beast_. Hermione had had no idea that there were so many books on magic that the Hogwarts library didn't have, because she saw a lot of titles straight away that were unfamiliar to her. The room really was immense, and she stood there for several minutes, drinking it all in, the low candlelight making it seem positively ethereal.

As she stood there, Severus watched her. Her mouth was slightly open as her head moved slowly, taking in her surroundings. He had always been sure that she was the one other person in this world who could truly appreciate his library; not even Madame Pince could possibly understand _his_ library. But Hermione could. And as she stood there, looking in awe, she looked so beautiful that he could barely breathe. It was just like the night she had returned to Hogwarts from the future.

Feeling an intense gaze on her, she finally turned around, and made eye contact with Severus. He was standing stock still, looking at her unwaveringly. She felt slightly weak—was it the warmth from the candles?—and couldn't move when he walked towards her.

It wasn't until he was standing right in front of her that she let out the breath she had been holding. He arched an eyebrow at her, and she blushed.

"What is it, Granger? Scared to be alone in a room with me?" he whispered.

"N-no, sir," she murmured back, blushing even deeper when he smirked at the obvious lie.

"Really? What a Gryffindor," he said, beginning to circle her. "So brave, so noble," he pushed her up against the wall of his library, and she looked him in the eyes, "so unlike a Slytherin."

"You're no coward, sir," she said, as he leaned closer, her arms pinned over her head by his hands.

"But I'm certainly nowhere near noble, _Hermione_," he said, and he finally pressed his lips against hers.

**

* * *

**

Author is out. Enjoy the climax, with the cliché kiss-against-the-wall.


	44. Broken Kisses & the Beginning of the End

"Broken Kisses and the Beginning of the End"

Severus kept her pressed up against the wall for quite some time. When he finally drew back, it was only a few inches, and he rested his forehead on hers, as they both got their breath back. He let her arms drop to her sides, ashamed of his behaviour, as he was supposed to be the responsible adult, and her teacher.

But had she kissed him back, or was it just his imagination?

It wasn't his imagination.

He hadn't even had a chance to open his eyes before Hermione grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, kissing him passionately as she stayed braced against the wall. Severus held her around the waist, his unwillingness to let her go increasing with each passing moment that she was in his arms. He pulled her away from the wall several steps as they continued to kiss.

It was when he moaned that she suddenly paused. She dropped her hands from his shirt collar, and backed up a few steps, as what she had done suddenly hit her.

"Oh my…" she murmured, and, without ever looking at him, she raced from the room, leaving him standing there, breathless, for several moments. Then it hit him.

"Hermione!" Severus shouted, running after her, but it was an empty room that he found. He left his office quickly, and looked right and left. Not even fading footsteps told him in which direction she had gone, and for that time of night it was really quiet. If only he hadn't hesitated when she ran from him, he might have found her, might have been able to explain his actions… assuming he could work them out, that is. And with that damned competition tomorrow…

Hermione woke up the next day, and was suddenly gladdened by the possibility of her death that day: 'death by dangerous competition' sounded like something from the Roman days. It sure as hell would solve her time-travelling issues; dead, she wouldn't have to worry about finding a way back home. She wouldn't have to return to that library, to that teacher's arms…

Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, she said to herself as she, Harry, Fleur, and Krum approached the start of the maze, having flashbacks to her dreams… nightmares… whatever they were that she had had last night.

"Mr. Potter shall enter the maze first," Dumbledore said. Hermione tried to pay attention, which was difficult with Severus standing nearby. "The teachers who are here will be walking around the outside of the maze, ready for your signal. If you're injured, send up red sparks into the air. Show me that you can do those, please." The four champions obliged. "Splendid. If you find another champion injured, send up green sparks." Again, the four champions demonstrated that they could do this, and Dumbledore nodded his approval.

"Good luck, Hermione," Harry whispered to her, and they hugged tightly, both afraid that they might not see each other again.

"Stay safe, Harry," Hermione replied just as quietly. "And remember: when in doubt, use a Shielding Charm. And don't hold back when you defend yourself, because…"

"Your opponent sure as hell won't," Harry finished, still holding her. "I know. I told you that, remember?"

Hermione nodded, remembering the extra lessons Harry had given her in defence, and drew back. She smiled a watery smile at him, and they took their places, Harry in front, Hermione waiting behind. She steadfastly kept herself from looking at Severus, frightened to make eye contact with him again.

Sending a shower of bright sparks into the air, Dumbledore sent the first of the champions into a maze full of dangers, from which they may never return.

**

* * *

**

And, of course, since events have changed, whose fates may differ with Hermione's inadvertent interference with the space-time continuum? Only one way to find out:

**READ ON!!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!**


	45. That's Rosemary for Remembrance

"That's Rosemary for Remembrance"

While Harry ran through one section of the maze, using a Location Spell to guide his path, Hermione was doing the same thing on the opposite side. She had encountered many different dangers, which she fortunately overcame, including Devil's Snare, a Blast-Ended Screwt, and Fluffy, the three-headed dog from her first year. He looked so cute lying on the ground after she sang to him that she couldn't help but stroke him on one of his noses, before scurrying away, leaving a magical recording of her singing playing near him until she could escape safely.

Severus stalked along outside the part of the maze where Hermione had left Fluffy sleeping peacefully. He had sensed her magic there, and was using his thoughts of her to distract him from the increasing itchy-pain in his arm.

All of a sudden, there were green sparks within the maze, and he went to the rescue of whoever was in trouble.

Hermione turned a corner, and could barely breathe when she saw Harry lying on the ground, unmoving.

"_No_," she whispered, tears threatening the sides of her eyes. She ran forward, unconsciously sending up green sparks as she got to his side. However, after only a few steps, Harry wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was Crookshanks. Then, her mother, followed by her father.

Severus arrived where the sparks had come from, just as the Boggart changed from Mr. Granger to himself. Hermione was standing there, shaking like a leaf. He thought she was crying, and moved forward, when he heard the laughter.

"Ha!" she said triumphantly, and the Boggart disappeared with a crack. She took a deep breath, and then heard a footstep. She whipped around, wand at the ready, and saw Severus standing there, looking somewhat amazed.

"Sorry, sir," she said, walking forward with her head down, ashamed at her overreaction, "but it was a false alarm."

"My death frightens you?" he asked quietly, and she raised her eyes to his to answer.

But then it hit her.

Severus watched her face change from something unreadable, to one of fear, confusion, panic, and back to downright horror.

"Harry," she said hoarsely, falling to her knees. Severus knelt down in front of her, and grabbed her shoulders, getting a distinct sense of déjà vu. "He's… he'll return. Harry gets to the trophy, it's a portkey, Cedric dies, the Dark Lord rises again, Death Eaters, Moody, Crouch… Professor Moody is Bartholomew Crouch Junior!" she finished with a shriek.

"You've remembered," Severus said, and he summoned his Patronus, which he sent to Dumbledore. "Now what about Potter? And the rest? The Dark Lord returns?"

"Cedric," Hermione said. "Cedric is the Hogwarts champion. The trophy… it's a portkey. Cedric is killed by Peter Pettigrew, who then brings back You-Know-Who, using Harry. Then… Priori Incantatem. And… Polyjuice Potion! In Moody's flask, there's Polyjuice Potion. Mad-Eye Moody is in the trunk. You're… you're a Death Eater," she said, and she pulled up his sleeve. The tattoo was getting more defined.

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, crashing through the side of the hedge, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione's memory has returned," Severus said as Hermione let the sleeve fall back into place.

"Some of it," she specified. "It's all so… _blurry_. And I wasn't even there. This is only part of it."

"Alastor Moody is an impostor," Severus told the headmaster. "Crouch's son has been using Polyjuice Potion. But he…" He turned to Hermione. "He's dead. Barty Crouch is dead. He has been for years."

"I'm only telling you what I know," Hermione said, hugging her knees as she sat on the ground, shivering slightly. She had been running for so long that the sweat was cooling on her as she sat there. Severus took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Also, the Triwizard Trophy is a portkey," Severus said. "The Dark Lord will come back to life… just as you thought he would someday," he added, looking directly at Dumbledore.

"You _knew_ this would happen?" Minerva asked, furious.

"I always suspected that he hadn't gone properly," he said calmly. "Where does the portkey go, Miss Granger?"

"A… a graveyard," she said. "Where Lord V-voldemort's father is buried. He—Peter Pettigrew—uses Harry's blood, his flesh, and…"

"Pettigrew is in jail," Severus reminded her. Hermione blinked, and then smiled.

"Well, then maybe it's all right," she said, relieved. "Oh, but shouldn't someone check to make sure that the trophy really _isn't_ a portkey?"

"And check on Alastor," Albus said, nodding. "I'll find him right away. Miss Granger, you find Harry, and tell him what's going on."

"Yes, sir," she said, and she ran off, the cloak falling from her shoulders as she ran.

"Is that quite safe?" Severus asked, retrieving his coat, and putting it back on, savouring the lingering scent of the girl he had kissed the night before.

"We need your help in finding the other two champions, and if it really _is_ Bartholomew Crouch Junior, and not Alastor Moody, then we're one teacher down. Harry always listens to Miss Granger."

**

* * *

But will he listen this time? After all, for her memories to suddenly come back like that… and since things have changed, what **_**will**_** happen next?**


	46. Knocking Back the Hands of Fate

"Knocking Back the Hands of Fate"

It was a race against time. Hermione used the same spell on Harry that she had been using to locate the trophy. She never even thought about using her Patronus to warn him, so jumbled were her thoughts, her memories.

Rounding another corner, she saw something ahead of her, something glinting oddly. What was it?

The trophy.

"Success!" Hermione exclaimed, running forward so that she could neutralise the possible portkey.

With a jolt of horror, she saw Harry running towards it as well, from a different direction; only he was closer, and had longer legs.

"No! Harry! Don't touch it!" she shrieked, but the wind was getting so fierce that he couldn't hear her words. He was only feet away from it, when she did the only thing she could do at that moment.

"Finite Incantatem!" she yelled, brandishing her wand at the trophy. The wind shifted at the last moment, and her aim went wild, hitting the hedge behind Harry instead. But at least she got his attention.

"Hermione?" he mouthed, seeing her rapid approach, pausing mid-stride.

"It might be a portkey!" she screamed, still sprinting to him. He looked confused, but reached out to touch the trophy. Hermione's heart leapt into her mouth, and she launched herself forward. She knocked his hand out of the way, sending him reeling back; but in pushing him away from the danger, her own hand brushing against the trophy, and she was pulled out of the maze with a horrible jerk.

Harry stood there, gaping at where his friend had just been standing. "Hermione?" He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, didn't notice anything until a wand was pressed against his back, and an arm snaked around the front of his chest.

"Good thing I always bring spares, isn't it?" came the voice of Barty Crouch, the younger, as he and Harry spun off to the same place Hermione had just been taken to.

**

* * *

*Gasp inaudibly***

**By the way—could you please help with this unofficial poll I have? I've started a new time-travel story, and want suggestions for the main pairing. It will be Hermione and someone else. I've had one vote for teen-Lucius, one for teen-Remus, and one for teen-Severus.**


	47. The Graveyard Story

"The Graveyard Story"

It took some time for Hermione to get her bearings. She had never actually been here, but she could feel evil. It comforted her only a little that Peter Pettigrew was still in Azkaban, because since she was here, clearly there were still bad plans at play.

"So what now?" she asked the silent graveyard.

Not so silent.

"We wait," a high-pitched voice hissed.

"Oh no…" Hermione moaned, knowing what that voice meant.

"Oh yes," Lord Voldemort answered—well, the spirit of Lord Voldemort.

"Why? Why come back?" she asked.

"Because there's more to be done," he replied simply. His voice was tired, but Hermione felt absolutely no sympathy, as this was the man who wanted to kill Harry.

"Please, don't do this," she begged, wondering why on earth she was trying to reason with Voldemort. She had been stuttering when trying to say his name before, and now she was conversing with him, the man who was just a shiver waiting to go up someone's spine.

"Not your choice to make, little girl," Voldemort replied, and then Barty Crouch Jr was there, holding Harry at wand-point. Within moments, Harry was bound to a headstone, and Hermione disarmed Crouch before things could go any further.

"Oh, don't think I had forgotten you, Miss Granger," he said, glinting at her evilly, and Voldemort chuckled.

"Get her, Crouch, would you?" he asked lazily.

"No!" Harry yelled, as Hermione ducked behind a headstone as Crouch sent a wandless curse her way. He avoided her hex, and grabbed his wand from the ground.

"Give it up, Granger!" he called, and he cackled. The sound chilled Hermione's bones.

"Never!" she said, stepping out from behind the headstone to duel with the Death Eater.

All Harry could do was struggle against the bonds, and try to use wandless magic to untie them. In fact, if he could only get at his wand… of course! With a wandless Accio, Harry used a Severing Spell on the ropes. Voldemort let out an angry curse from the pile of robes he was in near the bubbling cauldron.

"He's trying to get away!" he screamed to Crouch, who turned without a moment's hesitation and Stunned Harry.

"Crucio!" Hermione said, and Crouch was on the ground, screaming his throat out with the pain she was inflicting on him. She flicked a Reviving Charm at Harry, before returning to torturing the Death Eater, grim satisfaction in her eyes as she listened to the screams.

"Hermione," Harry croaked, running up to her. Crouch tried to curse Harry from the ground, but he couldn't get the words out with the agony. "Stop. He's not worth it."

"But everyone else is," Hermione said. "Thank you for teaching us this one, Professor," she added to Crouch, who glared at her as best he could. Harry knocked her wand out of her hand, and she frowned at him. But then, realising what she had done, she softened the look, until she broke down, and grabbed him around the shoulders, holding him close.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry," she sobbed. "I was so worried. Some of my memories returned, and… I should never have entered this contest. I should have known better, I _should_ have…"

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Harry said. "Ron encouraged you to put your name in, and you didn't have enough confidence in your abilities to think that maybe, just maybe, you had a chance to win. Hey! You know what?"

"What?" Hermione said, wiping away some of her tears.

"You touched the trophy first, so you _did_ win," Harry said, and Hermione laughed. Harry joined her in laughing, until pain overcame his expression.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, and a low chuckle from behind her friend told her what had happened. Crouch stood there, a bloodied knife in his hand, and Harry clutched at his back, dropping his wand.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," Crouch sang, and he danced over to the cauldron, as Harry's knees buckled under him, taking the two friends to the ground.

Hermione gathered up Harry's wand and her own, checked to make sure that they were safe, and placed them in her robes. Using her own wandless Accio, she summoned the trophy to her, and holding onto her friend, they returned to Hogwarts, out the front of the maze.

"I… I'm sorry I failed you, Harry," Hermione said, her voice choked with renewed sobs, and she just tightened her hold on him as they huddled together on the ground.

**

* * *

**

And _**I**_** apologise for Hermione's use of the Cruciatus Curse, but she really was exceedingly annoyed. And before anyone asks, she hasn't remembered the roasting that the press gives Harry and Dumbledore, nor has she remembered Umbridge, at least for the time being. And it's better than the Killing Curse, as we don't want her to go down that road yet.**

**And thank you to Paul Keating, our former Prime Minister, the original man to talk about someone being a shiver waiting to go up someone's spine. I'll look up the original line later. Very funny man, what with all his hilarious, Snape-like insults. Only Keating is less subtle. In fact, there's **_**Keating! the Musical**_** out on DVD. Ha! Beat that, Johnny Howard…**


	48. Whereabouts

"Whereabouts"

Severus' arm was killing him. The Minister for Magic was being a complete dunderhead, Hermione was still in tears, Potter was in shock, and Rita Skeeter had the hide to be buzzing about, trying to get interviews with all and sundry. Weasley and his sister were trying to comfort their friends, and Dumbledore was, very patiently, trying to get the full story out of them.

"Graveyard," Hermione said over and over. The headmaster eventually used Legillimancy on her, and recognised the scene immediately. He instructed Severus to stay behind while he gathered some Aurors together. But the return of Lord Voldemort meant only one thing to Severus:

Spying. He would now have to return to spying.

"Professor?" a weak voice said. He looked down, and saw Hermione watching him intently, the fingers on his left arm twitching with the pain from the Dark Mark. "How are you feeling?"

"Miss Granger, you're the one who almost got herself killed with her foolish actions, not me," he said acerbically, "and you're asking if I'm all right. Why not ask your parents how _they_ feel? They must be nearly sick with worry."

"Leave her alone!" Ron said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Great. _Now_ you stick up for me," she muttered, and Ron looked at her, confused. "Oh, come on, Ron. You've been ignoring me for the longest time, and now you _finally_ decide that you're on my side, only _after_ I've nearly got myself killed! And what about Harry?"

"Well, he's all right," Ron said, waving his hand in Harry's general direction, where he sat after having been healed by Madame Pomfrey. Now he just had a token bandage around his middle, waiting for Sirius to arrive.

"He's in _shock_," Hermione said angrily, standing up, tossing the blanket off her shoulders. "It's a horrible thing, as I should know. Being in shock. And now that… _he's_ back, do you realise what that means?"

"Yeah, the war'll start again," Ron said glumly.

"Placing _me_ in danger," Hermione added, glaring at him.

"You'll be safe at Hogwarts with us," Ron said confidently, as Harry stood gingerly, and placed a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Ron, don't you realise?" he asked. "This is Hermione's last year here. She's a Muggleborn, and she won't be safe. She won't have us to protect her. She'll be out there, in a world where she'll be a moving target."

"Not to mention the fact that I'm your friend, Harry, making it twice as dangerous for me," Hermione admitted. When Harry started to apologise, she interrupted him. "No; it's an honour and a privilege to be your friend." Severus snorted, but she ignored him, though Harry frowned. "I won't let them get me. Because by being your friend, and being outside of the school, I'm also a danger to you. They could use me to find out information about you."

"So what'll you do?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I'll…" Hermione began, and then she paused. Dumbledore took that moment to interrupt.

"I'm afraid we can't get anyone there in time, and we don't know how many people may have already arrived at the meeting place," he said. "Severus? Do you have any idea?"

"As you instructed me to stay behind, I'm not sure," he said. "Many of the Dark Lord's followers are, thankfully, in Azkaban. Unfortunately, Crouch is still on the loose, and he was one of the most devoted Death Eaters. I have no doubt that there will be many who will return, and we definitely cannot risk sending anyone there until we know more. I trust you'll…"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, and he nodded. The others looked confused. "We'll speak later, Severus."

"Of course, Headmaster."

"The rest of you, to bed," he said, and the remaining students left the grounds to return to the castle.

What will I do? Hermione thought, walking between Ginny and Harry, her arms linked through theirs. How can I possibly keep safe, and not endanger my friends and family? Oh, Merlin. My parents…

**

* * *

**

Angsty, ain't it? And what's Hermione going to do with the prize money? You'll find out in the next chapter…


	49. Commission

"Commission"

It was indeed a conundrum. In only a few weeks' time, Hermione would no longer be a student at the safest place in the world, but a Muggleborn witch, lost in what was now the most dangerous city in the world. Even the Ministry wouldn't be able to protect her from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, not with Death Eaters actually among the workers at the Ministry. No, no matter her N.E.W.T scores, she wasn't going to the Ministry.

She was walking along, minding her own business, when she was suddenly flanked by the Weasley twins.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Hello, `Mione."

"George; Fred," Hermione said, allowing them to take her arms. "How are you both?"

"Fine," they chorused.

"You need protection…" Fred told her.

"And we're here to provide it," George continued. "In…"

"And out…"

"Of school," they finished. Hermione grinned, immediately cheered up.

"Thanks, boys," she said, squeezing their arms slightly. "But you've still got to finish your time at Hogwarts; only one year to go, after all. N.E., remember?"

"Hermione, you're the only girl we know who gets excited about N.E.," George said seriously. "But we don't mind being your constant protection."

"It would be an _honour_," Fred added, bowing deeply.

"Well…" Hermione paused, and they all stopped walking. "You remember all those… gadgets that you've made?"

"Gadgets?" Fred asked in horror.

"Surely you don't mean our extensive collection of inventions," George added.

"Uh… yes," Hermione said, nodding. "Do you have anything that could… protect me?"

"From a certain Baddie and his Minions?" Fred said, clarifying what she meant.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well," George said, "we've been improving some of our inventions."

"Only minor improvements at this stage," Fred said.

"But if we concentrated our efforts…"

"They could be perfected in no time…"

"And we'll do it for you for free, and all."

"What do you think?" they asked, grinning.

"Sounds great," Hermione said. "But how much time will this really take?"

"Care to look over our stock?" George asked.

"We've got spying equipment at the moment," Fred added. "It'll come in handy when…"

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "How about…" She thought for a moment, while the twins looked at her expectantly. "How would you feel about working on a whole lot _more_ spy equipment, and other protective gad-inventions? Not just for me, but to market to other Muggleborns, and people in danger from Death Eaters."

The boys looked at each other.

"It's possible…" Fred said.

"With a bit of time…"

"And cash…"

"There are so many possibilities…"

"And you're both really clever at that sort of thing," Hermione added. "Genius. Even I have to admit it, and you know how I feel about practical jokes."

"Yes, but these wouldn't be practical jokes," George said, growing excited.

"We've got many of those made already, and just need to sell them," Fred continued, his eyes shining.

"We could use the proceeds to build up an enterprise."

"Never mind waiting for that to happen," Hermione said quickly, making her decision. "Boys? I'm going to commission you to make various devices that create protection for anyone who needs it against the Dark Arts. For your services, I'll pay you… I'll pay you my prize money from the Triwizard Tournament."

"What?" the twins exploded, causing some nearby second-years to jump, before scurrying off.

"Please," she said. "I don't feel right about the money. If I'd recovered my memories sooner, or even just my wits, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been so distracted, then…"

"Hermione, it's not your fault," Fred said, holding her shoulders and forcing her to look up at him.

"If it's your fault, then it's Harry's, too," George said. "And we all know you're the last person to ever blame him for something that isn't his fault."

"He's good enough at that himself," Fred added.

"Still," Hermione said. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, but an excess of money that I wouldn't have got if I hadn't returned to school this year won't help me in any way. Please. You have to take it. Use it for good. I trust you."

"You trust us?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows and glancing at his brother. "No one's ever done that before."

"More fool you," George said to Hermione, shrugging.

"But we'll take your offer," they said, grinning once again, and Hermione felt better than she had in a long time.

**

* * *

**

Yes, I know. The money has still ended up going to the twins. But look. Cedric's still alive, Pettigrew's in jail, Hermione has kissed Severus Snape… things are different enough in other places. You need _**some**_** stability, surely?**


	50. Hermione Comes to a Decision

"Hermione Comes to a Decision"

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I think you know, sir," Hermione said. "Or can at least guess."

"You are worried about leaving Hogwarts, and being prey to the Death Eaters and even Lord Voldemort himself?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually, not exactly," Hermione said, her lips twitching slightly. "And here I was thinking that you knew everything that went on inside the walls of the school."

"Ah, well, how can I know everything if I'm not told anything?" he pointed out, though the lessening of the twinkle in his eye suggested that he was affronted at Hermione's statement.

"Well, since it involves you quite a lot, I thought that you should be the first to know," she said.

"Ah, well then, continue."

"With every new school year, you need a new member of faculty for the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, correct?"

"Now, Miss Granger," he said, frowning, "you're too young to be a teacher, as you well know."

"But I was thinking that, if nobody else applied, I could at least put myself forward," she said desperately. "Please, Professor. I'll feel safer here than anywhere else, really. If you could just give me the chance, at least let me try to teach the students for the remaining classes of the year."

"Miss Granger," he said, and then sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why don't you… _if_ we get a teacher, how about you become an apprentice, instead?"

"Oh, thank you, sir!" she exclaimed, standing up in her excitement. "How do I go about it?"

"You'll need the teacher to approve you first, of course," he said, ticking it off on his fingers. "As we don't have a teacher yet, that will prove to be difficult."

"Well… give Professor Snape the job, then!" she said. "At least I know him. And he knows that I'm a good student, and a hard worker." Even if I really shouldn't spend any more alone time with him than necessary, she thought. Dumbledore looked at her strangely.

"Leave staffing to me, Miss Granger," he said sternly. "I'll do my best for you, but I can make no promise."

"Is there… is there any harm in asking other teachers if I can apprentice with them?" she asked, and she bit her lower lip.

"Of course not," the headmaster said, kind once again. "I'm sure that Professor McGonagall will be happy to teach you for as long as possible. You're one of her favourites, you know."

"Yes, I know," Hermione said, blushing. "Thank you once again, sir. Shall I see myself out?" Dumbledore nodded, and she left the office, a slight skip in her step.

**

* * *

**

So what's going to happen next? Read ahead, people. Oh, and if you feel like dropping me a line (i.e. 'contact me') you know where the Read and Review button is. Right below. Usually I don't ask for reviews—I dare to be different—but I thought to myself, "No harm in asking this time, right?" Right.

By the way, here's another unofficial poll for you: which is your favourite chapter so far in this story?


	51. Holidays Once Again

"Holidays Once Again"

The return of Lord Voldemort was being denied by the press. And it was difficult, after all; even though Hermione and Harry had both been there, and seen Barty Crouch Jr dancing around a cauldron, Hermione had been the only one to talk to Voldemort. Even then, she never actually saw him—how could she?—so there was much disbelief. The Minister for Magic had gone into denial, and the _Prophet_, for a wonder, was backing him up.

But Hermione was in demand for the holidays. Dumbledore had given her permission to stay at Hogwarts until a decision about the DADA teaching job was made; and she had back-up apprenticeships with Professors McGonagall, Sinistra, and Flitwick. She hadn't dared ask Professor Snape.

She also had invitations to stay at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Sirius, and to stay at the Burrow with the Weasleys. She had been told about the Order of the Phoenix by Dumbledore, who told her not to tell her friends about it, as they would find out soon enough. So she had emergency accommodation with Order members, as did her parents. Dumbledore would be around to the Granger's house and dental practice sometime to place wards on the buildings, so that this time they really _would_ be safe.

Despite the fact that Hermione was an only child, the fact that her parents were dentists meant that they were reasonably well off, and the house they lived in was far too big for all of them, even more so when Hermione was at school. There was a big pool in the backyard, and so much space indoors, that Hermione had a brilliant idea: a pool party.

She sent the invitations from Hogwarts, with permission of course. It would be a great way for her parents to get to know her friends from the wizarding world a bit better, and also for them to get to know the people who would protect them if their lives were endangered.

Minerva received the replies on Hermione's behalf, and brought them over to the Granger's house that evening, after dinner at Hogwarts had finished. She flooed into the living room to a picturesque scene: Mrs. Granger at the piano, Mr. Granger to her left, and Hermione to her right, turning pages. They were singing "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen", and looked so… peaceful. She felt tears creeping out, and quickly brushed them away.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said cheerfully, after they had finished singing, and she noticed her professor standing there. "I'm glad to see you. Are those the replies?"

"Yes, dear, and the singing was beautiful," she added to the Grangers, as Hermione sat down at the coffee table, sorting through the replies. She pulled the piece of paper she had written the names on, of all the people she was inviting to the pool party.

Swimming was optional, ergo swimming gear was optional. There would be a barbecue; Australian-style, using what her parents had learnt on their holiday. No magic allowed, except in defence.

"Are you coming to the party?" Mrs. Granger asked Minerva.

"Oh, yes, I was very flattered to get an invitation," the teacher replied. "I haven't been to a pool party in… well, years! Of course, I wouldn't have come if swimming was compulsory. And if Albus knows what's good for him, he won't be swimming, either."

"Professor Dumbledore is coming?" Hermione asked, having not got to his reply yet.

"Yes, he is," Minerva said, and she and the Grangers were soon discussing party details as Hermione sat, mulling over the reply she had got from her former Potions teacher. He had accepted. Why? What would her friends think? And what would he be wearing… or _not_ wearing?

**

* * *

**

Honestly, if she hadn't wanted him to come, she shouldn't have asked him. It's not like she was inviting _**all**_** of the Hogwarts teachers. She may be Hermione, but she's also sensible enough not to overcrowd the place. Why am I explaining all this? If I were you, dear readers, I would do just that: read on.**


	52. Party!

"Party!"

The day of the pool party dawned chilly, but fine. As the minutes passed, the temperature warmed up, and it began to feel more like summer. Hermione and her parents strung up streamers, dragged out the barbecue, and checked to make sure that they had all the food that they would need, not to mention drinks. Everyone who had been invited was able to come, so it was going to be crowded.

"I can't wait for the first arrival," Hermione said to her parents, bouncing on her heels, a huge smile on her face.

"Calm down," Mrs. Granger said, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"It's just so _exciting_," she replied, and leapt to her feet from the lounge chair as she heard voices in the backyard. She had put up some concealment charms to make one corner a safe point for Apparation. She ran out the back door, and was delighted to see the Hogwarts teachers that she had invited: the headmaster, Minerva, Severus, Hagrid, Professors Flitwick, Sinistra, and Sprout.

"`Ello, `Ermione!" Hagrid called, and he wrapped her in a gigantic hug, which made Hermione wince slightly in pain.

"Hi, Hagrid," she said, smiling into his chest nonetheless, and pulling away eventually.

"Hermione, dear; it's wonderful to see you again," Professor Sinistra said, also hugging Hermione.

"It hasn't been _that_ long since I graduated," the girl said, grinning at all of her former teachers. "And I'll see you all again after the holidays."

"Have you decided which apprenticeship to take yet?" Dumbledore asked, twinkling as the Grangers greeted the teachers.

"Not yet," Hermione said. "But I've still got time, haven't I?"

"Oh, yes," he said, and then several more pops sounded, and the noisy Weasleys were all in the Granger's backyard. Within minutes, everyone else had arrived, and the party was in full swing.

"Thank Merlin for Silencing Charms!" Harry shouted to Hermione as they both prepared to jump into the pool for the fifteenth time. "The last thing we need is the Muggle police coming around, right?"

Hermione nodded, and leapt into the water, trying not to relive the second part of the Triwizard Tournament, even though it had alerted her to the fact that her parents were still alive. They had never found out who was playing mind games on her, though it was suspected that Crouch Jr was behind it, as he had evidently been stealing the Polyjuice Potion ingredients for his impersonation of Moody.

She emerged, and looked up at the sky, breathing in the fresh air, grateful to be alive. She was bobbing up and down, listening to the soft music playing from the living room, when she heard a voice.

"Fascinating party, Miss Granger."

She almost choked on the chlorinated water, and turned around to look up at him. He was towering over her, and she felt decidedly small.

"Does that mean that you're enjoying yourself, Professor?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I'm not sure yet," he said, frowning.

"Why aren't you swimming?" she said cheekily, putting their kiss out of her mind, determined not to feel uncomfortable at her own pool party.

"You didn't invite me to this party just to see me swim, Granger," he said, unmoving, arms still crossed.

"What if I did?" she asked slowly, swimming back away from him a couple of feet, looking him up and down.

"I wouldn't have come if swimming was compulsory," he said. "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really," she said, shaking her head.

"You've seen my… tattoo," he said, cocking his head to the right. "It's not something I particularly want to advertise."

"Oh," she replied, feeling ashamed. "No, I suppose not. Sorry, Professor. I really didn't think, did I?"

"It's not for you to think about," he said, and then he suddenly winced, and grabbed his left arm.

"What…"

"I must go," he said, through clenched teeth. "Thank you for the party."

"Did you get something to eat and drink?" Hermione asked, pulling herself out of the pool rapidly and following him into the house, where Severus immediately headed for Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, I did," he said. "Thank you for your concern. Albus?" he said, and Dumbledore looked up.

"Enjoying yourself, my boy?" he asked pleasantly, and then noticed Severus' expression. "Ah."

"Yes," he said. "Ah."

"Then go," Dumbledore said. "But Severus: be careful."

"Of course, Headmaster," he said, nodding, and he left the house again to go to the Apparation point. Hermione continued to follow him there, worried.

"What's happening?" she asked, though she could take a good guess.

"I've been summoned," he said, reaching the shaded area where he could safely disappear.

"Then… good luck, Professor," she said, but he left before she could even say goodbye.

**

* * *

**

Sigh… but we know he can't die yet. Well, you don't know that; or, at least, you didn't. Now I've told you that he can't die yet, you can rejoice. Hurrah!


	53. A Summons from the Ministry

"A Summons from the Ministry"

There was a letter from the Ministry of Magic waiting for Hermione the morning after the party. Because it had gone so late, some people had stayed overnight, which was why it was just as well that the Granger house was so big. Now Hermione was worried that she might be in trouble for using underage magic on the property, despite the fact that she was now of age.

"I shouldn't be worried about it," Harry said, between spoonfuls of cereal. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Professor Sprout, the Grangers, and Charlie Weasley were all sitting around, having breakfast. The Hogwarts teachers were all given permission to stay the night, but Professor Sprout was used to being up early. The only teachers to have left were Severus, for obvious reasons, and Hagrid, who was worried about leaving Fang at home alone overnight.

"Well, what else could it be?" Hermione asked, still looking at the letter, still frowning.

"Might be to do with your apprenticeship," Sirius said, spreading butter onto yet another piece of toast.

"I suppose…"

"C'mon, Hermione," Charlie said. "Just open it."

Hermione complied, half-afraid that the parchment might erupt into flames if she didn't open it carefully.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has come to the notice of the Ministry of Magic that you used the Cruciatus Curse in July. However, as you were still enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at that time, and competing in the Triwizard Tournament, there will be a hearing, at which time your fate will be decided, instead of immediate imprisonment in Azkaban. This has been at the insistence of your headmaster, who we spoke with late last night._

_Your hearing is on the 16__th__ of August, at 9a.m. There will be severe consequences if you do not attend at that time._

_Have a lovely holiday, and we shall see you on the 16__th__._

_Sincerely,_

_Bathilda Bagshott._

"What's… that curse again?" Mrs. Granger asked, and Hermione burst into tears.

**

* * *

**

Poor Hermione. Well, instead of a trial for Harry, Hermione shall be on the stand, and for something far worse. I hope the letter sounded official enough. I did my best.


	54. Albus Dumbledore Apologises

"Albus Dumbledore Apologises"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger," a voice said, and Hermione whipped around. Dumbledore was standing there, looking tired and ashamed. He spread his hands out to the side in a gesture of helplessness. "I tried to make them understand, but they're still convinced that Tom hasn't come back to life. Not that he was ever really dead, as it turns out."

"When did all this happen?" she asked, her voice strained with tears. "It says last night. When last night?"

"Everyone had already gone to bed when I got an owl from the Ministry," he said, sitting down at the breakfast table, and reaching for some toast and the marmalade. "They were ready to throw you straight into Azkaban, but circumstances were on your side. I'm not sure yet what punishment they'll give you…"

"What makes you think that they'll win?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"What's this curse?" Mr. Granger said, repeating his wife's question.

"It's… it's a bad spell, that inflicts pain on… well, whoever you're cursing," Hermione muttered, guilty. "But he was a bad man, and I was very stressed. And he'd just Stunned Harry, after having kidnapped him, and bound him to a gravestone. Not to mention the fact that he was there to resurrect Lord V-voldemort, and that he'd been impersonating an old friend of Professor Dumbledore."

"So she was _almost_ justified in using it," Remus said, rubbing his temples.

"She was damn well justified, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table. "Damn it, she was defending my godson! She had every right…"

"If I'd used my head, and just tied him up, or knocked him out, then V-voldemort wouldn't have come back to life," Hermione said, her voice tired once again. "I'll go. I'll take whatever they throw at me. It's no more than I deserve."

"Now, that's defeatist talk, and I don't want to hear it," Professor Sprout said, startling everyone. The rest of the teachers had joined them, but were hanging back, astonished at what was going on. "Now, Granger, you've always been sensible, level-headed. But you've gone through a hell of a lot the past year and a half, so I think the Ministry should take that into account. If you believe that you're guilty, then they will as well. Be brave."

"They can't take you away from us," Minerva said firmly, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Hermione, dear," Mrs. Granger said tentatively. "Maybe you should just… you know… give up magic. Then you won't have to face them."

"I'll still have to face them, Mother," Hermione said. "Who knows? Maybe they'll cast me out of the wizarding world anyway, and I won't have to make the choice. I won't even have to worry about my apprenticeship, either, will I?" She laughed a hollow laugh, and excused herself, saying that she wanted to go back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The plot thickens yet again. Oh, and 200+ reviews! Woo hoo!!!


	55. Trial and Terror

"Trial and Terror"

Hermione, with her newfound cynicism, turned up at the Ministry of Magic at five o'clock on the 16th of August, despite the fact that her trial was supposed to be four hours later. So she wasn't that surprised when she saw Albus Dumbledore standing in the hall, talking animatedly to some official, arguing about the time.

"Who changed it at the last minute?" he asked, his usually soft blue eyes glinting dangerously at the increasingly-nervous administrator.

"Really, Professor," he squeaked, "I have no idea…"

"Good morning, headmaster," Hermione said, and they both looked startled to see her.

"Hermione," Dumbledore said, so relieved by her appearance there that he forgot all formality. "Thank Merlin you showed up early. Your trial is actually at seven o'clock."

"So instead of arriving on time, and being two hours late, I'm actually two hours early," she said slowly, and she glanced at the clerk, who swallowed loudly, and tugged at his collar.

"Glad you could make it on time, Miss Granger," he said.

"You would have notified me in plenty of time, of course," Hermione purred, and he nodded energetically, eager to get away. "Go on, then," she said, a hard edge making its way into her voice, and he scurried off, not even seeking permission from Dumbledore, who sighed.

"It's a terrible thing to have happened, and I'm so glad that you're sensible enough to have arrived early," he said, looking so much older than usual.

"Me too," Hermione admitted, and she started to tremble slightly. She could still see her breath in the air, and drew her travelling cloak around her tighter, glad of the hood. She suspected that it may have added to the terror that the poor clerk must have felt, and wondered if he had to face this sort of thing very often.

"As it is, we must contact the people who are supposed to be here, too," Dumbledore said, and they took one of the lifts to the owlery. Hermione was intrigued to find that the Ministry of Magic didn't just use owls; it used pigeons as well, though only for less formal business, or for longer journeys, say to other magical ministries. They both sent messages to the people closest to the Ministry, and then used a private flooing room to contact the rest. There were teachers from Hogwarts, Sirius, Harry, the Weasleys, and some other people only Dumbledore knew, but were well-versed in legal matters, and willing to speak in the young witch's defence.

The two hours sped by, and with only half an hour to spare, the last few people stumbled through the fireplaces in the hall of the Ministry, and the group went on its way to the courtroom.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as they reached the door. She looked up at him, and he met her eyes.

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

"I'm… I'm scared."

**

* * *

**

Merlin, what an awful chapter title. Anyway, I hope you're looking forward to the chapters to come, because I've written as far as chapter 63, but not much after that. I'll try to do better.


	56. Punishment Dealt

"Punishment Dealt"

The court proceedings were long, but hardly boring, particularly when Harry, Sirius, and the Weasleys all took to the stand to speak in Hermione's favour. She felt like burying her head in her hands at all the exaggerated—to her—compliments that they gave, their statements getting increasingly impassioned as time went on. Ron and Harry in particularly had to be restrained, and Sirius had to be reminded of the delicate ground he was treading for him to calm down.

The Weasley twins were silently plotting revenge on any and everyone who spoke against their Muggleborn friend. But Mrs. Weasley was the one who scared people the most. It took a full two and a half minutes for the prosecution—as Hermione thought of them—to recover before they could continue, still slightly shaken.

Dolores Umbridge, secretary for the Minister, seemed to be the only person in the room not affected in any way by Molly Weasley's rant. She just sat there, in all her toad-like-ness, taking notes and smiling insipidly at the Minister every so often. Hermione did her best to look impassive the entire way through the trial. But her resolve cracked when the judgement was given.

"We find Miss Hermione Jean Granger to be guilty of using the Cruciatus Curse on a person unknown…"

"He's _not_ unknown!" Harry bellowed.

"But as the conditions she was in were exceptional," Fudge continued, frowning at Harry, who was being held down by Sirius, "her punishment shall be considerably lighter than she deserves."

Hermione could have sworn she heard several of her friends mutter that she didn't deserve any punishment, but decided that she must have imagined it.

"After speaking with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the Minister said, "we have decided on a course of action which we hope will be acceptable to Miss Granger."

Like she has a choice, Severus thought sourly, watching from the back of the room. He had given testimony in her favour; and though he put on a show of indifference and complete boredom, not to mention an air of having been forced into doing it, he still paid her more compliments than he ever paid any of his Slytherins, though only Dumbledore and Sirius noticed this.

"I'm ready to accept it," Hermione said, giving him her best Winnie the Pooh 'Stare', her chin slightly raised in a show of bravery and defiance, while her hands trembled ever-so-slightly. "I have freely admitted to my actions, given my reasons for doing them; and while I may act different if given the chance again, I still believe that I did no real wrong. However, I respect the Ministry's wishes, and will accept my punishment with a dignity befitting anyone of Pureblood ancestry, since that would seem to satisfy you."

Many people were impressed with her speech, including those in the prosecution who had been casting aspersions on her character during the trial.

"Good words, Miss Granger," Fudge said, nodding, "and I expect you to stick to them. The… arrangement… is that you will do your teaching apprenticeship at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione's heart soared, "in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, nodding while cheers erupted from her friends, and even some of the teachers. But Dumbledore still didn't look entirely happy. Why not? "And do you have a teacher for the subject yet?"

"We do," Fudge said, shifting a little in his seat, glancing down at his papers and then to Hermione rapidly. "Dolores Umbridge."

It took Hermione several moments to realise the meaning of his words. This was definitely going to be one of 'those' days.

**

* * *

**

Umbridge shall still be teaching at Hogwarts; but what of the curriculum? Will that change with an apprentice being present? And how will the rest of the year turn out, then? Will more of Hermione's memories return?

**Who's worked out what triggers them?**

**Enough with the questions, already! Go and do something else, Grace. Some more writing, for example. Yeesh.**


	57. Return to Hogwarts

"Return to Hogwarts"

Hermione's apprenticeship would be for three years. Of course, with the curse on the job, she knew that Umbridge wouldn't last the year, and wondered how many other teachers would come and go. This was possibly, on reflection, the worst subject they could have picked for her to apprentice in.

No. On second thoughts, Divination would have been the worse. They definitely would have needed a new teacher for that within hours, if not minutes. In fact, they would have needed a new apprentice as well, as Hermione would have been incarcerated in Azkaban for murder. DADA was definitely a better subject for her.

There were apprentice quarters near each of the houses, as not many apprentices would be taken on at one time. So Hermione would be residing not far from the Gryffindor tower, which was a comforting thought for her. She could floo directly to the DADA classroom, or to Umbridge's office; and her status as an 'assistant teacher' gave her the privilege of giving and docking house points, and handing out detentions, even if she couldn't supervise them.

Her apprenticeship duties would include marking papers, setting up the classroom, and privately tutoring students if they needed it, under supervision. She would also assist in classroom teaching, both practical and written, if the students required it. In her second year, she could set part of the curriculum, half of the homework, and lead some classes. The third year would consist of her setting half of the curriculum, still setting half of the homework, creating some of the exams, and co-teaching almost every class.

At least, that was how an ordinary apprenticeship would go. But this apprenticeship, as it turned out, was more like house arrest.

And when she found out the 'curriculum', Hermione nearly flipped her lid.

"Where's the practical part?" she asked Professor Umbridge calmly. The pink-clad woman looked over at her.

"Practical? Why on earth would they need to learn practical magic?" she asked in her high-pitched voice.

"Well, this is Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said, blinking.

"My dear, there's nothing they need to defend themselves from, nobody to harm them," Umbridge said. As she was clearly mad, Hermione decided not to argue the existence of Voldemort with her.

"What if they start fighting in corridors?" she said instead.

"Then we—the teachers—shall deal with them," Umbridge replied.

"But what if…" Hermione wondered how to couch the question, and Umbridge looked at her, waiting with little patience.

"What if _what_?" she finally asked, and Hermione decided to put it bluntly.

"What if a female student, for example, is attacked by a man during a Hogsmeade weekend, and has access to her wand?" she said. "Should she just let him… take her? Or should she defend herself? If so, how can she know how to defend herself?"

"Students aren't allowed to use magic in Hogsmeade," Umbridge said simply. "And there will be teachers to help them. Not to mention that the students shouldn't be alone, anyway. In groups of three or more, naturally, and out in the open."

"Of… of course," Hermione said, not convinced. "You're absolutely right. But don't you agree that they should still be learning defensive magic? After all, better that they learn in a safe, controlled environment, surely?"

"My dear, I think you should leave the curriculum to me, and maybe you can put forward your ideas to the headmaster at the end of your first year," Umbridge said, her tone clearly putting an end to the conversation. She could sense that this girl might make trouble. Well, that's why she was there. To keep an eye on her.

**

* * *

**

Ooh. Things are getting onto dangerous ground for Hermione. She'll really have to watch herself. Hopefully she'll have enough sense to warn the impetuous Mr. Potter about this, so he won't get himself into trouble with Umbridge in the first class like he does in the book.


	58. The First Class

"The First Class"

Harry, that impetuous boy, had been forewarned by Hermione. He had been shocked, annoyed, angry, not just at the curriculum but at Umbridge and the Ministry. In fact, he was having issues with _The Daily Prophet_ as well, and with his fellow school students, the ones who didn't believe that Lord Voldemort had returned, despite the fact that Hermione had been there, too.

So when it came to the first fifth year class with the Gryffindors and Slytherins in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione really didn't know how it would go. What would Harry say, or do?

But instead, it was Ron who went mental.

Well, perhaps 'mental' would be too strong a word. Hermione still regretted not having told him. She never considered how angry he might get; and things were still rocky between them. She wasn't sure if their friendship would ever really recover, which was a real pity, since she got on so well with the rest of the Weasleys.

"What do you mean, we won't learn magic?" Ron asked furiously. Umbridge just looked at him with her wide, sickly-sweet smile.

"You'll be reading your Ministry-approved textbook," she said, and Ron glared at Hermione.

"I bet you're just loving this," he said, his voice low with anger. Hermione gripped the desk she was leaning against, trying to remain calm. "You and your books. You were always rubbish at the practical part of defence…"

"And yet I won the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione said, her voice equally quiet, but far more controlled. Even the Slytherins were impressed, as they enjoyed the Gryffindor stand-off. "Book-learning is important, and you could use the extra practise at reading, I'm sure."

The Slytherins laughed at that, as Ron's ears turned red; he just continued to scowl at Hermione, who actually felt proud at having made the Slytherins laugh. Even if it was at the expense of one of her former friends. What was happening to her? Was she so eager to be a good teacher?

Or did she just want the approval of a certain Potions teacher?

Ron continued to mutter about books, while Harry looked at Hermione, a little confused, but still apologetic. She shrugged at him while Umbridge wasn't looking, and instead distributed the books by hand, knowing better than to use magic in front of the new teacher.

Hermione felt terrible; she felt useless, and weak. How were the students supposed to learn defensive magic if the teacher wouldn't allow it? There were Slytherins who weren't connected to Voldemort in any way, or any Death Eaters; she was sure of it, and pitied them. They were in a difficult position. Then there were the Muggleborns like her, the Half-Bloods and Blood Traitors. What would happen if there was a battle?

If only she could teach them privately…

Hermione paused before she placed a textbook on Neville's desk, a crazy idea suddenly coming to her.

"Er… Hermione? Uh, Miss Granger; sorry." She looked down, and quickly gave Neville the textbook.

"That's right," Umbridge said, and Hermione snapped out of it enough to listen. "You will call her 'Miss Granger', not 'Hermione'. She was your friend before, but she is now an apprentice teacher, and must be addressed with respect."

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," Hermione said quietly, returning to the front of the room after handing out the last three textbooks.

"You're welcome, dear," Umbridge said sweetly, and Hermione felt a toothache coming on. "And Professor Dumbledore told me to remind you to call us by our first names."

"And the students?" Hermione asked.

"You will use their last names, such as 'Mister Malfoy', or 'Miss Brown'," Umbridge said, and Hermione smiled. With a nod, she just listened carefully the rest of the lesson, focussing on her new role as an apprentice, and forgetting her idea for the time being.

**You know what Hermione's idea is? I'm sorry that we're just getting technical stuff at the moment, but I feel it's important that what Hermione learns is 'shown', and not just 'told'. They tell us to do that at uni. 'Show, don't tell'. In other words, show how a character is feeling through their words, actions, and reactions; don't just say 'Ron was mad'. That's what they tell us. Of course, I don't always show… **


	59. The First Real Dinner

"The First Real Dinner"

"How was Miss Granger's first day as an apprentice?" Severus asked Umbridge over dinner. Hermione was busy looking off into space, thinking about her idea.

"I think she did well," Umbridge said. "Of course, she has a lot to learn about teaching, but it _is_ only her first day."

"Miss Granger is a quick learner," Severus said. Hermione, hearing that, blushed, and concentrated on eating instead of thinking, with occasional looks to the student tables, to make sure that no one was misbehaving. "I hear she gave the sixth years a laugh."

"What? Oh, that," Hermione said, and she felt ashamed. "I'm afraid I embarrassed Ron a bit…"

"Mr. Weasley, remember," Umbridge said.

"O-of course," Hermione said. "Sorry. That will take getting used to. At least it makes it easier when talking to F… the Weasley twins."

"Indeed," Minerva said, joining the conversation from Hermione's right. "But whatever pranks they pull on their fellow students—and teachers—they're always in on it together, so you assign them detention at the same time."

Hermione sighed. "Assigning detentions. Something else I have to get used to."

"You'll catch on quickly," Umbridge said. "Just send them to me, and I'll deal with them."

"Or to Mr. Filch," Hermione said, smirking. She couldn't wait to give Malfoy a detention.

"Don't abuse your power, Miss Granger," Severus said, and Hermione nearly choked on the pumpkin juice she was just sipping.

"That's rich," she spluttered into her napkin, but he heard her all the same. So did many of the teachers. Those who didn't hear guessed, as they were thinking the exact same thing.

"What was that?" Severus asked, cocking his head. Umbridge, out of curiosity, stayed silent.

"Nothing," Hermione croaked, and she poured herself some water to soothe her throat.

"Really?" Severus said, and Hermione nervously looked him in the eye. He was smirking, and that did it.

"I was just remarking on the fact that you should hardly be talking about abuse of power, when it comes to dealing out punishments to students," she said, drawing herself up in her seat, and placing her napkin on the table. Before he could reply, she continued, standing up and preparing to leave the hall. "Good night, everyone. Good night… Severus," she added, and she left.

"That girl's a menace, and I pity you," Severus told Umbridge, also standing. He nodded a good night to the rest of the staff, and left the table as well.

He had half-hoped that Hermione might be waiting outside for him; but, of course, she wasn't. Why would she be? With confused thoughts, he went to the dungeons. Before he could even reach the door, however, he felt a pain in his arm, and mentally cursed the Dark Lord for calling for him on a school night.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry if Umbridge seems a bit out of character, but since we've no idea how this scene would have gone if the books had gone this way… well… Who knows?

I can't thank you all enough for all the splendid, 200+ reviews! It's so very exciting. And you're right. The idea is indeed Dumbledore's Army.


	60. News for the Dark Lord

"News for the Dark Lord"

"I hear that the Mudblood Granger is now teaching at Hogwarts?" Lord Voldemort said, as Severus remained kneeling at his feet.

"She is Dolores Umbridge's apprentice, yes," Severus replied.

"Interesting," Voldemort said, stroking Nagini, who was looking hungrily at the Potions teacher. Severus briefly wondered if there was actually an antivenin for her poison, but returned his attention to the Dark Lord. "And why did you not inform me earlier?"

"As you say, she is not of pure blood, Master," Severus said. "I deemed her unworthy of your attention… at least until she does something of real interest. She is also there on the orders of the Ministry. Although, I believe that with your return, she had begged the headmaster to let her stay at Hogwarts in some capacity. In fact, my lord, she had the audacity to put herself forward for the job of teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"How do you know this?" Voldemort said, leaning forward.

"I was speaking to the old fool about it," Severus said with a sneer. "About her apprenticeship. It was out of curiosity. She was so desperate to keep safe that she secured three other possible apprenticeships just in case."

"She likes to have back up options," Voldemort said, letting Nagini slither free. Severus suppressed a shudder as her body moved over his legs, as she passed on her way to the other side of the room. He _really_ didn't like snakes, for all that he was a Slytherin.

"She probably also feels protective towards Potter," Lucius Malfoy said from the side.

"Did I say that you could speak, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed.

"N-no, my lord. Forgive me."

"I forgive you only because this is your house, and you are kind enough to let me stay here," the Dark Lord said. "It _is_ kindness, isn't it? Or is it just fear? _Crucio_," he said, and Lucius was on the ground, twitching and flailing, gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming. Voldemort lifted his wand, stopping the curse. "_Now_ you are forgiven."

"Th-thank you, Master," Lucius said, getting to his feet shakily, and bracing himself against the wall while he recovered.

"Now," Voldemort said. "Severus, you return to Hogwarts, and keep me informed of anything interesting that you notice the Mudblood doing. Also, keep an eye on that Umbridge woman. She may be dangerous… or she may be valuable. We have an Azkaban break-out to plan," he added to the other Death Eaters, and Severus left quietly, to go straight to the headmaster's office.

**

* * *

**

How was this chapter? Was it okay? I like the thought that Voldemort is interested in keeping tabs on Umbridge, just as Umbridge is keeping tabs on Hermione and Harry. H&H will doubtless suffer intense paranoia as time goes on.


	61. Morning

"Morning"

"Is it just me," Hermione quietly asked Umbridge over breakfast, "or does Professor Snape—uh, Severus—look tired?"

"I had a bad night's sleep, Granger," Severus said, hearing her perfectly well. "Took Dreamless Sleep potion in the end, for all the good that it did." He ended on a mutter, so that nobody would hear him.

"Sorry to hear it, sir," she said, returning to her breakfast.

"Severus, it really doesn't help Hermione if you don't call her by her first name, and address her as a colleague instead of a student," Umbridge said, spearing another sausage and putting it on her plate. "No wonder she forgets herself."

"Very well then, Dolores," Severus said, really too tired to care anymore. "Good morning, _Hermione_."

"Good morning, S-severus," she said. She liked the sound of her name when he spoke it, but it was disconcerting nonetheless.

"That's better," Umbridge said approvingly, and the other teachers all looked at each other, and then to Hermione, who was blushing, and Severus, who really did look exhausted. Finally, the apprentice looked up from her plate, and instead looked to the Gryffindor table, where she saw that Fred and George were up to something.

"Will you excuse me a minute?" she asked the teachers, standing. "I just want to speak to Mr. Weasley about yesterday, and make sure that we won't have a repeat performance tomorrow, particularly as it's double Defence."

"If you're sure, dear," Umbridge said sweetly, and Hermione nodded. She made her way swiftly to the Gryffindor table, grateful that the Weasley twins were only a few seats away from their younger brother.

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione barked, and all three boys jumped. Several of the others jumped, too. "I trust you'll be better behaved in class tomorrow than you were yesterday, with your disgraceful behaviour."

"Where do you get off ordering me about?" Ron asked, furious.

"Covering for what I'm about to say," Hermione hissed, looking directly at the twins. "I know you two are up to something, and as I don't want to get you into trouble, out of respect for our friendship, and working relationship, I thought I'd just implore you _not_ to do… whatever it is."

"Oh, Hermione, Hermione," Fred said, shaking his head. "It's only product testing. You know, some of that spy equipment that you commissioned us to make?"

"If I'd known I was going to have Umbridge as my teacher, I would never have asked you for such a thing while you were still at school," Hermione said, and she groaned.

"But out of respect for _you_, Miss Granger," George said.

"We'll save it for another time," Fred continued.

"Where we have more privacy…"

"In a safer environment…"

"With your supervision," they finished, and Hermione's idea came back.

"I'll send you an owl later on," she said. "Be in your common room, after dinner. That's where the owl will go. I have a possible solution to our problems."

"Problems? There are more than one?" Harry asked, grinning, as he passed the marmalade to Neville with one hand while he continued to hold Ginny's hand with the other.

"Aren't there _always_ more than one problem?" Hermione asked, and she smiled as she headed back to the staff table.

"Well?" Umbridge asked as Hermione took her place again, and reached for her pumpkin juice.

"I think it'll be okay," the apprentice told her, as she watched Harry speaking to Ron.

**

* * *

**

Yes; it shall all be fine, fair readers. Sigh. For the time being.


	62. An Owl

"An Owl"

Fred and George waited as patiently as they could in the common room; and Hermione was as good as her word. The owl arrived not long after they did, bringing a relatively short message:

_Dear Mr. and Mr. Weasley,_

_I have asked the house elves, and they have told me of a place called the Room of Requirement. As I want to continue my education as an apprentice properly, I feel that I need more of a chance to teach. With the current situation, I'm sure that there are many students who feel that they need more of a chance to learn Defence._

_Therefore, I propose that we make use of said room for both our purposes. I can teach Defence, and you can try out your inventions while I'm around, able to assist if anything goes wrong. This would all be in secret, of course. _

_Please let me know by return owl what you think, and if you wish, we can talk further at a safer time, and in a safer place. Perhaps Hogsmeade?_

_Hermione Granger._

The twins grinned at each other. Who would have thought this was their Hermione writing to them about such a thing? They _had_ to show Harry the note.

He was fascinated, but agreed that they should accept. And what was this Room of Requirement? They had to find out.

House elves, eh? Well, they all knew a house elf who'd happily provide them with information…

"Dobby?" Harry called, and the elf appeared promptly.

"How may Dobby help Harry Potter?" he asked cheerily, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about the Room of Requirement?" Harry said.

"Ah," Dobby said. "Hermione Granger thought that Harry Potter might ask."

"She knows us too well," Harry said, and Ginny came to sit with them, sick of seeing her brother and Lavender Brown going for each other so disgustingly. It seems that making them prefects hadn't made them any more mature.

"What's going on?" she asked, and George handed her the note. She read it while Dobby explained.

"On one of the floors, there is a portrait of a troll, and a blank wall opposite," Dobby told them. "If you walk in front of the blank wall three times, thinking of the kind of room you want, then a door will appear, and you can use that room. Anything you need, you just have to think about it, and it will appear." Dobby finished with a grin, and he disappeared.

"Tell her that we'll meet her in Hogsmeade," Harry said. Fred wrote the reply, George attached it to the owl, and they watched it fly out the window of the common room.

**

* * *

**

Hurrah! And so the DA will soon begin…


	63. Back to Hogsmeade

"Back to Hogsmeade"

It was easy enough for Hermione to get permission to go to Hogsmeade. Umbridge was going along as one of the supervising teachers, and naturally her apprentice had to come as well; it would just be a matter of getting away to talk to the others in the Three Broomsticks as arranged. Under other circumstances, Hermione would have suggested that they meet somewhere more private; but as an apprentice teacher, she had to be near the other students.

"It's nearly lunchtime," Hermione said as she and Umbridge walked along in the cold. "Should we head inside? Perhaps the Three Broomsticks?"

"You go inside, dear," she said. "Severus is already there, but he may need help watching the students during the lunch hour. I'm going to check the Shrieking Shack. Students have been known to hang around there, creating trouble, and then I might lunch at Madame Puddyfoot's, and keep an eye on the students who are pairing up inappropriately."

Hermione bid the teacher good afternoon as they went their separate ways. Wasn't it just dandy that the potions teacher would be in the pub at the same time? How typical…

"Her-Miss Granger!" Ginny called from one booth; and Hermione, with a quick glance to the bar where Severus was sitting—keeping an eye on every patron, student and villager alike—joined her friends.

"Afternoon," she said, sitting down.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked, and Hermione nodded. She was surprised to see Neville at the table as well, but didn't comment. He was probably lonely, and she was glad to have him in on the plan. He was a very loyal friend. She just hoped that the twins weren't planning to experiment on him.

Harry returned with the drink, and refused to let Hermione pay for it.

"This isn't a bribe, is it?" she asked, smiling.

"Who cares if it is?" George said. "Now, what's your plan, _Miss_ Granger?"

"I think that we should all be prepared to fight," she said. "I remember all these spells that I've been taught, which I must have learnt this year and next year… in the past. Er, future? To tell the truth, I wish my memories were as easy to remember as the spells are," and she looked sad for a moment. "But enough of that. Harry, you're brilliant at Defence Against the Dark Arts. You would have beat me to the Triwizard Trophy if I hadn't been trying to stop you from touching it."

"Yeah," Harry said, also looking down. Ginny squeezed his hand, and he smiled at his girlfriend.

"So what were you thinking?" Fred asked. "Oh, you don't mind that we invited Neville, do you?"

"Only he's been very obliging, helping us get some of the ingredients for our potions and such," George said. "We felt he could come in handy; he's sort of an extra partner."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said, beaming. "I don't mind at all."

"I need the extra tuition, anyway," Neville said, smiling back at her shyly.

"If Harry will agree to help me teach the class, I think we should gather together anyone who wants to learn more about defending themselves, just in case V-voldemort attacks the school," Hermione continued, dropping her voice down at the name, and glancing around the pub cautiously. "We need to be prepared."

"Like the scouts," Harry said, and everyone except Hermione looked confused. "Sorry; Muggle reference."

"Then after classes, we can get the students to repay the extracurricular tuition by helping you test your products," Hermione said. "The room will provide you with anything you need, as no doubt Dobby told you."

"It's a great idea," Ginny said. "I think we should do it. Who did you have in mind to teach?"

"Muggleborns, first and foremost," Hermione said. "Half-bloods as well, though they're less at risk. Anyone we can get who feels that they need the extra help."

"To Hermione," Neville said, raising his glass. "Sorry; Miss Granger. To her excellent plan." They clinked glasses.

"The Defence Association?" Harry suggested. "The DA?"

"Half of the class's initials," Hermione said, tilting her head. "How appropriate."

"To the DA," Ginny said, and they all toasted it.

**

* * *

**

Originally, this chapter ended with Severus overhearing them, and the girls getting a terrifying sense of déjà vu. As it is, after reading my original plot notes, the direction I took after this didn't seem as good, so I'm rewriting everything that happens after this chapter to follow the original notes, as they were so much better than where everything was going.

I've only got a few more chapters that I wrote of this story in London, so I'm trying to catch up a bit now that I'm back in Brisbane. I duly apologise if I miss a few days in advance.


	64. Defence Association

"Defence Association"

They met on the seventh floor at the appointed room. Hermione was surprised to see so many people, as was Harry. They had chosen this particular night because Ron and Lavender would be patrolling, and therefore wouldn't notice the large absence of Gryffindors.

"Well, this will be interesting," Hermione muttered. She was glad that she'd brought along plenty of fake Galleons. They'd only be short about five, and she could easily copy them from her supply.

"Thank you for coming," Harry said. "Uh, just try to keep quiet until Hermione can open the room for us."

While Hermione paced back and forth in front of the blank wall, Harry tried to convince the students that Voldemort was, indeed, back. When the door finally appeared, Hermione ushered them all in. They'd certainly have to convince everyone now; they couldn't risk Umbridge finding out about the DA.

"Okay, troops," she said, closing the door behind them before checking to make sure that they weren't being watched.

"You make us sound like an army," Ginny said with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, Harry's army," Neville said.

"It's the DA," Harry reminded them, embarrassed. "Defence…"

"Dumbledore's Army!" Hermione blurted out, and she wondered where that came from. She shook her head in confusion, and looked up to see everyone watching her. "Sorry. I… never mind."

"That's good, Granger!" the Weasley twins chorused.

"That's 'Miss Granger' to you," Luna said in her best high-pitched voice, and everyone laughed at the imitation of Professor Umbridge.

But there was still disbelief amongst some of the students. Harry leaned over to Hermione where they stood in front of the crowd, facing them.

"If only we could show them what happened," he whispered to her.

"What we'd need would be a Pensieve," Hermione whispered back.

"What's that?" Hannah Abbott asked, pointing behind them, and Harry and Hermione whipped around. There, in the middle of the floor, was a giant Pensieve. They looked at each other, and grinned.

"It's time," Harry said, as Hermione drew out her memory and placed it in the big pool of memories, "for you to see what happened. Hermione?"

"It's in, Harry," she said, and they stepped up to the edge of the giant Pensieve. "Come and look," she called to the students, and they all stood around the edge. It was just large enough to accommodate them. With a look at Harry, and a nod, Hermione leapt into the swirling mass first, and was followed closely by everyone else.

They were stunned by what they saw. When Hermione cast the Cruciatus Curse on Barty Crouch, there were gasps; and when Harry was stabbed, some of the girls burst into tears at his anguished look. The memory faded soon after they landed back outside the maze, and everyone was back in the Room of Requirement. The Pensieve shimmered away, and there was silence for several minutes.

Hermione arranged it so that they all put their names down in alphabetical order, Harry organising everyone in a line for her to save time. She duplicated some of the coins while she waited, and by the end everyone had signed the piece of enchanted parchment, and also had their fake Galleons. Harry and Hermione's names were at the top as Instructors. Twenty-five students signed up. They were:

Hannah Abbott

Katie Bell

Susan Bones

Terry Boot

Cho Chang

Michael Corner

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Marietta Edgecombe

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Seamus Finnigan

Anthony Goldstein

Angelina Johnson

Lee Jordon

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Ernie MacMillan

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Zacharias Smith

Alicia Spinnet

Dean Thomas

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Hermione could tell that it was going to be an interesting year. If she hadn't believed it before, she sure as anything believed it now.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I included the list as a reference for myself as much as anything else. Ron and Lavender aren't involved in this because they're too involved in each other, and taking their Prefect duties very seriously. Ron's also grown apart from the other two, though I expect they'll get back together to reform The Golden Trio eventually.

**Frankly, my dears, I've no sodding idea.**

**And thank you to Wikipedia, which is where I got all the names from. I also don't know whether Marietta Edgecombe will betray the DA yet. I somehow don't think we'll get to that stage. Anywho. Enjoy!**


	65. Bad Press

"Bad Press"

It seemed that every day _The Daily Prophet_ was giving them a roasting, care of Rita Skeeter. Hermione had had problems with the reporter last year over the Triwizard Tournament, and had discovered her illegal Animagus status. She had hoped that Ms. Skeeter would remember their deal, but clearly she thought that Hermione didn't have the gumption to turn her into the Ministry of Magic.

Well, that was a _big_ mistake on her part.

One morning, she snapped. Carefully folding the newspaper in half, she stood from the table, bid good morning to the teachers, and hurried up to the owlery. She sent a letter to the Ministry to tell them that knew of someone who was an illegal Animagus, and requested an audience with someone to talk about it.

She was back in the DADA classroom with fifteen minutes to spare before the first class, and waited patiently for a reply.

By the end of the class, the school owl had returned with a letter, which Hermione put into her pocket to read later. Over lunch she opened the missive, and read it very quickly.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Thank you very much for you letter. We have allotted you an appointment with Louisa Featherking for 10:30am this coming Saturday. Please do not be late._

_Sincerely,_

_Harriet Whalesmith._

Hermione smiled. Oh, Rita Skeeter was so going down.

**

* * *

**

A nice, short chapter for you. I'm sorry that not much goes on—certainly nothing dialogue-wise—but I'm running low on chapters for this story. I wrote heaps of them while I was in London, but have been reading so many of

_**other**_** people's stories, that I've sort of ground to a halt in my **_**own**_** fan fiction writing.**


	66. Rita Skeeter

"Rita Skeeter"

When Hermione sent her reply, confirming the appointment, she told them that the Animagus in question was Rita Skeeter, and that she'd give details when she met with Ms. Featherking.

The reply was quite unexpected. She would instead be meeting with the Minister for Magic.

"Bad news, Hermione?" Umbridge asked over breakfast the next day.

"Uh, just unexpected," the apprentice answered. "I'm afraid that I'm needed elsewhere on Saturday morning. I have to clear it with the headmaster."

"Of course you may go, Hermione," Dumbledore said, having overheard their conversation. "Just send a Patronus or an owl if you're going to be late."

"Yes, sir."

That Saturday, Hermione was a bundle of nerves. She had breakfast early, remembering the last time she had an appointment—of sorts—at the Ministry. She left Hogwarts via floo at nine, and was fortunate enough to meet Mr. Weasley, who took her to the Minister's office. Wishing her good luck, he went back to his own department, leaving Hermione waiting, every second making her more nervous.

Just a few minutes before ten-thirty, Rita Skeeter turned up, and glared at Hermione.

"So," she said angrily. "You're the reason I'm here."

"I… uh…" Hermione began, but the Minister's new secretary—Umbridge's replacement—cleared her throat before either woman could draw their wand. When it was ten-thirty precisely, she led them into the Minister's office, and Fudge looked up at the women.

"Ah! Ladies," he said, though he clearly didn't believe that either of them deserved the title 'lady'. "Please, take a seat. Both of you. I'm afraid that this is a very serious accusation that you have made against Ms. Skeeter, Miss Granger."

"I'm perfectly well aware of that, Minister," Hermione said stiffly. Someone entered the room behind them, and she turned in surprise to see Kingsley and Moody enter. Neither smiled at Hermione, or even acknowledged that they knew her.

"Oh, this will certainly be going into _The Prophet_," Rita said, her eyes glittering dangerously at Hermione.

"I'll be able to put the article into the archive of slanderous material against me that you've written for the past year," she replied, her own eyes hinting at danger. The Minister cleared his throat, and the women turned to him. Moody and Kingsley hid their amusement successfully.

"Minister, I discovered that Ms. Skeeter was an Animagus in June of this year; her form is a beetle, which is how she is able to listen in on private conversations without being noticed," Hermione said. Rita sent a death glare at the younger woman.

"It is October now," Fudge said, looking between them. He raised his eyebrows at the Aurors, who shrugged back at them.

"Yes, Minister," Hermione said carefully.

"You've waited four months to inform the Ministry?" the Minister clarified. Hermione thought fast.

"I had hoped that Ms. Skeeter might do the right thing, and register herself in the meantime," she said. "A look at the Animagus Register the other day confirmed my suspicions that she hadn't done so. I have far too much faith in humankind, it seems," she continued, keeping a smirk off her face. It wouldn't do her any good if she looked smug. Not in this situation.

"I see," Fudge said, twirling a quill in his hand.

"Minister, I must protest," Rita said. "She has no proof."

"You didn't deny it," Hermione said, the corners of her lips twitching. "I'm willing to swear under Veritaserum. Are you, Ms. Skeeter?" Rita's mouth opened and closed, and she swallowed nervously.

"Are you threatening me?" she finally asked defensively. Hermione turned around in her seat to face the two Aurors.

"Did it sound like a threat?" she asked them, and they shook their heads.

"Well… well…" Fudge said, twirling the quill even more furiously.

"However," Hermione began, and everyone looked at her.

**

* * *

**

However

_**what**_**? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out, won't you? Mwa-ha-ha!**


	67. Hermione's Latest Great Idea

"Hermione's Latest Great Idea"

"Well, what is it?" Fudge asked, his eyebrows raised as he looked at Hermione.

"I'm afraid that I must confess to something," she said, bowing her head.

"What?" Fudge pressed.

"I spoke with Ms. Skeeter in The Three Broomsticks last time we met, and she promised that, in exchange for my silence, she wouldn't write any more slander against myself or Harry. Which, of course, she has."

"Yes, yes," the minister said.

"Granger," Rita said oh-so-very-quietly, her wand hand twitching; and it wasn't reaching for her Quick Quotes Quill, either. Moody and Kingsley stiffened, keeping an eye on her, worried for Hermione's safety.

"Thing is, I let something slip—something quite unimportant now, of course—and, worried that she'd spill, I… may have cast a Memory Charm on her." Hermione finished on a mutter, trying desperately to look guilty. Rita raised her eyebrows, and glanced at Fudge.

"Miss Granger," he began, but Hermione held up her hand.

"I'm of age, and can technically use magic outside of school, in my own time," she said primly. "But I'm also aware that Memory Charms are regarded poorly… so to speak."

"Damned well illegal, girl," Moody growled. However, he could tell that it was a lie, and was impressed. Fudge wasn't so perceptive.

"I see," he said, clearing his throat.

"It was something I hadn't intended to say, and I panicked!" Hermione said, raising her voice. "Please, Minister! I'm only human. It could have happened to anyone."

"Yes, I know," he said, running one hand through his hair as he sighed, glancing down at the mounds of paperwork on his desk. How long would this take? Should he even bother?

"I fear that perhaps I botched the spell up slightly," Hermione continued. "I mean, Ms. Skeeter seemed to be fine—didn't even seemed to have noticed—and she still seems all right. But she must have forgotten to tell you because of it. I must have miscalculated the amount of time I had to erase in the memory. It was a simple mistake, although driven by my own carelessness. I'm… I'm sorry, Ms. Skeeter. I'm sorry that I caused you to forget to inform the Ministry."

"It's all right, Gr… Miss Granger," Rita said politely, also impressed with the lie. She owed Hermione for that one.

"If I may be so bold, Minister, to make a suggestion?" Hermione asked, and Fudge nodded tiredly.

"By all means, Miss Granger," he said.

"Perhaps Ms. Skeeter and I could settle this without an intermediary, so to speak," she said, cocking her head. Fudge was visibly relieved. He slumped ever so slightly in his chair with a sigh, and a small smile. For the first time, Hermione actually felt almost sorry for the politician.

"That's fine with me, Miss Granger," he replied. "Thank… thank you."

"You're welcome, sir," she said, standing up. She shook his hand, and left the office, glancing at Rita. The journalist followed her out. Hermione said goodbye to the Aurors, and they travelled in silence until they reached the foyer of the Ministry.

"What is it, Granger?" Rita asked, turning to Hermione abruptly.

"I know how we can make things up to each other," she said simply. "I give you the chance to write an article on the biggest news for a long time, and you can prove both myself and Harry to be right."

"How?"

"…Ever heard of a Pensieve?"

**

* * *

**

Things just get more and more interesting (I hope). And I'm so, so,

_**so**_** sorry that Hermione and Severus haven't had much interaction lately. They're dancing around each other at the moment, and a later chapter—maybe even the next one—will be about that. I have plans for them, but nothing can happen about them… yet. Still following plot notes, dear ones! Still following plot notes…**


	68. Pensieve Again

"Pensieve Again"

It was a long trip back to Hogwarts, because Hermione had to try and sneak Rita into the school. The problem was that, being a Saturday, people wouldn't be in classes, making it more difficult. Also, it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend. But she was determined to get this done as soon as possible.

They ended up flooing to the Three Broomsticks, and trekking to the gates of the school from there. As it turned out, Rita wasn't that good at Disillusionment charms, which was why she became an Animagus. So Hermione placed one on her instead, and a Silencing Charm for extra measure. Thankful that there was no mud or snow, making any tracks evident, Hermione led her up the path to the school.

Severus was emerging from the Forbidden Forest not far from them, and almost tripped when he saw Hermione. He cleared his throat, and Hermione glanced over at him. She swallowed, waved quickly, and then sped up her steps.

"Uh, H-hermione?" he called, and she stopped abruptly with a sigh. Rita, who wasn't expecting it, ran into Hermione. The result was that the apprentice was knocked forward with a cry, and the reporter fell back with a shriek.

Severus ran over to them, still not seeing Rita, nor hearing her. Fortunately, he didn't notice the small cloud of dust that arose from either side of where she had fallen onto her back.

Hermione scrabbled to her feet, and dusted herself off.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked anxiously, and he took her hands in his without thinking. Hermione, conscious of the reporter eyeing them, quickly pulled them away and crossing her arms.

"I'm fine, thank you, sir… uh, Severus. Just lost my footing, that's all."

"Do you want me to accompany you up to Hogwarts?" he said, placing a hand on one of her arms. "I'm going there anyway, so we may as well go together."

"Uh, you'll probably be quicker than me, so I'm okay to walk alone," she said, and he flinched, hurt by her rejection.

"Fine," he said, his voice hard as his expression slipped back into its usual neutral mask. "Good day. See you at lunch."

"I may be busy, but perhaps," Hermione said, guilty and ashamed. She unfolded her arms as he stalked away, and turned back. She held out a hand, which Rita took, and helped her up.

"Let's go," she continued to the reporter.

Once inside the Room of Requirement, Hermione removed the charms, and Rita appeared, grinning smugly.

"This won't take long," Hermione told her, and she wished for the giant Pensieve to show up like it did last time. She then wished for a camera, which appeared on a stand near the giant pool of memories. "I can assure you, this is a great story."

"I think I've found an even better one," Rita said, still smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever happened between you and Severus Snape back there."

"Oh, that," Hermione said, and she twiddled her thumbs a little. "It's just confusing, our roles changing so abruptly, what with me now being an apprentice, no longer a student. That's… that's all. Really."

"Mmm-hmm."

"_Really_. Now, grab that camera, and let's get this over with, all right?"

"Okay."

Minutes later, they emerged from the Pensieve, Rita armed with photographs of Lord Voldemort's 'body', Barty Crouch stabbing Harry Potter, and notes of the conversation. She raised an eyebrow at Hermione's use of the Cruciatus Curse, but promised that she wouldn't mention it in the article.

"Don't forget to send me the draft of the article before it can go to print," Hermione said, and Rita nodded. "And please… nothing about Severus and me. There's nothing going on, and I got so much hate mail after the last lot of articles you wrote about me. I don't want that again." Rita promised her with a put-upon sigh. Hermione thought about a fireplace with floo powder, and one appeared in the room. They said their farewells, and Rita left in a whirl of green flames, Hermione still feeling uneasy.

**

* * *

**

Hmm. Could have been better, but I'm more concerned with writing the article now. You got a bit of Hermione/Severus interaction, so I hope that that's quenched your thirst for now. Now… for lunch! In their time, not mine. It's only quarter to eleven as I finish this chapter.


	69. Lunch

"Lunch"

A seat next to Severus was the only one left, as the empty space was also next to Umbridge. Hermione was worried. He took things so personally; and in this case, she was just trying to put a halt to anything Rita Skeeter might write about them. As it is, she wasn't entirely trusting of the reporter's promise not to write anything.

"H-hello, S-severus," she said, squeezing into the seat. He grunted in response.

"How was your morning, Hermione?" Umbridge asked, clearly eager to get information out of her apprentice.

"Oh, all right," Hermione replied. She glanced at Severus, whose tight jaw was the only indication of any emotion on his part. She felt incredibly guilty. But if he had tried to talk to her about The Kiss while Skeeter was listening, she could just imagine what kind of things the journalist would write. And then Severus would be even more furious, with her.

"What did you get up to?" Umbridge said.

"I was meeting someone in Hogsmeade, and then came back to Hogwarts afterwards," she said.

"Oh, really? Who did you meet?"

"Someone I met during the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione said.

"Krum?" Severus said, gripping his cutlery.

"N-no. Viktor's busy touring. He said so in his last owl to me; otherwise I'd have no way of knowing. Well, I suppose I could ask one of the boys… uh, Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley. At least, I _would_ have done. But then they go on for _so long_ about Quidditch with very little prompting, and it really doesn't interest me."

Severus snorted. "But Quidditch players do."

Hermione looked at him strangely, as did some of the other staff members, including Umbridge. He glared at them, and they quickly returned to eating.

"Anyway, is there anything you need me to do for you today, D-dolores?" she continued.

"If you could mark some essays for me, that means that I won't have to do it during the detention tonight," her 'mentor' replied.

"Who's got detention?"

"Mr. Potter, actually," Umbridge said. "I caught him out after curfew, wandering the corridors last night."

"What on earth was he doing?" Hermione asked, wishing that she was back in school, so that she might have stopped him. Or, more to the point, been the one patrolling. What had happened to his Invisibility Cloak?

"He'll tell me tonight," Umbridge said, smiling sweetly. Hermione swallowed hard, and continued with her meal in silence, with occasional looks at Severus, who refused to look at her.

**

* * *

**

Know what's going to happen now? Yes. It will be the first infamous detention, which will start a chain reaction… one Hermione finds out what happens _**during**_** the detention.**


	70. Just Missing Harry

"Just Missing Harry"

Compelled to write to Rita and make sure that she really wasn't going to write an article based on the tenuous interaction between herself and Severus, Hermione took a break from marking papers to send a carefully-composed owl to the reporter. She then returned to the essays.

With a sigh, she stacked them all together and tied them with some string to take to Umbridge. Maybe she could wave discreetly to Harry while she was in the office.

Unfortunately he was just leaving the office as she arrived. Checking the time, she wasn't surprised—his detention must have been going for three hours.

"Evening, Harry!" she said cheerfully, using his first name since Umbridge wasn't around. "How was it?"

He sent her a look, holding his robes over his hands. Frowning, he took off towards Gryffindor tower without replying. She frowned herself at his retreating body, wondering what that was all about. Was he annoyed that she hadn't taken his detention instead? Hmph. Well, he'd just have to get over that.

She knocked, and Umbridge told her to enter.

"I've brought the essays," Hermione said, handing them over.

"Well done, Hermione," Umbridge said approvingly. "You got them all done in record time. Like writing your own essays, so I've heard." She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back politely.

"Indeed," she replied. "But it's certainly easier to mark other people's work. I think I'm looking forward to being a teacher myself one day. I had never really thought about what I'd do career-wise, being a Muggleborn."

"You'll do well," Umbridge said, indicating that Hermione should sit opposite her. The apprentice obeyed, and waited patiently. "You just… you just mix with the wrong company, through no fault of your own, of course, my dear! Ah, if only the Malfoys weren't so biased… if you had contacts like them, you could do very well."

"I seem to have done all right so far, by myself," Hermione replied, suppressing a frown.

"What I mean, Hermione, is that connections are important," Umbridge told her apprentice, leaning against the table to place a hand over Hermione's arm. "Things will be harder because of your unfortunate… heritage."

Hermione blessed her calm nature; if she had been Ron—or, Merlin forbid, Harry—then she probably would have hexed Umbridge, which wouldn't look very good, since Umbridge was there to spy on her as well as Harry. The Ministry would certainly take a very dim view of it. Stupid Ministry. Stupid Cornelius Fudge.

As Umbridge spoke, and Hermione tried to keep her wand hand calm, she glanced down at the desk modestly, and noticed what looked to be blood. Had Umbridge cut herself? Not that she actually cared. Nothing seemed to be amiss.

Oh hell. Harry didn't actually _curse_ her, did he? She needed to have a word with him.

"Well, you're probably tired from doing all this work," Umbridge said, breaking into Hermione's thoughts. Her apprentice looked up with a smile, concealing her annoyance, and nodded.

"Thank you," she said, and she left the office, wondering about the blood that she had seen, and why Umbridge hadn't mentioned it. She also wondered what had happened with Harry.

"Too tired to think about that at the moment," she moaned, and she wandered the short distance to her own rooms.

"Why have you been so hostile towards me?" a deep voice asked, and Hermione leaped back, wand out immediately, ready to defend herself.

"Who…"

"Honestly, Granger," Severus said, stepping out of the shadows. "How many years have I been teaching you?"

"Well," she said, blinking rapidly as she put away her wand, "with the time difference, so to speak, I've no idea."

"Don't be flippant," he said, approaching her menacingly. She backed against her door, and silently lifted the wards.

"I wasn't, P-professor Snape," she whispered, her hand sneaking around to grasp the door handle.

"What about earlier today, when I offered to walk with you back to Hogwarts, purely to keep you company?" he asked, his voice low as she continued to walk towards her.

"Out of the kindness of your heart, I expect," Hermione said, a sneer unfortunately creeping into her voice. Severus looked stung.

"Maybe I just…" he began, but she was in her room like a shot, putting the wards back up before he had finished speaking. He leapt forward at the closed door, and banged on it with his hands. He sighed, and continued in a hoarse whisper that no one heard. "Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you." Sighing again, he walked slowly back to his rooms.

**

* * *

**

I don't know where that came from. Days of no HG/SS interaction, and suddenly

**And now to some review replies, which I haven't done for ages. For which I sincerely apologise. Ehem.**

**TheDarkSideisSexy--Rita can hardly risk the future of the wizarding world by suggesting a relationship between a Death Eater and a Muggleborn... but something may yet happen to get Hermione into trouble with Severus. Read on!**

**--Well, Severus' coldness is certainly melting at the moment. Glad to hear that I'm entertaining (or at least that my writing is)!**

**Artemis Decibal--I know! And yet she's only doing it for his own good! So very many misunderstandings...**

**And to all my other reviews who just put in a kind word, thank you! There are now 280, which is smashing!**

_**this**_** comes out! Crazy, man…**


	71. Quidditch Problems

"Quidditch Problems"

The first Quidditch game of the season approached in early November. Hermione had been doing her best to try and keep her friends out of trouble, as she was more than nervous about Umbridge. There was just something about the woman's false sweetness, and obsession with pink, that was a worry to the apprentice.

Harry had also started private lessons with Severus, on Dumbledore's orders, though they didn't seem to be going well. Hermione would have approached Severus directly about the lessons, or tried to join in to relieve any tension that would doubtless arise… under other circumstances. With the tension between them lately, however, she didn't want to talk to him any more than strictly necessary.

"This is your first time in the teachers' box, isn't it?" Professor Sprout asked Hermione as they took their seats. The match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

"Y-yes," Hermione said. It was technically true. After all, the time she had set Professor Snape's robes on fire, she was _underneath_ the box, not _in_ it.

Now she looked at her former Potions teacher—just a sideways glance, really—and quickly looked away again when she saw that he was watching her from his seat. With a blush, she settled back into her own seat, and divided her conversation between Professors Sprout and Umbridge, who were either side of her.

She let her attention wander during the match, as she didn't particularly want to cheer for Gryffindor while the man she had a crush on was a Slytherin.

A crush? she thought. No, it's definitely more than that. Damn. Don't tell me I'm in…

A loud cheer went up as Harry caught the Snitch. She clapped, a small smile on her face, and looked around when she felt someone watching her. It was Severus, whose eyebrows were raised at her. She turned her attention back, and was shocked to see that there was a fight brewing on the field. She ran down the stairs ahead of the other teachers, and pulled apart Harry and Malfoy. When they were joined by other players, she put up a shield between them out of desperation.

"Mr. Potter!" Umbridge called out as Harry tried to break the shield by hexing Malfoy again. "A week's worth of detentions."

"But, Professor!" he began.

"I don't want to hear it," she said, her eyes narrowed.

"But Malfoy started…"

"I said," Umbridge said, her voice falsely sweet, "I don't want to hear it." Hermione winced, and Harry glared at the Defence teacher. "Oh, and you're banned from Quidditch for the year."

"The whole year?" Hermione exclaimed, and Umbridge looked at her.

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?"

"W-well, it's just… they'll have to hold trials for a replacement, and well… the whole year is… a bit much… isn't it?"

"I'll decide," Umbridge said, and Hermione glanced past her to Dumbledore. He had a strange look on his face, and the apprentice frowned.

"Tonight at seven-thirty for your detention, same as last time," Umbridge told Harry, who fumed.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione whispered, and she reluctantly followed her professor, glancing at Severus as she passed. He continued to look at her strangely, and she averted her gaze again.

**

* * *

**

Sorry I missed you all yesterday. I hope this (somewhat) makes up for it.

**Oh! Puccini! Just listened to 'Nessun Dorma' from **_**Turandot**_**. Mmm…**


	72. Where Is It?

"Where _Is_ It?"

It was no use wishing that she was back with the other Gryffindors, to try and figure out what was wrong with Harry. Until she knew what had caused her time travel, she had no hope of getting back to her normal time. He'd had his third detention by now, and it seemed that he was avoiding her. That made scheduling the next meeting of Dumbledore's Army somewhat difficult, and she made a point of searching him out before breakfast the next day.

"Okay. What is it?" she hissed, grabbing him by the arm. She didn't notice him covering one of his hands.

"What's what, _Miss Granger_?" he asked.

"Look, if you're avoiding me, we can't arrange the next…" She dropped her voice even further, glancing around first. "The next meeting of the DA."

"You may have to do it without me," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just the next meeting," he said, sighing the words. "It's important that we get in as many classes as we can, not that anyone believes that he's back."

Hermione nodded absently, thinking. She hadn't heard back from Rita Skeeter. She left the hall, and re-entered through the teachers' entrance. Umbridge wasn't there yet, nor was Severus; but there was a spare seat beside Minerva, so she sat there, cheerfully greeting the teachers already eating breakfast.

Come on, she thought desperately, opening her copy of the _Prophet_ as soon as it arrived, flicking through the first few pages. Where _was_ it? She checked the rest of the paper, but it was only spouting the usual lies about herself, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore.

With a sigh, she continued with her breakfast, not noticing that Severus had arrived, sitting at the other end of the table from her, looking her way every so often.

Finally, she was done, and she put away the newspaper before standing. She saw Severus glance up at her as she passed him on her way out. Umbridge had clearly been up late, as she was only just coming in then, and looking tired.

"Are you all right, Pro… Dolores?" Hermione asked. In fact, the professor looked as though she was more than just tired.

"I'll be fine, dear," she said, waving her hand. She tottered over to the seat Hermione had only just vacated. The apprentice followed her over, frowning.

"I hate to disagree with you," she said, "but you really… you said you _would_ be fine. That means that you're not fine at the moment. After breakfast, you go to Madame Pomfrey. I'll take classes for the day."

Umbridge was feeling too ill to notice that Hermione was telling her what to do; she simply nodded, reminded Hermione of where the lesson plans were, and promised that she would indeed go to the infirmary. Everyone at the staff table looked up in surprise at her acquiescence, and Hermione smirked, before leaving.

She ran up to the owlery, not wanting to be late for her class. _Her_ class. As much as they were just 'borrowed' students, they were still hers for the time being. In fact, if Umbridge didn't feel better soon, she'd have them for more than just one day.

She penned a quick message to Rita, politely asking her if she was all right, and if she was having trouble with getting the article to print.

Anyone reading between the lines would have seen the real message: 'Where the hell is the article? Are you slacking out of revenge or something? Send an owl back _immediately_!'

**

* * *

**

Hermione's getting antsy. But who else has noticed another advantage to Umbridge being sick? It's something else that Hermione will have to take over for her…

**Okay, I'm pretty much giving it away. I'll be quiet now.**


	73. Cynicism

"Cynicism"

It turned out that Hermione's cynicism was hardly misplaced. Rita wasn't slacking off out of revenge, but she was certainly having difficulty getting the article published. _The Daily Prophet_ was reluctant to publish any articles that contradicted their recent standpoint on 'the You-Know-Who is Back issue', as Rita so sarcastically put it.

"Well," Hermione muttered during detention with Harry that night, who was busy cleaning the desks in the DADA classroom without magic, "we've got to try another source, then."

"What was that?" Harry asked, straightening up while he was working on the third-last desk.

"I… I need to find…" It hit Hermione. The article would sell even better if Harry had input as well. Why hadn't she thought of that before? "Mr. Potter?" she began, and she moved slightly in the chair, studying her nails. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I've been trying to get our story, the story of Voldemort's return, published," she said, and his eyes widened. "Rita Skeeter has written the article, but is having trouble getting _The Daily Prophet_ to accept it."

"Rita Skeeter? Are you mad?"

"If you gave her an interview, to be included with the story, maybe they'll accept it then," she continued, simply raising an eyebrow at his outburst. Harry was reminded of his Potions professor.

"But… but…" he said, unconsciously covering his scarred hand again; this time Hermione noticed.

"You all right, Harry?" she asked, forgetting to stay formal with him.

"I'm fine," he muttered; but, being at the back of the room, Hermione couldn't hear him; heaving a sigh, she stood and walked down to him.

"I didn't hear that," she said, and she made a grab for his arm.

"Fine! I'll do the interview!" he said, immediately plunging his hands into the bucket of soapy water to finish cleaning.

"Thank you," she said, and she returned to the desk to send a reply to Rita.

"And if the _Prophet_ won't take the article… I'm sure _The Quibbler_ could use a boost in readership," he added, and Hermione grinned.

**

* * *

**

Watching Dad's Army at the moment, "The Captain's Car". My shoulders are hurting from sunburn, which means that whenever I move my shoulders it hurts. Fortunately, typing away on my laptop doesn't move them as much as if I were using a typewriter.


	74. Interview with Rita

"Interview with Rita"

Rita Skeeter was never so pleased in all her years as a reporter. Early on in her career, she had wanted to do serious reporting; but when she started out, no one was interested in hiring a woman to do that kind of writing. So she turned her hand to tabloid pieces, and found that she had a flair for it.

Now she was interviewing The-Boy-Who-Lived for a story that no one else was willing to do, on a controversial topic that—from what she had seen, and now believed—was a defining moment in modern wizarding history. They may not have seen him come back to life; but from Hermione's research, it was obvious that Crouch had been performing a resurrection ritual of some sort.

This was the best moment of Rita's life so far, and there was no way that she was going to screw this up. And even if she didn't get any more serious work after this, she'd at least have this story to remember.

Even if it was only to be published in _The Quibbler_, as the _Prophet_ still wasn't co-operating.

Days later, Umbridge was still in the hospital wing, and Hermione was still taking her classes. She brought sweets from Honeydukes for her mentor, hoping that, if she was nice enough, maybe Umbridge would be nicer as well, and would be on their side instead of on the side of the Ministry of Magic.

Yes, yes. It was a vain hope. But it gave her something to do, and assuaged her… well, not guilt. But she was certainly suspicious about Umbridge's sickness, and suspected that Gryffindors may be behind it.

She was still in the hospital when the article came out in _The Quibbler_. Luna was selling copies to the student population during breakfast, and even the teachers were buying some from her. She had to send for more copies from her father partway through the meal, with promises to sell the rest of them at dinner that night.

"The day you had an appointment," Minerva said casually, leaning towards Hermione who was trying to suppress a smug grin at everyone's interest. "Was that the day that…"

"We did the interview, yes," the apprentice said, nodding. "It started in Hogsmeade, and then continued up to Hogwarts, where she took photographs of the memory."

"Where?" Dumbledore asked.

"Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?"

"Ah, yes," the headmaster replied. "So you showed her your memories there?"

"Y-yes," Hermione said, fiddling with her goblet.

Severus was looking at her; she could feel his eyes burning holes through the back of her head. She turned to him, and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Severus?" she said.

"I need to talk with you… Hermione," he said, standing up. "In the corridor."

"Coming," she said, also standing. As they left the hall, she folded her copy of _The Quibbler_, and shoved it inside her bag.

"That day," he began.

"Yes?"

"You… you were abrupt with me."

"I'm sorry about that. But she was with me…"

"I realise that now," he said, looking down at his hands, which were clasped in front of him.

"I couldn't tell you, and I couldn't… couldn't…" She trailed off, not wanting to say the wrong thing in case he went back to hating her.

"Couldn't talk to me in front of her," he finished.

"I know I hurt your feelings, and if I could change things, I would," she said. "But… but I really need to get to class. We'll… we'll talk later if you want to."

"I'd like that," Severus said, finally looking up into her eyes. He held his breath for a few seconds, before making his way to the dungeons. She turned and made her way upstairs, trying to calm her heart.

**

* * *

**

Who liked that chapter? We're getting along nicely here, I think. I'll try to end this story at 100 chapters—I like to have these things in multiples of five. This has truly been epic, and I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have so far.


	75. Visiting a Monster

"Visiting a Monster"

Umbridge had been pleased about the sweets Hermione had brought her; but, sure enough, she was still the same controlling, evil, manipulative, toad-like woman who was ever in the Ministry of Magic's pocket. It seems that even illness couldn't mellow her.

Well, it had been a long-shot.

"How are you feeling today, Dolores?" Hermione asked, patting the older woman's hand in false sympathy.

"Better, I think," Umbridge said sweetly. As a dentist's daughter, Hermione raised her eyebrows at the yellowing on the teeth, due to her present from Honeydukes.

"Up to lessons yet?" the apprentice said, hoping that the answer would be a 'no'.

She hoped in vain.

"Madame Pomfrey has kept me here as long as possible—supposedly to stave off infection, though I think she's lying—but I'm feeling so well that I'm sure I'll be back teaching by next week. And handling detentions. Have you been giving students lines as I suggested?"

"W-well," Hermione said, thinking furiously as Umbridge stared at her unblinkingly, "I thought it to be more productive… well, that is to say, not _productive_… well, it _was_ productive, but that's not what I meant…"

"What have they been doing?" Umbridge asked, an edge to her high-pitched voice.

"C-cleaning the desks, the chairs, the rooms," Hermione said quickly. Umbridge opened her mouth, presumably to argue, and Hermione continued. "I knew—uh, hoped—that it wouldn't be too long before you were well again, and wanted to make sure that the classroom would be spick-and-span for you. Much better than leaving ink stains, I th-thought."

"A wonderful idea, though not a very good punishment," Umbridge said. "It's not effective enough if you do not wish for repeat offences."

"I see," Hermione said, inclining her head. "Well, I was bound not to do as well without you around, wasn't I?"

Traitor, traitor, traitor, she thought disgustedly. Hopefully she won't see through it. Or at least won't call me on it.

"At least you have loyalty to your colleagues, dear," Umbridge said, patting Hermione's arm. The apprentice left soon after, and ran into Harry out in the hallway.

"Hi, H… Mr. Potter," she said. When they were alone, it was more difficult to address him formally. "How are you?"

"When's she coming back to teach?" Harry asked, referring to Umbridge. Hermione frowned at his response.

"By next week, probably," she said. "Why?"

Harry very visibly shuddered, and involuntarily clutched his scarred hand. This time, Hermione grabbed it, and before Harry could do anything, she was reading the raised, white words on the back. She turned as pale as the shaky letters.

"Who did this?" she asked hoarsely, tears trickling down to her chin.

"Umbridge made me," Harry said. "It was this quill of hers…"

"Show me," Hermione said, dragging him along to the DADA teacher's office. She and Harry rifled through the drawers of Umbridge's desk, and Harry had soon found it.

"When I write with it, it carves the words into my flesh… my blood is the ink…"

"Oh, Merlin, Harry," Hermione whispered. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you come to me with this problem? I may be her apprentice, but _that's_ Ministry-appointed; and that's because I cast a Cruciatus Curse in _your_ defence, because I used a Portkey that was meant for you, because I'm your _friend_, and I love you as the brother I never had. Did you really think that my loyalties could ever lie with _her_?"

"I didn't want to ask," Harry said quietly, hanging his head as he fiddled with the feather. "Just in case you said that you _were_ on her side."

"Oh, Harry," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "Why has life caused you to be so cynical? I'm sorry."

"This is definitely a Dark Arts object, I'm sure," he said, holding up the quill. She took it from his shaking hands.

"I'm going to find out what it is," she said. "And I'll tell Professor Dumbledore."

Harry growled, startling her. "Don't tell him. He doesn't care."

"He will if this is illegal," Hermione muttered, and she gingerly put the quill into her bag, twisting up her mouth in thought. "Hmm. Don't worry about this. I promise you; I'll sort this out. You'll get justice, more justice than I received."

"The Ministry still hasn't apologised," Harry said. "Despite the article's publication, they haven't apologised."

"They need more evidence," Hermione said, and she sighed.

"See you later, Hermione," Harry said, hugging his friend once again before leaving the office.

"Who do I ask about this?" Hermione wondered, glancing down at her closed bag. Only one answer came to her, and she strode to the floo.

Throwing in the powder, she waited, and then stepped into the green flames.

"Severus Snape's office," she said, and she disappeared in a whirl of fire and smoke.

**

* * *

**

Gosh, that went on for a bit. So much dialogue, see?

**Okay, well next chapter will probably be Severus' point-of-view up until Hermione gets to his office; and then after that… their talk.**


	76. Severus

"Severus"

Ouch. Hermione had completely ignored him. Sure, he'd been going a bit too far with that kiss… kind of. It wasn't as though she was a student anymore. She _had_ been when he first noticed how grown-up she was… it was all back to that night; New Year's Eve, 1993-4. She looked so wonderful in the low light… he hadn't even recognised her.

And then he had to go and ruin things by kissing her, when she only came to him for help.

Severus groaned, and banged his head on his desk. Idiot, idiot, idiot! He had spoiled things with Lily, and now Hermione. Just when he was starting to care again.

With a sigh, he remembered back to the day he was in the forest. He'd seen her walking up the hill from Hogsmeade, all alone—or so he thought—and had a violent urge to walk with her back to the school. Keep her company, and all that.

Yes. Just to keep her co…

Oh, who was he kidding? He fancied her. And Severus Snape just didn't _fancy_ people.

But she had brushed him off, clearly not interested. That had hurt. That had really hurt, on so many levels.

And now what made it worse—and yet better—was that Rita Bloody Skeeter had seen: worse, because it was yet another public embarrassment, another public rejection; but better, because it meant that it wasn't a brush-off. Not technically. She just hadn't wanted more bad press.

He smiled. Maybe there was hope after all.

He took another sip of Firewhiskey. Now he had to make plans to woo her. Yes. He wanted to court Hermione, and he would damn well do it. Well, obviously with her permission. But it would be a damn good courting.

"Oh, Miss Granger, Miss Granger," he murmured, looking at the light through the liquid in his glass. "You have no idea yet; but, given my chance, I can make you very happy; happier than you've ever dreamed of being."

Hmm. Perhaps he could send her a Patronus, and set up a time when they could meet to have their talk. Then he could begin to romance her.

"Expecto patronum," he said, waving his wand in the right fashion. His silver doe emerged, and he smiled again. Then something happened. A memory stirred. The last time he was drinking because of Hermione… he got drunk, and… he was sending random Patronuses. And he sent one to…

Oh, Merlin. He sent one to Hermione's parents. Saying that he loved their daughter.

What in Salazar's name had he done? No wonder Mrs. Granger had looked at him strangely the day of the Third Task. She knew. She would have recognised his voice for sure.

His fire burst into life, and he shot out of his chair, spilling his Firewhiskey. He performed a quick Scourgify to clean up, and looked up again to see Hermione stepping out of his fireplace, looking so delightfully sooty that he strode towards her, took her in his arms, and gave her a heartfelt, fiery kiss.

Love me, he thought fiercely; and he pulled away, wrenching his eyes open, to see her reaction.

**

* * *

**

Happy now, fair readers? Oh, have I been looking forward to this scene for quite some time now… weeks, in fact. As I'm sure you all have.

**(Well, if I've done my job, you certainly ought to have been looking forward to it. **_**Have **_**I done my job?)**


	77. A Rather Stilted Conversation

"A Rather Stilted Conversation"

"Oh. Oh wow." Hermione bit her lip. When she had flooed into Severus' rooms, she really hadn't expected to be… well, she hadn't thought… she hadn't anticip… oh, hell; she didn't expect _that_ kind of reaction.

Not that she wasn't exceedingly pleased. _Very_ far from it.

"I'm sorry," Severus muttered, dropping his hands. "I shouldn't have…"

"I just… I'm… I say again, wow. You do know how to floor a girl."

"Uh… your eyes are still closed."

"I'm savouring the moment, Severus. I never thought I'd be kissed like that again."

"…W-what do you mean?"

Hermione finally dropped her own hands, which had been holding onto his arms. Now, she gripped her left elbow while she shuffled a bit, looking at the floor. "I really… I really enjoyed the k-kiss when we were in your library that day. It was… it was like nothing I'd ever experienced, and I… I didn't think I'd ever get that again."

"Oh." Severus was also looking at his feet now. They had yet to meet each other's eyes.

"Do you mind? Do you mind me saying that?"

"Mind?" he asked, his head snapping up. "Why, you…"

Before she could move, his lips were pressed to hers again, his arms around her waist while he pulled her ever closer. Tears started to fall down Hermione's cheeks as she wove her hands up around the back of his neck, their lips moving against each other softly, then fiercely, then gently again.

Continuing to pull her backwards, Severus turned them around enough so that he could push aside the papers and quills on his desk, knocking a bottle of red ink to the floor, and he placed Hermione on the now-clear patch of surface. She ran her hands down to his shoulders as he pressed up against her where she sat.

"Severus," she whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers to start kissing her neck. "Severus, I love you. I really do."

He paused in his kisses, and raised his head to look at her. She was avoiding his gaze yet again, embarrassed by her admission, and he placed a finger underneath her chin to tilt her head up.

"I love you, too," he whispered, sounding awestruck. She met his eyes in happy wonder, and then blinked twice, her happiness fading.

"Sirius," she said hoarsely, horror, fear, sadness, and anxiety all sweeping across her face, alternating rapidly. Severus scowled.

"Sirius?" he repeated, letting go of her.

"He's dead," she said, staring off into space as the tears resumed, only this time the tears were not of happiness. "He… he dies. At the Ministry of Magic. Umbridge… she hurts students, teachers. Cruciatus Curse… Mr. Weasley attacked by a snake… Ministry coming for headmaster… battle in the Department of Mysteries… Veil… Bellatrix Lestrange… she kills Sirius."

"Your memories are returning again," Severus said, as it dawned on him.

"H-how did that happen?" Hermione asked, disappointed and yet relieved when the terrible images of her past faded. He paused to gather his thoughts.

"What happened last time your memories returned? Think, Hermione."

"The day of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament… Maybe the memories return under stressful situations."

"Is… is _this_ particularly stressful?" he asked, worried about her answer. She looked at him fearfully.

"No! No, Severus, no! Not at all! Anyway, that wouldn't account for the earlier tasks, which were equally as stressful. Maybe it's because I needed the memories then… but they would have been even more useful earlier on in the year, that's for damn sure."

"Don't swear, Miss Granger."

"Sorry, Prof… hey!"

"Hermione," he said calmly, holding both her hands in his, and looking straight into her eyes. "Link it to what happened in the corridor that night, that night you returned."

"It can't be anything to do with what I had in my hand, because Professor Dumbledore still has that," she said, musing. Then it hit her. "Oh. We were… you were holding me up, and we were looking… oh."

"The magical power associated with eyes is not widely known, as it's far too difficult to study," Severus said. "But, knowing the number of books you've read, no doubt you've heard of it."

"Yes."

"Each time you've regained your memories…"

"It's been the first time we've made eye contact after having… kissed. Isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"So that means that each time I kiss you, and we make eye contact afterwards, I regain some of my memories."

"…Want me to help you remember some more?" He leaned on one hand, smirking at her in such a way that made her feel incredibly weak.

"I think it's important to tell Professor Dumbledore before he leaves," she said, and she squeezed the hand that still held hers. "I don't remember when these things happen—though I think Mr. Weasley is attacked just before Christmas, because I can see us at a Christmas feast not long after he's out of hospital—so we need to get there as soon as possible. Umbridge. She's responsible for all of this."

"Fine then," he said, helping her down from the desk. "But if you're free afterwards… I could help you try to get over your amnesia some more."

"That sounds wonderful, Severus."

**

* * *

**

Aha! Now they've got it—kind of. There's more yet to the mystery, but this will do for the time being. In the meantime—enjoy!

Well, I've called the rescue squad, and they've sent a helicopter to rescue you all from the cliffside, so you needn't hang there anymore... for the time being. I hope that this will appease the people who have sent me various reviews asking for a speedy post.

Geniia--yes, I am undoubtedly evil. I write crime stories as a rule, and yet have no experience with crime, so I must have something evil in my nature to allow me to write murder mysteries.

creative-writing-girl13--your review actually frightened me somewhat, which was really what prompted me to hurry up and write this chapter. Well done! I think everyone applauds you for that...


	78. Telling Dumbledore

"Telling Dumbledore"

"So Professor Umbridge uses a Dark object to punish students?"

"Yes, headmaster," Hermione said. "A quill that uses a person's blood as ink…"

"And leaves scars on that person's hand," Dumbledore finished, nodding "Arthur Weasley is attacked while protecting the prophecy?"

"Yes, sir."

"And he survives?"

"There must be some sort of antivenin," Severus said. "It would be useful to know the components, so that I can make sure that we have a good supply here. Perhaps I could even improve upon it. After all, Nagini is a very unusual snake." He again repressed a shudder.

"What else did you remember?" Dumbledore asked. "Anything in relation to Lord Voldemort?"

"There's a break-out," Hermione said. "At Azkaban." She had remembered this when she 'thanked' Severus for agreeing to go with her to the headmaster's office.

"He's planning that at the moment," Severus said.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is one of the prisoners who escapes," Hermione added. "Then Harry and the Weasley twins are banned from playing Quidditch. Umbridge also goes mental with all these rules… but it gets fuzzy then, and they stop."

"How did these memories come back to you?"

"I… I have a theory," Hermione said. "But it involves more research. Professor Snape—Severus—has offered me the use of his private library, and I think I can get access to the Black family library, if I ask nicely. Sirius will be happy to oblige. He'll probably get a kick out of letting a Muggleborn sort through his family's books."

"Doubtless," Dumbledore said, smiling. "And when you say Severus' library…"

"She means my collection of books," Severus said carefully.

"You mean the…"

"Yes," Hermione said, aglow, as she remembered the book room.

"Lucky duck," Dumbledore said, surprising neither Hermione nor Severus. "He must really like you," he added, indicating Severus with his head. Hermione blushed, and Severus looked away. There was something they weren't telling Dumbledore, but he decided to let them keep it secret, for now. It probably wasn't important.

"Miss Gr… _Hermione_ appreciates my library," Severus said, raising an eyebrow at the headmaster.

"Ah, now that I would believe," he replied, nodding. "Well! Let me know when you remember something else. Good night!"

"But… what about Dolores?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. "Surely we can't just let her loose? What if she gets worse? I can't just let that happen, Professor!"

"She's here on the Ministry's orders," Dumbledore said. "To keep an eye on you, as you must surely have guessed. Perhaps… she needs to be watched, as well? I trust you can do that, Miss Granger?"

"Ye-es," Hermione said slowly, frowning. "You want me to spy on her?"

"I can teach you all you need to know about spying, Granger," Severus said, turning his head to look at her. "Though I somehow think that your spying will be a walk in the park compared to what I have to do."

"Oh, no comparison, sir," Hermione said. "No, I was just clarifying…"

"Indeed, Miss… Hermione," he said. "Now, it's past curfew. I'll accompany you back to your rooms."

"Thank you, Professor," she said, and they left the office to walk to the apprentice's quarters. When they reached the door, Severus turned to Hermione, blocking the portrait, so that she couldn't get in.

"How about trying for another memory?" he asked, smirking.

"Actually, I'd just prefer a 'good night' kiss," she said, shrugging. "But whatever makes you happy…"

Once again they were kissing, arms around each other, for quite some time. When she drew away, Hermione looked up at Severus again, just wanting to look at him, without being hit by a dozen pictures from the past—well, the future.

And, strangely enough, that's just what happened. They continued to look into each other's eyes, until a clock struck the hour somewhere in Hogwarts, and Hermione went into her chambers, while Severus headed back to the dungeons.

**

* * *

**

*Gasp* So does this mean that the rest of her memories will never return? Has she _run out_ of memories? (Never!)


	79. Occlumency

"Occlumency"

"_What_?"

"Mr. Potter, _will_ you calm down?"

"Hermione, you must be joking. Your memories just came back… just like that? And I have to continue my lessons with Snape?"

"_Professor _Snape," Hermione said, frowning. "Don't make me dock points for disrespecting a teacher."

"How come your memories came back?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully. "I need to do some more research. Anyway, the long and the short of it is that you need to strike a truce with Severus, and continue to learn Occlumency. I've spoken with him, and he's agreed that, if you do well enough, he may very well teach you Legillimancy as well."

"'Severus'," Harry muttered derisively. Hermione frowned. "I just wish _you_ could teach me Occlumency instead, Her… Miss Granger." They had to be careful talking, because there were a lot of people walking past as they spoke in the corridor while students headed into the classroom. Umbridge was finally back teaching—or at least supervising while Hermione taught—so people were reluctant to go in. Hermione smiled at them sympathetically, but reassuringly. "Try not to get detention, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Miss Granger." They entered the classroom, with only a few students tagging in behind them. Umbridge was sitting at her desk, overlooking the class through her small eyes, smiling sweetly. Hermione made her way to the front of the room, and instructed the class to open their textbooks. They sighed, following her orders, missing all that she had been teaching them in the way of practical defence.

"Now!" Hermione barked, and they jumped in their seats, except for the more stoic Slytherins. "I'm concerned that you haven't been taking in all that you've been reading in the textbook. We'll start at the beginning; only this time I want one of you to read the first chapter out loud, and we'll stop at the end of each passage so that we can discuss it, and make sure that you're getting the most out of this. It's important that you understand what you're reading." She gritted her teeth in a smile after saying this, feeling so _dirty_ having to tell them that the tripe the Ministry was trying to feed them was important. But she had to do _something_ to make sure that Umbridge didn't get suspicious.

Lavender, being the Gryffindor prefect, volunteered to read, so Hermione gave her the floor, half-concentrating on the lesson. They hadn't had any further meetings of Dumbledore's Army, because she had been able to teach the students while Umbridge was sick. Now they'd have to resume.

Maybe she could learn Occlumency along with Harry, and could jump in as a mediator if things got a bit… _tense_ between them. Prevent any duels.

"Right; now discuss it," she said, waving her hand around. "What are the basic ideas in this…"

**

* * *

**

Why do my family members have so many problems with the idea of Hermione and Severus being together? Honestly; sometimes I think that I'm the only person in my family with any amount of imagination…

But must I really write smut? Sigh. And so out comes the old imagination, I guess...

And a change of rating, no doubt...

"What I did for love!"


	80. Forced to Strike a Truce

"Forced to Strike a Truce"

It was imperative that Umbridge not be around when Harry and Severus agreed to… well, agreed to disagree. This was most important to Hermione; not just so that the lessons could continue, but so that things wouldn't be so bad if she and Severus started 'going steady'. After all, they had kissed a few times, so the next logical step would be a date, wouldn't it?

But they had to get this out of the way first.

Hermione and Dumbledore would both be supervising the truce, which was fraught with tension. Harry was annoyed with the headmaster for some reason, and kept clutching his forehead every so often—right where his scar was.

"Now, shake," Hermione instructed, suppressing a grin as Severus reached out a hand towards Harry. At a nod from Hermione, the younger boy shook his teacher's hand briefly, and the apprentice looked through them to Dumbledore, who wasn't smiling. He was looking at Harry, almost as though he was… nervous?

Peculiar…

"I will attempt to be more civil towards you, Potter," Severus said, thinking of Hermione the whole time to get him through this. "It has taken a lot of… persuasion," he said, glancing at his—dare he think it?—girlfriend, "but I have indeed come to see you as your own person, rather than as your father."

Hermione had remembered the memory that Harry saw—well, had seen—in the Pensieve, and Severus had explained that he was bullied by the Marauders. He hadn't yet explained to her that he had fancied himself in love with Lily Evans, as he didn't want to drive her away, just in case she thought that he might be trying to find a substitute for Potter's mother.

A poor substitute she would have been. There was no one like Hermione Granger. No one in the world…

"Sirius told me that he and my father used to bully you in school," Harry said, flinching at the thought of his father being so cruel. It had been a shock. "Even though I doubt that it's possible to make it up to you, I'll try my best, starting with doing even better in Potions. I'll also do what, uh, Miss Granger used to do, and defend you to the others."

"'Used to do'?" Severus murmured, looking at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I still defend you, but only not as often, since I'm not a student among them anymore," she said. "Nothing's changed."

"But so much has," he said, his dark eyes boring into hers. She swallowed, _eventually_ ripped her gaze away from him, and smiled at Harry. But he wasn't paying attention. He was clutching his forehead in pain, and his head snapped up. He glared fiercely at Dumbledore, who sighed.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Harry shouted, pointing a finger at the headmaster, while his other hand was still pressed to his scar. "Tell me what's happening to me!"

Severus clutched at his arm in pain, and Hermione was at his side instantly.

"He's sent for you, hasn't he?" she asked quietly, and he nodded.

"Then go," the headmaster said, hearing their whispered conversation, and Severus nodded. He immediately flooed to his quarters, where he donned his mask and cape, not noticing that he had been followed. When he turned to use the fireplace again, he was startled to find Hermione standing there. She paled at the sight of the mask, and fell back against the fireplace.

"It's part of who I am, Hermione," he said, stepping forward. He took her into his arms, and she clutched onto him. "But it won't be if I'm dead. Which is why I can't keep him any longer. I have to leave now."

"Promise me that you'll return," she whispered. "Promise me, Severus."

"I promise," he said, turning her around so that his back was to the fire. He kissed her gently, reaching behind him for the floo powder. Lips still pressed to hers, he threw it backwards into the flames. Finally pulling away, he backed up into the fire, and was gone in moments.

"I love you," Hermione said, a tear trickling down her cheek, and she collapsed into a nearby armchair when she realised that what she had said was, indeed, the absolute truth.

**

* * *

**

But… will she tell him yet?

**Okay, so the plan was to make this story 100 chapters long. Now, that would give us 20 more chapters, which I'm not sure will be enough for the rest of the story. Therefore, there are two options.**

**1. Stick with the same (approximate) length of each chapter, and instead go for 150 or 200 chapters.**

**2. Make the chapters a lot longer, and try to fit in all the rest of the story within the next 20 chapters.**

**3. Cut back on the details of the story, and just pare back everything to **_**make**_** it fit.**

**4. ?**

**Hell, I think I'll just stick with the first one. I won't have time to write really long chapters once the holidays end; so if you want regular updates, I'll have to go with option one. Yes, I think that's best. I'll write longer chapters **_**when**_** I can.**

"**I promise."**


	81. Concealment

"Concealment"

Severus hoped he didn't look like he'd been kissing someone. The last thing he needed was to lose his position as a spy for the Order. He certainly didn't want to be tortured again—_yet_—even though that came with being a Death Eater. He'd certainly been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse after the Dark Lord had come back to life, and it had taken quite some time to build up trust again.

Putting up his Occlumency shields, he wished that he'd had more time to get some information to give Voldemort to maintain his cover. Well, he'd just have to improvise… as per usual. Just as long as he wasn't asked about Hermione, he wouldn't be risking anything.

He joined the others—the Lestranges, Barty Crouch, parents of many of his students, and other members of the inner circle—in the throne room.

"Ah… Severus," Voldemort said. "Finally here."

"Forgive my lateness, my lord," Severus said, kneeling in front of the Dark Lord. "I was with Dumbledore at the time. The Potter brat and the Mudblood Granger were there, as well."

"Is that so? Why?"

"I'm being forced to give Potter lessons in Occlumency," Severus said, and he snorted derisively. "We had to strike a 'truce'. This will take quite some time, because the boy's so incompetent."

"And yet he defeated me the first time around," Voldemort said, his eyes boring in Severus', leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Just what do you think that says about me?"

"My lord," Severus said, sensing dangerous territory, "it would be foolish to suggest that you are anything less than powerful. It was through his _mother's_ actions that… well, that it happened last time. Through the ritual that brought you back, that risk has been taken care of by now."

"A good answer," Voldemort said, stroking his chin slowly. "Any news about the Order?"

"Even with Dumbledore's say-so, they still find it hard to trust me yet; I will be able to attend more meetings during the upcoming holidays."

"The Christmas holidays."

"Yes, master. I can think of nowhere else I'd rather be," he said, his words saturated with sarcasm. Voldemort smiled, and everyone else laughed.

"About this Occlumency that you are teaching the brat," he said. "Tell me about it."

"By trying to force him to build up walls around things he does not wish me to see, he will automatically bring those things to the forefront of his mind. As I have said, he is a terrible student. I can tell that he doesn't practise. Also, by battering down his defences, such as they are," he sneered at this, "it will make his mind more open."

"This is good," Voldemort mused. "Very well. Go back, and let me know when his lessons are. Be prepared to feel me in his mind then. Naturally, I will not be able to visit his mind during every lesson, as it will look suspicious, and the old fool may end up teaching him instead. Tell me, Severus. Why do you think he's not teaching him, and making you do it?"

"Maybe he has figured out that you have access to Potter's mind, and fears that you may find out information through the private lessons if he is giving them."

"True," Voldemort said, and he smiled. "Very well, Severus. Return to Hogwarts, and owl me as soon as possible."

"Yes, master," Severus said, rising. He bowed his way out of the room, and flooed back to the school, where he saw Hermione curled up in his chair, staring off into space.

**

* * *

**

And now he's back. Hurrah! So what happens next?

**Tune in next chapter to find out…**


	82. She Waited for Him

"She Waited for Him"

"Hermione?" he asked quietly, stepping forward. She was still staring off into space, and didn't notice him. "Hermione, are you all right? I'm back now." He bent over slightly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. As soon as he did that, her head whipped around, and she saw him, her eyes focussing. She launched herself out of the chair and into his arms, trembling.

"You're back," she whispered, arms around his shoulders as she clutched him. "I was so worried."

"Why?"

"Why _not_? You were going to see h-him, and something might have happened…"

"But it didn't," Severus said, tilting her chin up. "Now, calm down. Take a seat, and just breathe."

She obeyed, sitting back down in the armchair, and he squatted down on the floor in front of her, hands on the arm rests as he watched her closely. He could tell that she'd been crying, and wondered if the tears had been for him.

"Now, you know I'll always do my best to keep safe, so that I can keep spying for the Order, don't you?" he said, and she nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "You know that the Dark Lord considers me too valuable a source of information to let me go _just_ yet, right?" Another nod. "Dumbledore is doing all he can to keep me safe, and I'm a skilled Occlumens, as you know."

"I know," Hermione said, her voice still low as she stared at him.

"So why worry so much, when I'm as safe as I can be, under the circumstances?" he asked, stroking away the tears that had yet to dry. "Why would you cry? And… why are you looking at me like that?"

She looked at him, eyes still wet, and she shook her head in amazement. "Because I _love_ you, Severus. Why _wouldn't_ I worry about you? Why wouldn't I be scared out of my mind when you're in so much danger? I only just realised it after you left, and I thought that I might never get to tell you. I… I _love_ you."

Now it was Severus' turn to stare in amazement. "You _what_? H-how? _Why_? I don't under…"

To make him understand, Hermione tilted his head up and pressed her lips to his. He responded quickly, falling to his knees in front of the chair so that he could hold her closer to him. He brushed his lips over her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, her nose, and finally back to her lips, tasting her tears. Finally, he pulled away.

"Hermione," he said, his voice raspy as he continued to hold her possessively, stroking her hair as she buried her head in his shoulder. "My darling Hermione. How could you possibly… oh, you beautiful girl. You've bewitched me." She giggled, and he smiled at that. "Be mine."

"I _am_ yours," she said, stroking his cheeks. It escaped her notice that, yet again, her memories had failed to return. Perhaps, now that she had figured out what triggered them, she needed to _concentrate_ on her memories returning, and not relying on their accidental return. "I'll always be yours."

"Indeed?" he asked, smirking.

"Indeed," she said, beaming back at him. "Forever and ever. You can't get rid of me now."

"Well, then," he said, raising one of his knees so that one foot was propped on the floor. "I'm going to take you up on that offer. Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?"

"Wha… yes." Severus looked startled. "Yes, I will marry you."

**

* * *

**

Hurrah! I didn't exactly mean for this to happen—he hasn't even told her that he loves her yet—but I figured that this was as good a time as any for him to ask her; and it will bring us closer to the moment that more of her memories return; and particularly the most significant one…

***Edit: okay, they've already told each other that they love each other, but the moment was overshadowed by the return of Hermione's memories, which was more significant, even to them, than their mutual declaration. So you can stop worrying now. This applies to the future chapters. So they've forgotten, and it's all new to them. Just as well, really.***


	83. A Secret Engagement

"A Secret Engagement"

There was too much danger for Hermione and Severus to tell anyone that they planned to get married; in fact, they couldn't even go on a date, for fear that Severus may blow his cover by being seen with her, or defending her from Death Eater attack. They certainly couldn't meet for drinks in The Three Broomsticks.

He still had yet to say 'I love you'.

But they were both noticeably happier. Severus was taking fewer points away from students, and making detentions shorter, so that he could have some alone time with Hermione in one of their rooms after hours. Hermione was far more cheerful in her teaching… teaching Dumbledore's Army, that is. Umbridge had resumed terrorising the students, while her apprentice had to sit by and watch. However, it was good cover for what she was _really_ doing while pretending to read and observe: making wedding plans.

Severus had agreed to a white wedding-style Bonding Ceremony. So she was trying to work out what she would want in a wedding dress, what kinds of flowers, the food and drinks, who would be in attendance. Severus had certain… friends… who really would _not_ be welcome at a Muggleborn's wedding; but the majority of those friends would hopefully, by the end of the war, be in Azkaban for life.

It was a pity that they wouldn't be able to marry sooner than Voldemort's defeat, but it couldn't be helped. So Hermione disguised the wedding plans as a story, a novel set in the seventeenth century, which ought to distract anyone from trying to read them.

"A romance novel," Severus said, trying his best not to sneer as he read over Hermione's 'cover'. "How entirely appropriate."

"I thought so," she said wryly, and she snuggled closer to him as he snorted over some of the more ridiculous passages.

"Please, tell me you're not serious about this," he said, looking down at her; but at her hurt expression, he paled. "No, Hermione, I just… I was joking… that's all. Please, darling; don't cry." Sure enough, there were tears forming.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked softly, drawing back from him. "I thought… I didn't think it was _too_ terrible…"

"N-no! It's wonderful, really it is! I'm not a literary critic; I'm not used to reading historical romance, either. Don't listen to my opinion. Everything you do is brilliant, so I'm sure that this is… oh, _please _stop crying. I'm sorry."

"It's just that that's the part where he's wooing her, and I thought it was good…"

"I have nothing against it, Hermione," he said, looking down at it again, frowning suddenly, and he glanced out of the corner of his eye. "It's just not my… type. Of book, I mean."

"B-be honest," she said, turning her head away from him to swipe at a tear. He sighed, drew her hands into his, and held both of them in one hand while he held the 'novel' with the other.

"I just don't think it's a realistic scenario," he said, looking at the prose while he worked out what to say.

"Why isn't it realistic?" she asked, sniffing, looking at him again.

"Because he's too much of a coward just to tell her that he loves her. He's certainly not the ideal hero for a romance novel. You have the sweeping plains, the swooning heroine; but in the sixteen hundreds, men had to be gallant, brave, courageous fighters. They didn't have _time_ to be simpering…"

"You think you could do better?" she asked, eyes flashing. "You think you could do better… for me?"

"I'd do _anything_ for you," he said, dropping the books and pulling her back into his arms. "Of course I'd do anything for you. I love you, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, sagging a little in relief. "Took you long enough," she added in a mutter.

"I wondered if this was all an act," he said, and she drew back to see his smirk. "Oh, come now, Hermione. You're talking to the Head of Slytherin here. And an expert in Legillimancy. It was a good plan, but not subtle enough to escape _me_."

"Oh," she said, and she had the grace to blush. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Well, considering how much you talk," he said, and he brushed his lips against hers for a moment, "I thought that talking, in this case, would have been a bit overrated."

"Git," she said, gently hitting him on the shoulder and settling back into his arms.

"I know," he said, nuzzling her bushy hair. "Fiancé of Git."

**

* * *

**

Aw. Now he's said that he loves her, you can all R&R. Twice. Rest and Relax, and then Read and Review.

**Actually, you've got the third 'R' out of the way, so feel free to indulge in the last one. Or, as Aunty Von would say, 'feel free-ish'.**


	84. Watching Umbridge

"Watching Umbridge"

They tried for another set of memories one evening. Sure enough, Hermione could remember Harry having private sessions with Dumbledore, where they were trying to obtain a memory from Professor Slughorn, who Hermione could _just_ remember. She also saw Severus' Potions textbook, the 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince', which she encouraged him to take back. She hadn't remembered why she was nervous about the book being there, and didn't particularly feel like remembering again at this stage. She found that, the morning after she would recover some of her memories, she would have a terrible headache. While it had only happened twice before this, it was a logical assumption that they were connected. And, sure enough, she had another migraine the next day.

Umbridge, naturally, wasn't informed that Hermione's memories were returning. Even though she was aware of Hermione's partial amnesia, she hadn't been given the full details; and she was so preoccupied with trying to imbue the students with the Ministry's values that she could care less. And it had been so difficult to influence the students after that article. Even the Slytherins were more on Harry's side, since Hermione was being friendlier towards them.

It was up to Hermione to Confund Umbridge into thinking that she had lost her 'special' quill. She was reduced to having students clean the classroom, or writing _normal_ lines during detentions; and it was also Hermione's job to make sure that there were as few detentions as possible. She even managed to convince Umbridge to foist some of the students off onto Filch, so that she could rest up a bit after her illness.

"What's the plan?" she asked Dumbledore one evening when she had asked to speak with him. "When do we throw her over? I've heard that the Weasley twins are planning to stage a coup, though I doubt they'd dare risk their mother's anger by doing such a thing."

"Well, you told me that the Ministry of Magic tries to take me to Azkaban," he said, resting his head atop his steepled fingers. "I think that we should try to prevent her from taking over the castle; so, if you could continue to watch her, perhaps you could inform me as soon as she makes any moves to remove me. Stun her or tie her up if need be. I still have the quill. I trust that you can lift the Confundus Charm when the time comes for her trial? For she must indeed be tried eventually."

"Yes, headmaster. I can do that. She should have known better than to hurt Harry."

"She hasn't yet seen the wrath of Hermione Granger, though," Dumbledore reminded her, smiling. "Now, do tell me; how are things between you and Severus?"

"W-what?" Hermione said, startled. Was there anything that this man didn't know?

Yes, she thought. The future.

"My dear, I'm the headmaster," he said. "I trust that Tom doesn't know about your… relationship?"

"No, he doesn't know," she said. "How much do _you_ know?"

"Only that he's been more cheerful lately, and that you sometimes blush when you see him," he replied. "And that you are even happier, and that you've been much kinder to the Slytherin students than I would have expected you to be after all these years. Severus has also been docking fewer points from Gryffindor. It doesn't take a genius."

"Oh dear," Hermione said, frowning. "If it really _doesn't_ take a genius, then what if someone realises what _you've_ realised?"

"My dear, I'm far more likely to believe a relationship between you and Severus than anyone else would be," Dumbledore said. "Have no fear."

"But I worry so much about him," Hermione said, dropping her head into her hands. "Oh, headmaster. No one must know until Voldemort's been defeated. _No_ one must know. I love him too much to lose him now, when I've only just got him."

"I'll do my best to help you," he said, patting her on the arm. "Now, you go to your rooms… or wherever… and I shall see you at breakfast."

"There's nothing like _that_ going on," she said, blushing as she stood.

"I believe you," he said, smiling. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, sir."

**

* * *

**

I know, I know. She should _**technically**_** call him Albus. But she's still in awe of him, and Severus often calls him headmaster in front of the staff, so she's probably picked that up from him.**


	85. Umbridge Makes Her Move

"Umbridge Makes Her Move"

Having marked the essays of the first, second, and third years, Hermione was returning them to her 'mentor' when she heard voices inside. It sounded like a number of people were in Umbridge's office, and she immediately went on the alert.

"Will you go to his office right now?" the professor asked.

"Yes," a deep voice answered. "Have you given him notice?"

"Of course not," Umbridge scoffed. "Now hurry up. The Minister has given me permission to become headmistress; Albus Dumbledore is the only thing in the way."

Hermione didn't wait for anything else. She dropped the scrolls of parchment in the shadows nearby, not wanting to be hampered by them, and ran as fast as she could to the headmaster's office. She rounded a corner, and almost barrelled into Severus, who was approaching the corner slowly. Fortunately, hearing her pounding feet, he had stepped to the side to avoid being run over. Surprised to see her, he snaked one arm out, wrapping it around her waist, and pulled her into the shadows with him.

"Severus!" she shrieked, but was immediately cut off by his lips. She reluctantly pushed herself away from him.

"Try to delay them from getting to his office," she said, panting. "The headmaster. They're coming to take him away."

"Ha-ha," he said, but he realised that she was serious. "Right. Send a patronus to him, though, in case they double back and try to floo there."

"Okay," she said. Without warning, she threw her arms around him, and gave him a brief but mind-blowing kiss. She pulled her lips only a fraction of an inch away from him, pointing her wand out the side, and whispered, "Expecto Patronum."

Her silver otter burst out more powerfully than it ever had before. Severus raised an eyebrow, and Hermione smirked at him.

"Knew your kisses were good for something," she murmured. "Tell the headmaster that Dolores is making her move." The otter nodded, and sped off.

"Maybe you could help me distract them, since the otter's doing what you were going to do," he said suggestively, tightening his hold around her waist, grinning. Hermione blinked a few times.

"Better not to risk it," she said, and sighed. "I still want to be there to help him, and we may be able to get _her_ sent to Azkaban instead."

"And what would we do for a teach…"

"They're coming!" she hissed, hearing light footsteps approaching. Severus pulled her close to him again, gave her a short, sweet kiss, and then pushed her gently away so that she could continue to Dumbledore's office.

"I'll stall them," he said, and she nodded, running once again, but pleased by the interruption nonetheless.

While she ran, she heard Severus greet Dolores and the Aurors from the Ministry, and smiled, trusting his Slytherin tactics to help her… and Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

Yes, yes. Hermione's solving a lot of problems by using her Patronus (and not just in this story). It's just that they're so _**useful**_**, and it makes me wonder why people don't use them more, when it seems to be easier than using owls… once you get the hang of it, anyway. It would certainly be easier on the owls.**


	86. Professor vs Professor

"Professor vs. Professor"

That Snape had been far too much of a distraction. Damn him and his Ministry connections! Almost a pity she hadn't brought the Minister as she was originally going to do. He had got talking to Shacklebolt and Dawlish, talking about family, friends, work; all the while, she was trying to get them to Dumbledore's office… which would soon be _her_ office. Dolores Umbridge, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She could do far more good for the Ministry of Magic in so high a position of power; perhaps she could even expel that lying Potter boy eventually.

She was tempted to fire Snape, for that matter, because she had a sneaking suspicion that he was stalling them. After all, since when did Severus Snape _willingly_ commence conversations with people; or, for that matter, continue them? Unfortunately, she needed him to make Veritaserum.

Of course, there was always her apprentice… She had heard that she had excelled in virtually every subject. If that included Potions… Yes; Miss Granger could be vastly more useful than they had first thought. She would speak with the Minister about this.

They approached the gargoyle guarding the staircase.

"Candy canes," Umbridge said, and the gargoyle—_reluctantly_!—moved aside. They mounted the stairs, and reached the door with the lion's face on it. She went to open the door without knocking, but Shacklebolt cleared his throat. She secretly rolled her eyes, and knocked.

"In a minute!" Dumbledore called, and she spluttered with indignation.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. Finally, footsteps were heard, and someone opened the door.

It was Hermione. What surprised Umbridge even more was the fact that McGonagall was there, and Flitwick, and Potter. He was shooting fierce glares her way, and was clenching his hands. She looked at her apprentice; and saw, with horror, that she was holding that special quill of hers. She had been _sure_ that she had lost it…

"What's going on?" she finally asked, looking around suspiciously. There were more teachers. Sprout was there, and so was Sinistra. And there, emerging from the fireplace, was Snape. He _had_ been stalling them, and must have run back to his rooms immediately afterwards to floo straight here! Oh, he was _definitely_ going!

"Hello, Dolores," Dumbledore said politely. "Gentlemen," he added to the Aurors, who nodded at him. "What brings you here?"

"You kept us waiting outside for more than ten minutes," Umbridge said with a sickening smile.

"Ah, well, I had to surround myself with some of my troops, didn't I?" the headmaster said, still pleasant. "I trust you're here to arrest me on some false charge?"

"It's not false," she said through clenched teeth. "You have been conspiring against the Minister."

"If Severus can provide us with some Veritaserum, we can both be interrogated," he replied. "I believe we have enough reliable witnesses here to testify to the Wizengamot."

"You wouldn't dare!" Umbridge said, her traitorous eyes darting to the quill in Hermione's hand. "And _you_. You're supposed to be on my side, girl!"

Severus tensed at the verbal attack on Hermione, but couldn't afford to give himself away by leaping to her defence. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

"As an apprentice to a Hogwarts teacher, it is my duty to be on the side of the majority of the staff," she said primly. "Even if the majority is against you. _And_, even if that wasn't the rule, I'm still on the side of the _right_. After all, my friend and I were both attacked by a Death Eater. _The Quibbler_ printed visual proof of Voldemort's existence. You must learn to accept what everyone else has."

"You… _you_…"

"Yes, _Dolores_?" Hermione said sweetly. Harry snorted.

"I am afraid that, as you have used a Dark Object against a Hogwarts student, you must be arrested," Dumbledore said.

"But…"

"But nothing," he said sternly. There was no twinkle, no smile. Anger flashed through his pale blue eyes, and Umbridge took a nervous step back. She looked in panic at Hermione, who just looked back at her, expressionless… until, uncharacteristically, she raised a single eyebrow. Umbridge immediately looked at Severus, who was looking at Hermione with a soft expression on his face, and she knew. There was something going on there.

As soon as he saw the triumphant look on her face, Dumbledore used Legillimancy on her. Just as the Aurors started to lead her away…

"Wait."

**

* * *

**

*Gapes in shock*

**What next?**


	87. An Unfortunate Move

"An Unfortunate Move"

Dumbledore had seen it in her mind; she suspected a relationship between Hermione and Severus. She also planned to use this information to her own advantage, by telling the Minister and the governors, and implying that it started while they were at Hogwarts, thus risking everything that he had worked for to win this war.

He had to negotiate with her.

"Wait," he repeated, and everyone stared at him except for Umbridge, who was grinning to herself. Had the headmaster dared to use Legillimancy on her? Well, he'd certainly pay for that as well, the old fool. "I wish to speak with her alone."

The teachers, Aurors, and Hermione all left the office and waited outside. Dumbledore put up a Silencing Charm so that they couldn't hear the conversation. It was then he realised that he had virtually played into her hands, practically admitted that there was something going on, just by bringing her back like this. Some acting was required.

"Why?" he asked, sitting behind his desk, looking hurt. "Why are you doing this, Dolores? Are you being paid well? Or do you truly believe that what you're doing is right?"

"I do what is best for the Minister," she said, her high-pitched voice sharper than usual. "And if that includes bringing to light information on an inappropriate relationship between a teacher and a student—for Hogwarts' reputation, of course—well, then; I'll do whatever it takes."

Evil, vindictive woman, Dumbledore thought, his blue eyes flashing. He forced himself to remain calm.

"Which teacher and student?" he asked, innocently tilting his head.

"You know perfectly well," she said, her false smile never faltering. "I am referring to the relationship between Professor Snape and my apprentice."

"Ah, but Miss Granger is not a student, Dolores," he replied.

"She was only a year ago," the toad-like woman said, leaning on the desk towards the headmaster. "I believe that something's been going on between them for some time."

"I would have known about it," Dumbledore said confidently, wondering if something _had_ happened. He thought back to the Third Task… and quickly pushed the memory from his mind. "And what possible evidence could you have?"

"The governors do not require evidence to begin an investigation…"

"Oh, I think you find they will."

"Lucius Malfoy won't." She grinned at him triumphantly, and Dumbledore looked back at her thoughtfully. Damn, damn, damn! He had forgotten Malfoy. He really _was_ getting old. Perhaps he should retire next year…

"And the media most _certainly_ does not need evidence when they are even more capable of finding it than the Wizengamot," Umbridge continued, pressing her case.

"I could erase this from your memory," Dumbledore said, standing. She backed up a few steps.

"And I could scream."

"I put a Silencing Charm on the door." But he was reluctant to do something so drastic, and determined to keep an eye on her. A spy was always a double-edged sword; while one was being spied upon, one could also spy upon the spy.

But would Umbridge leave Hermione be?

He would have to erase her memory. Sighing, he nodded, and sank into his chair.

"I'm so glad you've seen reason, headmaster," Umbridge said sweetly. She turned towards the door.

At that moment, two things happened. One, Dumbledore leapt to his feet, pointed his wand at her, and shouted, "Obliviate!"

The other was that the Minister for Magic stepped through the fireplace into the headmaster's office.

**

* * *

**

Wow. Really wasn't expecting that. I had something else worked out which, on closer inspection, was quite illogical and irrational (though I wouldn't have put it past Dumbledore, quite frankly). However, I think this was quite an interesting ending. 'Review' your opinion, dear readers.


	88. Fudge Steps In

"Fudge Steps In"

"D-dumbledore? Have you gone quite mad?" Cornelius Fudge asked, gripping his bowler hat. "Explain yourself. At once!"

"Are you telling me what to do, Cornelius?" he said politely, his anger at Umbridge showing through his eyes. Fudge gulped.

"Where are my bodyguards?" he asked, eyeing Dumbledore's wand, which was still raised in Umbridge's direction. Right now, she was looking around the room in confusion. Sighing, the headmaster removed the Silencing Charm from the door, and called the others in. Dawlish and Kingsley immediately stood either side of the Minister for Magic.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Kingsley asked, tilting his head to Umbridge, who was still walking around, looking baffled.

"She threatened me, and I defended myself," Dumbledore said. Well, it was _half_ true.

"With a Memory Charm?" Fudge said, shocked. "You'd better have a damn good explanation, Dumbledore!"

"Minister, have you ever seen a quill such as this?" the headmaster asked, directing attention away from himself. Hermione stepped forward obediently, and she pulled the Dark Object out of her bag, showing it to Fudge.

"When a person writes with it, it cuts what they're writing into their hand, and uses their blood as ink. It has been used against at least one student here, by _your_ secretary," Hermione said, and she pointed at Umbridge for emphasis. While the older woman spluttered, trying to defend herself, Fudge looked around him in amazement. He was a politician, a trained liar, and could tell that Umbridge was using the same kind of diversionary tactics that he used with the press. He suddenly felt very ill.

"I see," he said, and his jaw clenched momentarily.

"I have Veritaserum with me," Severus said, holding up the small vial of potion which he had withdrawn from one of his pockets as soon as Umbridge started blustering. "I'm sure she won't mind testifying under it… would you, _Dolores_?" She glared at him. "After all, you have no scruples getting _me_ to use it on students."

"This just gets worse and worse," Fudge muttered. "How do I know that this is all true, and that it isn't a bluff?"

"Cornelius, I'm sure you could spot a bluff a mile off," Dumbledore said, hoping that an appeal to the Minister's vanity would work.

"Nevertheless, Albus…"

"Ah, back to using my first name? Always a good sign, Minister."

"Be that as it may…"

"Rita Skeeter would love to get her teeth into another serious article, I'm sure," Hermione said, smiling benignly at Fudge. "She and I get on so much better than when you saw us last, Minister. It's really thanks to your time intervention that we were able to resolve our past issues." Nice one, Severus thought, smirking. "She was so happy to grant me time for that article that made its way into _The Quibbler_. I hear the _Prophet_ wants her back now. Don't you think the public has a right to know about this sort of thing?"

"Look, I'll take her out of here immediately," Fudge said, running his hand through his hair. Glancing down at his right hand in confusion, he saw that he had taken off his hat at some point, and decided to put his inattention down to stress.

"But, Minister!" Umbridge protested, starting forward with her fake smile in place. "If you would just listen to _my_ side of the story…"

"We'll discuss this in front of the Wizengamot," Fudge said. "Arrest her," he commanded the Aurors, and they obliged.

**

* * *

**

Ooh! Things are heating up. Well, I'm turning around a few characters with this story, aren't I? Umbridge getting on with Hermione (well, pretending to), Rita Skeeter having more depth, and now Fudge isn't all bad. I hope you don't mind the liberties that I've taken; and may I just say again that I don't own anything you may recognise, nor am I making money from any of my fan fiction writing.

**And I apologise to anyone out there who may be offended by the 'trained liar' bit. I mean, **_**clearly**_** not all politicians are trained liars. (Some of them are untrained.) It was my own attempt at humour, and hopefully some people will have actually laughed at it.**


	89. Acting School

"Acting School"

Dumbledore requested Hermione and Severus to stay behind after everyone else had left, Umbridge protesting all the way. He decided not to beat around the bush.

"I had to erase part of her memory as she suspected that there was something between the two of you," he said, and they glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry, headmaster," Hermione said, bowing her head. "I'm not used to having to conceal relationships… probably because I've never had any to conceal."

"What about Potter?" Severus asked, sneering.

"You're jealous!" she exclaimed slowly, and he cringed briefly.

"You went to the ball with him," he said, avoiding the unspoken question.

"But I didn't care about him like that, and I danced with you that evening," she said, and she bit her lower lip. He blinked twice, rapidly, and tried to return his attention to Dumbledore; but Hermione wasn't done. "It's harder to hide really strong feelings like… like love," she said, ending on a whisper. It was one thing to tell him that she loved him in private; quite another thing to admit it out loud in front of the headmaster.

"Has this been going on for long?" he asked, startling them out of their eye-gazing reverie. "What I mean to say is, when did this start?"

"Well, I…"

"That is to say…"

"Answer me."

"W-we kissed the night before the Third Task," Hermione said softly, as she looked at her feet. Her head snapped up moments later. "But that's all that happened! I swear!"

"Is this true, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, and the Potions master nodded his confirmation.

"Then after she became an apprentice, things were… strange between us," he continued, looking at Hermione, who was blushing furiously. In that moment, she looked so damned edible to him that he had to clench his fists to restrain himself. "And then, just recently, we… we kissed again."

"That was the day I recovered some more memories," she added. "And we realised that the two things were connected: we kiss, make eye contact, I recover some memories. Now we've worked out that I don't have to regain them every time we kiss, which is good. The day after I regain some memories I have a horrible headache that makes me sick. The first time, I just put it down to all the stress of the previous day… you know, with the Triwizard Tournament ending the way it did."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Do continue."

"So after we realised this, we… experimented," Hermione said. Dumbledore's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "N-no! I told you; nothing like that's been going on between us!"

"You told him about us?" Severus asked quietly, looking hurt.

"No; he figured it out," she said, and she sighed. Giving him a small smile, she said, "Looks like we need to go to acting school, doesn't it?"

"Maybe I need to take away more points from Gryffindor," he replied, and Hermione tried to look affronted.

"So what are your plans?" Dumbledore asked before Hermione could come up with some kind of retort.

"We're going to marry after the Dark Lord is defeated," Severus told him, and Hermione looked up at her fiancé, the love plain on her face.

"Well, don't act like it," the headmaster said, pointing towards the door. "Oh, and Hermione? I'll rearrange the timetable tonight, so that something can be arranged in the way of classes until someone can take over teaching Defence."

"Sir, with all due respect," Hermione said, "while Professor Umbridge was ill I _did_ take her classes. And, may I say, the students enjoyed them a damn sight more than they did when she had them reading the Ministry's textbook of nonsense."

"I agree," Severus said. "I heard my Slytherins talking about it. Of course, the compliments were all back-handed, but they infinitely preferred your lessons to _hers_. Headmaster, you'd be making a mistake if you didn't allow Miss Granger to take over the classes, even if it _is_ only until a new teacher can be found. However, if you insist on rearranging the timetable…"

"Yes, Severus," he said. "You will be helping her teach if need be. That is all. Thank goodness it's Friday… tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

***I've now rewritten part of this chapter, since I accidentally went back to the original series, and referred to Hermione going to the ball with Viktor Krum. That has now been changed, so hurrah!***

**Okay, I'm currently trying to get ahead with my chapters again, like I managed in England. Of course, now that I've got internet access on my laptop once again, I like to try and read as many stories as I can as well. But with the 20—not 21 as we had thought/miscounted—books that I have to read for uni this semester, and the fact that I'm using up way too much of our internet allowance, I'll be restricting myself when it comes to internet time. Which means—yay for you!—that I'll be spending most of my time on the laptop writing.**


	90. Three Cheers for Miss Granger!

"Three Cheers for Miss Granger!"

Before attempting to rearrange all the classes, disrupting every student and teacher in the school, Dumbledore looked over the reports from the prefects, the head boy, the head girl, and the heads of the school houses. During the time that Hermione was covering Umbridge's classes, student morale increased, fewer fights broke out, and even the spellwork of some students improved. Hmm. Perhaps she really was capable of taking them, at least until the holidays. As an apprentice, she needed a mentor; there were no two ways about it. But that could wait.

He'd certainly never known a DADA teacher to leave the job so soon before the end of a school year. How very convenient… well, in this case, anyway. Perhaps Remus could help if things got a bit tight? Just part-time, with the older students. Well, they'd see how things went.

The next morning at breakfast, he winked at Hermione, who looked back curiously.

"What do you suppose that meant?" she whispered to Severus.

"What?"

"The headmaster just winked at me."

"For his own health, it had better just mean that you'll be taking all the classes," he growled, shooting a hard glare at Dumbledore, who pretended not to notice. Severus reached a hand under the table. He held onto Hermione's thigh, and she almost choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Jealous, are you?" she croaked, grinning at her fiancé. His hand tightened, and he picked up his drink with his free hand.

"I don't intend to lose you, Hermione," he said, murmuring the words from behind his goblet so that only she could see and hear.

"I'd like to make an announcement," Dumbledore said, standing.

"I'll never leave you, Severus," she whispered back from behind her own goblet as the students noisily turned their attention to the headmaster. Severus smirked so-very-slightly.

"Last night, Professor Umbridge was arrested…"

Dumbledore's words were cut short by the deafening cheer from the students. They stamped their feet on the ground, making a right racket. It took a few minutes for the tumult to die down, before the headmaster could proceed.

"Yes, it's very good news," he said. "However, I've got even better. Until the holidays, Miss Granger will be taking all of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes…"

"Three cheers for Miss Granger!" the Weasley twins shouted, leaping onto the benches to conduct the students. "Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"HOORAY!"

**

* * *

**

Well, it's always nice to be appreciated, isn't it? Okay, so these are my instructions to you now, dear ones. Today, I would like each of you to let out your inner Weasley twin, and give three cheers for someone you really appreciate. It could be a pet, a parent, a sibling, another kind of relative, a friend, a teacher… the list goes on.

**Yes. I put 'pet' first. Do I need to sort out my priorities?**

**Anyway; once you've given someone three cheers—double points if other people join in, triple if you don't give any warning—post your experience as a review.**

**Go on! I dare you! And you can do it as many times as you want to. Of course, if you do it too many times in the one day, you may be carted off by the 'nice young men in their clean white coats', as the song goes. So I'd recommend that you exercise… discretion.**

**Go to it.**


	91. Practical

"Practical"

There was a buzz in the first official class that Hermione took. It was the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students, which meant that she had Ginny and Colin in the class. This was good, because she felt like she had additional support. Not that she needed it, as the students were united under one thing: they all preferred Miss Granger's classes.

"Now, now; settle down," she said the moment the clock struck. The students quietened down, and turned to her expectantly. There was a different feeling about this class than last time she had to take it by herself; because _this_ time, there was no risk of Umbridge returning. Also, these really _were_ her students now.

"Everyone got their books out?" she asked. "Nobody has? Good. Keep it that way." They giggled, causing Hermione to smile. "Until we can get some decent books in for this subject—for which the Ministry will be paying, I've been told—it's practical all the way. The practical will either be discussion or practising defence. And we won't only be learning magical forms of defence."

The students started murmuring to each other, and she held up her hands. "Hey. Quiet in the ranks." They fell silent. "Now, how many of you know wandless magic? Show of hands." Nobody raised their hands, though some looked excited, thinking that they were going to learn wandless magic. "Much as I'd love to teach you, you need to reach a certain magical level to do it. You'll have to wait until they start teaching wandless magic in Transfiguration and Charms as well, I believe."

Ginny raised her hand, a grin on her face. Hermione nodded, wondering what the redhead had up her sleeve… figuratively speaking. Hopefully. One could never tell with the sister of the Weasley twins. "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Will we be learning defensive flying then, Professor?" she asked, and Hermione suppressed a shudder. How she hated flying!

"Very funny, but no," she replied; then it struck her. "Did you just call me 'professor'?" she said.

"Yes," Ginny answered, shrugging.

A smile crept onto Hermione's face slowly, and her eyes sparkled. She cleared her throat, worried that she might start tearing up, and clapped her hands together.

"If you want to learn _that_, talk to Madame Hooch," she said. "I think everyone here knows that I hate flying." The class laughed, but she could tell that it wasn't a bad laugh, where the joke was on her.

"Now, hop up, push the desks and chairs to the side of the room, and pull out your wands," she said, and she clapped her hands. This signalled to the class that they should get moving, so they did. In next to no time, the students' furniture was stacked beside the walls.

"Professor?" a Slytherin called, waving his hand in the air. Hermione called on him. "What will we be learning instead?"

"Self-defence… the Muggle way."

**

* * *

**

Well, let's be honest. Who saw that coming? Class continues next chapter.

**Continue to let me know who you've cheered on. This doesn't have to be a one-day thing. Do it as often as you like. In fact, I'm going to do it now.**

**I just did it to Mummy. She doesn't know what I was on about. Tee hee hee!**


	92. SelfDefence

"Self-Defence"

The loudest uproar was, naturally, from the Slytherins. Hermione waited until the students had calmed down, raising an eyebrow. A low murmur remained, and she put up her hands so that they'd quieten down the rest of the way. Once they were silent, she smiled.

"I'm sorry, but did I say that you had a choice?" she asked. Some of them looked at their feet, and she sighed. "Look, self-defence is also a way to keep fit; and the fitter you are, the less magical energy you'll burn, which means that you'll be able to fight longer. This is why I expect the Quidditch players to be better… at first. Now, let me give you an example of a time when you'll need to know Muggle defence tactics."

She thought for a moment, stepping down off the teacher's platform, and walked among the students. Alicia Spinnet's younger sister, Maria Spinnet, was standing near enough for Hermione's purposes. With a sudden movement, she knocked Maria's wand away, pushed her into the wall, and had her wand at the student's neck. It was only a matter of seconds, and took everyone by surprise. Maria let out a frightened squeak.

"W-what are you doing, Professor?" she asked in a whisper. Hermione smiled evilly.

"How would you defend yourself against me in this situation? Pretend that no one else here is able to help—they're either busy duelling or they're just not around—and your wand is over there. You can't use wandless magic to Summon it, or to throw me off. What do you do?"

"I… I don't k…"

"You don't know because you haven't been taught defence properly," she replied. "Now, observe my position. I've got one arm across your chest to pin you to the wall, and my other hand is holding my wand to your neck. What does this tell you?"

"Your arms are occupied," Theodore Nott's younger brother called out.

"Precisely," Hermione said. "Thank you, Simon. So, Maria. How will you take advantage of this situation?"

"I… I could push you away," she said nervously, placing her hands on Hermione's stomach, and gently nudged at her.

"Yes, because that's going to get me away," she said, rolling her eyes. "I could kill you within seconds. Now, pretend that I'm half-way through the Killing Curse. Show me how you'd push me away."

Maria shoved Hermione off her, and the teacher tottered back a few steps with the force.

"Good girl," she said, nodding. "My wand is now away from your throat. What can you do to turn this to your advantage?"

"I could grab my wand," Maria said, frowning as she judged the situation. "Or I could run."

"Or you could strike out at me again," Hermione finished. "I'm still close enough to attack you back; I'm also close enough for you to kick me with enough force to knock me off my feet. That is, if you use the right kick. We'll learn these things as we go. Today's class is an introduction—call it a new beginning, if you like."

"M-may I pick up my wand now, Professor Granger?" Maria asked, and Hermione nodded, still blushing proudly at the title. It was inaccurate, but still felt pleasant. She couldn't wait to tell Severus about it. While Maria retrieved her wand, Hermione turned to the class.

"Now, we're going to start with some exercises to warm up," she said. "You should do these every morning… and perhaps before each Care of Magical Creatures class," she added, and they laughed. "Okay. I want you all to spread out, and we'll start with the basics. I may also end up teaching you yoga to help you to relax, as that will help when you start to learn wandless magic in a couple of years' time. Well? What are you waiting for? Let's start!"

**

* * *

**

I must apologise for a mistake in an earlier chapter. I've possibly made more, but never mind. Anyway, in chapter 83, I (from Hermione's point-of-view) stated that Severus hadn't said that he loved her. An observant reader pointed out that he actually _**did**_** say it to her face in chapter 77. Of course, that's the moment that she regains some of her memories, which means that she probably didn't hear him. In fact, I could just as easily say that that was my intention—but that would be lying.**


	93. The News Spreads

"The News Spreads"

"Attacking Gryffindors in class, Miss Granger?" Severus asked over dinner. He was amused; she could tell. It was the way he drawled; voice lower, speech slower. His right eyebrow would also tilt up at the edge, and he'd glance at her slyly.

"I would have been in trouble if I'd attacked one of your darling Slytherins," she said. "And that's _Professor_ Granger, according to my students."

"Oh, _forgive_ me, Professor," he said sarcastically. "And here I was thinking that you had to finish your apprenticeship before you could hold such a title."

"Well, it's just a name to them," she replied, shrugging. "I would love to continue my apprenticeship, all the way to the end of the three years. I'm really enjoying myself, now that I have the chance to spread my wings properly."

"Considering how much impromptu substitute teaching you've done in recent times, you may even be able to cut short the apprenticeship by a few months."

"Oh, no! I could never do that!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't think so," he muttered, smirking into his goblet. "Don't forget to run your new lesson plan by the headmaster."

"Ah, we've heard all about it," Dumbledore said, overhearing their conversation. "I must say, you should have come to me first."

"My theory was that, if the students approved, it would make it harder for you to refuse," she said, smirking.

"How very Slytherin of you," Severus murmured into her ear, and she shivered.

"W-who will be taking over the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher next year?" she asked, trying to ignore Severus' hand on her leg. He was still smirking, enjoying her obvious discomfort and efforts to keep a straight face.

"Not enough people want the job, but I have an idea," Dumbledore said. "Meanwhile, Professor Lupin has agreed to help you if you need it; and if he's unavailable, I'm happy to help."

"That's very kind of you, sir," she replied. "But I think I can manage. I used to learn self-defence when I was younger, because of the troubles I had. You see, before I knew that I was a witch, I was bullied for being 'different'. A common story, I've been told."

"Yes, indeed," the headmaster said sadly.

"Well, I ended up learning tae kwon do. Then, when I got back from Hogwarts each summer holiday, I'd take summer courses in other various forms of defence. I've sent off to my parents for some books, so that I can refresh my memory."

"If you need someone for demonstrations," Severus began, "I'm willing to help."

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione replied, blinking in surprise. "That's very kind of you."

"I'm not being kind," he said. "I expect you to help me if ever I need you."

"Should have known. Slytherin."

"Gryffindor."

**

* * *

**

I know, I know. These dinner chapters are fillers, but they also serve a purpose, even if it's a minor purpose. In this case, a bit of background, a bit of plot progression, and a lot of dialogue. Happy? Not? Let me know. Otherwise, how else can I improve?


	94. Late Night

"Late Night"

Severus returned from a revel one evening. Hermione had been visiting when he felt the Mark burn. She felt him wince mid-kiss; he nearly bit her tongue off when the pain hit, and had to 'kiss it better' before leaving. They enjoyed the healing process, but had to break away before the pain in his arm could intensify.

"I'll wait for you," she whispered as he pulled on his mask. One smooth motion, and his Death Eater cloak was on, too.

"Don't," he said, and he caressed her cheek. Without a backward glance, he leapt into the fireplace, and gave her one intense look before he left in a whirl of flame.

When he struggled back into his quarters at an abominable hour, Hermione wasn't there waiting for him. Well, he _had_ told her not to wait. Being of a contrary nature, Severus was still a bit peeved that she had done what he said. Weren't women supposed to do the opposite of what they were told? Or was that teenagers? For that matter, Hermione was _both_. A woman and a teenager. Now _that_ was a contradiction.

With a frustrated sigh, he threw off his cloak. Due to injuries sustained during the Dark revel, he was far less elegant removing the clothing than he was when he had donned the outfit. It was only his desire to remain alive that caused him to refrain from literally ripping off the robes. His mask joined them on the floor, and he almost jumped on top of them.

Sighing again, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Wincing as he bent down, he picked up the mask and cloak. Straightening with a soft groan, he marched out of his office and into his bedroom. He threw the garments in the general direction of his wardrobe, and stalked back out to his living room. Behind the bottles of Firewhiskey and Ogden's Finest, he stored his phials of healing potions in a secret panel. He pulled out and downed a Pain Relief Potion, and half a vial of Blood-Replenishing Potion. He also had three drops of Skele-Gro to repair his bruised bones.

A few minutes later, he re-entered his bedroom, and stripped. Where were his pyjama pants? Needed light. With a wave of his wand hand, a third of the candles in the room flared up. The next moment, he had backed into his wardrobe, wand aimed at the person in his bed. Then he realised who it was.

"H… Hermione?"

She was curled up underneath the covers. He lowered his wand, and walked over to her. When he crouched beside her, he noted that there were dried tears on her cheeks as she continued to sleep soundly. He chuckled softly, and she woke with a start. She smiled in obvious relief when she saw that it was him.

"Hello," she said sleepily. He stood up, and her eyes widened. She immediately rolled over, shielding her eyes, and Severus looked down. He had forgotten that he was in the buff. "S-sorry," she mumbled from behind her hands.

"That bad?" he asked, humour in his voice.

"I wouldn't know," she said, trying to sound dignified. Trying, but not actually succeeding.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Well, I didn't get a long enough lo… oh, my gods. This just gets worse." He began to laugh as she stumbled over her words and the unintended double entendre. "I, uh… oh, stop it, Severus! This is awkward for me."

"Not for me. I'm enjoying myself. Perfect end to a bad night. Where are my pyjama pants?"

"How should _I_ know?"

"You're the one who's taken over my bed, you naughty Gryffindor." He smirked.

"I was tired!" she protested. "And I'm dressed."

"In what?"

She blushed, and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"In your pyjama pants," she muttered, and he burst out laughing again.

"_Just_ the pants?" he asked as he walked around to the other side of the bed. Hermione screwed her eyes as tightly shut as possible.

"No," she said. "I nicked one of the shirts from your wardrobe."

"Is that so?" he growled, climbing onto the bed. Hermione's eyes popped open, and she gaped as he crawled closer.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked, and he chuckled lowly. The sound made her shiver, and she quickly stumbled out of the bed, falling onto the floor when she got caught in the covers.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked her as she fumbled about on the ground, detangling herself.

"Put on some clothes!" she said, trying to keep her eyes covered as she struggled to her feet.

"Give me my pyjama pants."

"But I… I…"

"Hermione," he said, his voice even lower than she thought possible. She risked a look into his eyes, and saw that they were aflame with lust. "_Please_ tell me you're not wearing anything under those pyjama pants."

"Of course I am!" she said. With a growl of frustration, she pulled off her fiancé's pyjama trousers, and threw them at him. He didn't even notice, as he was busy checking out her legs.

"Nice," he commented, tilting his head.

"Just for that, I'm returning to my rooms," she said, grabbing her robes from the nearby chair. She pulled off the shirt, thanking Merlin that she had kept her bra on, and threw on her robes, tossing the shirt onto the bed. Ignoring his smirk and smouldering gaze, she left with as much dignity as she could muster, carrying her clothes, and flooed to her own quarters.

**

* * *

**

I hope you weren't expecting much. Severus would have been tired after the revel anyway, and Hermione's a good girl (in this story). She wouldn't have stood for any 'funny business' pre-marriage.


	95. Does Anybody Even Notice?

"Does Anybody Even Notice?"

Ever since that particular night, Hermione couldn't look at Severus without blushing profusely, which just increased his amusement. A few weeks went by, and she finally needed his help with a practical demonstration in one of her classes. It was during a time when he had a free period.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he said, entering the classroom half-way through the lesson. She had been teaching the students the basics of yoga first, as it was a double period, and she needed something to go first. In fact, the way that she was feeling about Severus, she needed to relax herself.

"G-good morning, Professor Snape," she replied, blushing yet again. Several of the students looked quite confused at her reaction to his greeting, and even more were confused by the look of amusement in the potion professor's eyes. "Right, class. Up you get; roll up your towels and put them away. Then back against the wall. Professor Snape; a word?"

"Certainly, Miss Granger." He followed her to the front of the classroom while the students moved around. "Hermione," he added in a whisper that was barely there. Right into her ear. She shivered.

"You can't do that in the demonstration," she hissed. "Or you'll make me lose concentration. And don't you dare think about defeating me. I can't lose face in front of the class that I'm supposed to be teaching this stuff to."

"Nor can _I_ be beaten by a teenage girl who has the audacity to allow the students to call her 'Professor'," he whispered back. Their backs were turned to the class so that they couldn't be heard, nor their expressions seen.

"Just so we're clear," Hermione replied. "Got any experience in martial arts, _sir_?"

"I've never had official lessons in Muggle self-defence," he said evasively, and he smirked as he walked down to the centre of the classroom. By now, the students were standing along the walls. Hermione drew a deep, relaxing breath, and joined Severus in the middle of the floor.

"Some applause for Professor Snape's help before we begin, class," she said, and the students clapped politely. They were Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fifth-years, and had been doing well in the discussions and yoga so far. Well, it was hard to get Slytherins and Gryffindors to relax when they were in the same room, wasn't it?

"Ready when you are, _Miss_ Granger," Severus said, and he bowed to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"No need to be so formal when in battle, Professor," she said, and she leapt forward, bringing the side of her right hand down on his shoulder. He grabbed her left wrist with his right hand, and spun her around—almost as though they were dancing—so that her back was to him. He twisted her arm, but she was quick to thrust her right elbow into his stomach. With an angry growl, his right arm went up around her throat, and his left arm went around her middle. She raised her hands to the arm that was around her throat, and dug her fingernails into the skin. When he instinctively tightened his hold, moving the arm around closer, she slipped her right hand into the crook of his elbow. The slightly ticklish sensation that it caused allowed her to push away his arm easily.

"Break!" she said, panting. "Okay, class. What did we do?"

She got the students to describe the situation, prompting them when they forgot something. She could feel Severus' gaze sliding up and down her body, taking in her rumpled clothes, and had to force herself to concentrate on teaching.

Oh, this is the last time I have his help in class, Hermione thought to herself, as they continued to demonstrate fighting techniques to the class up until the lunch bell, stopping for questions in between.

In the end, Severus beat her. They had practised flipping techniques, and somehow ended up on the floor. He was on top of her, pinning her down; and she was so distracted by his close proximity that she couldn't find the will to fight him off.

"Ten!" he finished triumphantly, and she realised that he'd been counting. He smirked at her again—the smirk bordering on a grin—and helped her up.

"And this, students," she said, regaining her hold as teacher, "is why you need to build up your physical strength. Dismissed."

Severus lingered after the students had gone. Hermione glared at him.

"Will I be helping you again?" he asked innocently, and she poked her tongue out. "Oh, _very_ mature. _Very_ attractive."

"_If_ you'll excuse me," she said, packing her bag. "I must go and shower before I head off to lunch."

"Want company?"

"_No_!"

"See you at lunch, then." He left the classroom, very pleased with how the lesson had gone, and wondered how he could get her to repay him for his help.

**

* * *

**

I'll say this again: this story is not rated 'M', and therefore will contain no smut. Last chapter was as close as you're going to get, quite frankly. By the way, I was planning to have Hermione regain her memories of Dumbledore's murder in chapter 100; so if it takes a couple of days before the next chapter, it will probably be because I'm arranging the next few chapters so that it can happen that way.

**Either that, or it'll be because I'm starting back at uni tomorrow. That's a more valid excuse.**


	96. Making Up

"Making Up"

Harry needed to see Hermione. He wanted to talk to her about becoming an Auror, since Professor McGonagall had told him that he needed to get high marks in Potions. As he had no way of getting them without private coaching—he doubted that Professor Snape would be willing to give him even _more_ private lessons—he wanted to ask Hermione for extra help.

He hurried his steps to reach her office a bit quicker, not wanting to be caught out after curfew by the potions master. He stayed alert, wishing that he'd brought his invisibility cloak with him, and sighed in relief when he turned a corner. Yes. There was the door to the classroom. He'd got there sooner than expected.

Harry pulled open the door, and poked his head inside the classroom. She wasn't there; but he thought he head low voices coming from her office. Perhaps he should wait?

He made his way to the door, and noticed that it was ajar. He could see her clearly from the crack in the door, and… Snape. The potions professor was there. Harry listened to their conversation.

"…making a mockery of me in front of my class. What were you thinking?"

"Merely testing how easy it is to distract you, my dear. It certainly looked as though I was successful."

"I can assure you," Harry could tell that she was lying, "that that was not the case."

"Aha! So you admit that I'm stronger than you."

"Of course you are! As if there was ever any doubt about that." Hermione was blushing, and Professor Snape smirked at this. She was leaning against her desk, and he placed his hands either side of her waist, forcing her to lean back.

"So… you don't feel at all distracted when I'm around you?" he asked quietly, a glint in his eyes.

"Absolutely not."

"Not even when I do this?" He caressed her cheek, pushing her hair away from her neck.

"N-no."

"Or this?" He leaned over a kissed her neck, and Harry gaped as Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Of course not."

"How about this?" Their lips met fiercely as their arms engulfed each other. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing—what he was hearing. How long had this been going on? The kiss gradually softened into a gentle massage of each other's lips. The professor pulled away, and ended by kissing Hermione's left cheek with surprising tenderness.

"Let me know if I go too far," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I want to wait until we're finally married," she said, whispering back. He nodded, and pulled her closer into a loving embrace, cradling her in his arms. Harry, feeling as though he really shouldn't still be there, left as quickly and quietly as he possibly could, his mind reeling at all that he had witnessed that evening.

**

* * *

**

Let's be honest; this was bound to happen sometime. At least it was Harry who found out, and not Ron. Hopefully The-Boy-Who-Lived will keep his mouth shut, so that he can _**remain**_** The-Boy-Who-Lived.**


	97. The Problem with Occlumency

"The Problem with Occlumency"

There was awkwardness in the room; and Harry was the only one who knew why. He regretted having gotten out of bed that morning, truth be told. This Occlumency lesson was _not_ going to be fun. Not that it ever was—he just couldn't bring himself to practise, so intensely did he hate the potions professor—but tonight was going to be exceptionally difficult. He knew that only one thing would be on his mind. He just _knew_ that Snape was going to see it.

"Ready, Potter?" he asked as Hermione watched from the side. Was this the real reason she wanted the two of them to call a truce?

"No, sir," he muttered, but the professor ignored him.

"Legillimens," he said, and immediately he entered Harry's unguarded mind. There he was; kissing Hermione two nights ago, when they were making up. Potter had seen that?

He pulled out of the memory, and saw Harry flushing as he steadily kept his eyes on the floor. Severus had gone completely pale, and Hermione noticed this. However, she didn't ask about it, just in case it was private.

"Have you told anyone, P… Harry?" Severus asked, surprising them all by addressing him so informally.

"No, sir," Harry said. The potions master could see that, fortunately, he was telling the truth. He breathed a small sigh of relief, and looked over at Hermione.

"He saw us the other night," he explained. "After the 'fight' earlier on in the day."

"What?" she asked, all the blood draining from her face as well.

"I promise; I haven't said anything to anyone about it," Harry said reassuringly. "I wanted to talk to you about it first, but forgot until today that we had this lesson tonight. So I… I guess we should talk about it now… shouldn't we?" It wasn't really a question. They all sat down by the fire in Severus' office, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Before you ask, Harry," Hermione said, "I'm not under the Imperius Curse, nor have I been slipped a love or lust potion. I'm not Confunded, either."

"I realise that," he replied. "You would have recognised a potion, and stopped before drinking it. As to the other things, I'd be able to tell. Remember, I've been under the Imperius Curse before, and know what it looks like from that lesson."

"Bloody Crouch," Severus muttered to nobody in particular.

"I'd ask what your intentions towards Hermione are," Harry began, a small smile working itself onto his face, "but since she mentioned marriage, I'm assuming that that's the direction things are taking?"

In answer, they both removed the glamours from their hands which concealed the matching engagement rings. Hermione had suggested wearing the rings on chains around their necks, but Severus had quickly pointed out that, if they were strip-searched by Death Eaters, they would be discovered. They didn't have to worry about shaking hands with people, as the rings were on their _left_ hands.

"Funnily enough, I actually love Hermione," Severus told Harry, and Hermione's head jerked up. She smiled at him, but then frowned.

"What's so funny about that?" she asked, faking hurt.

"My dear, _you're_ the one who was quick to reassure Mr. Potter that you hadn't been forced into being with me," he pointed out, knowing that she wasn't really offended, and was only trying to get an apology or some flattering comment out of him. Sneaky little Slytherin, he thought affectionately. He certainly chose the right Gryffindor to love this time. She wouldn't run away from him. Loyal to the last; unlike the redhead in his past.

"I'm not entirely happy about this," Harry admitted, "but it's come as a shock. How long has this been going on?"

"Some months now," Severus said evasively. Harry nodded.

"Amazing that it's been kept secret," he said, though it was more to himself than either of the other two. "And you're still together? Then I guess you've both thought everything through already."

"Yep," Hermione said cheerfully. Severus nodded.

"I don't have any problems, then," he finished. The professor rolled his eyes.

"Did it sound like we were asking for your permission, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"No," Harry said, grinning as he stood, ready to resume the lesson. "It's her father whose permission you need." Severus paled even further, if it was possible. "Ready to continue?"

Hermione couldn't help laughing at Severus' expression as she tugged him out of his seat so that they could return to the classroom.

**

* * *

**

Only a few chapters left before she remembers. Ooh! Exciting, isn't it? Aren't you excited? I'm excited! I've gotta get this done before I have to start doing some actual work for uni. Right now, it's reading. Second lecture today. I'm reading _**One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich**_**, by Alexander Solzhenitsyn. Anyone read it? If so, what do you think of it?**


	98. Discussing the Prophecy

"Discussing the Prophecy"

Voldemort couldn't wait much longer. He was growing more and more impatient as the days went by. He needed that prophecy, and couldn't risk going into the Ministry of Magic personally… yet. It looked like he would have to call a meeting to discuss it.

Severus was the last to arrive. Once he was settled, the meeting began.

"As you all know, I have been trying to obtain an item for the Department of Mysteries, but with little success so far," Voldemort said, looking around coldly to make sure that everyone had indeed remembered. Their frenzied nodding confirmed it. As if they would ever dare forget! "I think it's time to send in Nagini. Lucius. Can I trust you to smuggle her in?"

"Y-yes, my lord," he said, eyeing the undulating reptile nervously. Voldemort chuckled.

"Naturally, all precautions shall be taken, and those others of you who work at the Ministry will have to create some kind of diversion. I'm sure you can think of something, can't you? I warn you; I will know if you're lying."

Severus watched them struggling with their answer, quietly amused, as their hands clenched their robes. It was Avery who finally spoke.

"Master, if you have any ideas, we'd be only too honoured to hear them," he said, and Voldemort laughed again.

"Why, of course," he said, waving a hand, fingers trailing after the wrist delicately. "But first, we need to disguise Nagini. Also, Severus, is it possible for you to find out who will be guarding the prophecy?"

"If I volunteer to assist in guarding it during the holidays, I am sure that Dumbledore will be only too happy to show me a list, my lord," he drawled, and Voldemort nodded approvingly.

"Do that as soon as possible, then," he said. "As you know, I need this prophecy to win the war."

"You mean that we can't win without it?" MacNair asked, and Voldemort turned his head towards him very slowly, and he frowned, even though it was hard to tell that that was what he was doing.

"Did I say that?" he asked quietly, his voice a hiss. MacNair began to sweat, and his hands trembled uncontrollably, knowing what was coming. "Of course we can win without it; but if we want to win sooner rather than later, we need that prophecy. Not to mention that it will make the old man nervous if he knows that we have it. Do you doubt me so, MacNair?"

"N-no, m-my lord…"

"I don't believe you," Voldemort said, cocking his head. He raised his wand, and nobody was surprised when he uttered the Cruciatus curse. MacNair fell to the floor, screaming his head off. It was a measure of a person's intellect and strength, how they reacted under Cruciatus. Severus, needless to say, never screamed. This was a double-edged sword. If you screamed, it not only hurt your voice, but it entertained everyone else, particularly the Dark Lord. If you didn't scream, it could make him angrier, and possibly hold the curse longer.

Once the torture was over, they discussed a few other things, and Voldemort gave the Ministry workers some ideas for how they could draw enough attention for Lucius to sneak Nagini in and out of the Department of Mysteries.

Severus thought on his way back to Hogwarts. Hermione had remembered these things; Arthur Weasley was the one who was attacked. Well, he had been working on an antidote to Nagini's venom. He had taken a sample of the venom at one point, when he was pretending to be in his 'academic mode', and had asked to study the properties to see if it could be used in the undetectable poison that he had been working on. Voldemort had been only to happy to encourage this. It seemed that the Order would need the antidote to be on hand sooner than expected. He would have to tell Dumbledore about the meeting.

And Hermione would certainly want to know, as well…

**

* * *

**

Only one chapter between this one and the next bout of memories that Hermione receives. Excited? I am. I can't wait to write it. I just hope that I won't let any of you down; that I can make it good enough.


	99. Sirius' Death

"Sirius' Death"

Harry was delighted when Hermione said that she had invited Sirius to meet them at Hogsmeade that Saturday. They were to meet at The Three Broomsticks.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to meet with Sirius Black," Severus told her while they sat in his quarters, curled up together on the couch.

"We're not in hell," she murmured, nuzzling his neck. "At least _I'm_ not."

"And outside of hell, obviously," he said, smirking at the implied compliment.

"Well, I'll meet you at the lake afterwards, then," she said. "And we can watch the sunset together."

"Don't get too carried a… oh, fine then." Hermione giggled, and kissed him on the nose.

The next day she accompanied the students down to the village with Professors McGonagall and Sinistra. Sirius was waiting for them in the pub, and they all sat down after exchanging greetings.

"So," he said, winking at Rosmerta as she brought over their drinks. "Why did you ask to meet me here, Hermione? Not that I'm not pleased."

"I wanted to tell you something that I remembered from my past—well, the future," she said. "Harry needed to be here as well."

"Has this got something to do with the reason that I'm taking those lessons with Snape?" Harry asked, tilting his head. Hermione nodded.

"And it's _Professor_ Snape, Harry. When will you ever learn?"

"Sorry, `Mione," he replied. "I forgot."

"Easy to forget about him," Sirius muttered, and Hermione glared at him. She had to bite her tongue to stop from defending her fiancé, in case the Animagus guessed that there was more to it. If anyone could guess, he could.

"Sirius, when I came back in time…"

"Hard to think of yourself as being in someone's past, isn't it?" Sirius asked Harry, amused. Hermione kicked them both under the table, and Sirius winced. "Sorry, princess. Continue."

"_Thank_ you, Mr. Black," she said facetiously, and he poked his tongue out at her. "In my time, when I left 1998, you were already dead."

Sirius paled when he realised that Hermione wasn't joking. Harry looked shocked, and gripped his glass.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"It was in battle at the Ministry of Magic," she said, maintaining eye contact. He needed to know that she was telling the absolute truth. "While Harry's asleep, Voldemort feeds him a false image of torturing you in the Department of Mysteries. Both of us, and four others, all fly to London to rescue you, only to find out that it was just a plot to get Harry to take this prophecy that Voldemort wanted. There, a battle started, and Severus was able to…"

"Severus?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to call him by his first name, as a fellow colleague," Hermione said, praying that he'd buy it. He certainly seemed to, as he nodded, and waved for her to continue. "He contacted the Order of the Phoenix, and you all came to the rescue. We were in this one room, where there was this dais, and a Veil on it. When you were duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange, she Stunned you—or something—and you fell back through the Veil. That's how you… how you died."

"Thank you for telling me," Sirius said, and he took a long drink before speaking again. "But why now?"

"Because Voldemort's been talking about the prophecy at the Death Eater meetings, and the headmaster thought that now was the time to tell you," Hermione replied. "This isn't supposed to happen for some months; but the sooner we get on top of things, the better."

"Harry told me that you were going to ask to borrow some of my family's books sometime," he said, glancing at his godson, who nodded. "Well, I've been checking them all—making sure that they're safe—and have finished now. Would you like to come over to Grimmauld Place sometime, have a look at them? I owe you a lot, after all," and he grinned at Hermione's enthusiastic nodding.

"Thank you, Padfoot!" she exclaimed, and she hugged him across the table. She bounced back onto her seat.

"Have you got back any more memories yet?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head, and they moved on to safer topics. What she didn't tell them was that she was planning to get some more back that night.

**

* * *

**

Tomorrow's chapter will be a hallmark chapter. First, it will be the 100**th**** chapter; second, Hermione will regain her memories of Dumbledore's murder, and her reaction will be appropriately dramatic. I warn you, I expect a record number of reviews, as though this was a TV series with an episode that everyone tunes in for.**

**Oh, and I apologise if the title of this chapter sent anyone into a panic. Clearly, that wasn't my intention. But I wanted to quell the fears of those who were asking if Hermione was going to stop Sirius from dying.**


	100. Murder

"Murder"

Severus answered Hermione's knock at the door, and welcomed her in with a kiss.

"Come in," he murmured, and she followed him through to his rooms, where they sat together on the couch. "How was your day?"

"I got a bit of shopping done," she said, shrugging. "Christmas coming up… and then somebody's birthday after that!" she finished in a sing-song voice.

"I didn't get you anything for your birthday," Severus muttered. "We weren't… together then. You don't need to get me anything."

"We'll have plenty of birthdays, Christmases… _everything_! After V… You-Know-Who's dead, and we can marry, we'll have the rest of our lives together."

"Really?" he asked, looking at her intensely. "Do you promise that?"

"Severus! Of course we'll be together! Why wouldn't we?"

"You won't abandon me at the last minute, knowing that you can do better?" he said, his voice urgent.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Hermione, you must understand," he said, eyes now fearful. "I've been rejected before, and I couldn't stand it if it happened again."

Hermione gripped his hands, worried. How could she make him believe that she would never leave him? "Severus, I love you. Don't you believe me?" He nodded. "Then you must trust me. After all, you're the only one who can help me regain my memories," she added, her eyes shining. "And I was thinking… we could try for some more tonight?"

"Gladly," he said, feeling somewhat relieved as he drew her close. He didn't want to rush this; he had to trust her. Placing his lips gently on hers, he moved his hands to her waist, and pulled her closer. He pushed apart her lips with his tongue, and she gripped his shoulders as the kiss deepened. They pulled apart eventually, Hermione's eyes still tightly shut. She smiled, her lips swollen from the passionate kiss. He tilted her head up, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked into his own dark orbs, half-afraid of what she might see there.

Harry running towards her… battling Death Eaters… telling her that Dumbledore was dead… Professor Snape had killed him… Professor Flitwick had been knocked out by him… Dumbledore's body… Snape running away from Hogwarts… leaving to search for the horcruxes…

Hermione leapt to her feet, wrenching herself from Severus' arms. Her eyes were wide and wild as she stared down at him, unable to believe what she had seen, unable to believe what she was seeing, as she backed up slowly.

"M-murderer…" she stuttered, her voice so quiet that Severus wondered if he had misheard. He was a Death Eater; of course he had killed before. Not that he was pleased about it; anything but.

"Hermione?" he asked, starting to stand. With a loud, horrific cry, she fell to her knees on the floor, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. He stepped forward, unable to bear the sound of her weeping.

"You betrayed us!" she screamed, drawing back from him. He stopped, and frowned.

"W-what? I never…"

"Fine then; you _will_!" With that, she stumbled to her feet. Severus reached out to steady her, but she pushed him away. She tumbled out of the room, and sprinted out of the dungeons. She had to get to Professor Dumbledore, warn him of Severus' treachery… _Snape's_ treachery.

Severus followed her. What had she been talking about? Salazar, but she could move fast when she wanted to. And where was she going?

That was soon made apparent when he heard her shouting out the password to get to the headmaster's office. He waited around a corner until she was out of sight, and then gave her enough time to reach Dumbledore's office before stating the password himself, so that she wouldn't hear him.

She was inside by the time he reached the door. As a spy, he wasn't above eavesdropping—no matter the trouble it has caused him in the past—so he listened in on what she was telling the headmaster.

"…my sixth year… was a battle… were gone… Sev… no, _Snape_… murderer… betrayed us all!" She finished on a sob, and Severus' heart clenched. What had he done? Who had he murdered?

"Who was it, my dear? Who did Severus kill?"

A sob. "_You_."


	101. Forced to Explain

"Forced to Explain"

Emotions pelted through Severus' heart after hearing that one word: '_You_'. Hermione's voice had held fear, disgust, sadness, disbelief, betrayal; she mirrored the exact feelings that Severus was experiencing. The betrayal that he felt was not only of himself, but because Hermione seemed to believe that he could do something like that. He could never betray the Light, _never_… and he would have to explain why.

He knocked on the door, and Hermione shrieked. Dumbledore murmured something, presumably something reassuring, and then called Severus to come in. He twisted the door handle, and heard feet running from him.

When he entered the room, he was taking back to the night of Hermione's 'return' to her third year. He remembered how frightened she had been of him, even when she had lost her memory, and flinched. Now she was standing on Dumbledore's right, wand out, pain in her eyes. Pain and hate. Severus knew right then.

He had lost her.

"Hermione," he began, and her hand clenched her wand, her bottom lip trembling. He drank in the sight of her, because he may never see her again, and certainly not as closely as this. "Hermione, listen to m…"

"No!" she shouted, and Dumbledore raised an arm for quiet. There were now tears trailing down Hermione's cheeks. She should have known never to trust him; Harry had been right all along. Sev… _Snape_, damn it! He'd betray them; he'd been on Voldemort's side all along.

Severus' head dropped, and he drew his wand. Hermione tensed, raising hers further as he walked forward. He made eye contact with her, and reversed his wand, the tip pointed towards him. He held it out, but she wouldn't take her eyes off him. She seemed to be asking '_Why_?', but he had no answer. He placed his wand on the desk, and then stepped back, ready to raise his hands if she asked him.

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly, and Severus felt another surge of betrayal. Was the headmaster going to turn him in just because of something that he _might_ have done in his future… if it hadn't been for Hermione? "Sit down, my boy."

Hermione growled, and Severus glanced back at her before returning his hard gaze to the headmaster.

"I'll stand," he said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Miss Granger has told me that you use the Killing Curse on me in the future, at the end of her sixth year," he said, and Severus looked at her again. She was staring down at his wand, lying on the desk; and then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing, and her head snapped back up, glaring at her fiancé.

"It's true," she said, her voice shaky. "Harry saw it, and then we saw your body, and h-he had Stunned Professor Flitwick, and then ran from the school, and duelled with Harry, and… and…" She sobbed, and Severus automatically started forward. She pulled herself together immediately, and looked daggers at him. "Don't come any closer, _Snape_!"

He looked as though he had been slapped, but he recovered quickly enough. "Damn it, Hermione, I could never betray the Order of the Phoenix!"

"Well, you did!" she hissed. "I remember, only too clearly. None of us could believe Harry at first—we were supposed to trust you; Professor Dumbledore told us to—but his body was at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower… and you had left the school with the other Death Eaters."

"Look," he said quietly, "I'm the reason the Potters were killed. I heard something I shouldn't have, and joined the Order of the Phoenix to try and make up for it, even help to protect them. I spied on the Dark Lord, risking my life every moment for the next few years. Now I'm back doing it, even more at risk because the headmaster had defended me in front of the Wizengamot."

"I don't believe you," Hermione said, even though her expression suggested that she was unsure of herself. "Why would you kill the headmaster?"

"I don't know! But I do know that I could never betray them… never betray _her_…" His voice faded off, and Hermione's wand dropped a fraction.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Lily Evans… Lily _Potter_," he said, equally quiet. "Hermione, I was in love with her most of my life, and it wasn't just because of my life debt to James Potter than I continued to save his son. It's because he was also _her_ son, the son I might have had if things had turned out… better." He paused. Hermione's arm was now down by her side, and she was looking at the floor. Dumbledore hadn't spoken for some minutes, letting them work it out. He knew that the only way Severus could kill him would be if he was ordered to; and he had no idea why he'd want his most valuable spy to assist him in suicide.

"Hermione," Severus continued. "It's not her I love anymore." He had been walking around the desk slowly, and was now in front of her.

**

* * *

**

We all know who he loves now, but I thought I'd end the note on another cliff-hanger. The reason I didn't have an author note yesterday was because I wanted to increase the suspense, and not break it up as I usually do. This is probably my most important story that I have going; certainly the longest and most successful.


	102. Broken Hearts

"Broken Hearts"

She refused to look at him as he stood there, waiting for her to move. Finally, she spoke.

"I suppose you're going to say that it's _me_ you love now," she said.

"It's true, Hermione."

She raised her head abruptly, her eyes fierce, clearly not bothered by his close proximity. "You don't get to call me 'Hermione'," she whispered fiercely. "You've broken my trust in the worst possible way…"

"There are worse ways, my dear," Dumbledore said from behind her, but she ignored him.

"I haven't done anything yet!" Severus said furiously. "I've told you that I could never betray our side. Why won't you believe me?"

"You _killed_ him!" she shrieked, waving her hand behind her to indicate the headmaster. "If it had been planned by the Order, then Professor McGonagall would have said so, wouldn't have reacted so harshly. Someone would have stopped Harry when he went to try and kill you. If it had been a plan, the Order would have been informed!"

"And I suppose that at the tender age of sixteen, you and your friends would know the complete ins and outs of Order business," he replied scathingly, leaning one hand on the desk as he loomed over her.

"Hermione," Dumbledore murmured, but neither of them heard him.

"We know enough," she said.

"Look," Severus said, trying to be logical, "a lot could happen since that memory. We may have faked his death. If you'll only let me help you regain some of your memories, then maybe it will all be revealed. Why can't you trust me? Damn it, you were telling _me_ to trust _you_ before! Am I less deserving of trust just because of _this_?" He yanked up the sleeve of his left arm, bearing the Dark Mark, and Hermione looked away. He pulled the sleeve back down, nearly ripping the seams. He started to stride from the office.

"Wait." It was so quiet he barely thought he could have heard it. But when he turned around, he saw that she was looking at him. "Wait," she repeated, and she rounded the desk, picking up his wand as she went. His shoulders slumped. She was just returning his wand. He held out his hand for it, but she just continued forward until they were standing close together again. "You may be right."

Please, gods, let me be right, he thought desperately as their lips made contact. It was as electric a feeling as ever, and Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione as he lifted her slightly off the floor. The pulled apart, and she was soon assaulted with more memories. A happier expression came over her tear-stained face, and Severus' heart lifted.

"I remember where some of the horcruxes are," she told the headmaster, and she quickly withdrew the memories and thrust them into the Pensieve.

"He… Miss Granger?" the potions professor asked quietly, and she looked around.

"I… I didn't see anything else," she said, and she bit her lip.

"Then let's try again," he said, walking forward. She didn't move, and he had to initiate the kiss this time. She hung there, limp in his arms, and her eyes were hollow as she searched his.

"You weren't there for his funeral," she said, her voice husky with her tears. "Nobody knew that it was going to happen. Professor Dumbledore pleaded with you to save him."

"What can I do? What can I say?" he asked. If he had had more energy, he would have sounded desperate. But now, he just sounded tired.

"There's nothing," she said, turning from him.

"But I swear to you, Her… Miss Granger. No, damn it! Hermione! I swear that I could never do anything like that. Someone must have used Polyjuice to impersonate me and then killed the headmaster! Maybe I'd been kidnapped. I don't know."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape. But… no." She removed the engagement ring, and Dumbledore's eyes widened. Severus didn't see the movement, as Hermione's back was to him, and his eyes were cast down at the floor. But he did feel her place the ring and his wand in his hand.

When he looked at what he was holding, and then up at her, he felt his heart slow down, and then start racing. Then it felt as though it had stopped altogether. He had been right before. She was lost to him. Without a word, he left the office. On the way to the dungeons, he dropped to his knees in an empty corridor, trying to gather his wits, get a hold on his emotions. He never noticed that he had dropped the ring, and didn't even feel its absence as he continued down to his rooms.

**

* * *

**

What will happen to the ring? More importantly, will they ever sort things out? Oh, I'm so tempted just to go back to the previous chapter, have Hermione believe that he's innocent right off the bat, and not have to write these angst-y, break-up chapters that just depress me. I'm sure they depress you, too. However, in writing this author note, I've decided to tweak the plans for the coming chapters, and maybe things will get better, and hopefully more dramatic in some places.

**And thank you for the record (for this story) fifteen chapters for chapter 100. Woo hoo!**


	103. Horcrux Hunting

"Horcrux Hunting"

"Now, what is it you needed to tell me, my dear?" Dumbledore asked. He decided to talk to Hermione about Severus _after_ this, as he didn't want to alienate her, or have her more distracted than she already was.

"Some of the memories that I regained were about something you and Harry were doing in my sixth year, before you were…" Dumbledore nodded understandingly, and she continued. "Have you ever heard of a horcrux?" The headmaster nodded again. "Well, Voldemort decided to make seven… though, when I think about it, he never actually had seven at one time. The diary from our second year was one of them. Then there was a locket—you and Harry found the fake one the night that you died—and Voldemort made his snake into one, we think. There was also a ring. Last of all, we think that there was something belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, and… we don't know the last one." She bowed her head.

"That's wonderful news, Miss Granger," he said. "Thank you for this information. May I ask how it is that you regained your memories? Or have you not yet worked it out? It seems that the times you've remembered things, Severus had been there."

"Y-yes," she said, still staring at her feet. "It's um… it's really strange, but the only way I've been able to remember things is by looking into Sev… Professor Snape's eyes after we… after we kiss. We think it has something to do with what happened the night that I arrived in this time."

"What _did_ happen?"

Hermione told him about how she bumped into Severus in the corridor while she was running to see the headmaster, and how he stopped her from falling over. How they couldn't drag their eyes away from each other, and how Hermione couldn't even remember her own name at first. Dumbledore chuckled at that.

"It must be true love," he said, "if you forget your own name."

"Yes, well, it made me forget the previous four years of my life, too," she grumbled.

"My dear, surely you know that Severus could never harm me unless I told him to?" he said, sobering up immediately.

"What about if Voldemort told him to?"

"While he couldn't risk blowing his cover, Severus has done more than enough; and, as I'm quite valuable to this cause—though not as valuable as Harry is—it would still do nothing for the wizarding world's morale if I was to die by the hands of a Death Eater. No matter what I do, nobody will ever really trust Severus."

"I did," she whispered. "I loved him."

"Do you really thing that love such as yours could ever fade?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward on his crossed arms. "Miss Granger, you and Severus both belong to loyal houses; Gryffindors are loyal to their friends and family; so are Slytherins. It's a trait that both houses share. You mustn't shut Severus out of your life. What if being in this time has changed things? In fact, we know it has. What if, by being here, you've changed Severus' future? Maybe you'll be the reason he doesn't kill me. Or maybe it wasn't him. Yes, be logical. But in this case, follow your heart. What is your heart telling you?"

Hermione looked up at the headmaster. She knew precisely what her heart was telling her.

"I must go to him," she said, and she ran from the office, hoping that he was indeed in the dungeons.

**

* * *

**

Will he be there? Or will he have done something incredibly foolish out of heartbreak? Tune in next time on "Hermione's Age Difference Issues"! Oh, and check out the new 'story' I have going. It's the 'missing chapters' from earlier in the story. You may recall how I said that I was going to branch off in one direction, but ended up going the original way? Well, those are the three chapters that I wrote before returning to the original plot.


	104. Down to the Dungeons Again

"Down to the Dungeons Again"

Hermione's heart thumped wildly within her. She couldn't let him go; she just couldn't. She'd been frightened of the images that she had seen, and could remember how scared she had been of Severus when she travelled back in time, even though she forgot why. In fact, she was surprised that she hadn't hexed him on sight.

But then, she'd been busy falling in love with him.

Something glinted on the floor as she ran along, and she saw that it was a ring. Her engagement ring.

"Oh, Severus," she whispered, and she picked it up, thankful that no one had come along and seen it instead. A quick spell showed that it was untouched. She slipped it into her pocket, and continued to hurry down the flights of stairs that would take her the most direct route from the headmaster's office to the dungeons.

She ran into Severus' rooms, and was relieved to see him sitting by the fire. He was in an armchair; and the flames reflected off a glass vial that was on the small table next to him.

She knew that vial. It contained poison. Her heart stopped, and a tear fell onto the floor. He must have sensed her there, because he spoke, and she nearly collapsed with the overwhelming feeling of relief in hearing his voice.

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to write a suicide note," he said.

"Severus…"

"Don't, Hermione."

"Severus, I am _so sorry_ that I behaved so terribly. I betrayed your trust after having just offered it. I'm the worst kind of person, and I don't deserve you; I don't deserve you at all. Merlin knows you must never forgive me, because my actions were inexcusable. I considered you to have betrayed us, whereas it was me all along."

His left hand was now caressing the phial of potion, and Hermione continued forward, relieved to notice the liquid moving around in it, confirming that he hadn't drunk any… yet. Beside the glass bottle was his own engagement ring. "Severus, you must promise never to forgive me. But, even more than that, allow me one selfish request. Please don't kill yourself. You should find someone else who has never let you down…"

"Everyone lets me down," he said, his voice harsh and bitter. "I should have known you would be no exception."

"I don't deserve you," she repeated. "You're too good for me. You're brave, you're intelligent, you're the only one I want… and I've ruined all of that. Just because I looked on the surface, and not at what lay beneath."

"You truly believed that I could have switched sides," he said, finally turning his head to look directly at her. She shivered. He had been crying. "After all that I'd done…"

"Severus, I saw that you had killed your mentor, your friend, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix!" she reminded him. "That frightened me. The first and most logical assumption was that you had betrayed the Light. I didn't give myself the time to think beyond all of that. The headmaster reminded me…"

"Of what?" he asked fiercely. She finally knelt on both her knees before him.

"That you are where my heart's loyalties lie," she whispered, "because you have my heart." She placed her ring on the table, beside his, and took one of his hands. "I deserve everything bad that comes to me, and you deserve nothing but good," she continued. "If I could provide that good for you, I would do it. I would do anything for you; live for you, die for you. Tell me what to do, and I'll obey."

He looked away from her, and Hermione's heart—what was still intact, anyway—sank. She stood, trying not to give in to her tears. Giving his hand one final squeeze, she tried to pull away.

"Did I give you leave to go, Miss Granger?" he asked in his teaching voice. She froze.

"N-no, sir."

"Then you will stay until you have given me an answer."

"Y-yes, sir."

"That's better. Now, Miss Granger, you have disrespected your teacher and fiancé."

"Yes, sir. Though, you're not actually my teacher any…"

"Did I ask for you to interrupt?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Better. Now, let me explain something to you—_without_ interruptions—and you will pay attention. Understood?" She nodded. "_Understood_, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I'm going to say this once, and only once." His face and tone softened slightly. "I am, by nature, not a forgiving person. That's partly why it never would have worked out between Lily and myself. She was unforgiving of me, and I was unforgiving of everyone else. Keeping up with me, Miss Granger?"

"Y-yes, sir," she replied, her voice tight with tears.

"Good. It is my belief that I should try exercising some of this forgiveness, don't you agree?"

"I-it's up to you, sir. Personally, I don't believe that I deserve it…"

"Well, that's not for you to decide, is it? You'll earn my forgiveness on one condition."

"Oh, name it, sir!"

He held up her engagement ring. "Become Mrs. Snape as soon as the war is over."

"I will. I promise."

"Good. You are dismissed, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir," she replied, beaming. "Thank you, s-sir." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gave him a loving kiss on the cheek, and then left him in his quarters, whereupon he threw the phial of poison into the fire, his heart light once again.

**

* * *

**

Happy? I was surprised at how much 'hate mail' I got about Hermione's reaction, particularly as you had all been waiting for something spectacular and dramatic. Sorry this chapter went on for a bit, but I couldn't help myself. Coming up soon: Christmas!


	105. Christmas!

"Christmas!"

Severus and Hermione had patched things up in time for Christmas. Mr. Weasley was due to be attacked soon, according to Hermione's memories. A couple of days away, in fact; and the Order was on alert. Severus had managed to 'get' the list of people on guard duty from Dumbledore, and sent it to Voldemort. There were now only a few weeks left in which to buy Christmas presents; and Hermione wanted to introduce her fiancé to her parents, despite his protests.

"It's far too dangerous, for _all_ of us!" he reminded her.

"Not if no one knows about it," she said. "Please, Severus."

"I've met them anyway," he said, crossing his arms.

"But not as my fiancé."

"They won't like it. Your mother gave me funny looks when she was here. And I… I know why."

"Okay," Hermione said, and she sighed, also crossing her arms. It was less effective, since she was so much shorter than him, and didn't have the voluminous robes. "What did you do?"

"I was… I was drunk one night," he said, and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't look at me like that, little Miss Perfect. I thought you were in a relationship with Potter at the time. It didn't help that I thought you were sharing a bath together when you were really only studying for the Second Task of the contest. You _were_ just studying… weren't you?" She gave him a withering look, and he hurriedly apologised. "Of course. There were four of you. That evening, I sent my Patronus to various people. Ended up getting a lot of flack from them when they confronted me later, amused that I had been drinking."

Hermione snorted, imagining the situation, and the responses he would have received. Severus glared at her, and she swallowed her laughter. With a cough, she waved him on to continue.

"I didn't remember until a few months ago that I had sent a Patronus to your parents, telling them that I loved you. I believe that I passed out after that."

"You told my parents that you loved me, and we hadn't even _kissed_?" she exclaimed.

"Drinking loosens a person's tongue," he said sullenly. Then he smirked, and not just at the double entendre. "It can also make a person act a bit rashly. I was reprimanded by Dumbledore for sending a Patronus to the Dursleys."

"What did you tell them?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"I told Petunia Dursley that her contraceptive potion was ready," he replied, smirking.

"Oh, let me tell that to Harry!" she begged.

"I rather think he'll hear about it when next he returns to Privet Drive."

"Probably. I think he'll actually thank you for that one."

"Merlin, I hope not."

"So," she asked, trailing her hand up his left arm. "Where are you spending Christmas?"

"Here, of course," he said. "Why?"

"Well, will you at least come to my parent's place for Christmas?"

"No."

"Um… if we're both invited to the Burrow, I could bring them along there…"

"I thought that, if you're telling them about _us_, you'd prefer to do it somewhere private?"

"Order headquarters?"

"Hermione, just wait until the war's over," he finally pleaded. "With the information you gave Dumbledore, it will be over sooner than expected, I'm sure of it. How could it not be?"

"I just want to tell everyone how much I love you, _show_ them how much I love you!" she cried, throwing her arms open wide as if to emphasise just how much she loved him. He took that as an invitation; and, snaking his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him. Instead of kissing her, however, he just held her, enjoying the fact that he felt so protective; and she snuggled into his arms, also enjoying the feeling of safety that came with his embrace, even just with his presence.

"Hermione," he asked softly, and she looked up at him. "I have to know. Do you trust me again?"

She looked straight into his eyes, their expression so hopeful and so fearful, and knew the answer immediately. She gave him a kiss on the nose, and then whispered, "Yes."

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the misleading title. Well, not as misleading as it might have been. I could have called it 'Christmastime' and ended up having Easter in the chapter instead. Now _**that**_** would have been confusing!**

**As of Monday, I'll be posting one chapter of each story a week; so, a chapter of one story is posted on Monday, and then the next chapter posted the next Monday. That way, I'll not only have more time for uni work, but you won't be bombarded by seven emails a day from me and you may get better quality work, though I make no guarantees.**


	106. Antidote

"Antidote"

Severus had been experimenting on and off, brewing up a storm, trying theory after theory. He couldn't very well test Nagini's venom on someone to make sure that what he made would actually work. Having seen her strike victims, he knew that, no matter the precautions the Order might take, Nagini could move, and move fast. Arthur Weasley, quite frankly, didn't stand a chance of not getting bitten. That why Severus was so busy developing an antidote. After all, he wanted to make Hermione proud of him, didn't he?

Yes, he did.

One night, Harry woke up having had a nightmare. He ran straight to the headmaster's office with Ron and Ginny. Hermione was returning to her own rooms after having gotten caught up brewing with her fiancé. As soon as Harry told her about his nightmare, of Mr. Weasley having been bitten by a snake, she ran back to the dungeons.

"Severus!" she yelled as soon as she entered. He looked up from where he was checking over the cauldrons to make sure that they were clean enough.

"Wha…"

"It's happened. Mr. Weasley's been attacked."

He paused. "Right." He hurried to his storage cupboard, and pulled out the notes on his potions. The antidote—the one with which he was most satisfied so far—had to be administered fresh, which meant that he had to start brewing it now.

"How can I help?" Hermione asked.

"Floo to Dumbledore, and tell him what's happened," he said. "Then return. I want—_need_—your help with this."

"Right," she said. She ran into his office, and seconds later, as he pulled out a fresh cauldron, he heard her shout her destination. There was a faint whoosh, and he began to retrieve ingredients with precision and speed. Hermione was gone barely half a minute before she returned.

"Ingredients are laid out," he said shortly, his attention almost solely on the potion. The fire was lit, the water was in. He was currently adding salamander blood. "Instructions are there. Can you tell where I'm up to?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine. Start chopping roots. _Accurately_, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor."

"…Finer than that, Granger."

"Sorry, sir. That better?"

"…Adequate."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"You do that."

It took two hours, fourteen minutes and precisely thirty-seven seconds to finish the potion. Severus bottled it and Hermione cleared the cauldron, levitating it to the sinks in the back of the classroom.

"Let's get to St. Mungo's, and hope that we're in time," Severus said. He strode to the fireplace, and handed the potion to Hermione when she reached his side. He threw in a small handful of floo powder, stepped in, and held out his arms. She stepped into his embrace, and he held her tightly. "St. Mungo's," he said, and he gripped her as they hurtled through the floo network. The first of Hermione's tears fell, but she dried it on Severus' cloak with a single rub of her head. They stumbled out of the fireplace at the hospital, careful not to drop the antidote.

"Where's Arthur Weasley?" the potions master barked at a nearby medi-nurse.

"Uh… th-through there, P-professor," she whimpered, pointing down a corridor. Sure enough, there was a flash of red hair, and Hermione and Severus ran to that room.

"Past student?" she asked

"Clearly," he replied. The burst into the room, and the Weasleys were fighting to stay there with Arthur. "Quiet!" he shouted, and the room fell into silence, except for an almost inaudible sigh from Hermione, who was looking at him with a smile, head tilted to the right. She quickly snapped out of it when he held out a hand for the potion. She handed it over, and he approached the bed carefully. "What has he been given?"

In collaboration with the staff of St. Mungo's, once Hermione had cleared the room of all 'annoyances' (visitors), Severus went about healing Arthur Weasley. Half an hour—though it seemed like a month—later, he emerged from the room. They all leapt to their feet, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't hold your breath, but he's fine at the moment," he said, and Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a strong hug. She bustled into Arthur's room without a word, leaving a slightly stunned professor behind. The other Weasleys and Harry filed into the room after the Weasley matriarch, leaving Hermione and Severus alone in the hallway.

"Well done, Severus," she whispered, and he looked down. Seeing her watery smile, he pulled her back into her arms.

"It's all right, my darling," he murmured, his arms tightening around her waist as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for saving him."

"It wasn't just me…"

"I know… but thank you, anyway."

"You're most welcome, my love. You're most welcome."

Walden McNair, who was at the St. Mungo's to pick up medication for Barty Crouch Jr, witnessed this interaction. He smiled triumphantly.

**

* * *

**

*Shivers in antici… pation*

**I will now be writing this story on a Monday, and posting on a Tuesday morning. Just thought I'd let you know. *Stupid grin***


	107. The Holidays Arrive

"The Holidays Arrive"

It seemed like only days later that Arthur was let out, and Christmas arrived. Hermione was going to spend one weekend with her parents, and one weekend at the Burrow. The rest of the time, she was going to stay at Hogwarts. Well, Severus was returning to Spinner's End for a week, and had asked Hermione to go with him. She had looked at him suspiciously, but he had promised her that they wouldn't get up to anything like _that_… unless she wanted to.

"Not until we're married," she had asserted.

The day was spent at the Burrow. Mistletoe adorned doorways, and Hermione stayed away from them as much as possible. Unless Severus was there, there was no way she was getting caught under the parasitic plants.

To her surprise and delight, however, he _did_ show up.

"Ah, Severus," Molly exclaimed when she opened the front door. "How wonderful of you to come!"

Hermione's ears perked up, and she sat up straighter in her chair. As soon as Severus entered the living room, a huge smile spread across her face, and she almost stood. However, since their engagement was secret, they couldn't risk being too obvious about their relationship. Christmas _really_ wasn't the time to go public. But their eyes met instantly, and a brief but warm understanding passed between them.

They both smirked inwardly, planning just how to catch the other under some mistletoe.

Everyone had already unwrapped their presents that morning, and were only at the Burrow for lunch and dinner. Finally, the second meal was finished, including dessert, and they were just lounging around. It was almost time to return to Hogwarts, and the teachers and Hermione were preparing to leave. She and Severus reached a doorway at the same time, and froze when they realised where they were. They both raised their eyes to the mistletoe above them.

"Hermione," Minerva said, "you don't have to…"

Severus' arms were already around Hermione's waist, hands flat on her upper back, and Hermione's arms were up around his shoulders. They pressed their lips to each other, before parting them almost immediately. Their holds on each other tightened as their tongues mingled, ignoring the shocked looks and gasps from everyone else. It wasn't until they needed air that they finally broke apart, panting a little as they rested their foreheads together. They were both smiling by the time they looked at each other.

"Happy Christmas," they whispered at the same time, and they kissed again.

**

* * *

**

Much as I'm sure it would be extremely entertaining to have everyone's reactions, there would be far too many to go through, and I'd be risking repetition. I think it's pretty hard to gauge how people would react, considering that Krum was only four years older than Hermione, not almost-twenty. (Well, almost-sixteen, isn't it? In this story, anyway.) It would be unrealistic for everyone to be supportive, and they'd all be giving the same arguments if they objected. So you'll get a summary at the beginning of next chapter, before we continue on with the story. Sound okay? I hope so, because as I'm writing this I should _**really**_** be reading **_**Frankenstein**_** for uni.**

**Oh, and we'll get more on the 'result' of McNair's 'eavesdropping', so to speak. Chapter 112, as I've got it so far.**


	108. The Ring

"The Ring"

The Order of the Phoenix had been fully informed of the horcruxes from Hermione's memories. This was big news, even bigger than the mistletoe kisses at Christmas. And they had been big news. They were now putting in every effort to find each horcrux, and to destroy them. Dumbledore was doing his own private research—in fact, his own private musings—and few people dared to disturb his train of thought.

It was during one of these musings that the headmaster hit on the fact that there may be something in one of Riddle's 'childhood homes'. While the majority of the members of the Order searched Riddle Mansion, Severus and Hermione were assigned to looking over the old Gaunt house. Ordinary spells couldn't detect horcruxes, so they were resorting to detective-style searching, all but stripping the place down to find concealments.

"Found anything?" Hermione called.

"Not yet!" was the slightly-muffled reply. Severus was on his hands and knees, searching for cracks in the floor boards, while his fiancé examined the walls. "Aha!"

"Got something?" she asked, twisting around.

"Possibly," he said, using his wand to prise up what looked to be a small hiding place. He shone a light inside, and was rewarded with an old ring. He picked it up, and turned it this way and that, smiling.

"I'll tell the Order," Hermione said, and she Summoned her Patronus. Severus stood while she gave it the message that they had found a ring, and were returning to the school to test it more thoroughly. Then she threw herself into the potions master's arms, elated with their success. "Well done, my love!"

"Why, thank you, Hermione. It certainly looks antique enough to appeal to the Dark Lord," he said.

"It's not as nice as the ring you gave me," she told him, and she placed a kiss on his cheek while he fiddled with the ring. Severus felt a strange urge to put it on, and went to slide it onto his finger. "W-what are you doing? Stop that!" Hermione ripped it away from him, smacking his hand, and he frowned.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" he asked, and he crossed his arms.

"I would have thought that you, of all people, would be more sensible than that," she said, tucking the ring into her pocket. "Oh, Severus. Don't look so put out."

"I… I can't help it," he said miserably, looking down and almost shuffling with feigned disappointment. He was hoping she'd fall for it, and was rewarded with another embrace. They stood there for a few minutes, just kissing, before they apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Let's go to the headmaster," Hermione said, tugging on Severus' hand. "He'll know what do to next."

"Let's hope so," Severus muttered, and they walked to the Hog's Head. They flooed together when Aberforth Dumbledore wasn't looking. They arrived at the headmaster's office, and he looked up as they stumbled out of the fireplace together.

"News?" he asked, smiling pleasantly, and they nodded.

**

* * *

**

Who shall try on the ring? After all, someone must. Oh, and there's no choice in the matter. I'd already made my decision. Quite frankly, I'm just making up some stuff for this Author Note. Drop me a review!


	109. An Irresistible Urge

"An Irresistible Urge"

Severus pulled the Gaunt ring from his pocket, and placed it on the headmaster's desk, before retreating to Hermione's side. He put an arm around her waist, and she leaned into his side, gazing up at him proudly. Dumbledore picked up the ring, and studied it while Severus nuzzled Hermione's mane, breathing in her scent.

"My fiancé was the one who found the ring," she whispered to Dumbledore, but heard no reply. She barely glanced over at him, and saw that he wasn't concentrating, so she returned her attention to Severus. But then she realised what she had seen, and turned her head before he could kiss her, to see the headmaster pulling the ring onto his finger.

"Stop!" she shouted, but it was too late. The ring was on, and the headmaster had turned a nasty shade of pale. He would have fallen off his chair if the other two hadn't moved fast.

"Get Poppy!" Severus bellowed, even as Hermione was on her way to the fireplace.

"Stop," Dumbledore said, his voice weak and hoarse. Hermione paused. "Don't get her involved. My own stupidity, I'm afraid. Severus. Can you do anything?"

"You old fool," the potions master muttered, but he began to cast spell after spell. Hermione waited for further instruction, watching her fiancé with fascination and undisguised admiration as he worked to save his mentor's life. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I couldn't help myself," was the quiet reply. "It… I was just drawn to it. Some strange compulsion."

"Don't blame yourself, headmaster," Hermione said dryly. "Severus almost did the same thing. He…" Now it was her turn to pale, and she had to take a seat before she could succumb to the urge to faint. The potions teacher was already busy enough without having to worry about her. She waited for the blood to return to her face before asking if there was anything she could do to help.

"Yes," Severus said, his voice tight. "Get. Poppy."

"Severus," Dumbledore said warningly. "Allow me to decide…"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said loudly. "For goodness' sake, this is your health we're discussing here."

"Which is rapidly declining," Severus added, casting the last spell he could think of. The headmaster's right hand was all blackened, and Hermione winced at the sight. "Without professional help, I'm not sure…"

"I trust your judgement, Severus."

"Then let Hermione get Poppy, for Merlin's sake!"

"I don't want people to worry unnecessarily…"

"With this injury, you'll die within a year," the potions master said, his voice dangerously low.

"Do you want people to remember you as having kept something this important from them, without giving them the time to prepare themselves?" Hermione asked, almost shrilly.

"Hermione's right," Severus told him. "We have to get Poppy."

"You're the expert on Dark Arts," Dumbledore said stubbornly. Severus sighed, and ran his hand down his face. He looked at Hermione sideways, and then back at the headmaster, who continued. "Miss Granger, could you please give us a moment?"

"Severus?" she asked, looking at her fiancé. He nodded, and she moved away. Immediately, the two men looked at each other. As soon as they heard the door click, Dumbledore spoke.

"You've given me a year, correct?"

"Yes."

"And I will die painfully, yes?"

"Very painfully."

"Then please, Severus. I beg you. Do not prolong my suffering. When it gets to that time, I want you to perform the Killing Curse on me."

"What?" he shouted, leaping to his feet. Hermione jumped back where she stood, drawing attention to herself. She had pretended to leave, and then remained behind. "What are you still doing here, Hermione?"

"Spying," she replied facetiously, and she stormed forward. "Professor Dumbledore! How could you ask such a thing of Severus? For something like that—for all the things you have suggested in the last few minutes—you are undeserving of so brave and good a man's help just to end _your_ suffering! My fiancé is prepared to die in battle, or even just serving as a spy, and _you_ want a peaceful end that will turn so many against him? Just what kind of monster are you? Harry would be ashamed that someone he so admired would behave like this. I think everyone in the wizarding world would feel the same, quite frankly. If you dare to make Severus promise to do such a thing, I'll go to _The Daily Prophet_ myself, now that we seem to be getting on a bit better."

Finished with this tirade, she stormed from the office, her travelling cloak billowing behind her in Snape-fashion, and Severus couldn't help but marvel at how alike they were in just that moment. Finally, he turned back to the headmaster, who had the grace to look ashamed.

"Yes," the potions professor said. "What she said."

**

* * *

**

Oh, I do enjoy a good monologue such as that! They're ever so fun to write, I do confess. Particularly when they're just a big rant. Wunderbar!


	110. Another Case of Recognition

"Another Case of Recognition"

Hermione hated strange dreams; she hated nightmares even more. Tonight, however, she had neither. No. Tonight she ruminated on scraps of the memories that she and Severus had 'retrieved' of her sixth year. Combined with Dumbledore's request that afternoon—which, fortunately, Severus refused—it didn't take long for her intelligent brain to connect all the proverbial dots. The dream continued to assault her mind after she woke in a sweat at two thirty in the morning. She left her rooms by flooing to Severus' quarters, and as she rested on the couch in his living room, her mind examined what she had seen.

_At the Welcoming Feast, she spoke with Harry, who had blood on him yet again. They all looked at the headmaster, and noticed his damaged hand, all burnt black and shrivelled… just as it was now._

_Harry told her something about a ring—she was studying at the time—and he was trying to retrieve a memory of some kind from a Professor Slughorn. She had some memory of him taking over from Severus, who became the DADA professor. He taught them for their sixth year._

_Dumbledore's death. Harry told them that the headmaster said 'Please'. Pleaded for his life, apparently._

"What if he was pleading for his _death_?" Hermione murmured from the cushion where her head rested.

"That's certainly what he seemed to be doing," Severus remarked, and Hermione fell off the couch with a yelp. He leapt forward, and helped her to her feet carefully.

"I didn't hear you come in…"

"Well, of course you wouldn't," he said. "I'm a spy."

"Mm-hmm," she agreed, looking him up and down in his pyjamas. She smiled, and raised her eyes to his gleaming, black orbs. Her smile faltered.

"What brings you here, my dear?" he asked, fighting the urge to smirk.

"I… I remember that injury from my sixth year," she said in a whisper. "And I think that's the reason you k-killed him."

"I see. You certainly pose a plausible theory. Now, return to bed. You set off my wards, I hope you realise."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I couldn't sleep after that, and thought that if I slept on your couch, where I can get some comfort from… from…"

"From?"

"Your lingering scent," she said, blushing as she ducked her head, "then I might be able to sleep." He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's all right, Sev. I'll see you tomorrow…"

"It's already tomorrow," he said, and he grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

"Wha…"

"You can stay with me tonight," he said. "Have no fear for your… virtue. I need sleep, as do you. Just join me in bed, and you might be able to sleep. You might even be able to help keep my own nightmares at bay."

"Nightmares?"

"No rest for the wicked, Hermione. Come on."

She allowed herself to be led into his bedroom, and she didn't dare relinquish her hold of his hand, even though it wasn't her first time in his room. But she blushed as she recalled the last time they had been there. Severus finally smirked when he saw this, raised an eyebrow, and patted the closer side of the double bed. He helped her into the spot, which was still warm from his body. He climbed over the top of her to get to the other side, and she almost rolled her eyes. Once both were under the covers, he pulled her into his arms, and they settled down for a peaceful, dreamless night.

**

* * *

**

Well, what's left of the night. Next chapter, we see the result of… was it chapter 106 where McNair saw them at St. Mungo's? I believe so. Anyway, we'll see what happens next chapter. Looking forward to it? If so, you terribly sadistic creatures, I hope you won't be disappointed.


	111. Punished for Love

"Punished for Love"

Severus was understandably nervous every time he was summoned by the Dark Lord, but he supposed that came with being a spy. But now he could empathise with criminals who knew when the Aurors were coming for them, and tried to run. It was like a seventh sense; or perhaps it was body language. In this case, it couldn't be body language, as the feeling settled over him as soon as his Mark burned. Hermione was with him, and he sent her to Dumbledore so that the headmaster would know, and she would also be safe.

"I love you," he whispered before sending her through the floo. He wordlessly Summoned his cloak and mask, and set off to his fate.

The Dark Lord was caressing his wand across his left cheek, while Nagini rubbed her head against his right leg. Barty Crouch Jr was in the farthest dark corner, speaking with Walden McNair, and Severus had to resist the urge to narrow his eyes at them. He bowed to his 'master', and waited for further instruction.

"You were at St. Mungo's near Christmas, I believe," Voldemort said, his voice its usual quiet hiss.

"Yes, my lord," Severus replied, confused. "I did tell you."

"I recall. You were there with the Weasleys?"

"Naturally, my lord."

"And Potter."

"Yes."

"And the Mudblood."

"Y-yes."

The stutter was only slight, and Severus was positive that only someone listening for it could have heard. Unfortunately for him, everyone in the room was listening for it. An unnatural silence descended on the room.

"I am aware that you have always had a soft spot for Gryffindor Mudbloods," Voldemort said, and Nagini's tongue flicked out. "But Potter's best friend, Severus?"

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"I am implying that you are in a relation with Hermione Granger." The Dark Lord sat forward on his chair, his voice getting louder. Severus thought fast. What would the tyrant appreciate?

"It's certainly an… _amusing_ way of getting information on Potter," he said, his lips twisting into a smirk.

"_Have_ you any information, Severus?"

"For a Gryffindor, she is certainly discerning, my lord. It is taking me time to gain her trust."

"Well, from what Walden saw at St. Mungo's, it seems as though you most certainly have her 'trust'," Voldemort said, and he enjoyed the very brief flash of fear in the professor's dark eyes.

"M-my lord, I can explain…"

"I rather don't think you can, Severus. What a disappointment. Did you know that Walden can lip read? A very useful skill. Such a good thing that Barty needed more of his medication, isn't it? Well," and he laughed, "not so good for you, is it, Severus?"

"Please, my lord…"

"I also saw Walden's memory of that night, and enjoyed watching your loving embrace with the Mudblood. Well, when you are dead, what is there to stop us from capturing your beloved? Knowing Gryffindors, no doubt she will want to attempt some kind of rescue, no doubt something reckless that will make her an easy target. Who knows?"

"No!" Severus shouted, all pretence gone now. "Leave her out of this! Please!"

"If we're lucky enough, Potter may help her," Voldemort said, continuing to muse. But he noticed the look of panic that spread over his former spy's face. "Yes. I think this is definitely one of my better ideas. In fact, Walden, once we have the Mudblood in our clutches, you can have her as a reward…"

"No!" But Severus was already bound, and a flick of Voldemort's wand—resulting in a flash of red light—rendered the new prisoner unconscious.

As the potions master was carted off between two masked Death Eaters, the Dark Lord never considered that he had, once again, underestimated the power of love. He followed them into the prison cell, which was large enough for the purposes of torture.

Oh, he was definitely going to have fun with this…

**

* * *

**

Will Severus survive? And what does the reference to love mean? Am I sneaky enough to whet everyone's appetites? Or, indeed, fan the flames of your curiosities?

**Too many questions? I'll be quiet now…**


	112. Recover

"Recover"

"You must prepare yourself, Miss Granger."

All Hermione could think was that it sounded like a line from some television show or movie; all that was missing was the 'Mrs.' in front, and 'Snape' after it. 'You must prepare yourself, Mrs. Snape.' She'd give up everything, every chance of happiness that she had, to save Severus' life right now.

She almost burst into tears as she looked at her fiancé, where he lay on the infirmary bed. She let out a single sob, and ran to his side. A course of medicinal potions covered two bedside tables, but she didn't notice them. She was reluctant to take Severus' right hand, in case she hurt him; but it was the right thing to do; she just knew it.

"Sev?" she asked, her voice choked with tears that had yet to fall. Every knuckle on both of his hands was raw and bloodied, and she wondered if he had dared to put up a fight. The undersides of his hands had deep marks from where his fingernails had dug through, almost to the bones. As she moved her gaze up his bare arms, she winced to see that the Dark Mark had been almost incinerated off his left arm, and was relieved that at least the wound hadn't been on his wand arm. As it was, he might now have issues with brewing potions, at least for the time being. Well, not while she was around to help him!

"He'll be fine, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said, glancing at the headmaster. They both looked on, frowning; the medi-watch was worried about Hermione, and Dumbledore was concerned that his best spy had now been uncovered.

"It's all right, Severus," Hermione whispered. His face was bruised and cut, and some of the markings were so bad that he would have at least three scars on his face. Well, with any luck, it may make the students fear him more, she thought wryly. She wanted to look under the covers, but didn't dare ask. She merely looked at Madame Pomfrey, who immediately understood.

"His legs were broken in several places—it's a miracle he was able to get here," she said. "His feet have been all but crushed. The Cruciatus Curse has caused trauma to his insides, and he's lost blood from wounds to his back and chest. But it could have been worse. In fact, I believe he might have died if he hadn't escaped."

"H-how _did_ he escape?" Hermione asked, absent-mindedly stroking his right hand. "Could he even Apparate in this condition? Or did somebody help him?"

"He appeared in his rooms, where I was waiting for him," Dumbledore explained. "I saw a glow on his left hand, and thought that it might have been a torture device… until I saw what it was."

"The engagement ring," she murmured, and she reached over and touched it, careful to avoid pressing against him anywhere. "It was a Portkey the whole time?"

"I checked, and it wasn't," the headmaster replied. "Not a conventional Portkey, anyway. It transported him to his rooms, possibly through his direction. I'm afraid we won't know for sure until Severus wakes up. However, I'm sure you will find that your own ring acts in the same manner. No doubt they are supposed to connect you in some way."

"Oh, Sev," Hermione said quietly. She thought for a moment, and then turned to Madame Pomfrey. "May I stay here with him tonight?"

"Of course," the medi-witch replied kindly. "I prepared the bed next to his in advance."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"You're welcome, dear."

"I'll leave you to it," Dumbledore said, and he bid the women good night. Even after he left, Hermione continued to stand beside her fiancé. She drew up a chair next to him, still holding his hand, and she bent her head over it. She placed a gentle kiss on one of his knuckles, finally allowing the tears to drop. She tried to keep them away from the injuries, not wanting the saltiness to cause him pain. But a few still reached one of his knuckles.

"Hermi… Hermione," Severus murmured, the sting of her tears forcing him to consciousness. She leapt to her feet, and Madame Pomfrey hurriedly returned to them.

"I'm here, Severus," Hermione whispered, and she ran the back of her left hand gently over his forehead. "I'm here now. I won't leave you. I'm so sorry this happened…"

"It's… not your fault," he told her quietly. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes at the moment; but hearing his fiancé's voice lessened the pain somewhat. "I thought… I thought I'd never see you again. The ring…"

"It brought you to Hogwarts," she said, a beaming smile on her face. "Professor Dumbledore saw it glowing."

"I… wondered if it would… do that," he said, smirking weakly. "It would take me to the last place I saw you."

"Good thing you didn't end up in the fireplace then, isn't it?" Hermione joked. Severus nodded, smiling. Finally, he forced his eyes open, and gazed up at her.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered, and then he fell asleep again.

**

* * *

**

Getting closer to the end all the time. Well, that's logical. Watching _**Otello**_** with Mum and Danielle at the moment; it's the operatic version of Shakespeare's play. Looks like it's going to be a laugh (**_**not**_**).**


	113. Safely Passing Time

"Safely Passing Time"

Professor Dumbledore took over Severus' classes until he could find someone to take them until the holidays, or until he could satisfactorily return to teaching. One of the potions master's main concerns now was that some of the Slytherins might try to take revenge on him for being a spy. Hermione vowed to go everywhere outside of the hospital wing, once he was sufficiently recovered. He had to take a lot of Skele-Gro to heal his feet, as the bones—beyond repair—had to be magicked away.

"_Never_ tell anyone this, my dear," Severus told Hermione while he was recovering from the effects of the potion, "but I now feel some sympathy for Potter."

"Give me any more surprises like that, Severus, and your fiancé will de of shock," she warned him cheekily. He grinned, and tugged her head down so that he could give her a kiss. When she eventually pulled back, she licked her lips, and then glared at him.

"Skele-Gro really _does_ taste dreadful, doesn't it?" he asked, and he smirked when she poked her tongue out at him.

"Well, who brewed it, my love?" she countered. She grimaced as the licked at the taste again. Then she shrugged, and just bent over in her chair so that she could nuzzle his uninjured arm. "The headmaster wants us to engage in some safe activities. Namely—research."

"Do you think there are more memories we can uncover?" he said, moving his arm just enough so that he could stroke a finger along her right hand, as her left was beside her head. "If so, I can assure you that I look forward to helping you… very much."

"It's not as if anyone else can help me," she said, shrugging, and he glared at her.

"I should hope you wouldn't wish _that_ kind of help from anyone else."

"No. Never. You're my very own Severus. Just as I'm your very own Hermione."

Hermione blessed magic a thousand-fold as Severus healed much faster than if he had been treated the Muggle way. His insides were still in turmoil from the Cruciatus Curse; but salve had been applied to his bruises, which were all over his body. Healing spells had knitted up the smaller wounds. The more serious cuts took a few days, and some healing potions, to closer over, leaving additional scars to the older ones that he had incurred in his 'service' to Lord Voldemort. His bones, after they were either knitted together or re-grown, ached for almost a week.

She had been right about the scars on his face. Four lingered. One, small but serious, went across the bridge of his nose. It looked as though someone had been trying to sever it off. A faint scar ran down the left side of his jaw, partly covered by stubble at the moment. A deep, three-inch cut ran diagonally down his forehead at an acute angle. The deepest and longest cut went from his right temple, down across the cheek, and over his top lip, stopping at the corner.

"You definitely look scarier this way," Hermione had reassured him when he had looked at her after seeing a mirror. He had seemed afraid that she wouldn't like what she saw. But, considering she was already with him before he became this scarred, he really needn't have worried. Instead, she proceeded to kiss each scar in turn, lingering on the tail of the worst one.

"Not the recommended way to intimidate people," he mumbled while her lips lingered on the corner of his mouth.

"This takes some of the work out of it for you, though."

"Indeed."

Dumbledore charged them with researching the horcruxes, trying to figure out where they may be. After all, judging from the memories that Hermione had given them, not all of them had been found. They both got the feeling that the headmaster was keeping something important from them. This was confirmed when he requested to speak alone with Severus once he was well again. Hermione had sworn about this several times.

"The worst thing to come out of this whole business is that I'm no longer a spy," Severus told her once he was reinstated in his rooms. Horace Slughorn had returned to substitute, but was in the guest quarters.

"Well, if you're going to stay in your usual cheerful mindset," Hermione said, her eyes crinkling in amusement as she helped her fiancé into bed. He smirked at her, but then looked up at her, fearful.

"Stay with me tonight," he said, grabbing her hand. She paused, looked at him, and then nodded.

"But not in bed," she told him. "I don't want to roll over and hurt you."

"Then we'll put pillows between us," he replied, tugging at her. She looked nervous. "I won't try anything; I promise. Nothing like that until we're married."

"I know."

"…Well, then?"

"Of course. I'm just trying to decide which pyjamas to wear."

"Something I won't be tempted to rip off you."

"The flannelette ones with fluffy, white rabbits, then."

**

* * *

**

Still watching _**Otello**_** as I'm writing this, since I'm trying to get enough written for at least the next few days, the next week if possible. You shall see if I'm successful, dear readers.**


	114. Obtain

"Obtain"

They knew for certain what _most_ of the horcruxes were, or at least had some idea of what they may be. Hermione may have had _Hogwarts, a History_ memorised—so did Severus, for that matter—but it wasn't as easy to find information on the private lives of the founders. And, as Severus pointed out, the Dark Lord would no doubt want the objects to be reasonably obscure, should his secret ever be discovered. They were making a list of possibilities. Well, Hermione was making the list; Severus was checking through the books in the Restricted Section. There had to be _something_ about horcruxes, _surely_!

"No luck yet?" Hermione called softly. She heard a negative grunt in reply, and returned to the list.

"We know the locket is one," she said. "And the ring."

"Perhaps the headmaster will have a better idea of what we're looking for," Severus told her, emerging from the shelves empty-handed. "For all we know, the book may have long since gone; perhaps even stolen by Riddle himself."

"Maybe we should go and see Albus," Hermione said, packing up her notes. She returned the books to their shelves with a casual flick of her wand, while Severus locked the gates to the Restricted Section. He gallantly helped her to standing, and offered to carry her book bag.

"You don't have to come with me," he pointed out after they had left the library, and had started to walk to the headmaster's office.

"You've got my—_our_—notes," she replied. "You know," she added, cocking her head with a smile, "it's just like in those American movies and television shows, where the boy will carry the girl's bag home, just because he fancies her. Or, to use American lingo, is 'sweet on her'."

"Fascinating," Severus said dryly. "But you already know how I feel about you. I'm carrying your book bag because it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Oh, I know that," Hermione murmured, and she nuzzled his right shoulder gently as they walked along. "It's particularly sweet of you because of your injuries."

"Hmph."

"I mean it. You don't know how much I love you, Severus. And you're a gentleman, anyway."

"No, I'm not," he said, though he was close to blushing from his fiancé's declarations. And Severus Snape just _didn't blush_.

"Whatever you say, dear," she replied blithely, and she slipped her hand down into his.

Dumbledore tried to get Hermione to leave, wishing to speak to Severus privately. But she was adamant about staying, particularly as she was his research partner. With an audible sigh, the headmaster sat down, and they followed suit.

"What's this all about, Albus?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We must talk about the horcruxes," the headmaster said.

"We have yet to finish our research."

"I am aware of that, Severus. Miss Granger has told me about the locket, and we have the ring. The diary of Tom Riddle is here, in my desk," and he drew it out to illustrate his point. He tapped the centre. "Clearly, one of the methods of destroying a horcrux is to use Basilisk venom."

"Good to know," Hermione remarked quietly.

"I have reason to believe that it is possible to make a horcrux out of a living being," Dumbledore said, and Hermione and Severus looked at each other.

"You know something, don't you?" the potions master asked.

"I only have suspicions."

"Since when have your suspicions _ever_ led us astray?" Severus replied with a sneer. Dumbledore frowned at him.

"You may want to hear this, Severus," he said coldly, and Hermione tapped her fiancé's hand lightly. He glanced at her, and she frowned.

"Of course we want to hear, headmaster," she said, still looking at Severus.

"I have reason to believe that Harry Potter may be a horcrux."

The sound of a pin dropping would have been deafening in the silence that followed. Severus and Hermione both paled.

"W-what?" she asked faintly, and Severus' head whizzed around to see just how terrible she looked. Standing slightly, and reaching out, he pulled her into his lap. He could feel a trembling, deep in her bones, and held her all the more tightly. "H-harry has to d-die to kill V-voldemort?"

"I'm afraid that that may be the case, Miss Granger. I believe that it happened when he was a baby."

"I've been protecting him for no reason," Severus said dully. The only indication of his intense feelings was how tight his hold was on Hermione.

"Are there any… any ways to find out…"

"Not that I know of, Miss Granger."

"I… I see," she said, and she stood, her legs threatening to fall out from under her. Severus held her by the waist. "Then I guess it's up to me to find answers, isn't it?"

"That isn't necessary, my dear…"

"I am not your 'dear', Albus Dumbledore," she hissed, hands on the desk as she leaned closer to him. "And I think that you'll find 'answers' to be _very_ necessary. I will _not_ allow my friend to die needlessly; and I thought that you, of all people, would realise that. Good day, _sir_."

With that, she strode from the office, followed by an annoyed Severus.

After all, once again she had given the headmaster a very eloquent dressing down, and left him behind with nothing good to say. That just went against the natural order of things!

**

* * *

**

Well, maybe; maybe not.

**Hermione and Severus are going to go into search-and-destroy mode in the next chapter, it seems. You'll see the end result, at any rate. Sigh. Still enjoying the story? Then please: read and review, dear readers.**


	115. Destruction

"Destruction"

Horcrux checklist (24/3/1996):

Diary—destroyed by Basilisk venom

Ring—destroyed by Killing Curse, care of the headmaster

Locket

Harry Potter (?)—still alive

A Ravenclaw object

A Hufflepuff object

A Gryffindor object (?)—Severus says 'no'; LV wouldn't 'lower' himself

This list was, of course, working on the basis that Voldemort had indeed created seven horcruxes. A trip to Knockturn Alley with a disguised Severus, and Hermione had been able to buy several books that might help. Dumbledore gave them the money to buy whatever they felt necessary. Severus checked each book as they found them, making sure there were no curses that could harm either of them—especially Hermione—before allowing her to handle them.

They were both safely ensconced in his rooms. Severus had made her finish the work for her classes before she could start her 'extracurricular' research.

"Hard taskmaster," she muttered, snuggling next to him once she had finished. She picked up a book, and noticed that Severus was smirking. "What?"

"Well, I've found a spell that will identify if an object or being has a horcrux inside," he said, shrugging, but pleased all the same. Hermione beamed at him.

"Well done, my darling!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. She gave him a grateful kiss. "Then… the book confirms that a horcrux can be in a living being?"

"Yes," he said carefully, looking down at her, brow furrowed. She sighed.

"At least you're on the right track," she mumbled. "Hmm. I wonder if doing all this research into horcruxes will stir up more memories relating to them? After all, we never considered that as a possibility: my memories returning according to surrounding influences…"

"You talk too much," Severus told her, and he placed the book on the table. He took the volume that Hermione was holding, and placed it next to his. He gave her a lascivious smile, and she gaped. Before she could stop him, he had passionately swooped down on her. When they broke apart, she looked up at him, biting her puffy lower lip, and was assaulted by another wave of memories.

"I know what the Hufflepuff object is," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"A cup. Hufflepuff's cup."

"…I think we'd better do some more reading. We need to find it."

Amended horcrux list (5/4/1996):

Diary—destroyed by HP using Basilisk venom

Ring—destroyed by AD using Killing Curse

Hufflepuff's cup—destroyed by SS using Gryffindor's sword

Ravenclaw's diadem—destroyed by HG using Gryffindor's sword

Harry Potter—still alive; under investigation

Slytherin's locket—

Hermione and Severus had been able to find more useful spells, though most of them required a horcrux created by the same person, if they wished to be cast successfully. As no one wanted Harry to know that he was the sixth horcrux yet, Hermione insisted that they keep the locket safe so that it could be used.

One of the spells told them how many horcruxes a person had made; another one revealed how many were currently in existence. Yet another spell would show each horcrux, including its location. Voldemort had only made six so far. It was just a matter of keeping track of him, to make sure that he didn't create any more. Eventually, the locket _would_ have to be destroyed; and Hermione was dreading the moment.

She still had the piece of the locket that she had been gripping the night she was sent back in time. She feared that, when they destroyed the locket horcrux, she might de-age, and lose all her memories as of New Year's Eve, 1993. The thought of losing her memories of Severus, the thought of losing him at all… it, quite simply, terrified her.

"Coming to dinner, Hermione?" Severus asked her quietly. She had paused while making her list, unable to think of anything to put after 'Slytherin's locket'.

"Yes, Severus," she replied, and she dropped her quill. Standing, she grabbed his hand as they left his quarters, and wouldn't let go until they reached the staff table.

**

* * *

**

Okay. So we're returning to the first chapters of this story in a way. I already know what's going to happen when the locket is destroyed. In fact, I've got parts of the battle planned. At the moment, it looks like it will be announced in chapters 118, and it goes from there. Things may change. Just wait and see, fair readers! Just wait and see…

**Oh, and those worried about the fact that Nagini should have been made into a horcrux by now, please remember that things are different. Peter Pettigrew is in jail, so that changed the circumstances of Voldemort's return. So Nagini isn't a horcrux, and she won't become one. All right? All right.**


	116. Training Begins

"Training Begins"

Hogwarts had always had dungeons; that's where Professor Snape lived, after all. But there were other, more terrifying dungeons, down underneath the castle. These once held prisoners during times of war. Dumbledore had the—rather radical and extremely foolish—idea of throwing any students who fought against the side of the Light in there. Desperate times called for desperate measures; but surely not as desperate as _that_?

This was what Hermione pointed out at a staff meeting one night.

"Do you really want to alienate the Slytherin students further?" she asked, clutching Severus' hand underneath the long sleeve of her robes. "When some of them could probably be turned? Severus, help me here!"

"Miss Granger is right," he said. "You must understand the mindset of a Slytherin. Yes, most of them would fight against the Light because of their families, or because of blood purity; and, in most cases, both. She is right; some of them could be turned. Rather than just punishing them before they've had a chance to do wrong, why not bribe them? Show them what's in it for them if they help, if they turn against their families and friends?"

"They must see reason," Hermione added, backing up her fiancé. "They're not all as bad as you think!"

"Laying it on a bit thick there," Severus remarked, and she blushed, while everyone else looked at him in astonishment, surprised that he wasn't defending his students as ardently as Hermione was. "You see my delicate position, naturally…"

"I don't know why you even bother to try and hide your relationship," Professor Flitwick muttered, looking at them over his cup of tea, attempting to suppress a smile.

"I will, however," he continued, glaring at the Charms professor, "try my best to appeal to them as their Head of House, the man who has helped them, defended them against everyone else at this school. We're not generally of a forgiving nature," here, he looked at Hermione, remembering the night they had broken off their engagement, thankfully only temporarily, "but I've treated them better than a lot of their families. And they will also see sense, if I remind them of the dangers of continued… interbreeding." Several of the teachers coughed delicately, and Hermione stifled her giggles in the left knee of Severus' trousers.

"Well, we must start training the rest of the students who will fight," the headmaster said, frowning at Severus and Hermione. "Only the seventh years, of course."

"Albus," the potions master interrupted, "even with the backing of the Order and the entire department of Aurors, the older students would need a hell of a lot of training—and experience—to be able to help defeat the Dark Lord's army of Death Eaters. Even if I was able to convince the older Slytherins students—which we all know would be a huge accomplishment if it was successfully pulled off—there still wouldn't be enough people to fight. We need the sixth years as well."

"And Harry and Ron will be fighting," Hermione pointed out. "So the fifth years—at least in Gryffindor—will want to help as well."

"We can't risk so many students' lives," Dumbledore said.

"The greater the number of fighters on one side, the greater the chance of winning," Madame Hooch piped up. "If three fourth year students, using even the most basic of spells, took on one Death Eater who was using _complex _spells, they would likely come out the victors. It's obvious."

"No fourth years. Think about the fate of the wizarding world."

"Isn't that what we're doing?" several of the teachers asked simultaneously.

"They've been learning a lot in my classes," Hermione said quietly, and everyone listened. "About different methods of fighting, methods I'm sure You-Know-Who would never think to use."

"True," Severus admitted. "You've been teaching the students how to engage in non-magical combat. And they've all learned to Disarm, I assume?"

"Yes. Nearly all of them have mastered it, along with Stunners, Stinging Hexes…"

"Good. You see, headmaster? If one student can Disarm a Death Eater, and then face them in territory familiar to the student, but not the Death Eater, they have the advantage. Aren't you clever?" he murmured affectionately to his fiancé, who looked up at him adoringly. A few of the teachers felt quite ill at the look, and instead turned their attentions to the headmaster. He sighed.

"We start teaching them any and every form of battle we know," he said. "Unfortunately, with the Gryffindors and Slytherins learning together…"

"Dumbledore's Army can be re-started," Hermione interrupted. "All of the older Gryffindor students can train in the Room of Requirement. And if any of the Slytherins are convinced to join us…"

"They can train as well," Severus continued. "Fortunately, the Dark Lord doesn't think that the physical training Hermione has been giving the students will work. He doesn't realise just how strong they have become." He smiled down at her. "He can't find out our training plans."

"Then we'd better set the wheels in motion," the headmaster said, and he sighed. Things hadn't gone the way he had planned; but this might indeed be better in the long run.

**

* * *

**

Of course it will, Dumbledore! I don't even want to _t__**hink**_** about what might be in those dungeons… *Shudders all over***


	117. Hermione and the Deathly Hallows

"Hermione and the Deathly Hallows"

They knew that there was no way Hermione had run out of memories; therefore, every so often they would try for a new memory. On one particular evening, she had likened it to 'trying for a baby'. They both fell quiet at that, but eventually managed to recapture a memory of one of the Azkaban breakouts; at least, they assumed that there was probably more than one breakout.

This evening, Severus was holding her in his arms while they were stretched out together on the couch in his quarters. He slipped a finger underneath her chin.

"Ready?" he asked. The sacrifice she made by regaining these memories—having a headache and feeling ill the next day—wasn't much in comparison to what he did. But he was more worried about her, and knew that, assuming it only took a few years to destroy the Dark Lord, regaining all of Hermione's missing memories would take a lot longer. Unless, of course, they could figure out a way to bring them all back at once. And what might that do to her mental state?

"Always," Hermione said, grinning cheekily. Severus smirked, and pressed his lips to hers. Their clutches around each other tightened, and they didn't part for what felt like several minutes. When they moved away from each other, they didn't open their eyes straight away; rather, they rested their foreheads against each other, nose-to-nose, catching their breath.

"I _really_ don't want to find out how to regain your memories any other way," he admitted, and Hermione chuckled quietly.

"I know exactly what you mean," she replied. "Ah. But I kind of hate this part." She raised her head, opening her eyes, and he did the same. Instead of looking upset or relieved, she instead looked confused. Then realisation dawned.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"A fairy story," she whispered. "The… the Hallows. Mr. Lovegood told us… Deathly Hallows."

"The Deathly Hallows?" he asked, tilting his head. Now _he_ was looking confused. "When was this?"

"While we were on the hunt," she said. "Then Death Eaters came for us. Luna… she had been kidnapped." She tried to snuggle to her fiancé even more, but couldn't possibly get any closer. All he could do was pull her even tighter into his embrace, and gently stroke her hair.

"Hermione," he murmured. He kissed her on both cheeks, and then pulled her back.

"I can't quite remember the story," she said, frowning. "What… what are they again?"

"Let's see," he said, lifting her closer again. "There was the Elder Wand. Another was the… Resurrection Stone? Yes; the stone. The last was a cloak. The Cloak of Invisibility."

"Like Harry's cloak?"

"No; a proper one, that hid the third brother from Death."

"Oh… yes, I'm remembering!" Hermione said, her eyes shining. "But… I can't work out why they'd be relevant."

"Maybe they're not."

"But why would I remember them?"

"Perhaps you should think about it _tomorrow_, and leave this evening for this evening."

"Good idea," Hermione said, and they read for another hour, until she flooed back to her rooms. But she just couldn't get the Deathly Hallows out of her head, despite the fact that she needed to keep awake for training tomorrow. The staff meeting—where they had teased the staff by flaunting their relationship so sappily—had been five weeks ago, when they had decided to start training the older students to fight. They had been teaching the younger students how to clean up after battles, including the correct way to levitate injured people, how to bind up those wanted by the Aurors, how to conjure up stretchers… All very useful.

But now she had something else on her mind that just _had_ to be dealt with.

It was in a dream where she found her answers:

Dumbledore had the Elder Wand;

Harry had the Invisibility Cloak;

And the ring horcrux had the Resurrection Stone.

"That's it!" was how she greeted the new day, sitting up straight in her bed.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry abotu the self-imposed writer's block which is delaying me from turning out these chapters with my usual efficiency. I'm no good at writing battle sequences, and unfortunately, we're only a couple of chapters away from the final battle; so, subconsciously, my 'muse' is procrastinating. Terrible state of affairs, I know. I've got parts of the battle plotted out, and it will go over two chapters, according to my notes. I know; that's really not much action, when you think about the usual length of my chapters. But there are other things to worry about, things outside of the fighting itself. I just hope I won't disappoint any of you.

**So please… keep reading!**


	118. Fair Warning

"Fair Warning"

Things hadn't been quite the same for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy ever since Severus was revealed to have been a spy all this time. A spy against the Dark Lord. A spy against _them_. And all because of a… a _Mudblood_. They just couldn't understand the motivation, and often thought about it. Of course, it was too dangerous to discuss the revelation out loud, as anyone might overhear, even in the privacy of their own house. For that matter, the privacy of their bedroom.

But it still worried them. He had always been a good friend to them—he was their son's godfather, for Merlin's sake!—and he was now in grave danger. All over a Mudblood. Unfathomable. Inexplicable. Incredible.

Draco was making life difficult. He was at that impressionable age. Yes, he may have been around the Dark Arts all his life so far; but, as Purebloods, they had spent little time with their son, and Severus knew him better than either of them. Therefore, he probably wielded more influence, despite the fact that they were a loving family, more so than most people they knew.

"I'm worried, Lucius," Narcissa said over breakfast. "What if Draco follows Severus?"

"He'd better not follow the traitor," Lucius replied viciously, masking his own fear of that very thing. Suddenly, his Mark burned, and that old fear of being overheard flared up along with the pain. Narcissa saw his expression, and felt the same horror. He stood, throwing his napkin to the table, and they went immediately to tend to their lord.

"Ah," Voldemort said when they arrived, and knelt before him. "You are here, Lucius; Narcissa."

"My lord," they said quietly.

"You must contact your son," he said, stroking Nagini's scaly head as she stared at the Malfoys. "He must be prepared to fight this very evening. We attack Hogwarts midway through their evening meal. The students and teachers will be unprepared, and certainly distracted and weighed down by the food they will have consumed by that point. If we attack early enough, they may also have less energy, having gone so long without food. You will contact Draco immediately?"

"Of course," Lucius said, and he glanced at his silent wife. Voldemort arched a non-existent eyebrow at her.

"My lord," she said, "surely it goes without saying that we will obey you? Forgive me. I am wondering how best to word the letter so that Draco will not inform any student outside of his house."

"Only his friends can be trusted," Voldemort insisted. "I have had reports of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher being so… 'good'," and he sneered briefly, "that some of our house may actually side with the Light because of her."

"Oh, I hardly think…" Rabastan Lestrange began. The Dark Lord's head swivelled in his direction.

"You hardly think _what_, Rabastan?" he hissed.

"S-surely they would not be so foolish," he said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "And with the older students to set a good example…"

"It's not just the younger students who like her," Voldemort said, sounding almost sulky as his other hand stroked the arm of his throne-like chair. "And why take chance? No, Narcissa. You must be insistent in your letter. Let him know that only those who can be trusted should be told. And if his judgment proves… unreliable…" He smiled nastily, and the 'pure' blood of both Malfoys ran cold at the unspoken threat.

_Dearest Draco,_

_You must tell Severus that the Dark Lord plans to attack Hogwarts during the evening meal. He must alert the headmaster. We're only doing this for your own protection, son._

_Love,_

_Your parents_.

The Malfoy owls were always reliable, and Draco received the urgent message just as lunch at Hogwarts was finishing. As soon as he read it, he went through a brief, internal struggle. But, for his parents, he would do anything. If they wanted him to warn the headmaster, he would. Hades, their barn owl, had got to the school very fast, as lunch had only just started.

"Professor Snape!" he called as the teacher entered the Great Hall with 'Professor' Granger. "Here, sir." He handed over the letter, and the two teachers read it together. They looked at each other in horror.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," the Muggleborn said, while the head of Slytherin took the note to Dumbledore. "You've done well." She placed a hand on his shoulder, just briefly, and then joined the staff at their table. Draco's shoulders slumped, and he stayed where he was, more unsure than he'd ever been in his life.

**

* * *

**

Oh, poor, tortured Draco. Who wants him to live, and who wants him to die? Funnily enough, I haven't actually decided his fate. In fact, only a few people have been sentenced, one way or the other. Hmm.

**The battle starts next chapter! I'll do my best with the fighting. Thank you for your offer of help, UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND. If I tried to focus on everyone in the battle, I figure that would take up the rest of the story—or at least ten chapters, if it was half-way decent—so I'll only be focussing on the horcrux and Voldemort destructions.**

**Exciting stuff… I hope. *Grins***

**And, for Merlin's sake, pleeeeease give me more reviews. I was kind of aiming for 1000 by the end of this fic—I know; talk about optimism—but I won't achieve that without more people giving me feedback. I know for a fact that, as of writing this chapter, 219 people have this on Story Alert. Last chapter, I got nine reviews. Nine!**

**I hate to take you to task on this, particularly as I don't review every chapter of every story that I read… but I got 15 for chapter 100. Please. Work with me on this one. Okay? Okay.**


	119. The Battle Has Begun

"The Battle Has Begun"

Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters had a great surprise when they arrived at Hogwarts, and found that the noises of dinner they had heard were just faked.

In the Entrance Hall they found most of the older students—including a good number of Slytherins—waiting alongside the staff, the entire Ministry department of Aurors, the Order of the Phoenix, past students, residents of Hogsmeade, and even students and staff from Beauxbatons, and some from Durmstrang. They were clearly there at the behest of Viktor Krum, who was standing near Hermione Granger. Directly beside her, holding her hand, stood her fiancé, black hair tied back.

At the front of the pack were Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Spells started being cast from behind the Dark Lord. He realised then that there were even more people waiting outside the school, having somehow hidden from them, and they were attacking from the rear.

War cries sounded from people on both sides of the battle, and the fighting began.

While the Light had the advantage of numbers on their side, the majority of their fighters were students, and more than half of them were underage. Then there was also the reluctance of the Slytherins, who were loathe to hurt their family members.

"What do we do about Harry?" Hermione hissed to Severus as they fought back-to-back against five Death Eaters, also occasionally hexing one at a distance, saving several students in the process.

"I don't know!" he replied. "Well, just look at that. Do you see, _Professor_ Granger? Some of the students are starting to get more… physical."

It was true. The Death Eaters—whose number no longer included the Malfoys, fortunately—were taken by surprise yet again when, while holding teenagers at wand point, next thing they would find themselves on their backs, almost immediately tied up as well, and unsure quite what had happened.

"But you've got a duty, Hermione. Take your chance… now," Severus said, as Luna began to help him duel against the three Death Eaters left battling them. Hermione reluctantly tore away, and ran to the foot of the stairs. Harry was carrying the ring horcrux for good luck, though she didn't know this. No doubt she would have tried to talk him out of it, knowing the danger that it held.

From within her robes, she withdrew the locket. She placed the bloodied segment on top, the piece of the horcrux that had brought her back in time in the first place. She placed a fusing spell on the two, sealing them together to make one object. Standing back, she summoned up all of her hate for Voldemort, for his soul, and for the locket itself. Using the motions Severus had reluctantly taught her, she brandished her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled, and the green light connected with the piece of jewellery with great accuracy. However, something bounced back, knocking her to the ground.

"Hermione!" Severus shouted when he saw this. He killed the Death Eater he was duelling, and fought his way closer to his fiancé. He couldn't tell if she was breathing. Not from here. What if the spell had rebounded? What if she was…

No, he thought forcefully. Keep fighting. Don't think about that. She wouldn't—_won't_—want you to.

A wand flew through the air. It had come from the Great Hall. The headmaster was now having to use wandless magic to fight against the three Death Eaters he was facing. Harry, who was near the wand where it landed, grabbed it from the floor. Voldemort had somehow moved into the Great Hall, presumably looking for Harry, who had become separated from Dumbledore at some stage of the desperate battle.

He knew he had to get to the headmaster, and take him his wand. But how to get there without delay? So many opportunities for someone to engage him in battle; by then, who knows what might have happened to Professor Dumbledore? If he went down… well, Harry didn't like to think of that. He donned the Invisibility Cloak, thrust his wand into his pocket, gripped Dumbledore's own wand instead, and fingered the ring horcrux in his other pocket as he darted between the people still fighting.

"Teach you to threaten my fiancé," Severus snarled at Barty Crouch Junior as they duelled to the death. "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell never hit its target. Something was in the way, and Crouch smiled maniacally. He darted into the crowd of fighters, and Severus took the opportunity to run to Hermione's side, while Harry Potter lay dead where the Killing Curse had struck him down.

**

* * *

**

Can the KC get through Peverell's cloak? For the sake of this scene, let's say 'yes'.

**As to all of my worried readers, Draco shall live! Hurrah! More of the battle in the next chapter…**


	120. The Battle is Ending

"The Battle is Ending"

"Hermione. _Hermione_. Wake up, please wake up," Severus murmured as he cradled her. He had checked her pulse, and nearly lost his mind when he found it; and it was getting stronger the longer he held onto her. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then pressed his wand to her chest. "Enervate." She woke slowly, and then smiled up at him once she was lucid.

"Is the battle over?" she asked, and he paled, shaking his head. "Then we have to keep fighting!"

"What happened?" he said, helping her to her feet.

"I'll tell you what I _believe_ happened after we've won," she said. "Now come on, Severus." She scanned the Hall, which was slowly emptying as more Death Eaters were taken down. Many people were injured, but it didn't look like anyone from the Light was dead yet. "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know. Where's the Dark Lord?"

"Oh," Hermione moaned, fretting. Just then, a flash of red hit the staircase beside her, and she jumped with a yelp. Crouch laughed, having shot the Stunner himself.

"Care to duel, Mudblood?" he called. Severus growled.

"Leave him to me," Hermione said, pushing him towards the Great Hall. "Go and help. This has been a long time coming. Ever since the Triwizard Tournament."

Severus obeyed, keeping an eye out for Harry as he went, and Hermione stepped down the stairs carefully. Once she was on the floor, she blocked another Stunner. The duel began, hexes—both deadly and not—flying back and forth.

Voldemort was fighting Dumbledore, who was using wandless magic. Severus frowned, as the headmaster was no doubt weakening thanks to the curse on his arm, but found himself immediately duelling Yaxley and Nott alongside Draco and Nott Junior. They were able to triumph, and he was somewhat relieved to hear Hermione and Crouch still fighting strong. Just as long as he could hear her voice, he felt more confident.

"Avada Kedavra!" was heard from two separate places at once.

One from the Entrance Hall, cast by Barty Crouch.

One from the Great Hall, cast by Lord Voldemort.

There was a moment of silence, broking by Severus running from the hall as his racing heart gave his feet wings. It didn't even register that Albus Dumbledore had been killed. There were cries from behind him, but he ignored every distraction that could prevent him from getting to his fiancé.

"Stupefy!" she yelled, and his slowed down. She was okay. He took that moment to look back at the Dark Lord crowing over his victory.

"Stupefy!" another voice shouted, and Severus turned around to see a hand emerge out of nowhere and fire at Crouch. He fell to the ground, and Hermione used an Incarcerous charm to tie him down. Then she helped Harry to his feet, the Invisibility Cloak falling from around him. They both jerked their heads to the Great Hall when they heard Voldemort fighting. Harry raced into the hall, and Hermione into Severus' arms.

"I thought he'd killed you," the potions master confessed, holding her close. "I wanted to die."

"You should have more faith in me," she muttered, grinning into this chest. "But we have to continue fighting."

"Uh… Professors?" someone asked. Before they could turn, however, they heard the Dark Lord shout a Killing Curse, just as Harry bellowed a Disarming Charm. Everyone froze as they saw Voldemort blasted off his feet, breezing through the air in an arc, and end up on his back. There was silence for about ten seconds. Then…

"Is he dead?" Hermione whispered. No one knew.

"Harry's wand is here!" Ginny called, running up to her boyfriend. Everyone stared down at it, and then back to Harry, who was holding Dumbledore's wand, his eyebrows raised.

"I died," he said. "I… I died. Sirius says 'hi'." His smile was shaky, and he let out a faint giggle, before dropping the headmaster's wand. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron ran to his side as he fell to his knees.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What…"

"I'll tell you later," he said. "Right now, I need to… rest." His eyes rolled up as he passed out, and that's when everyone felt it. Coldness. Misery.

"Dementors," Professor McGonagall said quietly.

Immediately, Hermione ran from the room and would have burst out the front doors if Severus hadn't caught her.

"Hermione…"

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled, along with several other people. Severus rolled his eyes, and produced his own patronus, as they could see scores of Dementors heading this way. They had clearly been brought over to the Dark Lord's side. So what did this mean? Was Azkaban now unguarded?

"What the…" Hermione muttered, and several people screamed when they saw just what her patronus was. It scuttled outside so fast that she couldn't be sure… but it looked like her patronus had become… an Acromantula?

**

* * *

**

Ha! Looking forward to the next chapter? Only thirty to go after this, the time between them varying in length. But chapter 121 continues from this point on, so you won't miss any of the patronus vs. Dementor action.

**See you then! And please review. Please.**


	121. Shocks

"Shocks"

Hermione gaped, and ran to the door. Severus ran after her yet again, and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go out there," he said quietly, and she looked up at him.

"But…"

"_No_, Hermione."

"Look!" Severus students shouted, and they saw the legs of Hermione's patronus creeping down in front of the school doors. They realised that it was spinning a web on the side of the school, while the other ghostly guardians began to round up the Dementors. As they watched, the web grew, while the uninjured and surviving Aurors began to round up the still-living Death Eaters, and Madame Pomfrey confirmed that Voldemort was indeed dead.

While Hermione gazed at her Acromantula, Severus performed the spells to make sure that all the horcruxes had indeed been destroyed, and was relieved to see that they were gone. He wondered how Potter's horcrux had been eradicated, and remembered something about him saying that he had died.

"We're counting the dead, and the Ministry has been alerted," Tonks murmured in Hermione's ear, and she nodded, only half-listening.

Suddenly, the Dementors were driven back towards the school, and several of the watching students screamed.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled. The Acromantula patronus thrust its giant web onto the Dementors, and pulled it tight around them like a large, phantom fishing net. The creatures shrieked, and Severus magicked the door shut, blocking the sounds of the terrible screams. Only ten seconds later, they faded away, and he re-opened the door. Immediately, he shut it again, not allowing Hermione to look outside. He had turned somewhat green.

"Don't go out there," he advised everyone.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, touching his arm.

"Just… don't, Hermione. Do yourself a favour. We'll… we'll deal with it later." He immediately warded the door so that no one could touch it without his knowledge.

A girl-like scream came from the Great Hall, where the Patronuses were coming in through the windows. Hermione was amused to see that it was Ron, who was backing away from the ghostly Acromantula. She made it disappear, grinning as she heard her fiancé trying poorly to suppress his chuckles. Those chuckles disappeared as the healers from St. Mungo's portkeyed into the school to start tending the sick.

"What's with your patronus, Hermione?" Hannah Abbott asked, turning everyone's attention away from more depressing thoughts.

"Well, I've been thinking about that," Hermione said, but she was interrupted as Ron walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Dumbledore's dead," Ron said, his voice hollow. But, seeing Hermione and Severus standing in front of the warded door, he gave himself a shake, and stood straighter. "And what are you two doing together?" He scowled particularly hard at Severus, who glared back. "Hermione, you can't be serious. He's a _Slytherin_."

"Well, don't you have selective memory," she said, standing in front of her fiancé protectively. "You can remember which house he's from, but not that he has consistently saved our hides."

"So that's why you're with him? To repay him?" Ron asked furiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ron. That's exactly why," she said.

"I see," a deep voice said quietly, and she turned to see Severus walking away. She frowned, and thought for a moment. Surely he didn't think… She realised that he did.

"Severus!" she snapped, and he stopped where he was, but didn't turn. "You don't hold the concession on sarcasm, you mistrusting git."

Finally, he turned to look at her, confused. Then it dawned on him. "Oh. You weren't being serious, were you?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Hermione muttered. "You didn't pick up on that?" He shook his head. She ran forward, and threw her arms around him. "You foolish man. Quite frankly," and she raised her head, "I was expecting you to leap to my defence."

"Why?"

"Ron was suggesting that I was virtually prostituting myself to work off our life debts to you," she said, raising an eyebrow, and his expression turned stormy as he glared at the redhead. Ron swallowed, and backed up a couple of paces.

"I… I didn't mean it," he stammered.

"You stupid boy," Mrs. Weasley said, hitting her youngest son around the back of the head. Severus and Hermione smirked at that, and then kissed each other gently.

"Now," the potions master murmured, "explain what happened. With the locket," he explained as she frowned in confusion.

"Oh! Oh. Well, I had been worried, you see. It was a piece of the locket that sent me back in time, you see. I thought that it might send me back to the future, or do _something_ horrible along those lines. Instead, it just zapped me, knocking me out. But… I've got all my memories back," and she bit her lip. Severus tightened his hold.

"And I was so looking forward to helping you remember," he said, arching an eyebrow as she blushed.

"We have all our life together to make sure that they're _all_ back," she said quietly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"What's with your patronus?" he asked, repeating Hannah's earlier question. "A spider? Were you trying to tell Mr. Weasley something?"

"Well," Hermione said, "think about it. Where do you live outside of Hogwarts?"

"Spinner's End," he said distastefully.

"And what does a spider do?" He smirked at her.

"Spin," he said, and he pressed his lips hard against hers, ignoring the varying sounds of disapproval around them.

"Oi!" someone shouted. Everyone looked at Draco Malfoy, who was in a tutu, and holding a pink, plastic stick with a star on the end. The Weasley twins were laughing their heads off, and Mrs. Weasley yelled at them for pulling a prank already. But a few people started to giggle, and then laugh. More joined in. And soon, the tension in the room lifted at the sight of the blonde Slytherin as he started to dance ballet.

"The headmaster would have loved to see this," Hermione whispered to Severus, and he held her even tighter. "Draco Malfoy dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy." Severus nodded, his nose buried in her hair, wondering if his own patronus had changed.

**

* * *

**

Applause to LittlePsychicPixieBitch for the idea of young Malfoy as the Sugar Plum Fairy. Everyone will have to sober up for the next chapter; but I figured we'd need a bit of light relief before we go through the people I might have bumped off. I apologise if I kill off any favourite characters. I hadn't planned on killing off Dumbledore, so I must now worry about a Transfiguration professor. Hermione could always teach the lessons which don't coincide with the DADA classes.

**See you next chapter! And please review! I'm not going to post again until I've had at least ten reviews, and this will apply to every chapter from now on. I really want to drum up 1000, and ten per chapter ought to do it.**


	122. The Battle's Aftermath

"Aftermath"

Eventually, those who were dead—at least, were dead, and able to be identified—were lined up and counted in the Great Hall. Madame Pomfrey and the St. Mungo's Healers were still checking each body for signs of life, and pronouncing sentence on those who were injured, and beyond help. Finally, when the Aurors had finished searching the castle for any more bodies, and all the remaining fighters on the side of the Dark had been arrested, a head count was conducted.

"Thirteen on each side," Remus told those who were waiting in the Entrance Hall for news. His voice was heavy. "But thank Merlin it was no more than that." There was a murmur of agreement at these words. "Mr. Ollivander is here to assist in identifying those who… are not in good enough condition to be identified without family and friends to do so. He can say who they are by their wands, of course."

"How long do we have to wait?" Mr. Weasley asked, just grateful that none of their family had been among the casualties, though both the twins and Bill were badly injured, and Charlie concussed from being Stunned on the stairs.

"Not long," the werewolf replied. Severus returned to Hermione's side after dealing with the destroyed Dementors. Once he had taken an Anti-Nausea Potion, he pulled Hermione close to him, thinking about his patronus. Fortunately, with the deaths of the Dementors, he would most likely never have cause to Summon it again. There was no need for her to find out that it was now a beaver.

Soon, a list was posted of those who had perished in the final battle.

_Those who fought for the Light_ was at the top of the parchment on the left, and _Those who fought for the Dark_ on the right.

Under the first list, were the following names:

A Dumbledore

K Shacklebolt

P Patil

S Bones

B Zabini

E MacMillan

A Longbottom

J Finch-Fletchley

D Thomas

X Lovegood

A Greengrass

V Krum

A Sinistra

On the right list, there were these names:

Lord Voldemort

B Lestrange

R Lestrange

A Dolohov

V Crabbe

J Crabbe

G Goyle

C Goyle

A Carrow

A Carrow

F Greyback

I Karkaroff

E Rosier

If so many hadn't already been crying over the headmaster's death, most would have started anyway. Parvati was broken over her twin's death, and Lavender was barely able to comfort her, particularly when coupled with the death of their fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas. Neville was in shock that his grandmother was also dead, just as Luna was shocked by her father's death.

The female staff, and many of the Astronomy students, were in tears over Professor Sinistra's death. There were students crying over Susan, Ernie, and Justin, and Slytherins mourning Blaise and Astoria. Students from Durmstrang were trying their best not to show emotion of the death of their Quidditch-playing schoolmate. Members of the Order and people from the Ministry were upset of Kingsley's death, as he was well-respected and well-liked.

As Hermione wept, Severus held her tightly, whispering comforting words in her ear, holding back his own tears over his mentor's death until he could shed them later, with only Hermione there to see, if at all. He stole a kiss from her, swallowing the sobs that wracked her body, and nuzzling away the tears that stained her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she whispered.

"For what, my darling?"

"I can't keep my promise to marry you straight after the war." He stiffened, and she snuggled closer into her chest. "We must wait at least a few weeks." His body relaxed, and she smiled shakily up at him.

"You must stop teasing me," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I rather think it's a coping mechanism of some kind."

"Ah, well," he said, his voice deepening. "I suppose that's all right, then."

"Y-yes," she said, drawing in a shaky breath. Then her voice broke again. "Oh, Severus!" And she buried her face in his robes again.

**

* * *

**

Well, there have been mixed feelings about me holding this chapter "for ransom", holding out for "quantity", and not "quality". Others, however, have applauded me for having the tenacity to demand more reviews. Because of the disparaging remarks, I find that I must defend myself, to the very last!

**Ehem. Okay. First of all, this is the first time I've specifically asked for a number of reviews before updating. So it was an experiment in that respect.**

**Two, I'm actually being ambitious for once, and asking for some evidence that people really are enjoying this story. After all, some readers might be too shy to comment, and this may be the encouragement they need to leave feedback.**

**Lastly, it's not too much to ask, because lately I've generally been getting at least 10 reviews per posting, so this is also a way of ensuring that I continue to get such good numbers.**

**But never again shall I have the audacity to ask for such a thing, in this story or any other, unless `tis particularly suggested or requested of me. I apologise to those whom I have offended through my actions, and humbly ask for forgiveness.**


	123. Interference

"Interference"

By the time people from the Ministry had arrived, those fighters with serious injuries had been taken to the hospital wing, and those with minor injuries were being healed in the Great Hall. The twenty-six corpses had been covered, and were now surrounded by a tall partition, guarded by two Aurors. This was how Cornelius Fudge found things when he and a delegation from the MoM arrived at Hogwarts. Followed, annoyingly enough, by members of the press.

Hermione now got on quite well with Rita Skeeter, and actually sought her out from amongst the other reporters. Luna found one of the journalists from _The Quibbler_, who promised to do a ten-and-a-half-page spread on Xenophilius, and gave her added comfort.

"How many people can you get me interviews with?" Rita asked Hermione, after first ensuring that she was okay.

"Uh," the apprentice said, looking around, "I'm not sure. Me, certainly. Severus, perhaps. Harry, I should imagine. You'll want at least one Auror, I guess."

"You guess correctly."

"Good. I'll see. I can tell you the names of the deceased, or at least most of them. You'll need Sev… uh, Professor Snape to tell you the rest."

"You said 'Severus' before," Rita said, slyly looking at Hermione over the top of her glasses.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. But then she heard a commotion, and looked over to see the Minister for Magic harassing Professor McGonagall. And here was I thinking that he wasn't so bad, she thought, and she excused herself. Stalking into the Great Hall, she hurried over to where the deputy-headmistress—now, presumably, the headmistress of Hogwarts—was arguing with Fudge.

"We must ensure that…"

"You just want a picture of yourself beside You-Know-Who, as though you were the one who defeated him!" she shrieked, her messy bun quivering as she shook with rage. "I bet you're pleased, Minister, that the competition," here she pointed at Dumbledore's covered body, "is out of the way. Not that he was ever any competition, as you know damn well."

Hermione heard the scratching of several quills behind her, and wasn't at all surprised to see Rita's Quick Quotes Quill out in force. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the brewing fight, silently cheering Professor McGonagall.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!" Fudge insisted. "I'm the Minister…"

"And we've just had a battle where _lives were lost_," she replied, trying to regain some sense of calm. "You have not given people the opportunity to mourn. By all means," she continued, an edge to her voice, "allow these… people," she indicated the reporters, "to release the names of the deceased. But more than that we cannot give you at this time."

"Rita Skeeter has offered to conduct the major interviews, and I will be giving her the names of those who have died in battle," Hermione said quietly, but everyone listened. "And I know, from personal experience, that she is perfectly capable of doing this with tact and understanding, if given the chance. I am prepared to give her that chance, and know that she wouldn't dare fail me." This last statement had a hint of a threat about it, and Rita knew that. She nodded at Hermione, who nodded back.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said tiredly. "As you are prepared to give her the benefit of the doubt, then I am as well. Will you arrange these things, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor."

"And we will get rid of these incompetent paper pushers cluttering up the school," Severus said, flanked by those unhurt (physically) by the battle. "We do not wish for Ministry interference, and will," he sneered, "inform you of when—and _if_—you may return. And only one representative from each periodical is required," he added to the press, who immediately began to argue among themselves about who would stay. Only those from _The Daily Prophet_ left right away, as Rita had been asked to stay behind. As they were male, they had a good sulk about feminism on the way out of the school, making their way back down to the school gates along with those from the Ministry who had not participated in the battle, and the other reporters who had not won the right to stay at the school.

A few days would be needed for mourning, and preparing a memorial service for those who died serving the side of the Light. Everyone knew and accepted that. But right now, there were people who needed medical help, and Hermione was one of the many people who volunteered. Those who offered assistance were given various tasks, even if it was just running messages, fetching things, or reminding people to eat whatever sustenance was brought by the house elves. Every role played was important, and it gave them something to do.

Morning soon dawned, and Severus refused to leave Hermione's side.

**

* * *

**

Aw. Next up, plans for the memorial service. I'd ask for suggestions, but it's quite depressing to ask for suggestions for a funeral, despite the fact that this is only fiction. So never mind.

**Read and review, fair readers!**


	124. Sombre Discussions

"Sombre Discussions"

Severus had decided not to tell anyone what he had realised. After all, it would just create unnecessary bother and upset, and would no doubt hurt Hermione. Of course, it _had _been a good thing that he had killed Harry Potter, but only because it got rid of the horcrux, and he had been able to come back to life. What disconcerted him the most was that the Killing Curse had worked; not only because it was _Crouch _he wanted to kill, but also because it shouldn't have got through that Cloak.

Clearly, he didn't know his own strength. Either that, or Karma just wanted to play with him a bit more. It was best not to think about that.

And in his situation, who would need to? He found himself smiling down at Hermione, where she was sitting on the couch beside him. They were at Grimmauld Place, for a final meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. He and the Malfoys had confirmed that all known Death Eaters had either been killed or apprehended. Voldemort was dead. Life was good.

Only now a memorial service was being planned. That took some of the shine off the victory.

"What kind of monument would be best?" Minerva asked. She sounded—and looked—exhausted.

"A plaque in the Great Hall," he suggested.

"That's nowhere near enough, Severus," she said, frowning at him severely.

"I meant in addition to whatever will go outside," he said, rolling his eyes. "The Dark Lord was vanquished there. It holds historical significance."

"That's true," Hermione said, squeezing her fiancé's hand. She beamed up at him. A few days had been needed for most people to settle down and accept the relationship, though few knew about the engagement. The war had just ended, and people were far more understanding, or at least had fewer objections. With the number of witches and wizards lost, some repopulating would have to be done; and any children of two such intelligent people would certainly be assets to the wizarding world.

"A statue," Remus said. "Statues are always good. One with the names of the fallen, maybe from both wars?"

"Good idea," Tonks agreed, looking at him hopefully. But he just blushed, and didn't look at her. She sat back in her chair, dejected. It broke Hermione's heart to see this, and resolved to have words with Remus. After all, their age difference was less significant than the one between her and Severus.

"Are we agreed, then?" Minerva asked, looking around.

"What about a memorial garden?" Harry suggested. Ginny was clinging to him, her cheek on his shoulder, arms around his waist. "Somewhere for the students to study."

"_If_ they study," Severus muttered, and many people chuckled, especially the teachers.

"Something in the way of stars on the memorial, I think, or a plaque in the Astronomy Tower," Hermione said. "To honour Professor Sinistra. I know it's probably not right to single her out, but…"

"She was a Hogwarts teacher, and did her duty by protecting her students," Severus finished for her, pulling her closer. She nodded.

"We'll add it to the list of ideas," the temporary headmistress said. She was officially going to be made Headmistress McGonagall before the new school year. Because of this, there were going to be even more staffing issues. They would not only need a DADA teacher—Hermione was nowhere near finishing her apprenticeship yet, and needed an official Master or Mistress—but new Transfiguration and Astronomy professors. One of the many things to worry about.

**

* * *

**

First of all, a big thanks to those readers who sent in their suggestions. The next chapter is the actual memorial service, so the results of my—shall we say, poll?—shall be revealed in the next chapter. So thank you to:

**TheOneWithNoName**

**severus49**

**Cassiopeia823**

**alannalove1990**

**Evelyn of the Copper Isles**

**This chapter does feel incomplete. But I hadn't posted anything for over a week, for which I'm truly sorry, and I just handed in two assignments today. One exam and one assignment to go. But after that—freedom!**

**Back to what I was saying. I've managed to assuage my guilt somewhat by posting this, and I didn't want to give away too much of what will happen in the next chapter. After that, time will be speeding up, with some nice hopping, skipping, and jumping from weeks, to months, to years. Hurrah!**


	125. The Memorial Service

"The Memorial Service"

The sun was beaming down; a rare sight, even for that time of year. Rows of seats stretched out for what seemed like miles. It had been suggested that everyone who died in the final battle, as well as Professor Dumbledore, be buried on the grounds. But it wouldn't have been fair to those who died before then. The late headmaster, however, had been buried the day before, and many of those who arrived with the dawn had been at the school the previous afternoon.

However, today was everybody's day; for today was the memorial day, the day when the end of the war would be celebrated, and the sacrifices of those involved mourned.

In attendance were the Hogwarts staff, the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Hogwarts student body, representatives of the Ministry of Magic, members of the press, and the families and friends of those who had died.

Professor McGonagall was leading the service, and Severus had given her a Calming Draught beforehand. Hermione was clutching a bag which had more vials of the potion, and various others, just in case they were needed.

"Good morning to you all," Professor McGonagall said, magically amplifying her voice, her hand trembling only a little. "Thank you all for attending this most important of days, one which will, Circe willing, never have to be repeated.

"We had been fighting this war for half a century before it was ended; half a century too late for most. Many losses took place on both sides, and terrible sacrifices were made. We mourn the passing not only of those who fought against Lord Voldemort," a collective gasp went up from most of the Ministry reps and students, but everyone else ignored it, "but of those who fought with them. Some may have known what they were doing, but most were brought up the wrong way, or were misguided or foolish for other reasons. They were all, at one time, a son or daughter. They were all, at one time, young and innocent.

"That is what we celebrate today. Innocence. Peace… and innocence." She drew her wand away from her throat to draw a shaky breath, and Hermione indicated the bag. The future headmistress shook her head slightly, and resumed.

"Voldemort's death has brought about an ending, but also a new beginning." Severus and Hermione clutched each other's hands tightly in silent agreement. "House divisions will no longer be tolerated. A new Hogwarts will be formed, through love, friendship, and kinship." She paused, and glanced at Harry. "I now ask Harry Potter to come up here." He stood, and took Professor McGonagall's place, allowing her to sink down into the spare beside Severus.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, and then he addressed the assembly. "When I was eleven, Professor Hagrid told me who I was. Ever since I was born, I've been fighting Voldemort, without even knowing why I had to do it. But I accepted the responsibility, and proudly fought alongside my friends and comrades to bring about this bittersweet ending." He would later thank Hermione for helping him write his speech, and thank Ginny for helping him memorise it.

"Today, we unveil a statue that names each person who was sacrificed along the way, willingly or unwillingly. Over the next year, a memorial garden will be built by the lake. But in the meantime, we give you this." He swept his wand through the air, removing the cover of the memorial statue.

It was made out of pure white marble, the same as Dumbledore's grave. On one side of the statue's base, which was five feet high and four feet square, were the names of those from the Light who died; and on the other, those from the Dark. There was no different in the size of the text, nor was there a difference in the quality of the engraving. No distinguishing features. It was as Minerva had said; they were celebrating a brighter future, not a harrowing past. Unity, not division.

Atop the base was a large, magnificent carving of two birds: one, a dove, the symbol of peace; and the other was a phoenix, the symbol of rebirth. They were facing away from each other, but were connected at the bases of their spines, seeming to be bursting forth from the rectangular prism of marble beneath them.

"Beautiful," Hermione whispered, burying her head in Severus' shoulder, but continuing to gaze at the statue out of the corner of her eye.

Fred and George chose that moment to let off fireworks, which shot into the air the names of each of those who died. It went on for quite some time, but everyone stayed for it, never removing their gaze from the golden sparks that illuminated the morning sky. The last firework was a constellation, in honour of Professor Sinistra. Several students began to wail just then, setting off everyone else who had been holding their emotions in check. Even Severus shed some tears, though he kept his face buried in his fiancé's hair, not just so that no one would notice, but so that he could be as close to her as he could.

They all stayed that way for a long time.

**

* * *

**

Okay, now that was just sad. I'm going to go away now, and let you all mourn along with them. Unless you're too chipper, or at least unaffected, to mourn. In which case, celebrate peace, man! Er, or woman. People.

**Have a nice day! And hurrah! I turned 21 yesterday, and have now been 21 for over 20 hours. Much pleased, though it hasn't sunk in yet.**

'**Much pleased'? What in Hades does that mean?**


	126. Nominations

"Nominations"

After the sombre atmosphere of the funerals and memorials, victory celebrations had to be planned. Not only that, but award nominations had to be made. It was a given that Harry would be up for an Order of Merlin (First Class), for having been the one to 'kill' Voldemort. There would be posthumous awards for those who had died fighting for the side of the Light, which would later be acknowledged on the memorial.

The Ministry of Magic insisted on holding the awards ceremony and ball at the Ministry itself; and with the damage still being repaired at Hogwarts, this was a 'sensible' solution.

"Sensible, but still heartless," Hermione griped during a staff meeting. "They're just concerned about the photographs that will no doubt make their way into_ The Daily Prophet_."

"I agree," Professor Flitwick said, and Minerva sighed.

"Well, it will also remove us from a place of sad associations, to a place with…"

"No associations," Severus cut in. She frowned at him, but nodded. Hermione didn't mention the battle at the Ministry that had taken place in her original fifth year.

"The students have nominated all of us for Orders of Merlin," the headmistress continued. "I move that they all be nominated right back, as they also fought."

"Actually," Hermione said, looking around at the teachers, "that won't be necessary. They're all nominating each other. Even the Slytherins are participating. This might be the best thing to happen to house unity in a long time."

"Ever," her fiancé agreed, and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"In fact," she continued, "I move that a new crest be designed for the school." She saw the incredulous stares around her. "Uh… too soon? Too much? It… it was just an idea."

"We'll put it on the agenda for next time, Hermione," the headmistress said, though she was still shaken by the idea.

"It would fit in with the 'New Hogwarts' image," Severus argued. Minerva ignored him.

"We should still have a celebration at Hogwarts, without the pomp of the Ministry surrounding us. As it is, only the students who were part of… Dumbledore's Army," she gave Hermione a 'look', "have been invited to the Ministry celebration. There will be adults at Hogwarts to supervise the rest of the student body, and do patrols."

"May I make a suggestion?" Professor Burbage said. "How about a sleepover for the students, such as the one in their third year? They could all camp out in the Great Hall, along with the students from the hospital wing, and just… talk. Sing." She shrugged. "Anything they like. They'll all be in one place, and it will further promote house unity."

"That's a good idea," Hermione said, brightening.

"All in favour?" Minerva called.

It was unanimous.

After the meeting, Severus walked Hermione to her rooms, and joined her for a drink.

"You know," she said shyly, "I was the first person to nominate you, and the students just seconded it."

"For an Order of Merlin?"

"First class," she added, blushing. "For your role as spy, and as a participant in the final battle."

He smirked. "And I was the first to nominate you, with the students seconding the nomination. Order of Merlin, also first class."

"Why?" Hermione asked, astounded.

"Because you taught the students many life-saving moves during your short reign as DADA teacher," he said, "and you assisted Potter on many occasions. You also provided us with valuable information from your experiences in the future. Why do you even need to ask?"

"I'd forgotten all that," she admitted, looking down at her glass. "I just thought of myself as a fighter, not as anything special."

"Everyone," he said, standing up and moving to her side, "who fought for the Light was special, _is_ special, because they did the right thing, risking their lives to save others without a second thought."

"Then that makes you special, too," she said, and she stood. "I love you, Severus." He gave her a gentle kiss to show her just how much he returned her love. "But there's one thing I'm curious about."

"Oh? And what's that, my dear?" he mumbled, rubbing her back gently.

"Why did you ask Minerva if we could go to the Ministry to see where the victory ball would be held?"

"Because," he said, pressing his lips to her neck briefly, "I want to marry you. You know that. As soon as possible."

"You want us to marry at the Ministry?" she asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes. He nodded sharply.

"Or the wizarding equivalent of a Muggle registry office," he confirmed. "Of course… I understand if you'd rather have all your family and friends around. But…"

"Severus," she said, stopping him with a finger on his lips, "all I want is you. I don't need an audience for us to marry. No flowers, no wedding bells, nothing like that."

"You don't?" he whispered.

"No. Let others be disappointed if they like; but, mad as it sounds, I want this." She smiled, thinking about it. The binding would be quick anyway, and she didn't want a lot of cloying input from everyone about this, that, and the other thing. She knew Severus wouldn't like a big wedding, and she shared his feelings. She was a bookworm, _not_ a performer; and, dramatic as he liked to be, she could still feel how uncomfortable he was when it came to showing her his affection in public. Even in the staff room, he kept it to a minimum, which was one of the things that made her love him all the more.

"Hermione? Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes," she said, gripping his hands and grinning. "Let's get married now."

**

* * *

**

Next—the wedding! (You know; such as it is.)

***Beams***

**See you next chapter!**

**And yes, I share Hermione's feelings. The only thing that would come between me having a registry office wedding would be my desire to marry in St. John's Cathedral, because our family's been going there since… well, since the 40s. Mum was pregnant with me there; and, when we were in England last year, I cried in the York Minster when we attended the evening service there, because it reminded me of St. John's.**

**Okay; I'm done now. Heck, I'm reading at church tonight! I've got to say 'Jairus'.**


	127. A Secret Ceremony

"A Secret Ceremony"

To add truth to Severus' statement, he and Hermione went straight to the Ministry's large function room. They hastily sent an owl to Hogwarts, giving their approval of the venue, and saying that they return… eventually.

"Let their curiosity be dissatisfied," Severus remarked to Hermione as they awaited a lift. In the atrium, they located the directory of all the wizarding businesses, and other magic-related buildings, in London. There was one non-Ministry registry office. According to the advertisement, it was 'Noted for Secret Ceremonies!', which appealed to both of them. Just one floo (together) later, and they were at the Bhaer Binding Offices.

"And when would you like to marry?" the reception-witch, Medusa, asked.

"As soon as possible," Hermione said, unable to stop beaming. The woman, who had clearly been working for Messrs Bhaer, Bhaer, and Bhaer for a long time, merely nodded. Of course, she recognised the war hero and heroine, and wasn't about to question their actions or motives, whatever they may be.

"There's an opening in fifty-three minutes and four seconds' time," she said, tapping a quill on the desk. "That gives you time to look at ring designs, outfits, honeymoon packages, and photo packages." She pointed to the opposite side of the otherwise-empty reception area. "Are you Polyjuiced, or is there no need to ask your names?"

"No Polyjuice," Hermione replied.

"Not after your first and only experience," Severus murmured, and she blushed. He smirked at the red tingeing her cheeks, and pulled her over to the display cabinets. "I don't have any family heirlooms in the way of rings, I'm afraid."

"Neither have I. But these are really tasteful, aren't they, Severus?"

"Indeed."

They ended up selecting rings made of gold: both white and yellow gold, melted together to create a marble effect. Fighting the urge to be 'tacky', to use Severus' word, and go with red and green stones, they went with a medium-sized opal at the centre of each, flanked by two small rocks of the darkest obsidian.

"For your eyes," Hermione said, and her soon-to-be husband snorted, but flushed.

Before they left Hogwarts, they had secretly donned formal clothes, hiding them beneath their regular robes. It was just a matter of peeling the everyday wear off the top, and straightening out their garments. For Severus, his best dress robes; and for Hermione, a green and yellow dress with matching shoes. To avert suspicion, she had Glamoured them to look like ordinary, black, school shoes.

As for a honeymoon, they agreed to wait until the school holidays, when 'things' were more certain. Only at that time would they explore their options. At Severus' insistence, however, they went for the most comprehensive photo package, so that they would forever have those memories.

"And avoid being castrated by Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and your mother," he added in an undertone. Hermione giggled.

The rings were soon made, the photographer arranged, and privacy contract signed. In next to no time, they were called in to the wizarding equivalent of a wedding chapel. Based on the bride's dress, appropriate blossoms soon adorned the room; and the bonding ceremony commenced.

"Do you, Severus Tobias, take Hermione Jean to be bonded for life? To let your souls become one, and remain faithful unto each other evermore?"

"I do."

"Do you, Hermione Jean, take Severus Tobias to be bonded for life? To let your souls become one, and remain faithful unto each other evermore?"

"I do." Neither noticed the occasional flashes of the camera.

"Do you both swear, in the names of Merlin and Morgana, to be there for each other, both in body and in spirit, until you have both departed this earth?"

"In the names of Merlin and Morgana, this we do swear."

"Do you both swear never to break this bond through any means, Light or Dark?"

"We do."

"Please exchange your rings."

Severus slipped Hermione's wedding ring on, amazed that he wasn't trembling. She felt the same way as she reciprocated, caressing his hand after that. Their fingers remained entwined as they prepared for the final step of the ceremony.

"Now that your vows have been made and your rings given, only the Binding Spell remains. Once that has been placed, then I declare you bonded for life."

With a high wave of the marriage wizard's wand, a shower of silver stars danced down. Hermione and Severus could feel themselves becoming one, their souls melding together as magical ties weaved around their hands. When the lights had sparkled away, they finally kissed.

"Mr. Snape," Hermione whispered.

"Mrs. Snape," Severus murmured back, feeling sure that their joint happiness was reflected in each other's eyes.

She was his Hermione. Hermione Snape.

**

* * *

**

Finally. I thought we'd never get there!

…**Okay, I'm exaggerating. After all, I'm the writer, and of all people, should know. But how many of you feel as though you've just been waiting forever for this?**

**Next chapter, the ball and awards ceremony. See you then! (And no wedding night for you folks. *Shakes head* Nope, nope, nope!)**

**I've taken what I could from Bill and Fleur's wedding, which wasn't much. Let us hope, for the sake of fan fictioners everywhere, that Ms. Rowling will explain more in her Harry Potter Encyclopaedia, if `tis ever released.**

***Grumbles under breath with impatience***


	128. The Awards Dinner and Ball

"The Awards Dinner and Ball"

In honour of her new marriage, Hermione wore an opalescent gown to match the wedding rings, with the ring as her only jewellery. Severus pointed out that she would undoubtedly have to wear her Order of Merlin, so she made sure that the material was particularly sturdy on the bodice, and even got help from Professor Flitwick with charms to prevent the fabric from snagging.

Now, the newlyweds were twirling around the dance floor. It was a buffet dinner, as unity was still being pushed, and to have a sit-down, arranged-seating meal would hardly be illustrating the point. They had eaten lightly, as Hermione was nervous about accepting an Order of Merlin (First Class).

"Still got the 'jitters', as you insist upon calling them?"

"Can't we just enjoy the dancing?" she pleaded, and he pulled her tight against his body in response. She blushed as he smirked, caressing her back.

"Be careful where that hand goes, Professor," Harry said, passing them as he and Ginny waltzed.

"Hermione, you're positively _glowing_," Ginny exclaimed quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm happy," she said, as though it were the understatement of the century. Which, to her, it was.

Before his wife could start up a conversation, Severus swept her away, keeping her mind on him, and ignoring everyone else who tried to speak to them. On an impulse, they both leaned towards each other at the same time, their lips meeting. There were gasps and mutters from the people who had yet to hear about their relationship; and nobody else knew just how far along that relationship was.

Well, they were going to find out soon.

Five minutes—or was it five hours? Hermione was so distracted by her husband that she couldn't tell—later, attention was called. They all gathered near the stage where the awards would be handed out.

First, there were many different types of bravery awards handed out to those who fought in the final battle, or others along the way. Then the posthumous awards were given, and a minute's silence was held for those who perished in both wars.

Other acknowledgements went towards people who were unable to be there that night, either because they were in hospital, were too busy, or hadn't been invited. These would be sent out the next day.

Finally, the Orders of Merlin were given. First, the third class ones, which went to most of Dumbledore's Army. Then the second class medals were awarded, to teachers, Aurors, Order members, and most other adults who fought. Lastly, the first class Orders were distributed.

When it came time for Hermione's medal, she held up her hand before the award could be pinned on.

"Wait a moment," she said, halting the nice flow of the proceedings. "I cannot wear this medal."

"Wha… why not?" the Minister asked, astounded.

"Because it does not bear my name."

Severus smirked at Fudge's—and, indeed, everyone else's—confusion. He knew precisely what his wife was doing. After all, they had planned it together.

"B-but it does, Miss Granger."

"No, you see, I'm not Hermione Granger." She paused for effect. "I'm Hermione Snape." She smiled, her eyes sparkling, as she looked at her husband, and questions erupted from the audience.

"Wha… when?" Fudge demanded.

"Last week, on the eighth of March," Severus announced, and he stood beside his wife. "So, you see, my dear Minister, the medal must be adjusted."

"Yes," Hermione said sweetly. Confusion reigned supreme for a few minutes while Hermione's Order of Merlin (First Class) was modified, and people interrogated the Snapes. Eventually, the medal was pinned on Hermione's bodice, and she smiled at Professor Flitwick when their combined charms protected the fabric. The ceremony concluded, and Hermione and Severus bid a hasty good night, promising to tell all later. Luna sighed, and said something about newlyweds, which left Harry and Ron gagging.

**

* * *

**

Was that a nice, light end to this shorter-than-usual chapter? I just didn't want things to drag on.

**Soon we'll be doing the amazing Race Through The Years Thing, where there are varying gaps in time between chapters. Look forward to seeing you there, and I'll try to tie up any loose ends.**

**By the way, Hermione is **_**not**_** pregnant. You've got to wait for chapter… 132, according to my notes. Hmm. After this one, there's only 22 chapters left.**

**Sad? Excited? Sorry? Confused?**

**Let me know!**


	129. Multiple Explanations

"Multiple Explanations & Breaking the Fourth Wall"

The news had yet to reach Hogwarts, of course, when Hermione and Severus arrived back at the school. They got dressed into less formal attire—in fact, their pyjamas—and covered themselves with very warm dressing gowns, before heading straight to the Great Hall to help supervise the students.

There was a welcome sight awaiting them, and the house elves brought them hot chocolate. There were brownies, pastries, bread rolls, chips, sweet pies, savoury pies, stewed apples, slices; all sorts, and all of them lovely and warm. Hermione and Severus helped themselves to several of the different delicacies, and sat beside each other on a large beanbag, making use of the levitating trays.

Now they just had to wait.

"Professors?" a third year Hufflepuff asked, sitting up in her sleeping bag.

"Yes, Melinda?" Hermione said.

"Are you both wearing rings?"

"Yes, we are."

"Why?" Melina's younger sister, Sally, asked.

"That's what married people do," Severus replied.

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence. Many people took that moment to barge into the hall, calling out for the Snapes. The newlyweds were nearly deafened by the onslaught of questions, and it took awhile for the interrogators to work out that they were achieving nothing this way. Instead, they quietened down, and took turns asking questions. The major one was, of course, how this had come about.

"It started almost two years from now, when I was eighteen," Hermione began. "When I wished upon a horcrux…"

Now, readers, I shall go through loose ends that I needs must tie up before finishing this chapter. Skip them if you like. I believe that I have covered everything in the following explanation, but if there's anything that you believe I have missed, please let me know, and I shall endeavour to answer next chapter.

**How did the horcrux make Hermione travel back in time?** First of all, the piece of the locket was virtually lodged in her skin, and thus made contact with her blood, one of the most magical properties of any being. Second of all, never underestimate the power of wishing, nor the effects of the 'witching hour' of midnight. Third of all, it was the start of a new year, and the change from one year to another, and particularly in times of great stress, can have a powerful effect. This was the case.

**Why did Hermione lose her memories?** Because she had travelled back to a time in which the future had yet to happen, they were sort of lost in a void. Also, she was rather distracted by the black, bewitching eyes of our favourite potions professor… Sigh. *Looks dreamy, and then snaps out of it* Where was I? Oh yes.

**How did Sirius find out Hermione's timetable?** A complicated one, because she had to change schedules from her third year to her seventh year, which had never had a chance to happen anyway. She ended up going along to Harry's Potions class, because she hadn't had that lesson in _their_ timeline. Sirius would have known her circumstances, that she was originally in Harry's class, and no doubt had asked about his classes.

**Who impersonated the Grangers?** Since I'm skipping the time-consuming Death Eater trials here, I'll tell you now. Barty Crouch Jr 'played' Mr. Granger, having had experience with an unloving father; and he Imperiused a Muggle woman into being Mrs. Granger. It was, of course, to mess with Hermione's mind and emotions, since she's Harry Potter's friend.

**How did the Dursleys react to Severus' patronus?** Ah, the 'contraceptive potion'! Basically, the company they were with had to have their memories altered by the Ministry; Vernon blew his top; Dudley fainted; and Petunia became hysterical.

**How did the Grangers react to Severus' patronus?** Of course, they were shocked, and sceptical. Mrs. Granger was suspicious when she met him, as we saw in a later chapter. Mr. Granger thought the whole thing was a practical joke; which, of course, it wasn't.

**What was Krum's treasured possession?** The mermaids kidnapped one of his friends from Durmstrang, casting suspicions over the friendship. However, his friend cried at the funeral, so no lasting damage was done.

**When did Hermione and Viktor make up, and start corresponding?** He got over her rejection of his invitation to the ball, and the terrible ending to the Tournament cemented a sort of friendship between the four champions.

**Why did Umbridge fall sick?** Bad luck for her, I'm afraid. Nothing sinister. She probably felt freer to fall ill with an apprentice to do half her work.

**Why did Severus' kisses bring back Hermione's memories?** Because they're in love, and love can do anything! Voldemort underestimated it yet again…

**What happened to the Occlumency lessons?** No doubt they continued for a bit longer, but became unnecessary with Hermione's memories. She knew what Voldemort intended to do, after all.

**Why did she change her mind about the white wedding she originally planned?** The war, the fight after she regained her memories of Severus' murder of Dumbledore, and other things put everything into perspective. She also realised that she didn't want what other people would have expected of her.

**Why did they forget that they already said that they loved each other?** When Hermione regained her second lot of memories, it overshadowed everything else.

**What changes Hermione's mind about not cutting short her apprenticeship, despite her teaching experience?** She'll just forget that she said that, and circumstances will drive her towards finishing early. But more on that in future chapters…

**Why didn't she mention her lessons in self-defence to Severus while they were dancing at the Yule Ball?** It was very Slytherin of her to keep that from him, wasn't it? Using it to her advantage by keeping it secret. Also, I hadn't anticipated on her having learnt self-defence, though it makes sense. Hey, I hadn't finished plotting at that stage, and was still making things up as I went along in some cases.

**How did Hermione repay his help in her class?** She would have helped him brew potions for the hospital wing, I would imagine.

**Why did Harry forget about asking Hermione for extra help in potions?** Two possible answers for this: either the shock of finding out about the secret relationship made him forget all about it; or he used this as blackmail for Severus to go easier on him in class. More likely the first thing; the second is too Slytherin, and he'd hate to do that. Too noble by half, those darn Gryffindors.

**Why didn't he mention it to anyone, and seem to forget about it?** He would have thought it shameful for Hermione to be with the potions master, and wanted to keep it from people. And with the whole war thing going on, he would have been too busy with that to mull over less important things.

**Did Severus ever ask Mr. Granger for Hermione's hand?** No. He wouldn't wish for anyone to stand in the way of his happiness at the moment; and the Grangers could have been tortured for information about Hermione, thus jeopardising Severus' position as a spy if it were discovered that they were engaged.

**When did Severus tell Dumbledore about Voldemort's hunt for the prophecy, and get the list of guards?** Meh. Would have been in a private meeting.

**Why didn't Severus meet Hermione at the lake after her meeting with Sirius, like they had originally planned?** A mistake on my part. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for this unpardonable oversight.

**Why did I say/imply that Severus had killed before when this isn't necessarily the case?** He has such a thing about feeling guilty that he would have considered his part in the death of Lily Potter to have been assisted murder. Who knows what those Death Eaters get up to, anyway?

**Why did Dumbledore forget how Hermione regained her memories partway through the story?** Another of my mistakes. I do apologise, most sincerely.

**What was the medication that Barty Crouch Jr needed?** Merlin knows. But MacNair needed some reason to be at St. Mungo's and see Severus and Hermione's interaction, and this seemed the most logical, considering the Crouch medical history.

**Why did everyone dismiss the relationship when it was kind of revealed through the mistletoe kiss at Christmas?** Cognitive dissonance, my friends. What they don't want to see, they don't watch. Therefore, they probably dismissed it as a joke, or something that would pass quickly. Or blamed it on alcohol. Ha! Little did they know…

**When did Dumbledore explain his injury to everyone?** Well, he _must _have at some point; and with Severus and Hermione refusing to conceal it from everyone, and assist him in suicide, he would have had no choice but to tell everyone.

**Did Severus have any lasting side effects from his injuries?** Ah, the wonders of magic! He scars, including three on his face, which nobody would dare comment upon, knowing his temper. As for everything else, Hermione will make it all better by her mere presence. One-two-three: ahn!

**So is his temper the real reason why his scars are never mentioned?** Yes.

**When was Dumbledore's Army disbanded?** Whoever said it was? Oh yes. I just did. Okay, well, when Umbridge was booted, they would have been able to stop with the secret lessons, and just have Hermione's classes.

**How did the Killing Curse kill Harry, when it shouldn't have got through the Cloak?** Writer's prerogative. I'm the one writing this story, not Ms. Rowling. Same goes for how the Hallows saved his life.

**Why didn't it look like many people were dead during the battle when Hermione—was it Hermione?—looked around?** Because I hadn't planned on killing off so many people. So there. You may now resume reading the story.

It was arranged that the Snapes would take their real honeymoon once the school year was finished. People were certainly reeling over the strange courtship. Rita Skeeter, who had followed the crowd to the school, politely asked them afterwards if she could write the marriage announcement. She was given _reluctant _permission, with the proviso that she send the full article to them first, so that they could check it. She agreed, and left the school immediately to start writing.

"To bed now, wife," Severus whispered. "I want you all to myself again."

"But the others want to talk…"

"Damn them all," he said in a growl, causing shivers along his young wife's spine. "You're mine now. Come on." He moved quickly…

"Good night!" Hermione called to everyone as she was carried out of the hall over her husband's shoulder.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this went on like this. I didn't anticipate taking so long to answer all the questions I had brought up. I just wanted to get them out of the way. This is why it's taken so long to get around to posting. I had to get through all the old chapters to make sure that I covered all contingencies.

**As I said, I hope I've succeeded. Please review!**


	130. The Guest of Honour

"The Guest of Honour"

Diagon Alley was abuzz. Three weeks before the start of the new school year, 1996, Fred and George Weasley opened their wizarding joke shop.

"A toast!" George called to everyone gathered there, holding up his wineglass of butterbeer. "To our benefactress, Hermione Snape!"

"Hermione Snape!" the assembled party-goers echoed, with Hermione blushing, and burying her head in her husband's shoulder. He chuckled, and tapped her side so that she'd look up.

"You've really started something with this, you know," he murmured, and she nodded.

"They came up with some really good defence devices," she said. "You see, what everyone—well, almost everyone—at the final battle didn't know was that Voldemort had rallied together non-human forces other than Dementors. _They_ were able to get past the boundaries; but, uh…"

"What?"

"The twins had set up devices around the school that acted as deterrents," she told him. "Why do you think I put them both up for first class Orders of Merlin? Without the blocks, all sorts of darker creatures would have broken onto the grounds, and we may have lost."

"Why was none of this revealed?" he asked, astounded.

"Because they weren't Ministry-approved products," she replied. "There hadn't even been time to test them before the battle struck. And there weren't any prototypes of the other inventions, things that may have helped save more lives. They… the twins just don't like to be reminded of that."

"Gryffindors to the core," he said. "If they don't succeed in helping people one hundred percent, they consider themselves failures."

"Yes," she said. But the twins were approaching them just then, so they abandoned that topic. "Thank you for the toast, boys."

"Well, without your cash…" George began.

"We wouldn't be here…" Fred continued.

"So thank _you_," they finished, and Hermione giggled. Severus smirked.

"You've done far too well here," he told the twins. "We'll have a hell of a job controlling the students now, you know."

"Didn't you realise, Professor?"

"We did all this just for you."

"To give you more work…"

"So that you could get a raise…"

"And we'd be making more money, too."

"So it's a win-win situation."

The Snapes were getting quite dizzy from the tennis-like conversation with the twins. Fortunately, the proprietors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were far too keyed up to stay in the one place for long, and soon moved on to speak with Harry.

"They're ingenious," Arthur admitted, joining the couple. They had returned from their honeymoon the week before, to have sufficient time to settle back into a routine before the opening party. "Molly despaired of them for years."

"Somehow, I think they've actually done all of this just to prove themselves to her," Severus said.

"And _not_ to give us more work at school," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling as she looked around the shop. Professor Dumbledore, appalling manipulator though he was, would have loved this place. She felt sure of it.

"Thank you for giving them the capital to make their dream come true," Arthur said to her. She nodded.

"I'm glad something good actually came out of the Triwizard Tournament," she said. They were silent for several moments, until a fireworks display went off inside the store, making most of the guests jump. Laughter from Fred and George implied that it was meant to happen, but nothing was ever certain with them. However, when the fireworks created the image of Hermione and Severus, with 'Felicitations, Professors Snape' underneath, everyone knew that it was intentional. There was a thunderous round of applause, causing Hermione to blush again, and Severus to tighten his hold on her, circling his left arm around her to join his right hand. Now that people were used to the idea of the relationship, they were free to 'aw' at the sight of such adorable affection between the Gryffindor know-it-all and the Slytherin bat of the dungeons.

"I hate to think of which one's hair their children will be saddled with," Lavender muttered to Ron.

"Let's hope none of them get his nose," he replied, and they both sniggered. Ginny overheard, and rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you're willing to think about them procreating," she remarked. They looked confused. "Reproducing. _Having children_. Didn't either of you ever get the 'facts of life' talk?"

"Way to ruin our fun, Gin," Ron said, looking ill. "C'mon, Lav. Let's get out of here."

"Of course, Won-Won," she said, and they went to say goodbye to the twins. Meanwhile, Ginny vowed to herself never to tell Hermione what she had heard. It would no doubt pain her friend that such things were being said by people she used to count as friends.

Especially if it lost them house points when they all returned to Hogwarts…

**

* * *

**

That girl needs to sort out her priorities.

**I'm going to attempt to turn these out more quickly now. Preferably finish writing this before returning to uni, so that there's less pressure on me. I'll try to do the same thing with the other stories I have going at the moment, as well. Thank Merlin for holidays, even if I have to start getting some reading done. For one of my subjects, I have to read the first Lord of the Rings book, and the first Twilight book.**

**How many of my readers are jealous right now? Last year, I had to read the first of His Dark Materials, "The Book Thief" and "The Graveyard Book", among others novels.**

**Anyway! Please review, dear ones!**


	131. The New DADA Professor

"The New DADA Professor"

Teaching appointments were being discussed. Three new people had to be nominated: someone for Transfiguration, someone for Astronomy, and someone for DADA.

Or so they thought.

"With blood purity no longer an issue, and people being so much more accepting, I wondered how you would all feel about re-hiring Remus Lupin?" Professor McGonagall asked. She was soon going to be made headmistress, but since she had taken to the post so well, everyone tended to forget that it still had to be made official.

At her question, all heads turned to Severus. He arched an eyebrow.

"What would he be teaching?" he asked slowly.

"I sounded him out about it," she said, shuffling her papers slightly, "and, considering his history, he is willing to accept Professor Sinistra's old post."

"A werewolf teaching Astronomy?" he said, and he snorted. "I like it. But there's still his monthly problem. He wouldn't be able to lead classes on the nights of a full moon."

"The Transfiguration teacher that I have in mind is perfectly capable of taking over those classes," she replied. "He's very familiar with the stars, as well."

"Who… oh," Hermione said, and a smile grew on her face. "Oh, surely not. I mean, wouldn't that just be perfect poetic justice?"

"Who?" several professors asked.

"Sirius Black," Professor McGonagall said, trying to suppress a smile at Severus' stony look.

"Black?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, Severus," his wife said. "Put the past behind you. Anyway, surely more people have applied?"

"Yes, but they had the highest test scores while they were at Hogwarts, out of all the applicants, and Remus has teaching experience," Professor McGonagall told him.

"Black doesn't need to work," Severus argued.

"Better that he has something to occupy his time, and keep him out of mischief, where he can be in a position of responsibility," she said. "I will be holding interviews for those two teaching positions for the next few days. I just need your go ahead for the person I want for the last one. He's the only person I could entrust to take over the subject."

"Who?" Professor Flitwick asked, glancing at Severus.

"Horace Slughorn."

There was silence.

"But… he's a potions master," Professor Sprout said.

"Yes, he is, Pomona." She waited for everyone to catch on. Hermione was smirking to herself. She could remember her sixth year.

"Then…" Severus began, looking at the 'headmistress'. He looked as though he was trying not to look hopeful, struggling to maintain a neutral expression.

"Well, Hermione does need a master for her to complete her apprenticeship," she said, nodding her head at the young woman. "Albus—his portrait, anyway—approved my suggestion. So we need to find a replacement potions professor. Do I have everyone else's approval in my appointment of Horace Slughorn?"

The only person who didn't say 'aye' was Severus; but then, he was still speechless, dumbfounded by the news. He was going to teach defence. And he'd get to spend all day with his wife, even though they would have to maintain a professional distance some of the time, for the sake of her apprenticeship. But the point was, they'd be together more than he could have imagined. He could now bring out all the plans he'd made years ago, which had been gathering dust in his desk drawers for all that time.

If he hadn't fallen for Hermione those two-and-a-half years ago, this would have been the best thing ever to have happened in his life.

Now, it was only second best. But it was definitely a most excellent second best.

"…that's all. Any questions? No? Then good night."

"Severus?" Hermione whispered, poking her husband. He awoke from his reverie, and smiled at her. Those who were still in the room gasped when they saw it. They gasped even more when he pulled his wife into a passionate, melt into a puddle, brain shutting down, toe-curling kiss.

After that, Hermione was the one who was speechless.

**

* * *

**

See what I mean about the varying leaps in time? Next chapter: what you've all been waiting for!

**(Well, one of the things you've all been waiting for…)**


	132. The Best News

"The Best News"

Books confirmed it. Spells confirmed it. Madame Pomfrey confirmed it. Hermione's own instinct confirmed it.

"Severus!" she called, bursting into their rooms after her appointment with the medi-witch. "Where are you?"

"Marking papers, something which you're supposed to be helping me with," he said when she located him in their joint study. "Where have you been?" He looked up, and took in her delighted expression. "Well? What's the matter with you?"

She bounded over to his seat, and leapt onto his lap. His arms encircled her while she gave him a gentle, loving peck on the lips. While he would have leaned in for more, she pulled back, and stroked his hair instead. "Good news."

"How good?"

"Oh, the best, I hope," she said, and she rubbed noses with him. He looked very suspicious now.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" he asked. "I said it was a bad idea to have Sirius Black on the staff. Adding Remus Lupin was further recipe for trouble."

"Nothing to do with them," she reassured him. She bounced a little in excitement, and Severus closed his eyes.

"Please don't do that, Hermione."

"Why… oh. Sorry."

"Just tell me what's going on."

"Well, it's all to do with you and me," she said.

"Our wedding anniversary isn't for another few months. It must be something to do with Christmas that you're planning. We've still got over a fortnight before that."

"Nope!"

"'Nope'? Since when do you say 'nope'?"

"Severus, you're supposed to be intelligent! Don't tell me I've been mistaken all this time. Unless… this turns out _not_ to be good news." She sobered, and slowly slid off his lap, and leant against the desk. Disappointed, Severus held out his arms, intending to draw her back to him; but she moved further away.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Sev."

"So what's the matter? What can be both good news _and_ bad news? Depending on… well, apparently depending upon my point-of-view?"

"Perhaps if I hadn't concealed my morning sickness so well, you'd have had a better idea," she said, and she laughed weakly. His eyes widened.

"Hermione, are you…"

"I'm pregnant, you dense git." She paused. "So… _is_ it good news? Severus? Darling?"

He was frozen in shock; she could tell. That wasn't a good sign… or was it? She knelt down before him, remembering his reaction when he got the job as defence professor. This, however, seemed to be more severe.

Then she saw it.

A tear.

Just one.

It fell from his left eye, onto her right hand, where it was resting on his lap. The corners of his lips slowly turned up, and his gaze met hers. She knew that look, and felt relief sweep through her, loosening her muscles. She had barely stood up when he swept her off her feet, laughing.

"You were right," he said. "It _is_ the best news!"

**

* * *

**

A little snippet-y kind of scene. Hurrah!

**Kind of broke into a Markus Zusak style of writing there, didn't I? Ha! That's what studying his books at school and uni will do to you. Aussie, Aussie, Aussie!**


	133. The First Real Christmas

"Their First Real Christmas"

Severus had agreed with Hermione that they should wait until they were past the safe point before telling anyone about the pregnancy. Madame Pomfrey was informed, naturally, as she was Hermione's Healer, and would be the midwife. She was sworn to secrecy; and since they had cast spells so that none of the portraits could see or hear them, their secret was definitely safe, even from the headmistress.

It was now Christmastime, and the staff party was that evening. The next day, they were all going to be at the Order headquarters for lunch, and then the Snapes would be spending the rest of the day by themselves, their first Christmas as a married couple. And with a baby on the way, it couldn't be more perfect.

In fact, all the days leading up to Christmas, Severus was paranoid. All of this happiness he felt, everything so wonderful, could only be taken away from him. Things that can never get better can only get worse. However, Hermione's _very_ revealing dress more than took his mind off it.

"_Lovely_," he growled, pulling her into his arms. She blushed. The material was a dark purple colour—almost plum—and fell just short of her ankles. The sleeves brushed her wrists, and the neckline—oh, the neckline! How it plunged so. Severus insisted that she wear a shawl, since he didn't want 'Black and Lupin sniffing around my wife'.

They encountered mistletoe above the doorway to the staff room, reminding them of the previous Christmas. Severus bent Hermione over his arm, his right hand sliding down low as they gave everyone in the staffroom reason to blush furiously.

"Oi! Knock it off!" Sirius shouted from his corner of the room, where he was spiking the punch. He immediately regretted drawing attention to himself when the headmistress proceeded to berate him.

"Jealous, Black?" Severus asked after Minerva had moved on to Professor Trelawney.

Sirius eyed the skin above Hermione's shawl. "Yes."

"Sirius!" she said, and she hit his arm. "Keep your eyes to yourself."

"Sound advice," her husband agreed, and the Transfiguration teacher swallowed.

"Uh… punch, anyone?" he asked.

"No, thanks," Hermione said.

"Being married to Sni… uh, Severus would sober the most rat-ar…"

"Sirius Black, if you finish that sentence, I'll make the Dark Lord look as harmless as a rabbit," Severus said fiercely, reaching for his wand. Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"I've heard worse from the boys before, my darling," she whispered. The Animagus looked ill.

"Oh, _please_," he muttered. "Moony," he said, as Remus joined them, "save me from the married couple."

"Stop antagonising them, then," he said cheerfully. "Happy Christmas, Professor and Mrs. Snape!" He toasted them with his own cup of punch, which he had snagged before Sirius got to the bowl.

"You too, Lupin."

"Thank you, Remus. Have you had a good day so far?"

"I spoke to Tonks this morning," he said, blushing, "and we're going to have dinner together tomorrow night."

"Woo hoo!" Hermione exclaimed, punching her fist into the air. She had remembered their argument after… Dumbledore's death in her sixth year. A memory she tried not to dwell on. But she certainly recalled Tonks' declaration of love, and the brief courtship that followed. She also remembered that they had married some time before the battle where Moody died. Would they have just as secret a ceremony now?

Her jubilant reaction caught everyone's attention, and she quickly turned to the punch. Severus smacked her hand away from the ladle.

"Clearly, Lupin's imminent 'date' has addled your memory," he said.

"You're right. Sorry."

"If the lady wants a drink, let her have a drink!" Sirius insisted. Remus' gaze darted back and forth between the Snapes, and he smiled.

"Perhaps something non-alcoholic?" he suggested.

"Gillywater for me, then," Hermione said, and a glass appeared on the table in front of her. She flinched guiltily.

"The house elves are at Hogwarts for a reason, my dear," her husband said, interpreting her look correctly. "Now just drink up, only be careful."

"I don't see why she should be," Sirius muttered. "It's Christmas; a time for letting yourself go."

"They let themselves go at the mistletoe already," Professor Sprout reminded them, grinning.

"Ugh. You didn't have to remind me."

"Attention, please!" Headmistress McGonagall called, and everyone looked at her. "A toast, if you please. To the first Christmas of freedom."

"The first Christmas of freedom," everyone echoed, and they drank.

"The firs' Christmas o' the Snapes!" Hagrid said, and they all drank to that, too.

Hermione looked up at Severus, and nodded.

"All two-and-a-half of them," he said, and he placed his hand over Hermione's, where it rested over her stomach.

After a few moments of silence, Professor Flitwick spoke.

"You certainly have a flare for doing surprising announcements," he said, and he raised his glass of wine. "Cheers."

**

* * *

**

More Christmas-y treats. Why is it that so many of my stories run parallel to each other at some point, in some way? *Shakes head* Crazy, man…


	134. Baby Love

"Baby Love"

"Severus Snape! If you ever touch me again, I'll bloody well rip your bloody head off with my bare _bloody _hands!"

He winced. He couldn't blame her for saying 'bloody' a lot. In fact, he was about to surprise her by using some old magic, magic which could only be invoked using fresh, labour blood within the first half hour of it being shed. He withdrew a vial of potion, and a knife. He slit his palm, and mixed some of his blood with Hermione's labour blood. He then put a few drops of it in the vial, and swirled it around in the phial so that it would mix.

"Drink some of this," he urged quietly between screams. She glared at him, and he swallowed. He handed it to Ginny, who was standing by. She tipped half of it down Hermione's throat, and made sure that she swallowed. Severus then finished off the potion, and winced as pain began to take over. Hermione's own pain was relieved somewhat, and her eyes widened as she looked at her husband.

"Wha…"

"Concentrate on pushing," he said through clenched teeth. He felt increasingly dizzy, and instead forced himself to compare it to the Cruciatus Curse, which at least he had experienced. She had never gone through it.

These thoughts relieved him somewhat; both that this was less painful, and that she would never have to endure any torture worse than this. He gripped the sides of the chair, constantly thinking over the punishment he had received for loving Hermione.

Right now, relieving some of her suffering, he was feeling the sweetest pain he had ever endured. And what's more, he knew that he would suffer a hundred times worse for her, for any reason.

"Good thing you're a former Death Eater, sir," Harry said, clapping him on the shoulder. The father-to-be was so wound up from the pain that he snapped the arms of the chair, and The-Boy-Who-Lived stepped back slowly. "You know… because…"

"I know precisely what you mean, Potter. Now stop forcing me to talk. In fact, what in Salazar's name are you doing here?"

"Moral support, sir."

"Moral… moral support? Grr! Where's Lucius? I need Lucius here."

"He's just coming now, sir," Neville said, keeping an eye out the infirmary doors. Hermione screamed again, though now her cries were softer.

"Sev," she whimpered, and he looked up at her. "H-hold my hand."

"I don't want to hurt you, Hermione."

"You're saying that to me while I'm in labour?"

"Yes," he said, standing abruptly. He winced. "Gods. What on earth possessed Molly Weasley to allow herself to go through this six times? The woman must be mental."

"They were holding out for a daughter," Ginny said, grinning. "And the end result is always worth it, she says."

"I want my mother!" Hermione shouted, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"Push, Hermione!" Madame Pomfrey called from the end of the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy's bringing her," Luna said, swinging her legs where she sat on one of the hospital wing's beds.

"So she's here now," Neville added, opening the doors. Mrs. Granger ran into the room, followed by Mr. Granger, and a far more sedate Lucius Malfoy. He nodded at Severus, and then raised his eyebrows.

"Surely you haven't gone through a sympathetic pregnancy?" he drawled. "You looked fine last time I saw you."

"No," Severus replied, slumping back down into the seat beside his wife's bed. "Empathetic labour, though." As Hermione let out another scream, he winced, and clutched his abdomen. Lucius' eyes shot up into his fair hairline.

"You took Reciperdolor Potion, didn't you?" Severus nodded. "For Merlin's sake, Severus…"

"I recall brewing the same thing for someone else about sixteen years ago, _old friend_."

"You are more than a decade older than I was at the time."

"I can handle it."

"Shut up!" Hermione shrieked.

"Push!" Madame Pomfrey repeated.

"I am bloody pushing!"

"And we're back to the swearing," Harry remarked.

"You would, too, Potter," Severus said. "Remind me to force this potion on you when _your_ wife is giving birth to _your_ offspring."

"Severus," Hermione said between heavy breaths. "As soon as I'm able, you are going to be rewarded _extremely_ well for this. Thank you." She gave him a quiet smile as his eyes gleamed at the prospect of his 'reward', before she screwed up her face as she pushed again, determined to get this baby out, and end her husband's pain. She followed Madame Pomfrey's chants, and with a final scream, fell back onto the pillows as the newest member of the Snape family was brought into the world. While Hermione and Severus recovered, the baby was cleaned, and brought over to her proud, but tired, parents.

"Congratulations," the medi-witch whispered. "It's a baby girl."

Yes. Severus Snape knew that, at that moment, everything in his life was perfect once again. And as he and his young wife held their baby together, they barely noticed someone taking a picture.

**

* * *

**

Nothing ominous about the picture-taking. Just so's you know, nothing bad is going to happen to them from here on out. I simply desire to wrap up this story in a reasonably comprehensive way, but without going too in-depth. Hope you don't mind.

**Please review, my dears!**

**By the way, Hermione really hasn't gone through the Cruciatus Curse, because she travelled back in time before that. Just sayin', is all.**

**The Latin is comprised of 'recipere', which means 'to take upon oneself'; and 'dolor', which means 'suffering'.**


	135. Naming

"Naming"

"We are here today to celebrate the birth of the first daughter of Severus Tobias Snape and Hermione Jean Snape. Would you please step up here, Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione left Severus' side, bringing their baby forward. They were having the naming ceremony at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall, so that all their friends could be in attendance, as well as Hermione's parents. Since most of Hermione's friends were too young to look after Baby Snape, should her parents die, they had chosen Remus to be godfather, and Tonks to be godmother, since they were both from the Order.

Also, Hermione was clearly trying to encourage them to get together, and Severus was amused by her matchmaking.

The ceremony was being performed by Professor McGonagall, as she had done the same on many occasions, and she had been honoured to be asked. In fact, she had cried when she had accepted, setting Hermione off.

"Please hand her to me," Minerva said, and she took the baby girl into her arms. She smiled down at the child, and held up her wand. "Daughter Snape, we welcome you to this world of ours."

"We welcome you," everyone murmured.

"We bring you today to be bound to the name your parents have chosen. Hermione, Severus; please step forward." They obeyed. "What name do you give her?"

"We give her the name Aranea, in honour of her father's childhood home," Severus said, waving his wand over his daughter.

"And we give her the name Hermione, to honour an age-old tradition," his wife said, copying his actions.

"Then may you be known as Aranea Hermione Snape from this day forward," the headmistress said, adding the final wand movements. "Esto donec matrimonium vel mors."

"Esto donec matrimonium vel mors," the congregation echoed, and Aranea let out a burbling sound as they all bowed. She was handed back to Hermione and Severus, who both gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead to seal the magic. With that done, Severus took her into his arms as they turned around, and presented her to the room while Hermione wiped away the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes. She sniffed, and then giggled. Then Remus and Tonks both had to kiss Aranea, which they did so. The Astronomy professor was still chuffed that he, a werewolf, had been given such an important role in someone's life. Of course, he still didn't expect ever to marry, and certainly not be a father himself.

"She looks like her mother," Mrs. Granger said, shaking little Aranea's hand. "Look at that nose. You know, Hermione gets that from my mother."

"But she's got her father's eyes, and even her hair is darker than mine was," Hermione said, and Aranea opened her peepers on cue. Sure enough, they were black, which was unusual for a baby. But then, she had very powerful parents, and would no doubt grow up to be just as powerful and intelligent as they were. And even if she wasn't, they would love her no less. In fact, it would just give Severus even more reason to be overprotective; which, with his level of paranoia, came naturally to him, especially now that he was a father.

"A father," he whispered, jigging her up and down in his arms. "I'm a father."

"You're been a father for some weeks now," Hermione said, but she snuggled closer to him where they stood, tucking her arm into his. She giggled, and bounced on the spot. "Oh, I never thought I'd be so happy!"

"And here I was, all this time," he said, "thinking that I _knew_ I'd never be so happy."

"Not as intelligent as you thought, hmm?"

"You know, you still owe me that reward for taking the Reciperdolor Potion…"

**

* * *

**

Latin: 'esto donec matrimonium vel mors' means 'so be it until marriage or death'. Oh, and 'Aranea' is Latin for 'spider'. I found it in my dictionary, and it just sounded so beautiful. I decided that it would be perfect for her.

**Please review, dear ones!**


	136. On Edge

"On Edge"

For once, Hermione was sharing Severus' anxiety over something seemingly innocuous. But the end of the school year was a big deal for any Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; and they were desperately hoping that nothing bad would happen. It wasn't so much about Severus wanting to keep the job: he really did enjoy it, and the students had improved tremendously with both his teaching methods—which included some of Hermione's—and with the advantage of having an apprentice. They just worried.

"They've done wonderfully this year," the headmistress said during the last staff meeting of the school year. Graduation was the next day, so they were wrapping up early. "And I'm sure the Snapes will be pleased to note… oh, hello, Aranea!" she exclaimed as the sleepy baby poked her head out from amid the folds of her green blanket.

"Minerva, you're not going to start cooing, are you?" Severus asked gruffly, but even he couldn't stop his face from softening when he saw his daughter.

"And just what is wrong with 'cooing', Severus?"

"How can a child learn correct English unless it is spoken to her properly?"

"Oh, fiddlesticks," Professor Vector said, learning forward along with the rest of the staff. Aranea blinked at them all, and then her big eyes appeared to search the room quite frantically, until she realised that her father was right beside her. She gurgled, and held her chubby little arms out to him. He pulled her into his lap, supporting her head in his elbow, and allowed her strong grip to tack itself onto one of his long fingers. She pulled it towards her mouth—or pulled her mouth towards his hand—and latched onto the digit.

The rest of the staff was startled when he chuckled. He glared up at them, but the glare faded when his daughter suckled particularly hard, her hand's hold tightening.

"Strong little hellion, isn't she?" he remarked, making sure to keep any potential 'coos' out of his voice. "Oh. Hello, my dear," he said as Hermione made sure that the blanket was tucked around their daughter properly. It may have been summer, and there may have been a fire going; but she wasn't going to risk Aranea catching a cold. To thank his wife for giving him such a wonderful child, Severus had returned his reward ten-fold, until Hermione was crying, and nearly fainting, from ecstasy.

"As I was saying," Minerva said, "you'll be pleased to hear that we're not firing you, Severus. We are also making sure to strengthen the wards around your quarters, and the rest of the castle, until the danger has passed. Though Albus' portrait told me that he is fairly certain that the curse should have been lifted by now."

"Thank you," Hermione said, only half-listening, as she gazed adoringly at her husband. He really was a better father than she could have imagined, considering the kind of teacher he had been during her school years.

"They don't even know that we're here, do they?"

"No. Let's go and rest up for the graduation feast tomorrow, shall we?"

"Yes, let's…"

The staff's chatter dulled to a murmur as they all left the room, until only Hagrid was left. He closed the door as quietly as he could behind him. But, quite frankly, he could have slammed it and the perfect scene wouldn't have been disturbed.

"I vote that we hold a party at Spinner's End during the holidays, if all goes well, and the curse on the DADA job has really been lifted," Hermione said.

"At that dump?"

"You know perfectly well that we've spent the last couple of holidays cleaning it up when we can…"

"But it's still nowhere near ready."

"But… but Aranea's named after it… in a way."

He sighed, and rubbed a hand down the front of his face. Just then, their baby began to whimper, reaching out for her mother, so Severus passed her back. "If your heart really is set on the matter, I suppose so. But I want it to look a bit more cheerful before Aranea sees it for the first time."

"Oh, she won't know the difference," Hermione said, waving her left hand gently while she cradled her daughter in her right arm. "Are you hungry, little one? It's all right; Mummy's here, and she'll feed you."

"And Daddy will watch," Severus said, sitting back in his half of the couch, and giving her a lecherous smirk. She gaped, but sighed.

"Good thing they cleared out the staffroom, isn't it? Otherwise Sirius' eyes would be popping out of their sockets right now."

"He wouldn't have any eyes left to look if he dared to stay for this," Severus growled.

**

* * *

**

These chapters are getting fluffier and fluffier. Kind of like the honeymoon period, really.

**And the fluff shall continue, until I suffocate you with it like so many pillows! Ha-ha-ha-HA!**

…**Or not, as the case may be. Don't want to kill off my readers, now, do I?**

**Please review!**


	137. Celebration at Spinner's End

"Celebration at Spinner's End"

"So what if the curse has been lifted, Hermione? I still don't think this an appropriate venue for a party of _any_ kind. My gods, even the Dark Lord balked at using this place."

"Don't be like that, Severus. It's perfect. You've got us now; you're a married man…"

"Very _happily _married, my darling one."

"Oh, Severus… Uh, what was I saying? That's right. And you're a father. This isn't the place of your youth. No bad memories to haunt you. We've done a bang-up job on this place."

"We haven't been here in _weeks_," Severus said as they mounted the steps. He shivered as he unlocked the door. It looked fine on the outside, since that had been the first thing they had fixed after they were married.

"But others have been," Hermione said cryptically. He looked confused, until she pushed open the door, and stood back.

A large, and colourful, 'Welcome Home' banner was stretched across the ceiling of the hallway. Hermione tried to suppress her smile as her husband took in the much brighter surroundings. The hideous and dark wallpaper throughout the house has been removed completely, and the walls painted instead. They were mainly tasteful creams, and dark shades of green, blue, and red. But Aranea's room, as he discovered, had been decorated with fairy-themed wallpaper. The Weasleys had got together to craft baby furniture in various dark hardwoods, with protective charms cast on them by members of the Hogwarts staff.

"It's…" he whispered, and trailed off. No one had ever done anything like this for him before; not until Hermione. He drifted through the rest of the house, closely followed by his wife, who was still holding a sleeping Aranea. She had seemed to wake briefly in her nursery, which adjoined the master bedroom. But she soon returned to the Land of Nod, just as Hermione had suspected she would.

They completed the tour of the remodelled house at Spinner's End, finishing in the living room, which was currently filled with close friends and family. They let out a quiet cheer, trying hard not to wake the youngest Snape.

"Welcome to your new home, Professor Snape," Luna said, spreading her arms wide. Since her father's death, she was a ward of Hogwarts. What she didn't know was that Hermione and Severus planned to adopt her until she had completed her schooling.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked quietly, and she nudged her husband's shoulder with her own. He seemed to snap out of his daze, and smiled.

"It's wonderful," he said sincerely, forgetting to maintain his dark persona. "Thank you."

"And congratulations on the… same job," Harry said. Severus chuckled, startling everyone yet again, even more so than when he used one of his increasingly frequent smiles.

"Thank you," he said. "To Hogwarts," he said, taking a drink from the tray offered to him by a beaming Dobby, who Hermione had hired to assist with the party.

"To Hogwarts," they chorused, echoing the toast.

"And to the start of a fresh new year, the second since the defeat of the Dark Lord," Hermione offered. They all solemnly echoed the toast.

"The buffet is now open!" Dobby announced from the door to the hallway. "Please come through to the parlour at your leisure. Thank you." He disappeared, his job finished, and the party continued for quite some time.

**

* * *

**

More of the fluff. Here's a bit of trivia for you: I often refers to puppy dogs as 'fluffs'. I'll say to Mum: "Look! There's a small, white, furry fluff!" She'll know precisely what I mean, too. Of course, I usually precede this with a high-pitched exclamation of 'puppy', no matter the age of the hound in question, or the size. They're all 'fluffs', and they're all 'puppies'. I even refer to myself as a puppy or kitten, sometimes.

**I'm the red-hatted sheep in the family. Neither white nor black sheep.**

**I'm wittering on because it's the holidays, and I've been limping around due to a sore left leg. In other words, I'm a bit mad.**

**Please review, and keep me (relatively) sane!**

**Thank you to Hermitt, by the way, for the 1000****th**** review. Never did I suspect, when I started plotting this at our bus stop, that the story would go this far. Woo hoo! Thank you as well, to all of you, who have made this possible, and been so supportive.**


	138. Further Cause for Celebration

"Further Cause for Celebration"

"Dada."

"What?" Hermione said, struggling awake. "No. Hang on." She looked around, and saw Aranea peering at them from between the bars of her crib. "S-severus?" She shook her husband, who muttered as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it, Her… Hermi… Hermione? Damn it all, woman, why do you have such a long name?"

"Aranea! I could have sworn she just spoke!"

"And you've just woken up?"

She rolled her eyes. "I woke up _because_ I heard her say…"

"Dada," Aranea repeated, as if speaking on cue. Severus' eyebrows shot into his hairline as his jaw dropped open. He and Hermione scrambled out of their bed, pulling on the dressing gowns that had ended up on the floor the previous night. They hurried to the cradle, and gazed down at their daughter.

"Say that again, Aranea," Severus whispered.

"Dada," she said clearly. It would be of no surprise to the writer had she been wondering about her parents' supposed intelligence. Her very tone suggested that she was saying 'now listen _carefully_ this time'. "M-mama." Hermione let out a little gasp, and she buried her head in her husband's shoulder as she often did when she was particularly emotional.

"She said my name," she said, her voice muffled by the cloth of the robe.

"I think it will be some time before she can say that," Severus remarked good-humouredly. "Hermione? Do you think this merits another party?"

"Only a small one. My parents, Remus and Tonks, and Luna, of course."

"Shall I go and wake Miss Lovegood?"

"I will," Hermione said, tearing herself away from the cradle. "You encourage her to speak some more, will you?"

"Are they supposed to speak this early?"

"Who cares? Perhaps she's just her father's daughter."

"Are you implying that I talk more than you do, my dear? Because I can assure you, that is not the case."

"Ha."

While Hermione was down the hall, waking Luna up, Severus picked up his daughter, and held her close. He began to speak nonsense to her, something which he had never yet done, trying to get her to say something, anything else.

"Can you say 'Luna', sweetie? Can you say 'Loo-naa'?"

"Yu… yu… nana?"

"No, poppet, my precious little darling. 'Luna'."

"Yu-naa."

"Almost there, baby. 'Luna'."

"Yu-lu-naa!"

"Very… close." He sighed, and looked up to see Hermione and Luna watching them, the blonde smiling tiredly.

"She's doing well," she said, and he carried the baby over to them.

"Lulu-naa!" Aranea said, holding a hand out. Luna gave her a finger, and the baby refused to relinquish her grasp until she had gurgled out different variations. After many attempts, she finally squeaked out, 'Loo-naa!', copying her father's original pronunciation, and began to squeal when her family cheered. They softened their voices immediately, and Luna went back to bed a few minutes later, the second-happiest she had been since her father had perished in the final battle. Hermione changed Aranea's diaper the Muggle way, something which Severus just couldn't understand. Why should she do it the manual way when she was perfectly capable of doing it using magic?

"Good night, Aranea," Hermione whispered after she settled their baby back in the crib.

"My little one, good night," Severus added, stroking his daughter's cheek. She sleepily said 'Mama' and 'Dada', and even another 'Loo-naa', before nodding off, while her parents crawled back into bed. They cuddled up together, and soon fell asleep as well.

**

* * *

**

I've said it before, and I'll say it again: fluff! Fluff, fluff, fluff-ity fluff. *Sing-song voice* The world abounds in fluuuuuuuff!

***Bashfully* Review, if you please.**


	139. A Magic Touch

"A Magic Touch"

It was on the morning of the Snapes' second wedding anniversary that Aranea first used magic. Hermione had just prepared a warm bottle of milk for her, and placed it down on the table while she cleaned up. When she turned around again, she saw that the bottle was missing from its place.

"Severus!" she called out. "Where's the bot… tle?" She gaped when she saw that it was floating in front of her daughter, who was joyfully suckling at it.

"Where's what?" Severus asked, coming into their room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the bottle. "So, I see you've finally resorted to magic."

"I… didn't," she said quietly, and she looked at him. "Did you… do this?" She waved her hand at the scene in front of them, and he shook his head. "So… she's showing her magic."

"What a clever little girl," he said, walking over to his daughter, who was watching her parents from her high chair. The bottle started to fall as she became too distracted, and Hermione had to use wandless magic to stop it from falling to the floor. She pulled it from the air herself, the movement drawing Aranea's attention. She held out her hand, and Hermione felt a sudden, violent tug.

"She's trying to get it from me," she said, awestruck. "Oh, you good girl, Aranea!" She stroked her daughter's curly black hair, beaming at her, while Severus tickled her feet. He picked her up, and Hermione handed him the towel so that he could burp their daughter.

"Good thing we're visiting your parents today," he said. "They'll want to be among the first to know about this. Her first magic." He was grinning proudly, patting her back as he walked around the kitchenette in the quarters at Hogwarts. "What a wonderful anniversary gift."

"Isn't it just? Can you say 'magic'?"

"Isn't that an awfully advanced word for a baby?" Luna asked. She stayed with her adopted parents on the occasional weekend during the school term, and it was a happy coincidence that the anniversary fell on a Sunday this year. Hermione and Severus had actually left Aranea with Luna overnight, while they stayed at Spinner's End. Luna, however, was staying behind at Hogwarts for the afternoon to help her seventh year friends with their NEWTs study.

"She's just performed her first magic, Luna," Severus told her, beckoning her over. "Both a Summoning Charm and a Levitation one, I think."

"I didn't even notice, and I was only cleaning," Hermione said. She laughed, and shook her head. "Maybe I _should_ take to using magic for that."

"There's no harm with either method," Luna replied, and she shook Aranea's hand.

"Luna," she said, and the girl beamed.

"That's right," she said, and she gave the baby a kiss on the hand. "We had fun last night, didn't we? We spent the time listening for Striated Gongolopes. They're particularly attracted to the scent of babies, as it increases their powers of invisibility."

"Which is why you can only listen for them, not see them," Hermione said, and Luna nodded. "Well, we'd better get going. Say hello to the others for me, will you?"

"Of course. See you later. Perhaps you can read the journal I kept of my observations?"

"Indeed," Severus said. "I'm sure we both look forward to it."

**

* * *

**

I came up with the Striated Gongolopes by combining the name of an Australian bird, called the Striated Pardalote, and the Triantiwontigongolope. That's a poem, by the way. You can just Google it. `Twas written by CJ Dennis.

**Please review! Not the poem. This chapter.**


	140. That Was Quick

"That Was Quick"

"You didn't mess about, did you?" Severus remarked, breaking the silence. Aranea was sitting up in his lap, and even she had been silent after the announcement.

"W-well _you're_ hardly one to talk, are you?" Remus asked, defensively holding Tonks' hand. His wife grinned.

"You're not the only one who can get married in secret, you know," she said. Hermione blushed, but Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"And you have been together how long?" he asked the Lupins. Tonks and Remus looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Long enough to know," Remus said decisively.

"If anyone else springs any more secret relationships on me, I'll start to go white," Sirius said. "Which is a problem, considering my last name."

"Don't whine, mutt," Severus said, holding his daughter's hands as she started to wave them about. "Just because you still have the misfortune to remain a bachelor…"

"Misfortune? Ha! There's a brilliant freedom about being single," Sirius declared, lounging back where he was seated with the others in the staffroom. It was late March now, and Easter was fast approaching. "So," he said, turning to his friends, "you lied about the weekend getaway that you were apparently taking."

"It wasn't a lie," Tonks said, running her hand up Remus' thigh. "My husband," she grinned, "just left out the part about the wedding."

"We went to the same place you used," Remus told the Snapes. "Got the same photograph package, too, so there are plenty of snapshots."

"Got some pics of the honeymoon, too," Tonks added.

"Well, I think it's all incredibly romantic," Hermione said, and she allowed Aranea to clamber into her lap. She proceeded to tickle her. "And, uh… well-timed, too."

"She convinced me the week before, when I was at my weakest, the hussy," Remus said, the smile on his face in no way disguising his affectionate humour. "So now we've got to ask Minerva if she can include a direct floo to Tonks' flat, so she can get to work as normal. The Ministry still frowns on werewolves marrying, so we want to keep it quiet."

"Explains why you went to Bhaer Binding Offices," Severus muttered, tickling his daughter's feet while Hermione concentrated on her tummy. Aranea squealed, clumsily clapping her hands together. "When will you make this known, though?"

"The moment my wife's reputation is called into question," Remus said firmly. "People may start to think we're living together in… uh, sin. As soon as the talk starts, that's when we'll announce it."

"Isn't he so sweet and protective of me?" Tonks asked, and she sighed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Sirius shouted, and the door cracked open.

"Uh… Professor Lupin wanted to see me?" Harry asked as he entered, looking as unsure as he sounded.

"That's right, Harry," Remus said, waving him over. He stood up, and Tonks followed. "Over the weekend, Tonks and I got married at the same place Hermione and Severus used. We thought you should know."

Harry grinned. "That's great. Congratulations!"

"We didn't want the Ministry to find out yet, so it had to be hush-hush," he said.

"In other words, they're sorry that they couldn't invite _any_ of us," Sirius said, crossing his arms petulantly.

"What do you plan to do when you get married, Padfoot?" Hermione asked, smirking. Severus snorted, and took his daughter back again, determined to cuddle her. Without, of course, letting anyone say that it was cuddling. Because of course it wasn't.

"Me?" Sirius asked, after several seconds of stunned silence. "Me, get married? You've gotta be kidding me, princess. Can you _actually_ see me getting married?"

"How will I know what to imagine if you won't give me any ideas?" she asked, feigning wide-eyed innocence. "Now, be serious."

"How can I be anything but, darlin'?"

"Watch it, Black."

"Severus, calm down. Sirius, what if you did meet someone you want to marry? I hate to break it to you, but with wizards living such a long time, do you really expect to be pulling young witches when you're… I don't know, Professor Flitwick's age?"

"He'll probably kill himself on that ridiculous flying contraption before any poor woman…"

"Quiet, Severus! Come on, Sirius. At least _pretend_. Surely you thought about this when you were younger?"

"When I was younger, there was a war on," Sirius reminded her.

"And the same with me." Hermione sighed, but smiled as she shook her head. "You know, you're not getting away from this topic forever, you know."

"Your godparent matchmaking thing may have worked with those two, but it won't work with me," he said, smiling smugly. "Just you watch. I'll go out with a bang, still single, and still swingin'!"

**

* * *

****Only ten chapters left to go. Saddened by the thought? I know I am…**

**Anyway, I want to set Sirius up with someone in the next chapter, as in give him a girlfriend. So here's my request to all of you out there: should he date a non-canon character, or a canon character? If non-canon, should she be a Muggle, for dramatic tension? If a canon character, which one? Preferably someone who's single in the books.**

**Oh, and please make the voting quick. It's in the next chapter, so you won't get it until I have a decent number of votes. For those who read my "DVD Delights" story, you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**And this is in no way, shape, or form a case of holding a chapter for ransom. Let me make that very clear.**


	141. Nancy the Barmaid

"Nancy the Barmaid"

The man at the end of the bar was cute. Nancy—or Nan, as her workmates and the regulars called her—had been on her break, and when she returned to the taps, she saw the dark-haired man in leather. He was looking at the posters and the fairy lights, chuckling. She sidled down that way, cleaning the counter as she went, until she reached him, flicking back her light brown hair.

"A refill, sir?" she asked. He glanced up at her, and she saw his silver eyes, set into a handsome face that was framed with his shaggy locks. He tilted his head in a doglike way, and nodded.

"I think so," he said, and he sculled the remains of his bitter, before sliding the glass to her. "Cheers."

Nancy quickly topped up the glass. He seemed to be sober, so she didn't wonder how many drinks he'd already had. Her breaks were only short anyway, so he couldn't have put away too many in those couple of minutes.

He accepted the glass with another nod, grey eyes meeting blue, and she began tidying behind the bar, aware of his eyes on her. Finally, he spoke again.

"What's your name, darlin'?" he asked.

"Nancy," she said, turning her head to smile at him, before resuming her cleaning.

"Oi, Nan!" a bar patron shouted. "Could you bring us some more peanuts?"

"Of course, Jonathon," she said, and she went about serving a few of the customers. By the time she had returned, the stranger was finished, and was fishing for money to pay for the refill. He dropped some coins on the counter—the correct money—and she thanked him.

"I'd like to tip you with a date," he said. Her jaw dropped open, and she floundered for an answer. "Something with more memory attached, you see. My treat. After all, it's your tip. I gave the barman," he tilted his head towards Nancy's boss, "five quid. Believe me, a date with me is worth more than five quid. However, if it's too awkward for you, it'll be ten quid for your trouble." He withdrew two fivers, and placed them on the bar. "Just think about it. I'll be outside, waiting. If you want to accept, come and tell me. If not…" He smiled hesitantly, and stood. "I'll give you five minutes." And he strode from the bar.

Two minutes later, Nancy ran outside, looking around for her stranger.

_Her_ stranger? He wasn't hers.

Well… not _yet_, anyway.

"Hey… whoa," she added in a whisper, when she saw the mystery man leaning on a motorbike, leather jacket done up, arms crossed, a helmet dangling from his left hand. He smirked as she walked up to him.

"Well?"

"Here," she said, holding up the ten pounds. "I… accept. I accept your offer of dinner."

"Glad to hear it," he said, raising a hand. Surprisingly, he pushed the notes back to her. "But I know women. My cousin's one of them, after all." He laughed softly again. "Just in case you want a new outfit… or need to pay for a babysitter…"

"No babysitter," she said, shaking her head, smiling. "Are you sure?"

"It's probably not enough for new clothes, but just pretend it is," he said. "Uh… hope you're not afraid of motorcycles." He ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I like them," she said. "Never get an opportunity to ride one. I kind of get used to them around here."

"I bet you do," he said, glancing around the front yard, a car-park for motorbikes and motor scooters. Then he returned his gaze to Nancy. "I'm Sirius." He held out his hand, and she shook it. "Where should I meet you?"

"I live nearby, so I could just come back here."

"Okay," he said, and he mounted the bike. "Wear something comfortable. This'll be our transport." He winked, and pulled on his helmet. "Seven good for you?"

"Great," she said. "See you at seven, Sirius."

He grinned; and moments later, was on his way. Nancy watched him disappear from sight, before heading back into the pub.

**

* * *

**

I combined the ideas to come up with a non-Canon Muggle, who's a barmaid, since a few of you were taken with the idea of Rosmerta, or someone else who works in a bar, being paired with Padfoot. I was thinking about Nancy Drew, and then thought about Nancy from "Oliver Twist". Not that this Nancy is like either of them. But the name just appealed to me, as a girlfriend for Sirius. We'll get more about her as time goes on, and she'll be popping up all over the place.

**Only nine chapters left! Single digits.**

**Single. Story of my life. *Sighs***

**I just went back and added some description of her. I gave her blue eyes and light brown hair, out of desperation. Yes, I have light brown hair and blue eyes. As I said, out of desperation.**


	142. A First Date

"A First Date"

Dressed in tight, thick jeans and a light, long-sleeved red shirt, Nancy waited for her date. He turned up, and cut the engine outside the pub. He climbed off the bike, and removed his helmet, before sweeping into a bow. She smiled.

"Hello," she said.

"Sirius Black at your service," he said, holding out a hand. "Miss Nancy…"

"Lewis."

"Miss Lewis. Please, climb aboard my chariot." He helped her onto the back of the motorcycle, and retrieved a second helmet out of the back of the machine. She drew it on, and he mounted in front of her, pulling his own helmet on. Sirius grinned to himself when the Muggle placed her arms around his waist. He placed his hands on hers, drawing them further around.

"Wha…"

"Hold on tight," he said. "This is a motorbike, darlin'. Not a pedal-pusher."

The trip to the restaurant nearly took Nancy's breath away. Sirius was having trouble concentrating himself. When he'd seen her that afternoon, he'd had the sudden inclination to ask her to dinner, and was in no position to withdraw the impromptu invitation. Nor was he of a mind to retract his offer. He liked her very much, and they'd only met a few hours ago. And if tonight went well, he'd definitely ask her out again.

"Wow," Nancy said once Sirius had shut off the engine, and was helping her down. He stored the helmets, and then offered her his arm. They walked for about five minutes to get to the romantic little bistro. Remus and Tonks had taken him there a few months before, when they had started dating, and the werewolf was feeling less than confident.

"After you," Sirius said, and Nancy blushed as she walked through the open door. He closed it behind them, and they found a table. "What'll you have?"

"I haven't even looked at the menu yet," she said, and she laughed. "You've been here before?"

"With some friends," he said, and he shrugged.

Over a relaxed meal, they talked. And talked. And talked some more. Nancy spoke about her work at the pub, telling him some of the more exciting stories. She described pub fights, including one where she was injured. She showed him the scar behind her left ear from a broken glass that she had landed on.

"The other cuts all healed," she said, and he smiled though his concern. "Of course, there are funnier stories. Some of them even sound like the usual 'walked into a bar' jokes. Last year, I actually _did_ serve an Irishman, an Englishman, and a Scotsman…"

After regaling him with some of her amusing anecdotes, Nancy insisted that Sirius tell her about his work.

"Ah… well, nothing much in the way of funny things has happened since my schooldays, except when I've been looking after my godson during the holidays," he said. It would be bad enough telling her he was a wizard; but a wrongly-convicted ex-criminal? For _mass murder_? It was definitely too early in the relationship for that.

Hang on, he thought. Did I really just use the word 'relationship'? In my _head_, of all places? That's not good.

"So, where did you go to school?" Nancy asked.

"We don't even known each other's favourite colours, or music, or anything," Sirius said, and he laughed as he sat back in the chair, hands behind his head. "Well, I went to boarding school, in Scotland. Co-ed. One of my friends fell in love with a girl there, and she kept refusing to go out with him until our last year, when he finally matured. Poor bugger. He did everything he could think of to… well, woo her."

"'Woo' her?" she said. She giggled. "And just how old _are_ you?"

"Oi! I'm only in my thirties. Okay… late thirties." He scowled. "And just how old are _you_?"

"Twenty-three."

Sirius winced. "Sorry. I can't imagine what you must think of me, coming onto you like that."

"Well, you didn't really flirt, or anything like that," she said. "And… I'm flattered." She blushed, and looked at the table. "Hell of a tip, I must admit." He chuckled. "Well, it's true. I've never been asked out by anyone… by anyone I'd actually say 'yes' to. Most of them are drunk when they do so." Sirius frowned. "It's kind of hard to know when a person's sincere. You… you were being sincere, weren't you? You certainly didn't seem drunk."

"No, I was completely sober, and still am," he said. "I can't believe that you… when was the last time you had a date?"

"School. I started working at the pub after I graduated, and haven't dated since."

"Then I'm just as flattered." He held up his glass. "Funny, really. For me, the last time I went out with a girl—young woman, actually, and I was younger than you are now—would have been in the _very_ early eighties."

"What, you?" she said, eyes wide. "Why not? Were you married, or something?"

"That's something for another date," Sirius said, smirking. "Assuming, of course, that you want to… do this again. Meet up. Do you want to? Or is it too early to say?"

"Hmm." She looked at her hands, and then met his eyes again. "Give me a ride home, and I'll tell you when we get there."

"Deal."

_Dear Moony,_

_Yes, there's a good reason I haven't replied. I've been busy these last few weeks. Just be on hand in case I need a shoulder to cry on if she rejects me after I tell her that I'm a wizard._

_Put those eyebrows back down, old friend. I'll tell you all about Nancy soon. Now excuse me while I go and get ready for my date. Lucky number thirteen, eh? Ha._

_Say hello to my cousin._

_Padfoot._

**

* * *

**

Just a little mid-chapter time skip, because why not? If I can send a character back four years in time in one chapter, why not a few weeks forward?

**Precisely.**

**Please review!**


	143. A Very Weasley Wedding

"A Very Weasley Wedding"

"You look divine, Hermione," Severus whispered, holding his wife close as they danced. Aranea was being held by Molly Weasley, who was talking with Fleur, and looking pointedly at the baby every so often. No doubt the newest member of the Weasley clan was being subjected to a lecture on the virtues of motherhood.

Well, just one look at the very content Snapes was enough of an advertisement for family happiness.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have had a wedding like this," Hermione said, and Severus' arms tightened involuntarily. "But having been around during all the planning, I know we both would have gone mad. Also, the wedding itself is so exciting—not to mention memorable—that the marriage kind of seems like an anticlimax."

"I agree," he said, and he nuzzled her hair. "Mmm, I love you, Hermione."

She shivered. "It seems weddings bring out the romantic in you."

"Romantic? There's no romantic in me. And even if there was, my reputation would demand that that information _never_ be let out."

"Well, you'd better not sacrifice your daughter's happiness by not giving her the affection she deserves," she said, frowning at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be as mushy as you like in private. Happy, my dear?"

"Yes," she said, the dance coming to an end. She threw her arms around his middle. "And I love you, too, Severus."

"Well, this is sickening, isn't it?" someone remarked. They turned. It was the Weasley twins.

"Just wait `til one of you is married," Severus said. "Now excuse me while I go and dance with my daughter."

"So much for not being mushy in public," Hermione muttered, and he scowled. However, the look softened when he turned to go and fetch Aranea from the Weasley matriarch.

"There goes the man that only Hermione Granger could tame," Fred said as the three watched him walk off.

"Hermione Snape," she said automatically. The boys grinned at each other.

"Well, we thought we'd warn you, since you're the one with the baby," George said, tilting his head to the father now swaying around the dance floor with his daughter in his arms, drawing many incredulous looks. "There'll be a bit of noise…"

"To be accurate, a lot of noise…"

"And we thought you should know…"

"So that you'll be prepared…"

"Just in case," they finally chorused. Hermione giggled.

"Thanks. I'll tell Severus, and ask him what we'll do."

"What, you mean he isn't really hen-pecked?" George asked. "I thought…"

"No, I don't hen-peck him. It's kind of equal… but Severus is more in charge."

"Damn," Fred said, looking at his brother. "We owe Charlie and Bill."

"Ah well," George said. "We can afford it, thanks to you, Madame Snape."

"You made a bet on our marriage?" she asked, shocked.

"Technically, more than one wager."

"And more along the line of _drunken_ bets on the stag night."

"Do you mind?" They looked at her somewhat sheepishly, or at least as sheepish as the Weasley twins could look.

"I… I guess not," she admitted. "And I'm flattered that you thought so much of me."

"Even drunk, do you really think we'd bet against our benefactress?"

"Indeed."

"Merlin, she's even talking like him, Forge."

"Shall we go and set off the fireworks, Gred?"

They shot identical grins at Hermione. "Indeed," the twins said, and they sauntered off. Hermione hurried over to her husband, and told him what was about to happen. He cast a quick Muffliato around his family, and the three of them danced together for a few minutes, until they saw a burst of colour shoot into the sky.

It was the most spectacular light display yet, filled with colours, pictures, and even pyrotechnic-animals that darted between the dancers. Aranea was awake, and watching them with awe. Her eyes followed their movements, and gazed solemnly at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo at the end. The spell was removed, and the Snapes joined in with the applause. Aranea managed to clap her hands, too.

"I wike it," she said.

"Oh, gods above," Severus said. "If she ends up working for them, I think I'll Avada myself."

"Don't you dare do such a thing. Anyway, she's got years of schooling under our watchful eyes ahead of her."

"Hmm."

"And the next one may be more stoic. Who knows?"

"Next one?" Hermione's eyes flitted down to her stomach, and Severus' jaw dropped.

**

* * *

**

Hmm. Are we straying back to the fluff? Probably. Less lovey-dovey stuff coming up, or at least more academic things. Yes! We shall be leaping into some work-related things next.

**Seven chapters, and counting down…**

**By the way, I'm thinking of changing the title of the story. I've never been overly-fond of it, but having come this far, and with a better idea of the plot now (since it's almost complete), I thought I'd do a reader poll. Here are some of my suggestions:**

"**Wish Upon a Horcrux"**

"**Four Years Older"**

"**Lucky Locket"**

"**The Magic of New Year's Eve"**

**Plus variations on these titles.**

**Please review with your votes, or your own suggestions! Or, if you think it'd be too horrible to change the title, also let me know. Everyone's opinion shall be taken into account.**


	144. Apprenticeship Complete!

"Apprenticeship Complete!"

"…and for the extra months spent in her first year teaching the students unsupervised, tactics which saved many lives during the final battle, we award Hermione Snape her full Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching apprenticeship, several months earlier than a usual apprentice would." Acting Minister Percy Weasley smiled at Hermione as they shook hands, and he presented her with her certificate of apprenticeship, before a filled-to-capacity Great Hall. Thunderous applause rang out as Hermione murmured her thanks, and held up the opened scroll.

The flashes of camera after camera nearly blinded her, but she left the stage as quickly as she could, so that she could throw herself into her husband's arms. Or at least as much as she could throw herself when seven months pregnant. She had wanted to wait until after the birth to have the ceremony, but Severus convinced her that she never looked more beautiful than when she was pregnant with his children.

Harry and Ginny were the first of her friends to stand up and hug her after Severus had let her go. A few minutes later, Hermione was able to get away from the congratulations. Aranea was currently being played with by some of her honorary aunts and uncles, watched over by her grandparents.

"How are things going?" she asked.

"Mama!" Aranea called, now wriggling in Narcissa's arms to get to Hermione. She giggled in glee when her mother was once again holding her.

"Thanks for looking after her," Hermione said, and Narcissa nodded.

"Nymphadora is…"

"Oi! It's Tonks!" the metamorphmagus in question said.

"She is expecting as well," the blonde woman continued, unfazed.

"Yes, we know," Hermione said, bouncing Aranea, who was getting distracted by the Weasley twins making faces at her.

"We have decided to form a mother's group of sorts. I believe that's what Miss Lewis called it?" she said, raising an eyebrow at Nancy, who nodded. They got on surprisingly well; but with pureblood prejudices all but gone by now, they had no need to be enemies. "Would you like to come along to our first meeting?"

"When is it?"

"Not until the holidays."

"Okay. That's cutting it close to the due date, but if I can make it, certainly. Severus can look after Aranea, can't you?" she asked, elbowing her husband gently. He looked uncertain, as he usually did when it came to baby-sitting his daughter.

"We can look after the little tyke, can't we, George?"

"We sure can, Fred. You can trust us, Hermione."

"I'll look after her," Severus said quickly, and the Weasley twins both sighed dramatically.

"Pity."

"We've been discussing who'll marry her."

"It's my turn to try and woo her next, you see."

"We started with chocolates…"

"And have worked out way up…"

"To toys…"

"Books…"

"Walks in the park…"

"Shoes…"

"Run," Molly said, noticing Severus' expression darken. "Really. Just… run."

"Uh… right-o, Mum," the twins said, and they darted into the crowd. Hermione placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"I think they were joking, Severus."

"Hmm. If they think anyone's going to marry my little girl…"

"She won't be a little girl forever," Arthur said. Ginny laughed.

"Please remember that for future reference, Dad."

"Hermione's tired," Severus said, still glaring at the place he had last seen Fred and George. He took Aranea from his wife's arms, and then tugged Hermione close. "We're going back to our quarters. I believe she's organised some sort of get-together at Spinner's End on Saturday?"

"No, just at the Three Broomsticks," Hermione said. "See you all then!"

She waved as they left the hall, though they were delayed by several people still taking photographs, and further congratulations. Back in their rooms, Hermione placed Aranea in her magical play pen, and sank onto the couch. Severus propped her feet up on an ottoman, and then brought her a cup of tea and a small plate of rusks.

"Thank you," she whimpered, shifting until she found a comfortable position. He sat beside her, and she leant her head on his shoulder. "Are you working on that manuscript again today? That one you're so mysterious about, that you won't even let your own wife see?"

"I finished that a couple of weeks ago, oh pregnant one."

"Oh." She drank more tea. "Mmm. If ever I marry again, I'll make it another potion's master."

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing. Just complimenting you on your tea. So," she said, hurrying to change the subject while he remained torn between amusement and indignation, "what's this book supposed to be about? Is it a romantic tale about a dour teacher and a cheerful student, who share an illicit kiss in a hidden library? Is it an adventure filled with dragons, mermaids, and a terrifying maze? Is it a horror story about a maniac who tortures the hero of the piece just because he loves the wrong person? Or is it a comedy of errors, where mistakes are made but everything is resolved in a satisfying way?"

"Ha, ha. Who'd read any such thing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Who do you think?"

"Never would I write such garbage. Maybe the adventure. Perhaps I'd throw in a unicorn, too. Giant snakes and spiders. Some misunderstood characters. But you'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and by the way," he leaned close to her ear, "it's all a work of non-fiction."

**

* * *

**

Got into one of my strange moods towards the end there. Hmm. I'm trying to escape the fluff; really I am! I think it's because this is the only place where I write romance, since I usually write mysteries. So this is a deviation, and the only place where I indulge in such a thing.

**Therefore, I humbly ask your forgiveness, and your patience. Only six posts to go, and then… that'll be… IT! Waaah!**

**Oh, as to the results of the poll, it looks like the most popular choice is "Wish Upon a Horcrux". I later realised, to my horror, that this means that the title of the French translation would have to be changed. So it may yet remain the same. We shall see.**

**Edit: I had said Minister Kingsley, which was wrong on so many levels. For one thing, he's dead. I wasn't sure who to put as Minister, so you've got Percy as the Acting Minister for Magic.**


	145. Book

"Book"

If there was one thing that Hermione Snape loved, it was a bookstore. What she couldn't understand was why Severus insisted on taking the entire family to Diagon Alley so early on a Monday, only a matter of weeks after Monile had been born. Aranea was far too little to be holding her baby sister, but she was certainly old enough to stare at her for hours on end, no doubt fascinated by this human, someone smaller than her.

"You'll see," Severus said, for what felt like the thousandth time in the last couple of days. "Come now. Let's away to Flourish and Blotts." They had finished their breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. He held Aranea, since she tired easily when walking, and Hermione pushed Monile along in the pram. It was protected against most kinds of curses. It was also protected against some harmful potions. They had bought it for Aranea, but she had grown so attached to it that they couldn't get rid of it. Instead, they alternated between holding one child, and pushing the other in the pram, rather than getting a twin perambulator.

They arrived just before opening time, and Hermione gaped at the window. Right bang in the middle was a new book:

_Improved Potions: Modifications to Various Established Recipes_, by Severus Snape.

"Wha… _this_ is the manuscript you've been working on?"

"Glad you told me about that old textbook of mine, otherwise I never would have got around to doing this," Severus said, smirking. Aranea looked with interest at the book with the blue cover and bold, black text. There was a picture of a boiling cauldron on the front.

"Daddy wite the book?"

"No, Daddy _wrote_ the book," he said. "But close enough. Shall we go in? I believe the store is about to open."

"Are you kidding? I want an autograph from the writer!" Hermione said, and her husband helped her get the pram into the store. She noticed a table set up near the counter, with piles of _Improved Potions_ on it. She looked at Severus. "You're doing a signing today, aren't you?"

"Why do you think we're here?"

"And just when were you going to tell me?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"Stop answering my questions with other questions!" she said, frustrated. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"And here I was, thinking that congratulations might be in order."

"You'll get your congratulations at home later, if we can find a baby-sitter."

"Hmm," he said, eyes flicking to the back room, where authors waited. "You know, the signing doesn't start for another half hour. I'm sure that if someone was watching the children, we could… you know…" He nodded towards the room, and Hermione's eyes widened as his meaning sunk in. "We're in a _book_ shop, Hermione. Doesn't the thought entice you in any way?"

"Ah, you're here! Shall we get on with the signing?" The owner of the store beamed at the Snapes, completely oblivious to the heated looks they were giving each other. "It appears that a crowd's forming already. And the sooner you get started, the sooner you can get home. The young ones may want to sleep, after all." He directed his smile to the children. Monile was sleeping, and Aranea was back to her favourite activity, baby-watching; so neither noticed.

"You really didn't think this through, Severus," Hermione said, her tone only mildly scolding.

"Au contraire," he said. "If you will follow me back here. We'll be out in about five minutes," he added to the store owner, who simply nodded. "Come along, Hermione."

"This had better be worth the trouble…" She trailed off once she saw the inside of the room.

"As you can see, this is where I went last night."

"It looks exactly like their nursery," she whispered, amazed.

"And everything you'll need is here. Oh." He pulled something from his pocket. It was a small bag, and he enlarged it. "Here are more personal things. Favourite toys, books, snacks, et cetera. Are you… is it all right?" he asked, suddenly nervous. Hermione beamed at him, and threw her arms around his neck, taking care not to bop Aranea on the nose. But she was still staring at Monile, who was slowly waking up.

"Monny is awake," she said, pointing.

"Oh," Hermione said, and she pulled herself away from Severus. "Hi, baby. It's all right; Mummy's here." Severus placed Aranea on a mat, and knelt down beside her to open the bag that he had brought. He searched around, and found the play pen, which he enlarged the rest of the way, and levitated to a place on the floor, far from anything that might fall down. He picked up his oldest daughter, and put her inside. Then he gave his wife a kiss, tickled a still-sleepy Monile, and left the room to get started with the book signing.

"Haven't you got a clever daddy?" she asked the girls, still marvelling. She looked through the bag, and gaped when she found a copy of the book. There was an inscription in the shimmery blue ink that she favoured:

_To my darling Hermione,_

_Without you, this book would not exist. I adore you and our two girls, and any future children that I may have the privilege to call ours._

_Love,_

_Severus._

_P.S.: I'll be doing independent research from now on, so the DADA teaching position is yours, should you want it._

**

* * *

**

See? Told you there'd be more academic stuff. And hurrah! Hermione shall teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, so there. I've rather spoilt it for you, haven't I? Ah well. With only… five… chapters… left…

**I'm sure I'm forgiven, aren't I?**

**Oh, and I apologise to those whom I have caused to cry with this whole countdown thing. DeadRabbit92 pointed out that I had predicted 100 chapters in chapter 74. Ha! And I have been proven wrong once again…**

**Please review, dear ones!**

**By the way, the name 'Monile'—presumably pronounced Moh-nee-leh—means 'necklace' in Latin. This is in deference to the locket horcrux, since I couldn't find a Latin word for 'locket'. Neither in my dictionary, nor online.**


	146. Independent Research

"Independent Research"

Severus Snape's book of modified potions had become an overnight success within the potions and academic communities, and had quickly sold out in most bookstores across the United Kingdom. Overseas countries were buying up copies as well, and it had been made mandatory reading for every potions student, both at school level, and at university level. The honesty and clarity in the writing made it easy to follow, no matter a person's intellectual level.

Professor Slughorn had been brought out of retirement to teach Potions, and he was very enthusiastic by the marked difference in the work of the students, who were even reading their lessons far in advance. Hermione returned to Spinner's End every evening, since she didn't have patrols. Not while she was still breast-feeding Monile.

Severus was currently working on several potions at once. His modification to the Wolfsbane potion was one that he had been working on with Remus—in secret, mind you—for a number of months. It now made the transformation almost painless. There would only be a dull ache in the bones the next day, and a mild headache beforehand.

But, being the perfectionist he was, Severus was determined to eradicate the disease altogether. So, with Aranea sometimes keeping him company, though in a thoroughly-warded corner of his potions lab, he set about making established potions as an independent brewer, working on further modifications to other established potions that he felt could be improved, and doing his damnedest to cure lycanthropy.

"I need a change of scenery," he said, bottling the last phial of modified burn salve. "Aranea? How would you like a stroll through Hogsmeade? The leaves are still falling."

"Those kind of trees are dec… decid… decidious, aren't they?"

"Close. Try again."

"De… deciduous!"

"Well done, sweetie," he said, and he smirked as he cleaned up. With daughters this intelligent, the wizarding world didn't know what it was in for. Once the rest of the lab was completely safe, he removed the wards from Aranea's corner, and picked her up. Without further ado, they flooed to the Three Broomsticks.

Rosmerta spent several minutes cooing over the toddler. Severus was relieved when they finally escaped. The father and daughter went strolling through the village of Hogsmeade, taking in the fresh air, trying to catch leaves as they fell. Aranea was still wobbly on her legs at times, but at other times she could pelt along with an enviable speed. That's what she was doing just then, causing Severus to run after her.

They were hurrying along a street in the town when Aranea tripped over, falling to the leaf-strewn ground. Severus scooped her up into his arms as she began to whimper. A woman who was gardening saw this, and called out to them.

"Come inside, and we'll get her cleaned up," she said. Severus was naturally suspicious, but followed the woman indoors.

As it turned out, she used to work at St. Mungo's, in the children's ward. Of course, she recognised the Snapes, and spoke amiably with them once Severus got over his initial mistrust of this kind witch.

"I'm selling up, and moving north," she admitted, doing one final check of Aranea's hands to make sure that they were absolutely clean and healed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I have children who live right at the tip of Britain. You can't get any farther north than that. Well, all right. There's Ootsta, but that's uninhabited, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"Yes. My daughter and her family live in Skaw, and my son in Haroldswick. Both on Unst, in the Shetland islands. So I'm leaving this house—my home of twenty-three years—in a few months' time. Do you know of anyone interested in buying a house in Hogsmeade?"

Severus thought. It would be a good change in scenery; a cottage, a retreat all of their own. Like a country house, only less pretentious. There was more than enough money from the sale of his book, and he had received several generous grants to fund his research, some from the forgiven and redeemed Malfoys.

He looked at Aranea, who was staring about the room with the same awe that she gave her little sister. She had fallen down virtually outside this house. Was it a sign?

"Hmm. I might know of someone."

**

* * *

**

Oh, my stars! Four chapters remain! Okay, I know I haven't been very forthcoming with the Malfoy's fate, particularly as I promised one reader that I'd explain. Since I keep going off-track, as `tis fated in this story, I'll tell you now.

**The Malfoys, having given notice of the impending battle, were granted a partial pardon. This was also because they fought for the Light in the final battle, saving many lives, including those of students. They set up funds to help those whose lives were affected; they sponsored counselling sessions, they put in a good percentage of the money used for the memorial, and they gave scholarships to families having trouble making ends meet. This redeemed them in the public eye, and Lucius was only forced to do some community service, rather than spending any time in Azkaban for his previous crimes.**

**Happy? Good!**

**Now let's finish this darned story, what's bin `angin' a-baht for so long.**

**If you can translate that, you're doing well.**

**Review, review, review!**


	147. Sirius Pops the Question

"Sirius Pops the Question"

"Nancy Evelyn Lewis, will you marry me?"

_The First Significant Moment in their courtship_:

It was their third date. He had taken Nancy home again, and she had invited him in for tea. They had been out to lunch on a Saturday afternoon, since the Weasleys were having people around for dinner that night, Sirius included.

The tea was nice; very nice, in fact. He couldn't take his eyes off Nancy, who was blushing under the unwavering attention. When it was time for him to go, she walked him to the door. Riding the wave of impulse, he bent down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. He drew back, and she smiled at him.

"That wasn't too forward of me, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Will you do it again? Please?"

He chuckled, and happily obliged her.

_The Second Significant Moment in their courtship_:

On their twelfth date, Sirius realised something very important. He was falling for Nancy, and wanted to take things further. Bearing in mind that she was still so young, he didn't want to go all the way… yet. In fact, he found himself thinking about marrying her before that, a thought which he shook away, however it haunted him over the following weeks.

Nevertheless, when he gave her a kiss good night at her front door, he was somewhat shocked when she whispered four words to him:

"I love you, Sirius."

He had gaped at her, like some fool. She had started to turn away, when he had pulled her back.

"Please," he said. "There's something vitally important that I tell you before I… before I tell you how _I_ feel. Just in case it changes things."

"Are you married?"

"No! No, you're the only woman I care about. And it might be more. Just…"

"Just what, Sirius?" she asked, her arm trembling where he held it. He let go.

"Listen, I'd like you to have dinner with me at my place on Friday night. I can pick you up after work as usual. I'll tell you then, and you can decide where we go on from there, all right? Please say yes."

He looked so hopeful that she couldn't refuse. He sighed, and gave her a passionate kiss which nearly made her faint with its intensity.

_The Third Significant Moment in their courtship_:

Date thirteen was to take place at Number Twelve. Sirius had to park his bike in a side road, and Nancy looked around with a frown.

"So… where do you live?"

"Put your arms around me, and you'll see," he said, pulling her close. Sure enough, she held him around the waist. "Clear your mind as much as you can."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

She nodded, and when he felt her relax, he Apparated them into the front hall, glad that one of Severus' advanced removal potions had managed to rid the wall of his mother's portrait. Nancy was frozen in shock, until Sirius dislodged her from his person.

"Uh… are you okay?"

"W-what the _hell_ was that?" He pulled back, and she looked around. She let out a scream, and Sirius leapt forward, muffling her mouth.

"Look, it's a… well, not a magic trick. Just magic. But please stop screaming." She calmed down, and he led her to the living room. Sitting her down on the couch, he took his place beside her, and turned her face to his. He saw tears forming, and kissed her. "Believe me. Watch this." He pulled out the wand that he always kept hidden in his sleeve. With Nancy's full attention on him, he aimed it at the vase on the coffee table. "Wingardium Leviosa."

She gasped as the vase moved into the air. But when it had clanked back onto the surface of the table, she shook her head to clear it. "Well, there are psychics who can levitate things simply with their minds. And it's an easy enough trick to pull, for master magicians."

Sirius frowned, and then pointed it at the fake flowers in the vase. "Incendio." The sprang into the fire. Well, he'd never really liked them. "Aguamenti." The water extinguished the flames promptly. He glanced at Nancy. "Well?"

"I-impressive, but…"

"Fine." He stood. "Hold this." He gave her a cushion, and walked to the other side of the room. He turned, aimed his wand at her, and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

The cushion flew from her hands, high into the air. Sirius threw his wand to the floor, transformed into Padfoot, ran forward, and caught the cushion in his mouth before it could hit the floor. He padded over to Nancy, placed it at her feet, and leapt onto the couch beside his girlfriend. He turned back into his human form, and wordlessly Summoned his wand.

"There," he said. "Believe me now?"

"W-what are you?" she asked, her voice barely a breath.

"I'm a wizard. That motorbike of mine can fly. Maybe… maybe I can show you someday?" He looked down, and then looked back up at her nervously. She gave him a hesitant smile. "I'm the same person. I'm the same Sirius Black. I have a bad history, yes. But this is enough of a revelation for tonight. Nancy, if you still wish to go out with me, to continue this relationship, then I need you to promise not to tell _anyone_ about this. Only… please say you'll go out with me?"

She kissed him in answer.

_The Fourth Significant Moment in their courtship_:

They had been going out together for a number of months, and Sirius had long ago told Nancy that he did, indeed, love her back. This was after he gave her his own history, including his wrongful imprisonment. She hadn't cared a whit, knowing the true him. Now he was doing what he'd been thinking about since their twelfth date.

"Nancy Evelyn Lewis, will you marry me?"

This time, she did speak.

"Yes. Oh, Sirius. Yes, I'll marry you."

He laughed in triumph, and swept her up into his arms. To him, _this_ moment was beyond words.

_The Fifth Significant Moment in their courtship_:

"You may kiss the bride."

"Thank you," Sirius whispered, lifting Nancy's veil. Neither heard the cheers as their lips met.

**

* * *

**

Different fluff this time. Did you enjoy it? Told you there'd be more of Sirius and Nancy… now Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black. Hurrah!

**Only three more posts to go,**

**So if you liked this, let me know.**

**Review! Review!**

**Woo hoo! Woo hoo!**

**And now it's time**

**To end this rhyme.**


	148. A 'New' Professor

"A 'New' Professor"

A holiday staff meeting was called, and Hermione had brought Carmen with her. She was only fourteen months old. Severus had said that he had to work, so seven-year-old Aranea and six-year-old Monile were with Arthur and Molly Weasley. Perhaps if they had known that the twins were visiting their parents, they would have accepted Ginny's babysitting offer instead.

"Professor Longbottom has completed his first year as Herbology teacher, and has agreed to continue with the position," Headmistress McGonagall said. Neville nodded, and flushed at the applause that met this. They were all pleased with the work the young man had been doing with the students. With his happy temperament, he was popular among the staff, and got on well with everyone. It helped that his former housemate was on the staff, even though it meant that he couldn't get away from any kind of Professor Snape, male _or_ female.

Fortunately, Hermione was a much less… imposing figure than the former potions master. Plus, there were many students in awe of her, being the best friend of Harry Potter, not to mention a time-travelling sensation, even after all this time.

"We are here today, however, to discuss staffing," the headmistress said. "We only need to make one change, and I just wanted to run the appointment by you."

There were murmurs of assent around the room. Minerva smiled, and relaxed back in her seat.

"Minerva," Professor Flitwick said, "why do we need a new teacher? Is there going to be another subject added to the curriculum?"

"No. One of the teachers is leaving, so we need a replacement."

"Ah." He sat back in his chair. "Right."

"Good. May we get on?"

"Who's going?" Hermione asked. "Uh, sorry, headmistress."

"It's fine, Hermione. As it happens, Horace is retiring."

"Permanently, this time," Professor Slughorn said, between bits of candied pineapple.

"And he has agreed with my choice of successor," the headmistress continued. "A person who at least knows their way around Hogwarts. Not to mention that he has taught here before…"

At that moment, as if on cue, the fire turned green, and Hermione's husband stepped through. They all—except Minerva and Horace—gaped.

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "Severus, why didn't you tell me?"

"That would give the rest of the staff an unfair disadvantage," he said, raising an eyebrow. He walked over to his wife, and perched on the arm of her chair. He gave her a small smile, and kissed her on the brow, before bestowing the same on Carmen. She squirmed, and then smiled up at her father, before reaching out to tug on his nose. She had inherited that particularly feature from her father, but it looked so adorable on her that Hermione regretted not having any baby pictures of her husband. She was convinced that he would have looked equally cute, a theory he vehemently vetoed.

"I trust," Professor McGonagall said, everyone else's attention snapping away from the family scene, "that you think Severus an… adequate replacement?"

"Will you have time to do your other work, Severus?" Madame Hooch asked, tilting her head in her bird-like way.

"I will after next week," he said, smirking. Hermione grinned, too. She knew why. But still the rest of the staff pressed him for the reason. Insufferably smug, he told them.

He had found the cure for lycanthropy.

"Admit it, Severus," Hermione said when they got home that night, back to Hogsmeade. "You're just rejoining the staff so that you can torment Neville, aren't you?"

He smirked again. "You know me too well, my dear."

"Oh, you evil man."

"Just try telling that to Lupin."

"…Point taken."

**

* * *

**

Hurrah! Okay, short chapter, I know. But we had chapters about this length—and shorter—early on in the story, if you recall. Even if you don't, I do. I remember turning out several chapters a day, including about a dozen during the train ride to… was it Wales? York? Hmm. Or maybe it was the ride back.

**Either way, please review! Only two… chapters… remaining. *Sniffs***

**On a happier note, I've finished "G&S", if anyone wants to go and read it. Originally, it had no particular pairing. However, this was changed. If you hate second person narrative, though, steer clear of it.**


	149. One Day at Snape House

"One Day at Snape House"

Hermione and Severus, plus progeny, weren't the only ones who lived in Hogsmeade. Thanks to their teaching positions, the families of Lupin and Black also resided in the village, either side of the Snapes. Now that the three men got on a _bit_ better, and the children played together, the three families would regularly crowd together in one house.

Today, they were eating muffins and shortbread in the Snapes' cottage. Or, to be more precise, on the patio out the back. Severus was bouncing Carmen on his lap, with Hermione beside him; Sirius had a very-pregnant Nancy lounging against him on a deck chair; and Tonks was helping Alice read _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_, while Remus kept rescuing the book from falling to the ground.

The children were playing in the backyard, under the watchful eyes of their parents. Aranea was going to Hogwarts in three years' time, and then Monile the year after her, along with Teddy. Orion was three years behind them, the same age as Johnny.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Hermione asked Nancy. The Muggle smiled up at her husband, indicating that he could tell them.

"We decided upon Carina," Sirius said. "As a joke, we were discussing arranged marriages the other night, weren't we, Nan?"

"Yes," she said. "Since there's a penchant for marrying older men among us," she looked at Hermione and Tonks, who blushed and smirked respectively, "Orion should marry Alice, and Carina should marry Teddy or Johnny."

"Well, with the competition between Fred and George dwindling," Hermione began, and Severus stopped bouncing his daughter.

"About bl…" He covered Carmen's ears. "About bloody time. So they've decided not to cradle rob my eldest daughter?"

"No," his wife replied, settling against him and playing with Carmen's curls. "If you've finished using strong language, could you please release her head?"

"What? Oh." He moved his hands back to the toddler's sides, and resumed jogging her up and down. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Well, George is dating Angelina Johnson now, and it looks serious."

"Over here," Sirius said, and Nancy smacked his hand. "Oi!"

"Even Orion has stopped laughing at that awful pun. By the time Carina's born," she winced, "she'll be sick of it… too… Damn," she added quietly, sitting up straight. "My back's hurting in that position."

"I asked you several times if you wanted to sit up straight…"

"So now it looks like Aranea will end up with Fred," Hermione continued, trying to avoid an between Nancy and Sirius. "Who knows, though? Maybe Monile will be with Teddy, since there's only a few months difference between them?"

"Are we _actually _arranging marriages here?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione and Tonks said, but Nancy just swore softly again. They looked at her, and then saw the liquid pooling beneath the deck chair.

The women went into action.

"Severus, Remus, you stay and look after the children," Hermione said as Tonks helped Nancy to stand. Sirius was wide-eyed, looking worried. "Sirius, floo St. Mungo's, and tell them we're coming. Then take Nancy."

"Hermione, you take Orion with them, and I'll grab their bag from next door," Tonks said, and they nodded to each other. Then everyone went into action.

_**BIRTH ANNOUNCEMENT**_

_Early this morning, Carina Aquila Black was born to Sirius and Nancy Black. Carina Aquila has one older brother, four-year-old Orion Regulus. We at _The Daily Prophet_ wish them all the best._

**

* * *

**

I don't know how that ended up in there. It just did.

**Another short chapter. Again, really don't care. All I know is that the next one is the last one, and `twill be set about nine years from now. Looking forward to it?**

**The very. Last. Post.**

**Who wants me to start a forum for everyone who's ready the story, to talk about how they felt when it came to an end, after all this time? Or is that just me being odd, and perhaps slightly peculiar?**

**Gaah! Must get on and do some uni work.**

**Or… I will soon… maybe…**


	150. Wishes Can Come True

"Wishes Can Come True"

There were mixed feelings about this graduation. Aranea Snape had graduated top of her class—who hadn't foreseen that, quite frankly?—which made her father unbearably smug. But it couldn't be denied that her summer work was… how to put it? Less than desirable.

She was going to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

What no one had the courage to tell her father yet, though, was that she had been developing products with Fred during her later school years. And that their letters hadn't always been work-related…

Aranea smiled from her seat, situated between a Ravenclaw and one of her fellow Slytherins. She twisted around to wave at Monile, who would be starting her last year at school in only a few months' time. Monny was sitting next to Teddy, who she was dating. Both were in Ravenclaw house. Johnny and Orion were too young—only _third _years—to sit with the others. Orion was in Gryffindor—Sirius had thrown a party to celebrate—and Johnny in Hufflepuff.

Carmen was looking after her favourite person in the whole world: nine-year-old Carina, who had been given permission to sit with her. Carmen was in Gryffindor. Silvanus Snape, still growing in his mother's stomach, gave a kick. Hermione grimaced, and tugged her husband's hand over. He smiled.

"We just need this one to be in Hufflepuff," he said. "Then all of the houses will be represented in the family…" However, he fell quiet just then, as it was Aranea's turn to speak. She was Head Girl, and proud of it, too. She also had the biggest crush on Fred Weasley—or, at least, she used to. They had been writing flirtatious letters to each other since she was fifteen, though he tried to discourage it at first. Apparently, even one of the dreaded Weasley twins was still capable of having some semblance of honour.

During the last holidays, though, she had gone for a job interview at WWW, despite the fact that her clandestine help with some of their inventions was more than enough recommendation for a position there. When she saw Fred up close, though, after all that time, she had fallen completely, utterly, head-over-heels in love with him. Hermione had nearly flipped when she heard this, but knew better than to believe that her daughter was delusional. She had then written a letter of support to Fred, though she had enclosed the usual 'if you hurt my daughter I will kill you' warning.

Severus, however, wasn't thinking about this. Minerva had spoken to him privately before the feast, and offered him the position as headmaster, because she planned to retire. Speechless, he had nodded, and was given the summer holidays to find a replacement potions master. With the publication of his first book, and subsequent works, many names had sprung to mind immediately, since so many more people were interested in potions nowadays, and a number of them were more than capable of teaching the subject.

Aranea's speech came to an end, and applause broke out around the Great Hall. Silvanus kicked his father's hand again, as it was still resting on Hermione's belly. The Snapes found themselves remembering the conversation that morning:

"_So you're naming him 'Silvanus'?" Aranea said. Her parents nodded. "That means 'of the woods' in Latin, doesn't it?"_

"_Yes," Hermione said, not liking where this conversation was going. But she just had to ask._

"_Why are you giving him that name, then?" she said. Severus smirked at his wife, who gave him a horrified look. Surely he wouldn't… After all, _she'd_ been given the duty of telling the girls the facts of life, since he didn't want to…_

"_Well, do you remember that day in the Forbidden Forest?" he said. "About seven months ago?" Aranea nodded. "Well, remember how dishevelled your mother and I were when we returned?" She nodded again, the truth dawning. "Well, your mother is seven months along, so…"_

"_Ew!" she shrieked, and she ran from the room, regretting having agreed to this special family graduation breakfast._

"_That wasn't nice, Severus."_

"_But it was funny, Hermione. Admit it."_

After the graduation feast, people were milling around, and photographic flashes were going off all over the place. Aranea and Fred walked up to Severus and Hermione, who were talking to Minerva. The new headmaster had been announced, and Hermione had kissed her husband—passionately—in front of everyone.

The last, miniscule shred of his reputation as the scary bat of the dungeons had been destroyed. And, to be honest, he cared not one whit.

"Sir?" Fred murmured, suddenly looking nervous. Severus raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"You may ask."

"Um…" He looked at Hermione for support. She nodded, smiling at him. "I wanted to ask if I could… could court Aranea," Severus' expression turned stormy, "with a view to m-marrying her one day." Aranea beamed at him, and then looked worriedly at her father.

"Dad? Please?" she said. Hermione judged the situation, raised her hand to signal that they wait, and pulled her fuming husband aside.

"Sev. Sev, dearest. My love, please listen to me." She used her best wheedling tone, touching his cheeks gently to make him look at her. His face softened when he did, but he still looked angry. "Think about how my parents would have felt when you approached them about marrying me. And if I hadn't travelled back in time—if I was four years younger—that'd be about the same age difference. Would it matter to you?"

"He's known her since she was _born_, _not_ since she was… was Carmen's age!" He was trying to keep his voice low, for his wife's sake. He stroked her face. "Aranea's my little girl. All three of them are. I just worry for her."

"Severus, let me put it like this," she said, resting a hand on his chest. "You used to teach Fred, before that thing with the horcrux on New Year's Eve all those years ago. You're a former Death Eater, and former spy. He knows how dangerous you can be. Do you _really_ suppose that he'd do anything to hurt Aranea? He's far too intelligent to do that. Put yourself in his position." She watched as Severus fought some kind of internal battle, occasionally looking over at the young couple.

"Hmm…"

"It's noble of you to be so protective, it really is," she said. "But don't you see how this would crush Aranea, if you forbade them to be together? Look at them. Not as a father, nor as a former-professor…"

"I get the picture, woman. For Merlin's sake, you still retain the habit of talking the hind legs off a hippogriff." He ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. But only because you're right. He's too damned smart to risk his life by upsetting my daughter."

"Not to mention she can handle him herself," Hermione added. Severus nodded.

He gave his permission to Fred, who nearly keeled over at the release of tension. He thanked his future father-in-law profusely, almost shaking his hand off, before sweeping Aranea into a dance without music.

* * *

On the first day of the holidays, Hermione and Severus went to the museum that had been constructed in a disused wing of the Ministry. The museum told the story of the wars against Voldemort. They stood in front of their favourite case—the one which held the destroyed horcruxes. In the centre was the Slytherin locket. For quite some time, they both gazed at the little extra piece of jewellery fused onto the side.

"If it wasn't for that…" Severus whispered.

"Quite." Hermione sniffed. "Gods, I hope I never wake up to find this was all a dream."

"It's lasted far too long to have been a dream. Don't torture yourself with such thoughts."

"You know, I think everyone wishes for the perfect life," she said. "Well, the perfect life for them. And I think that this… this is the perfect life for me."

"Maybe that's what you actually wished for," he said, bending his head to nuzzle her cheek. "And yet I didn't have a horcrux to wish upon."

"Either way, it seems that wishes really _can_ come true."

"Mmm." He smirked at her when she looked up. "You know what _I'm_ wishing for right now?"

"No… oh. Oh, I see. _Really_? This far along?"

"Indeed. Want to make another wish come true?" he asked, pulling her towards the museum's exit. His wife was blushing. "You know, I've heard that this can induce labour…"

The End

**

* * *

**

I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't…

**Oh, gods above. I'm crying.**

**Please review.**

**It's the END! Gaah! I feel as though I've poured some of my own soul into this story, since it's taken so long. It was a complete breakthrough for me, I do confess. I only hope that I've been able to touch your lives in the same way you've touched mine through all your reviews and continued support.**

**Now, Her Royal Goddess had some questions, which I shall now answer:**

**Q: Who has Harry ended up with? A: Ginny, since they got together in his fourth year.**

**Q: And what does he do? A: Go on to be an Auror, I should imagine. There are still elements of the original series here.**

**Q: Did Hermione ever make up with Ron? A: Well, they were both on the good side, and fought in the final battle, so I think they'd get on tolerably well, even if they are no longer best friends.**

**Q: What happened to Draco since the war? A: The same thing as in the original series.**

**Q: What will Remus do now that he's no longer a werewolf? A: Continue teaching, and having children with Tonks.**

**Q: Do you plan on a follow-up story following the lives of the next generation of Hogwarts? A: Merlin, if I must. But this went on for **_**how **_**many chapters? Precisely. I might just do a few one-shots, perhaps. I don't know. Sign up for Author Alerts, and you'll see.**

**Q: Will Neville survive working alongside Severus? A: What, **_**that**_** old softie? How could he not? Severus would probably scare the heck out of him occasionally, to make sure that he hasn't lost his touch. But not by, or after, this chapter.**

**Q: How is Nancy coping with the magical world? A: She's a terrific person, and loves Sirius something awful. She'll be fine, though I bet having magical kids would give any Muggle mother a bit of a shock. But with her husband to explain things, she'd be okay.**

**Q: Have I annoyed you with all my questions? A: Nope, because it hasn't taken me long to churn out answers. Not as long as that earlier chapter, when I broke the fourth wall. That took me **_**ages**_**…**


End file.
